Lies, Secrets, Truth & Revenge
by Tashalouisee
Summary: *COMPLETE* - Includes many past officers. There's a new PC at Sunhill but is there more to her than meets the eye. Lies, secrets, truth & revenge. How long will it be before the truth comes out?
1. Morning Briefing & A New PC

_*** This story is set nearly a year after PC Kerry Young's death, but there are some changes. **_

_**Cameron Tait returned from Australia to Sunhill for Kerry's funeral and was offered his job back from Superintendant O'Karo, which he accepted. Andrea Dunbar still died in the fire but never had the chance to tell Smithy anything about what Kerry had told her about the rape and Gabriel Kent never got found out for anything or jumped off the roof. He's still very much alive and pure evil in this story. As well as that, a selection of past officers are still in Sunhill and I'm writing as if they never left. This is only the second fan fic on The Bill I have wrote so please don't leave any negative reviews. Thanks and here goes...***_

It was a cold and damp Friday morning and some of the officers at Sunhill police station were in their morning briefing, led by Inspector Gina Gold. As she came to a close, the officers stood up and starting filing their way out of the briefing room when the Inspector suddenly called out after them.

"_Oh wait everyone, I almost forgot. We have got a new officer starting with us first thing on Monday morning, PC erm..."_

She started shuffling through the papers in her hand, looking for the new recruits name before looking up and continuing...

"_Well, you can find out her name when she arrives on Monday. Off you go!"_

With that, everyone left the room and got on with the work they had been given for the day.

Later that evening, after a long and boring day, the officers were finishing up what they were working on before making their way down to the Canley Arms, the local pub where they had all become quite regular attenders. As they sat and sipped their drinks, the friends talked amongst themselves about their day. Just then, Gabriel walked in and sat himself down at the bar, making sure to catch the eyes of some of his colleagues on his way in. Nearly everyone had a reason why they disliked Gabriel and most of them were connected to the former PC Kerry Young whose one year anniversary of her death was approaching.

Cameron knew that Gabriel had raped Kerry but hated him every more due to the fact that she had never got round to reporting him. After Kerry's death, Cameron didn't bother telling anyone else about the rape because he knew no one would believe him.

Yvonne didn't like Gabriel because of the fuss he had made after Kerry had died, exclaiming that she'd died carrying his baby and that they were secret lovers. Kerry was Yvonne's best mate and she knew that Kerry hated every part of Gabriel so much that she hadn't even bothered to hide it.

A few of the other officers disliked Gabriel for their own personal reasons but the one person who had the most hate for him was Dale Smith, his Sergeant. After Kerry's death, Smithy found out from Cameron _(when he started back at Sun hill a week after the funeral) _that it was Gabriel who had encouraged Kerry to make an allegation of rape against Smithy but Cameron didn't have the guts to tell his sergeant that Gabriel had actually raped her just a few weeks after the situation had blown over. At first, Smithy was also convinced Gabriel was lying about Kerry's pregnancy but once MIT had confirmed she had been pregnant, he had no choice but to believe it. However, he still refused to believe that Kerry would have slept with Gabriel out of choice but he felt he could do nothing with his doubts. Even though Kerry had been gone for a few months short of a year, Smithy hadn't had another girlfriend or even got close to another girl since she'd gone. Gabriel had taken away the one woman he had truly loved.

Yep, there was an awful lot of hate towards that one PC!

After spending a good few hours socialising together, the friends and colleagues decided it was getting late, so called it a night.

The officers working the Saturday shift found it just as boring as the day before, and the Sunday wasn't that much better.

Finally Monday morning came and it was the start of a brand new week. As usual, all the uniformed officers were sitting in a room waiting for Inspector Gold to give them their morning briefing. All officers except two that is. PC Cameron Tait had been allowed to start an hour late due to an important doctor's appointment and...The new PC who was yet to turn up.

Late on the first day?

Not exactly a good impression!

"_PC Harman, I would like you to cover in CAD today and PC Hemmingway, when PC Tait turns up, I'd like you both to do door to door questioning in Cradle Street to find any information on the break-in in Mr Joseph's house last night" _orderedtheInspector_. _

Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and a blonde woman entered into the room, aware that she not only late but the rest of the room were starting at her. She took a big gulp before speaking.

"_Umm Marm? I'm really sorry I'm late!"_

Inspector Gold gave a little smile before replying

"_Ah you must be our new PC. Take a seat!" _she directed, pointing to an empty chair at the end of the row of officers before carrying on with what she had to say.

"_So, PC...Jones. Now that you've arrived, I want you to go down to the Jasmine Allen estate to find out exactly what is going on with the terrible and racist graffiti down there. Do door to door questioning if you must, I want it stopped. Sergeant Smith will accompany you and he'll look after you for the rest of the day!" __._

Just then, there was another knock on the door and in walked PC Tait. He closed the door and as he turned around to take a seat, he stopped.

"_PC Tait, this is our new officer, PC Jones" _Gina informed him.

With that, the young PC turned her head anxiously to look at Cameron standing by the door. As she looked at him, his face looked puzzled.

"_Rebecca_?"


	2. Questions But No Answers

"_Right everyone come on, off you go!" _ordered Gina Gold.

With that, the uniformed officers started filing out of the briefing room one by one.

The new PC approached her Sergeant who was sitting on the table at the front of the room and informed him she had left something in her locker so would meet him by the back door. Seeing the new PC walking out of the room, Cameron called over to Yvonne

"_Yvonne, I'll meet you out back!" _and he raced out of the door before Yvonne had a chance to reply.

As Cameron approached the ladies 'locker room, DS Samantha Nixon walked out.

"_G'day Serge, is there anyone else in there?" _Cameron asked, pointing to the locker room door.

"_Just some new PC, why's that?" _the DS questioned.

Looking a little shifty, but with a slight smile, Cameron muttered

"_No reason. Serge" _and watched the DS walk away. Once she was out of sight, Cameron pushed open the door to the locker room, walked in and shut it behind him. He turned around to see the one person he was looking for standing by the lockers. For a few seconds, there was a silence between the two PC's, until the girl spoke

"_Hey Cam. How you doing?"_

Cameron took a few steps towards her before speaking.

"_Rebecca, what you doing here?". _

Rebecca turned around and shuffled through some of the personal belongings she had already placed in her locker. Cameron could tell that she was avoiding his question, so repeated it but once again there was no reply. For a third time, he asked the question and jumped when Rebecca slammed her locker shut, turned around to face Cameron and responded by simply saying

"_You don't wanna know" _before walking out of the room and heading towards the car park at the back of the station.

Curious to find out more, Cameron left the locker room and also headed towards the car park but went via the briefing room, where Inspector Gold was busy shuffling through some paperwork.

"_Marm, can I ask you a favour please?" _Cameron queried.

Looking up from what she was doing, Gina replied bluntly

"_You can ask."_

Taking a deep breath and already knowing what the answer was going to be, Cameron continued

"_I'd like to be partnered with PC Jones today if I could". _

Gina become instantly suspicious but explained to Cameron that the new PC had been placed in Sergeant Smith's care and he was going to teach her the basics. Before she could say anything else, Cameron left the room and headed off to find Yvonne.

Out in the back yard, Yvonne was busy introducing herself to Rebecca, along with PC's Best & Klein.

They were busy chatting away when Cameron came through the doors and walked over to them.

Unaware that Sergeant Smith had also walked through the door and was now watching the group; Cameron took Rebecca by the arm and pulled her away from her new colleagues.

"_What do you mean I don't wanna know? That makes me wanna know even more. I didn't even know you wanted to be a cop, when did you change your mind?" _he questioned, whispering so the other officers in the car park couldn't hear. To his surprise, Rebecca's response was

"_Believe me, it wasn't out of choice!" _And she turned to walk towards a patrol car. Cameron was now very confused and with more questions ready in his head, he grabbed Rebecca's arm to try and stop her going but jumped at the sudden voice of his Sergeant.

"_PC Tait, you were supposed to be out on patrol with PC Hemmingway five minutes ago. Get moving! PC Jones..."_

He stopped in mid sentence, just staring at the new PC. He realised there was something about her. Something familiar. He thought it was weird though as the first time he'd saw her was in the morning briefing ten minutes before but there was definitely something.

Rebecca looked at him and anxiously asked

"_Is...everything alright Serge? Shouldn't we get going?"_

Smithy nodded and directed her to the patrol car parked in the space marked 1. They both buckled up and as he started the engine up, Smithy asked Rebecca if they'd ever met before, to which she answered that they hadn't and she quickly changed the subject, asking about the Jasmine Allen estate that they were heading for. As they drove out of the car park, they passed Cameron and Yvonne who were getting into another patrol car which was parked in the number 6 space. Cameron and Rebecca exchanged a look that didn't go un-noticed by Smithy, but he decided not to query it.

Cameron watched the car until it disappeared from the station grounds before turning to get into the passenger seat. Yvonne looked at her Australian friend and asked why he'd pulled Rebecca away from herself, Nick & Gary a few minutes earlier to which he explained that he had needed to talk to her about something very important. Confused, Yvonne asked

"_What could be so important? You only met the girl five minutes ago"_

She paused before adding

"_Cam, this is the first time you've met her...isn't it?"_

Turning to look out of the window, Cameron gulped. He hated lying to anyone, let alone a friend as good as Yvonne but he knew she'd want an answer. Thing is, he also needed answers but it didn't look like he was going to get them anytime soon. He needed to know the real reason why Rebecca was at Sun hill and knew it wasn't as simple as her wanting to be a police officer so he thought, in this case, it was best to hide the real answer from Yvonne. So, he turned to Yvonne and replied

"_Yes, this is the first time I've met PC...Jones"._


	3. First Shout  Last Shout?

"_So, this is the famous Jasmine Allen estate is it Serge?" _Rebecca asked her sergeant as they patrolled around the shabby, rough looking council estate.

Smithy looked at his new colleague walking beside him, and sighed before replying

"_Yeah, this is it. I hate this place. This estate is so much trouble and 'as got all sorts of problems; gang crime, gun crime, theft and of course, major drugs problems. In a weird way though, it's kind of nice to be called here just for a graffiti problem instead of seeing another person's life get taken away from them"._

Before Rebecca had a chance to say anything back, the high pitched sound of a woman screaming was heard. Rebecca quickly glanced around to see if she could see anyone while Smithy looked up towards the floors of flats. As he did, something caught his eye. He could see two people standing on a balcony about six floors up but before he had a chance to even think, a huge black television screen was hurled over the side. Smithy's eyes widened

"_Watch out!" _he screamed as he raced towards Rebecca, pushing her out of the way with such force that they both landed on the solid ground with a thud. As Rebecca looked up to see what had happened, the television crashed onto the ground, narrowly missing them. Both officers looked up to see a brown curly haired woman looking down on them from the flats before she disappeared.

"_Are you okay? Are you hurt?" _Smithy asked his PC as he reached out his hand to offer her a help up.

Rebecca took his hand and let him help her up before she replied to him saying

"_I'm bruised but alive. I'm less squished than I would have been if that tele had fallen on me. Thanks for pushing me out the way Serge!"_

Smithy smiled, looked deeply into Rebecca's eyes and whispered _'anytime'. _As Smithy stood there looking at her that same feeling of familiarity that he'd felt back at the station came flooding back, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. For a few seconds, they just stood there until he realised he was still holding her hand. Smithy let go and both officers ran towards a door, rushing up the flights of stairs towards the floor where the tele had been dropped from. As Smithy pulled open the door to step onto the sixth floor balcony, the brown curly haired woman ran into him shouting

"_Quick please, he's gonna hurt my daughter! She's in the park down there, hurry!"_

All three of them spun around and bolted back down the stairs, making their way towards the children's park just outside.

"_Ruby!" _The brown haired mother yelled out tearfully as she spotted her daughter in the park with the man standing right next to her. She was just about to run over to her little girl when Smithy noticed the man had a weapon in his hand and stopped the woman from moving. He told Rebecca to stay with the mum before slowly and carefully making his way towards the man. Smithy pushed open the silver metal gate before speaking to him.

"_Come on mate, don't do anything stupid. She's a child. It wouldn't be a good idea to hurt her!"_

Smithy glanced at the little girl before adding

"_Just let her come to me and I can pass her to her mum, then me and you can talk yeah?"_

Without waiting for an answer from the man, Smithy proceeded to walk towards him until the guy started yelling.

"_STOP! Don't come any closer, I have a knife!"_

Smithy took a step backwards until he glanced over at the little girl and noticed she'd started crying. Getting angry, Smithy shouted out

"_Don't hurt her! Look at her, she's scared and crying. Let her go to her mum and take me instead!"_

There was silence for a few seconds before the man nodded. Smithy turned his head slightly and motioned with his hand for Rebecca and the mum to come closer.

One he saw that they were close enough to him; Smithy turned his attention to the little girl

"_Okay Ruby, darling, when I say the number 3, you're gonna run to your mummy okay?"_

He then turned his attention back to the man and started counting

"_One...Two...THREE!"_

With that, the little girl ran straight to her mum, who picked her up and hugged her tightly.

As soon as the little girl started running, Smithy dashed towards the man, intending to hit him to the floor with his asp. However, the man somehow managed to grab the asp from Smithy and used it to hit him before pushing him to the floor. As Smithy fell to the floor, he hit his head on the top of the silver metal gate & by the time he'd reached the floor, he was out cold.

"_Smithy!" _Rebecca screamed before running over to her sergeant.

As she turned him over, Rebecca realised that he was out cold so turned her attention to the man, who was still standing nearby. As she turned to look at him, he looked back at her before making a break for it. Jumping up from the floor, Rebecca quickly called to the mum and little Ruby for them to stay where they were, before she darted out of the play park and across the car park to catch the man. The young PC was doing a good job of keeping up him but he was just out of reach for her to grab him. She chased the man out of the car park and onto a large patch of grass which was shaded by trees. Without realising, the man had blocked himself in as there was a high fence all the way around. The only way out was to turn around and go past Rebecca. He turned around to see her walking towards him and knew he'd have to run but as soon as he started to, Rebecca stood in front of him. Panicking, the man pulled out the knife from his back pocket and plunged it into Rebecca before pulling it back out and legging it. Instantly, Rebecca fell to the ground in silence.

* * *

><p>Smithy opened his eyes and, holding his head, slowly got up from the tarmac ground. Looking around, he spotted the mum &amp; little Ruby sitting on the brown wooden bench in the park. He walked over to them and asked if they were alright. Just then, it clicked that Rebecca wasn't with them and he asked the mum where she was. The woman explained that after Smithy had been knocked to the floor, his female colleague had rushed over to see if he was alright then the man (who the brown haired woman explained was her violent ex boyfriend Carl) bolted off so the young PC had scampered after him. Smithy ordered both mum and daughter to remain where they were until he returned and he sprinted off to find Rebecca. As he made his way across the Jasmine Allen car park, Smithy put out a call on his radio for Rebecca.<p>

"_Sierra Oscar 202 from 54, where are you? Over". _

"_Sierra Oscar 202 from 54, where are you? Over" _he repeated but there was still no reply.

Smithy stood still and glanced around for a few moments to see if he could spot his colleague.

"_Rebecca? Rebecca?" _he called out.

He continued to walk around and was about to put out a third call when he spotted Rebecca lying on the grassy ground.

"_BEC!" _Smithy shouted before racing over to her, kneeling down beside her, spotting the blood and realising what had happened.

"_Sierra Oscar from 54, ambulance required to the enclosure on the Jasmine Allen estate, PC Jones has been stabbed!"_


	4. Second Time Lucky

"_Hey you, how you feeling?"_

Rebecca had just woken up in hospital (after being stabbed in the arm at the Jasmine Allen estate) to find Sergeant Smith sitting at her bed side. She glanced down at her left arm and saw that most of it had been bandaged up. Looking over at her Sergeant, Rebecca asked what had happened to which Smithy explained that Carl (the weird, cop hating, TV throwing man from the Jasmine Allen estate) had stabbed her in the arm whilst trying to escape and she must have fainted because she was unconscious by the time Smithy had found her. The ambulance had then arrived to take Rebecca to hospital and Smithy phoned the Inspector back at the station to inform her of the incident. Even though he had really wanted to accompany his new PC in the ambulance, Smithy had to follow down in the patrol car as he couldn't leave it at the estate. At the hospital, while Rebecca remained unconscious, a doctor and nurse had examined her injured arm before bandaging it up safely and organising suitable antibiotics for the pain.

The two officer's had been at the hospital for a little over an hour when a senior nurse entered the room and informed Rebecca that she was able to go home but that she needed to rest her arm and do light work. The nurse also supplied the PC with a small paper bag containing a course of antibiotics that were to be taken for the pain. After thanking everyone, Smithy and Rebecca walked down the long plain hospital corridors and out into the front car park where Smithy had left the patrol car.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Smithy drove into the car park space marked 1 at the back of the station accompanied by his passenger, Rebecca. As Rebecca stepped out of the car, Cameron came running down the ramp towards the car and called out<br>_"Hey, Bec are you okay? I heard what happened!"_

Before Rebecca had a chance to open her mouth, Smithy stepped in and answered for her.

"_PC Jones is fine thank you PC Tait but there's no time to talk. She has to fill out an incident report then get off home to put her feet up and rest"._

Glancing over at Rebecca, he added

"_Come on you"._

Rebecca just gave a slight smile to Cameron before following Sergeant Smith through the door, down the long corridor and into the staff canteen. Rebecca sat down at an empty table while Smithy bought them both a drink. Inspector Gold was going to be writing up their reports and to make sure she covered everything; the Inspector had asked to see Smithy and Rebecca separately. They had been ordered to wait in the canteen until the Inspector was free as she was currently in a quick meeting with Superintendent O'Karo. Rebecca was sitting at the table in a slight daze when Smithy approached the table and placed a hot cup of tea in front of her before taking a seat opposite her.

For a few moments he sat there watching Rebecca sipping on her hot cuppa before he spoke, questioning her.

"_So err, why is PC Tait so protective over you?"_

Rebecca looked shifty. She had known Smithy for less than a day but hated lying to him already. From what she had been told, Smithy was generally a lovely guy and a brilliant police officer. For a moment, Rebecca got lost in her thoughts and was only brought out of them when she heard the soft voice of her Sergeant again.

"_Bec, is everything alright?"_

Looking up at him, Rebecca replied

"_Yeah I'm fine, just really tired. I suppose that's how you feel after you get stabbed" _

Smithy didn't know whether to laugh or keep a straight face but before he had time to respond, Inspector Gold entered the canteen to get him. Smithy was the first to give his report and as he stood up from the table, he gave Rebecca a friendly smile before following the Inspector and leaving Rebecca sitting at the table on her own.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Smithy and Gina returned to the canteen and while Smithy bought himself another hot drink, Rebecca followed Gina into her office so she could give her report. As they walked through the doors, Smithy opened them and called after Rebecca.<p>

"_Bec, when you've finished with the Inspector, come back to find me and I'll drive you home"._

Rebecca nodded before continuing to walk with the Inspector.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Smithy was sitting at the same table in the canteen but was now accompanied by Dan Casper, Reg Hollis &amp; Honey Harman. As he glanced at the ticking clock on the wall, Smithy realised that Rebecca was taking much longer giving her report than he had been but thought maybe she was deep in conversation with the Inspector and they were getting to know each other.<p>

Another ten minutes went by and Smithy was debating whether to go and look for the new PC. That's when Yvonne came in and joined her four friends at the grey coloured table.  
><em>"Ah I do feel sorry for Rebecca. It's her first day and she gets stabbed, love her. Never mind, she's gone home now so she can put her feet up, relax and hopefully she'll have a better day tomorrow".<em>

Smithy looked confused. Why had Rebecca left the station and gone home by herself knowing he'd offered to give her a lift? Getting up from the table, Smithy made his way out of the canteen to finish off some paperwork while the other officers took the hint and headed off to complete the last few hours of their shifts.

* * *

><p>The following morning was a bitterly cold one. The temperature outside had dropped loads and the sun certainly wasn't planning on making an appearance. Most of the uniformed officers were in the locker rooms preparing themselves for yet another day on the streets of Sun hill. Once ready, they all piled into the briefing room where Inspector Gold and Sergeant Smith were waiting for them. PC Jones was one of the last officers to enter the room and she walked in alongside Honey and Yvonne. Just as Rebecca took her seat, she realised that Smithy was looking at her from his position at the front of the room. She looked up and for a split second, their eyes met but the female PC quickly looked away as the Inspector started to talk. The Inspector announced that the pairings would be the same as the day before but before finishing, she looked at Rebecca who was sitting on a seat in the front row.<p>

"_PC Jones, are you okay to return to the Jasmine Allen Estate with Sergeant Smith? I know it hasn't exactly made a good first impression on you but, second time lucky?"_

Smiling, Rebecca replied

"_Yes Marm, no problem"_

The Inspector smiled back and added

"_I'll make sure Sergeant Smith keeps you safe this time!"_

As the inspector turned her attention to some of the other officers, Rebecca glanced over at Smithy to find him looking at her. He smiled at her in way that, for some bizarre reason, gave the PC a funny feeling in her stomach, a good feeling, almost butterfly-like. The Inspector dismissed her relief and everyone, including Rebecca and Smithy piled back out of the room and headed towards the back yard to start their shifts.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, PC Jones &amp; Sergeant Smith were walking around the Jasmine Allen estate for the second time that week but this time, they were determined to get an answer for all the racist graffiti there. They cautiously walked past the park and the patch of grass where Rebecca had been stabbed. No words passed between them. In fact, except for the odd word, they hadn't spoken a word to each other that morning. Just as she though the silence would last forever, Smithy broke it. <em>"So, how come you went home after giving the Inspector your report yesterday? I told you I'd drive you home afterwards? I did wait for you".<em>

Feeling guilty but not wanting him to discover the true reason, Rebecca made up that she was really tired and knew he'd had work to finish so had rung for a taxi instead. As they walked around the corner of the estate, both officers spotted two youths spraying something on a brown bricked wall.  
><em>"OI you two!"<em> Smithy called out, running towards them, followed closely by Rebecca.

The two youths tried to run but the officer's were too fast for them. Rebecca caught the girl by grabbing the small pink rucksack on her back while Smithy grabbed the young boy's arm just as he tripped over, falling onto the floor. The officers had witnessed the youths spraying on the wall and the girl's rucksack was filled with coloured graffiti cans so there was enough evidence to take them both to the station and charge them. Smithy and Rebecca placed the two youngsters into the back of the patrol car and as they shut the doors, Smithy looked at Rebecca and smiled saying

"_Second time lucky"_


	5. 7 Myatt Street

Back at the station, the two youngsters had been charged after confessing to Sergeant Smith and PC Jones in their interviews that they were the ones who had written all the racist graffiti around the Jasmine Allen estate. After the youngsters had been charged and had left the station accompanied by their parents, Smithy and Rebecca decided it was time to grab some lunch, so made their way to the staff canteen. The canteen was rather busy as quite a few officers were on REFS. After queuing up in the food line, Rebecca bought herself some cheese and chips while Smithy settled for a cheese burger with chips. They both carried their brown plastic tray of food across the room and sat on a table next to the window where a few of their friends were already seated. The friends filled their rumbling stomachs while chatting away about their mornings work.

* * *

><p>Just ten minutes into REFS, Dean McVerry, the CAD officer spoke to them all over the radio.<p>

"_All units from Sierra Oscar, burglary at 7 Myatt Street. Informant is a Mrs Jacobs, a neighbour. Can anyone..."_

"_Sierra Oscar from 202, show me dealing! Cam, take this shout with me?" _Rebecca replied, without even waiting for Dean to finish speaking.

Before Cameron had a chance to answer, Sergeant Smith glared at Rebecca from across the table.

"_Umm your paired with me today PC Jones not him. I've never seen anyone reply to a call so quick in my life, you're obviously eager so let's go!"_

Instantly, Rebecca replied

"_Serge, its fine. I know you've got paperwork to catch up on so if Cameron comes with me, it'll give you time to do that. Plus, Cameron's on his own anyway 'cos Yvonne's gone home early so, it'll give him something to do"._

Looking at his PC suspiciously, Smithy raised his voice slightly before announcing

"_PC Jones, I am your Sergeant and you do what I say. Therefore I will be coming with you. Come on"._

Rebecca shot a nervous look at Cameron before turning on her heels to follow Smithy. For a few seconds, Cameron thought nothing of it but as he slipped deep into thought, he suddenly put two and two together and realised why Rebecca hadn't wanted Smithy to take the shout with her. He jumped up from his chair and raced out into the back yard to try and catch the pair before they left the station.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rebecca, wait!"<em>

Cameron raced towards the patrol car that Rebecca and Smithy were heading towards. Smithy turned around to face the male PC.

"_PC Tait, I don't know what's going on here but that's the second time in two days you've run down that ramp calling for PC Jones. I am taking this shout with her, you're not. So get back inside and see if Inspector Gold has anything for you to do. If you're that bored, I'm sure she can find some paperwork for you"._

Smithy turned around to get in the car but as he did, Cameron decided it was his turn to speak.

"_Serge, do you think it's a good idea for you to go there? Surely it will have too many memories? You do remember who used to live there...don't you?"_

With a rush of mixed emotions flooding him, Smithy spun around and through gritted teeth, replied_  
>"Of course I remember who used to live there! How can I forget but its someone else's house now and it's been burgled, therefore I am going there to investigate. Is that alright with you PC TAIT?"<em>

Not waiting for a response back, Smithy opened the car door, jumped in and yanked it shut.

Cameron turned his attention to Rebecca who was about to open the passenger side door but turned to look at Cameron as he questioned

"_Bec that house, it's yours isn't it?"_

Rebecca nodded and Cameron added

"_When Smithy gets there, what is he going to find?"_

She looked nervously at Cameron but didn't reply. Instead, she opened the door of the patrol car and jumped in. As Smithy started the engine, all Cameron could do was to watch the two officers drive away, and wonder what his Sergeant was about to find.

* * *

><p>"<em>Be careful of the broken glass on the floor there" <em>Smithy warned his female PC as they arrived at the scene of the burglary. Rebecca had never felt so nervous in all her life and it had nothing to do with the broken glass. On the short journey from the police station to Myatt Street, Rebecca had tried to make a plan in her head of what she was going to do next, but she hadn't got very far. As they stepped in through the front door, Rebecca had seconds to act.

"_Serge umm, why don't you check the kitchen and bathroom while I check the living room and bedroom?"_

Thinking it was a fair enough offer, Smithy made his way into the pink painted bathroom. Rebecca dashed into the living room, picked up a few objects and placed them into a large cupboard in the corner of the room, making sure to hide them well. Just as she closed the cupboard door, Smithy entered the living room.  
><em>"The kitchen and bathroom are empty, how about in here, you find anything?" <em>he questioned.

Not wanting to attract any suspicion, Rebecca looked her Sergeant straight in the eyes and replied

"_No Serge, nothing out of the ordinary here"._

Smithy nodded and explained to Rebecca that he wanted to go and speak to the neighbour who had called the burglary in, a Mrs Jacobs. That's when Rebecca asked if she could stay in the car as she wasn't feeling too great and Smithy, being the soft, kind, considerate person that he is, told her that was fine and that he'd go and speak to the neighbour himself. Rebecca led the way out of the house while Smithy radioed in to say they'd found nothing but he was about to speak to the neighbour. As he followed Rebecca to the front door, something caught his eye. The door to the bedroom was open a bit and Smithy had to look twice but he was sure he wasn't seeing things. In fact, he was positive he wasn't seeing things. On a small table right next to the bed was a pink and silver photo frame which was holding a photo of two people inside. Two girls. Two blonde girls. There was no mistaking who Smithy was seeing in that photo as the photo was as clear as if he was holding it in his hand.

The photo was of Rebecca...and Kerry Young.


	6. Secrets, Lies And A Brand New Mission

"_Oh Hi, Mrs Jacobs? I'm Sergeant Smith from Sun Hill. I believe you were the one who rang us about the burglary next door?" _Smithy asked as an older lady opened the front door of number 9 Myatt Street. Nodding, the neighbour replied to him saying

"_Yes Sergeant, it was me. I was out in the garden and I heard the glass of the front door smash. Did you find anything? I feel sorry for her, love her. She's only just finished decorating"_

Smithy explained to her that except for the smashed glass in the front door, it looked like nothing had been disturbed inside. He then took a very deep breath before adding

"_So um, we need to find the owner to inform them, what can you tell me about her?"_

Mrs Jacobs smiled at Smithy and told him the few things she knew about the owner of number 7.

"_Well, her names Rebecca but I'm unsure of her last name. She's blonde, pretty, in her twenties I think and she told me she is a beautician". _

Smithy couldn't understand. Except for the beautician part, the neighbour had more or less just described the same Rebecca that was sitting in the patrol car. He was also suspicious about the photo he had spotted as he left number 7. Why was there a photo of Rebecca with Kerry Young? He put two and two together and figured out that his new PC must be the owner but was unsure as to why she'd kept it a secret. Smithy thanked Mrs Jones before making his way back to the patrol car where Rebecca was nervously waiting. He got in the car and stared at her. For a moment there was an awkward silence, until Rebecca broke it

"_So, what did the neighbour have to say then Serge?"_

Smithy looked away from Rebecca and, turning the key in the ignition to start the engine, he replied

"_Nothing"_

* * *

><p>Smithy drove into the back yard of the station and parked up in one of the empty spaces available. Not a single word had passed between himself and Rebecca since leaving the burgled house in Myatt Street. Rebecca wasn't stupid and knew that her neighbour Mrs Jones had told Smithy some things and he'd probably worked out it was her who lived there. As for Smithy, he was too deep in thought to talk to Rebecca. He realised there must have been a good reason why she didn't want anyone to know she lived there but thought it was a little suspicious it was the same house that Kerry used to live in. On top of that, he couldn't figure out why there was a photo of Rebecca with Kerry Young? Had they known each other? Maybe that's how Cameron knew her? He realised he was going to have to talk to Cameron. He didn't have to wait long either because as him and Rebecca stepped out of their patrol car, another patrol car drove up , parked up alongside them and Cameron got out followed by Yvonne. They all noticed each other and Yvonne asked<p>

"_Hey Bec, Smithy, you both coming on REFS?"_

Rebecca looked over at Smithy to get an answer which was

"_You go, I'll be there in a bit"._

Leaving Smithy standing by the car, Rebecca started walking up the ramp with Cameron and her new friend Yvonne. She wondered why Smithy was delaying going on his break and she soon found out as he called out

"_PC Tait, could I have a word please?"_

Rebecca spun around and watched Cameron walking back towards the patrol car where Smithy was still stood. Seeing Rebecca watching, Smithy informed her that Cameron could find his own way to the canteen so there was no need for her to wait. Not wanting to cause any more suspicions, Rebecca headed towards the canteen with Yvonne, leaving the two boys chatting away.

"_I want to talk to you about PC Jones. I know you knew her before she started here yesterday and I wanna know how. You see, when we took the shout at 7 Myatt Street, I was a bit apprehensive because of the fact it's Kerry's old place and, well, it holds many memories. So, you can imagine my shock when I spotted a photo in the house of Kerry and Rebecca together. I was even more confused when the neighbour more or less described Rebecca to me as the house owner._ _So, tell me NOW how_ _do you know PC Jones Cameron?"_

Cameron was speechless and didn't know how to respond. He looked at Smithy and realised he was waiting for an answer, so Cameron took a deep breath...and lied.

"_Me and Rebecca, we kinda had a thing. Kerry introduced me to Rebecca and we hit it off. We dated for quite a while but then went separate ways"_

Smithy believed Cameron was telling the truth so they both made their way to the canteen to join Rebecca, Yvonne and grab some food.

* * *

><p>By the time Smithy and Cameron reached the canteen, Rebecca and Yvonne were already tucking into their food. For the second day in a row, Rebecca had chosen cheese and chips while Yvonne had opted for a healthy jacket potato with cheese and salad. Cameron bought himself a chicken tikka sandwich, a packet of crisps and a small bottle of orange juice before joining Rebecca and Yvonne at the large table in the middle of the room. Yvonne stood up and joined the lunch queue to get herself a cup of tea so for a few minutes, Cameron and Rebecca was alone.<p>

"_Bec, Smithy knows you live in Kerry's old place and he told me he saw a photo of you with Kerry. He was asking how I knew you before you started here and..."_

"_What did you tell him Cam?"_ Rebecca interrupted.

"_Well, he said he'd spotted a photo of you two so I told him that..."_

Before Cameron could finish his sentence, Smithy joined the table so they quickly changed the subject.

Twenty minutes into their lunch, a shout was put out over the radio. It was to do with a case that Cameron

* * *

><p>and Yvonne had worked on earlier that morning, so they decided to take it, leaving Smithy and Rebecca alone at the table. Knowing there was about to be yet another awkward silence, Rebecca raised her mug and started sipping at her freshly made cup of tea, even though it was way too hot to drink. For a few moments, Smithy sat there, watching the PC drinking her tea, knowing she was purposely trying to avoid a conversation, but he needed to know. Leaning over the table so he was closer to Rebecca, he whispered<p>

"_Why didn't you tell me the house that got burgled is yours?"_

Turning her attention from her mug to Smithy, Rebecca gulped before replying truthfully

"_I knew Kerry used to live there before me and...I know you two had history. I didn't want you getting upset or anything. That's why I asked Cameron to come with me instead, but, you insisted"_

Smithy could see from Rebecca's face that she was telling the truth, but wondered how much truth she was willing to share. He asked another question

"_How did you know Kerry?"_

Rebecca told Smithy that her and Kerry had been friends. She stood up to take her tray back but Smithy still had one question left.

"_And what about PC Tait? I know you knew him before you started here so my question is, how?"_

Rebecca froze as she realised that's what Cameron was trying to tell her earlier before Smithy approached the table...only he hadn't finished explaining. Rebecca knew the two men had talked but she didn't know what Cameron had told Smithy so, she took a wild guess.

"_Me and Kerry were good friends. We used to meet up some nights after work for a few drinks, a big group of us. When Kerry started dating Cameron, she used to bring him along too. She introduced him to me and that's how I know him"_

Rebecca shot up, telling Smithy she was off to the loo and would be back soon. It was only her second day at the station but already Rebecca had lied to her Sergeant. Months of preparation had gone into Rebecca becoming a PC and getting her foot into the station so there was no way she was going to blow it on her second day by unravelling the truth. While Rebecca rushed off to the toilet, Smithy remained seated at the table, shocked. He had separately asked Cameron and Rebecca how they knew each other and they'd both given him completely different stories. That was it. Smithy realised he was right to be suspicious. In his mind, he summed up the facts:

- Kerry Young's old house gets burgled but Rebecca fails to mention she's the new owner

- Smithy spots a photo in the house of Rebecca and Kerry together

- Cameron tells Smithy that he used to date Rebecca and they were introduced through Kerry whereas Rebecca's story was the complete opposite as she told Smithy that Kerry introduced her to Cameron when he and Kerry started dating.

There was definitely something not right and from that moment, Smithy decided to make it his mission to find out exactly what was going on.


	7. With Memories Comes Truth

The rest of the day was quite a slow, boring one with only a small handful of officers patrolling the streets. Smithy used the rest of his day to try and work through the huge pile of paperwork he had filling up most of his desk while Rebecca had her first experience of working in CAD, supervised by Honey. Inspector Gold had asked them to cover for Dean McVerry as he'd left to go to an important doctor's appointment. Before long, Rebecca got the hang of it and, even though being out on the streets was more exciting, at least she was out of Smithy's way in CAD. Between calls, Rebecca even had a chance for a few giggles as she listened to Honey Harman explaining about her disastrous past relationships with men. A few hours later, home time finally arrived and most of the officers were getting ready to go home. Rebecca and Honey were waiting in CAD for the evening staff to arrive and take over when Cameron entered the room.

"_Hey Bec, are you ready to go home? I wanna talk to you"_

Raising an eyebrow Honey asked

"_What's wrong Cam? Oh, I know. Your worried Bec won't be able to find her house so, you're gonna show the way. That right?" _before turning to Rebecca and smirking.

Rebecca grinning back but, seeing Cameron blush bright red, she turned to him and replied

"_We're just waiting for Caroline and Pete to come in and take over. They shouldn't be long. I'll meet you out back in 5?"_

Nodding and smiling, Cameron turned and walked back out of the door. As soon as he left, Honey burst into giggles.  
><em>"Aww Bec, I think he's got a thing for you. Love him, did you see how red he went?"<em>

Rebecca just smiled and before she could reply, the two CAD night operators, Caroline and Pete walked through the door, relieving the two female PC's of their duties. Both girls headed for the locker rooms, changed into normal clothes, hung up their uniforms, said their goodnights to each other and as Honey skipped off to find Dan, Rebecca made her way towards the back yard where she knew Cameron was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Spotting Rebecca walking towards him, Cameron got up from his position on the brick wall and smiled at her. Rebecca smiled back at her Aussie friend before questioning him<p>

"_So, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?"_

Cameron looked around before giving his answer

"_Yeah there is but, not here. Can we go to yours?"_

Rebecca smiled and linked her arm onto his. At that moment, Smithy walked out of the station doors and watched as both Rebecca and Cameron walked out of the yard together, arm in arm. A pang of jealousy flooded over Smithy but he couldn't understand why. Rebecca was just another ordinary young girl who had worked hard to become a PC. Or was she?

* * *

><p>Cameron twirled the pink handled spoon around in the mug of tea he'd just finished making, before rinsing it then moving onto the second mug which contained coffee. Placing the spoon in the sink, he carefully took the two hot mugs by their handles and carried them into the living area. After putting them on top of coasters, Cameron watched Rebecca move some items around before hooking a large photo onto the wall. Turning to look at Cameron and his confused face, she explained<p>

"_Me and Smithy got called here this morning yeah so while Smithy checked the bathroom and kitchen, I ran in here to hide all these photos. I was so focused on hiding the...five photos in here that I totally forgot about the one in the bedroom, so I wasted my time hiding them really"_

Cameron laughed and while Rebecca took a trip to the toilet, he glanced at the photos which had now been put back in their original places. There were five altogether. There were two photos on top of a black coloured bookcase; one was of him and Rebecca, while the other one was of Rebecca and her boyfriend, who sadly died in a car crash just a month after it was taken. On the window sill were two more photos, one of Rebecca with a group of girls and the other one was of Rebecca and Kerry, similar to the one in the bedroom. Cameron's eyes switched to the blown-up photo in a black leather frame hanging on the wall and for a moment, he wondered how Smithy hadn't noticed the fact that there was a large photo frame hook on the wall but no photo frame hanging from it. As Cameron gazed deeply at the photo, a small smile spread across his face as he remembered the night it was taken. It would always be one of his favourite and most memorable nights.

* * *

><p>The photo was taken with Rebecca's pink digital camera on an evening out to celebrate the 50th birthday of Cree Young, Kerry's mum. She had died when Kerry was just a little girl leaving her to grow up without a mum. Every year on his wife's birthday, George Young felt understandably sad and heartbroken but this particular year, Kerry had decided to make it a celebration as it would have been a big birthday. Even though Inspector Gold wasn't happy they wanted the same day off, Kerry and Cameron eventually managed to book it off. Rebecca had persuaded her boss to let her have the day too. Amongst themselves, they arranged a time to meet at George Young's house and as that time approached, they all got dressed up. By the time they arrived, Rebecca and her boyfriend were already there, as was Cree's Brother Eddy. Since Cree passed away, George and Eddy had not only been brothers-in-law but also the best of friends. A short while after arriving at George's house, all six of them headed into town. They started the night off by having a meal at a popular Chinese restaurant in town. It was lucky Kerry had remembered to book as it was packed by the time the group arrived. An hour and a half later, six very full people left the restaurant feeling like they'd already piled on the pounds. As a fun surprise, Rebecca and her boyfriend Ryan had booked three games of bowling for the group at the local indoor bowling alley. The game certainly brought out all their competitive sides as they all tried their hardest to beat each other. Ryan won the first game, Cameron won the second and George won the third. Even though they'd started off competitive, Eddy and the girl's weren't upset about losing because they were having such a great time. Rebecca had been taking photos with her camera since they'd all left the house. Photos had been taken at the restaurant and at bowling but as it was a celebratory evening, she wanted a memorable photo of them all. While everyone returned their clown-like bowling shoes in exchange for their own normal and trendy ones, Rebecca had gone on the search for a suitable person who would be willing to take a photo for her. Just a few minutes later, she returned with a man who turned out to be the manager and he was more than happy to take a photo for them. As it was getting a little late, the bowling alley was more quieter than when they had first came in so the six of them were able to stand in front of the lane they'd played in before huggling together and smiling while the manager took 3 photos. Just before they left, George turned to the group and confessed that he was having such a great evening, thanking each and every one of them. However, the night wasn't quite over yet as the other five led George to a small wine bar just down the road from the bowling alley. Once there, they didn't get drunk but they did drink a few glasses each before deciding to call it a night. They had all jumped into a large taxi together and giggled away at the night's events as the taxi made its way to the first of three stops. Just five minutes later, the taxi stopped outside George Young's house. He thanked everyone for a great evening and handed Kerry some money towards the taxi fair before he jumped out of the taxi, followed by Eddy who had arranged to stay the night at George's. At the second stop, Rebecca and Ryan jumped out, also thanked Kerry and handed her some money towards the fair before saying their goodnights. The last stop was where Kerry and Cameron got out. Kerry paid the taxi fair and walked into her house, accompanied by her lovely boyfriend Cameron. As she shut her front door and leaned against it, Kerry felt emotional. Not because she was sad, but because she'd saw her dad happy for the first time in years. That felt good.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebecca walked back into the room and saw that Cameron was staring hard at the photo. She took a seat next to him on the black fabric sofa and touched his arm.<br>_"Do you miss her?"_

Cameron came out of his deep thought, turned his head to look at Rebecca and gently smiled._  
>"Yeah, I do. I wish...I wish I'd never gone back to Australia. I should have stayed here with her. She needed me"<em>

Rebecca knew it was about to come out and she couldn't stop herself as she declared  
><em>"Even if you had stayed, it wouldn't have changed anything. It still would have happened"<em>

She bowed her head and sniffled.

Confused, Cameron placed his hand on her knee and whispered

"_Bec, you know you can talk to me, don't you?"_

Keeping her head bowed, Rebecca replied

"_Yeah I know but, everything's fine"_

Cameron couldn't help but chuckle lightly

"_You sure about that? It doesn't look like. One minute your fine, the next you're breaking down in tears? Plus you still haven't told me what you're doing at the station"_

Wiping a tear from her bright blue eyes, Rebecca looked up at her friend and, fighting back the tears she admitted

"_Okay Cam, I think there's some things you need to know"_


	8. A Deathly End To The Day

"_Okay you noisy lot, come in and sit down. You can have your chit chats in your own time" _Gina Gold shouted over the noisy and surprisingly wide awake officers who were currently piling into the briefing room. Honey caught up with Cameron in the corridor and, messing around but unaware that the briefing room was about to turn silent, she questioned  
><em>"Oi Cam, so...what happened with you and Bec last night then? Did you help her find her bed? Are you secret lovers yet?"<em>

Cameron didn't have time to answer because as he and Honey turned their heads, they saw a room full of police officers staring at them. Tony shouted an _'Oi Oi'_ and winked at Cameron while Reg let out a wolf whistle. Blushing bright red, Cameron looked at Honey who just smiled apologetically.  
><em>"PC Harman, thanks for that delightful insight into PC Tait's personal life. Take a seat, now!" <em>

They both took a seat in the front row, leaving a chair in between them for Rebecca. As Cameron lifted his head from the floor, his eyes met with Smithy's, who was giving him daggers through his emerald green eyes. The PC glanced away before looking back and realising the sergeant was still glaring at him. However, that soon changed as Rebecca walked through the door. Cameron kept watching and was intrigued at how fixated Smithy's eyes became on her. They weren't the daggers he'd given Cameron though, more like soft loving, caring looks. Rebecca didn't notice and was unaware of the embarrassment Cameron had gone through minutes before. Instead, she came in and took her seat in between him and Honey. Before anymore looks could be exchanged, Inspector Gold started the briefing. Less than ten minutes later, she was calling out the pairings to inform the uniformed relief who they were working with for the day.  
><em>"PC Harman, you are with PC Stamp. PC Klein and PC Hemmingway. PC Hollis and PC Best. PC Casper, your with PC Hunter and lastly PC Tait...your with PC Jones. Be good!"<em>

A loud _'Wheyyyy' _was heard from Tony and while everyone laughed, Rebecca just wondered what the fuss was about. She smiled sweetly at Cameron and he smiled back. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Smithy who felt the same pang of jealousy that he'd felt the evening before when he spotted the two PC's leaving the station together, although once again, he tried to shake it off.

* * *

><p>The morning had been quite a busy one with officers bringing in a number of people for different offences. Honey and Tony had brought in a drug dealer they'd been after for weeks who had been dealing to 15 year old school boys. Gary and Yvonne brought in a teenage thug who burgled an old couple's garden shed then set fire to it but had been caught by the two officers as they'd been patrolling the streets at the time. A drunken tramp, a drink driver and a known paedophile had also been brought in. Rebecca and Cameron felt very proud of themselves when they brought their offender in. They had brought in Liam Nelson, a known informant of the one and only David Radford. Even though Radford had died, Liam had carried on doing the work that had been left. He was charged for a number of different things including drug dealing, sex trafficking and money laundering. This was a big breakthrough at the station and even though it was still morning, the officers all decided to go out for drinks after work that evening to celebrate.<p>

* * *

><p>Before long it was time for REFS so Rebecca and Cameron decided to join their friends for some dinner. They had just sat down on a table with Honey, Yvonne, Tony, Reg, June and Gina when a call was put out over the radios by Dean McVerry.<p>

"_All units from Sierra Oscar, a disturbance at 12 lake field house. Informant is a Jenny Nelson, Can anyone deal?"_

Rebecca and Cameron glanced at each other and had the same idea. Rebecca spoke into her radio

"_Sierra Oscar from 202, show me dealing!"_

She then turned her attention to Inspector Gold who was sitting next to Cameron

"_Marm, that informant of David Radford's that me and Cameron arrested earlier, his name is Liam Nelson. The woman who rang in was called Jenny Nelson, conscience?"_

Gina shook her head and after informing them both to be safe, Rebecca and Cameron rushed out of the station and towards the patrol car.

* * *

><p>'Ding Dong'<p>

"_Oh hi I'm PC Jones, this is PC Tait. We've had a report of a disturbance at this address. Mind if we take a look around?"_

The man standing by the brown wooden door let the two officers in without a fuss. While Cameron checked upstairs, Rebecca checked ground level, starting with the kitchen which was straight in front. She took a look at the back door and noticed that it had been kicked in. Rebecca turned to let the man know about her findings but as she did, he pushed her against the door and shoved tape across her mouth. Rebecca didn't have a chance to pull it off because the man pulled out some white rope and tied her hands in front of her. He then dragged the scared PC into the living area and sat her down at the table. That's when Rebecca realised she wasn't alone. There was another woman sitting opposite her, hands tied and with tape over her mouth. Suddenly, Rebecca heard footsteps coming down the stairs and realised it was Cameron. Through the tape, she tried to let out a scream to warm him but failed. As he walked in to the living room, Cameron spotted Rebecca and another woman tied up but before he could take another step, he was hit across the head with a heavy object and fell straight to the floor.

"_Do you know why you're here cop?"_ the man asked Rebecca, who mumbled something in return. The man realised she wouldn't be able to talk with the tape on her mouth. So with one pull, he ripped it from the PC's mouth. He knelt down to her level and again he asked

"_Well, do you know why your here?"_

Rebecca shook her head but then had an idea.  
><em>"I don't know why my colleague and I are here, neither do I know why that lady is tied up. Look, untie me and then we can talk yeah?"<em>

The man thought for a moment but then worked out what she was trying to do. He jumped up and ordered her to put her mobile and radio on the table which she did but what the man didn't notice was that Rebecca pressed the side button when she put her radio down so everything from her end could now be heard back at the station in CAD.

* * *

><p>After her REFS, Honey had been asked to cover someone in CAD, which she was happy enough to do. Just as things seemed to quieten down, something startling was heard over the radio<p>

"_Please, can you untie me now? I need to check on my colleague. I think he's unconscious..."_

Recognising the voice as Rebecca's, Honey quickly put out a call to everyone.

"_All units from Sierra Oscar. We have a hostage situation at 12 lake field house. PC Jones had put her radio on but is tied up and I think PC Tait may be hurt"_

With that, a number of officers stopped what they were doing and rushed off to help their colleagues and friends. When he heard the call over his radio, Smithy shot up from his desk and jumped into a car with Inspector Gold without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Rebecca was trying to get answers from the man. Eventually, reluctantly he gave in. He pulled up a seat and sat down next to Rebecca.<br>_"This woman here, she's Jenny Nelson. I let her ring you lot before I tied her up, because I wanted you here. You see, her stupid husband, Liam got himself arrested this morning by you lot but he's not the only one who carried on Radford's work once he got killed. If Liam goes down, he's taking me with him but the problem is, I don't want to go"_

Just as Rebecca tried to find out more, police sirens were heard in the distance and the man jumped up from his chair and started shouting at Rebecca.  
><em>"YOU! You think you're clever don't you. I'm not going to prison cop. I'M NOT!"<em>  
>With that, the man pulled out a gun.<p>

* * *

><p>The officers were waiting near the house for armed officers from SO19 to join them as a formality just in case the man inside was armed but they seemed to be taking their time. Luckily, they could still hear everything over the radio from Rebecca's end. They were all waiting patiently until they heard Rebecca's voice shouting<p>

"_Please don't be stupid. Put the gun down!"_

Stupidly, without thinking twice, Smithy ran across the road, kicked down the front door and entered the house. Gina shouted for no one to move as she debated what to do next.

Smithy noticed Cameron out cold on the floor but as he took a step further into the living room, horror struck him. Smithy saw the lady and Rebecca standing next to each other and the man was standing in front of them pointing a gun. The man looked at Smithy and laughed

"_You're one silly copper. Now, I'm gonna have to use this on someone"_

With that, the man clicked the gun and shouted

"_Eeeny, meeny, miney...mo"_

With that, he pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**


	9. Tears All Round

"_Smithy! Rebecca? Oh no, we need an ambulance in here now!"_ shouted Inspector Gold to the officers standing outside the house. After finding out his name, PC Stamp and PC Hollis arrested the man for a number of offences before throwing him into the riot van parked up outside.

Smithy opened his eyes, scared about what he'd see. Opening them slowly, he looked at Rebecca who was standing opposite and could see the terrified look in her eyes. She looked down towards her chest and realised it was wasn't her who had got shot. Glancing at Smithy, Rebecca realised neither had he. That's when she turned her head and saw Jenny Nelson lying on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Rebecca rushed over to the injured woman, kneeled on the floor next to her and tried to stop her from bleeding. However, just a few seconds later and with tear filled eyes, Rebecca turned her head to look at Smithy and announced

"_She's gone!"_

Just then, the room was filled with the noise of ambulance sirens and three paramedics came rushing into the house. One paramedic went to see to Cameron while the other two headed towards the bleeding body. Smithy dashed over to Rebecca, gently grabbed her arm and moved them both to the side so the paramedics could get to Jenny. He then wrapped his arms about Rebecca, holding her tight against him as her tears poured out. The sergeant kept holding the young PC until the paramedics had taken Jenny out of the house. Rebecca moved apart from Smithy and looked up at him while wiping the tears from her cheeks. For a moment the two officers just gazed at each other until the silence was disturbed by Inspector Gold re-entering the room after following the paramedics outside.

"_Rebecca, another ambulance has just arrived and the paramedics have put Cameron inside. He's slowly coming round. You'll have to go down and get yourself checked over by the doctor too, so you can go in the ambulance with Cameron"_

Rebecca was still shaken and in shock but she managed to give a nod before following Gina outside.

Smithy watched as Rebecca stepped up into the ambulance and held Cameron's hand as he started coming around. A paramedic closed the ambulance door before jumping in and driving in the direction of St Hughes hospital.

"_Marm, I'd like to take a car to the hospital so I can bring Rebecca and Cameron back to the station to give their reports?"_ Smithy explained to Inspector Gold, who agreed and handed Smithy the keys to a patrol car before having a lift back to the station with Nick and Yvonne.

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later, Rebecca and Cameron were in a patrol car being driven back to the station by their Sergeant. Although Smithy glancing over at Rebecca in the passenger seat a few times, no words passed between them. Cameron stayed pretty quiet in the back too. They were in shock so it wasn't a surprise no one wanted to talk. As Smithy turned off the engine, he stepped out of the patrol car, followed by Rebecca and Cameron. Together, but in silence, the three officers walked through the corridors of the Sun hill station until they came to a stop outside the Inspector's office. Cameron was first to give his report so Smithy led Rebecca into his office so she could wait. After letting her walk into the room first, Smithy closed his door before turning around to face his PC, who was standing up against the wall. With a sympathetic smile, he spoke to Rebecca gently<p>

"_Are you okay? I know that's probably a silly question but I just wanted you to know, I'm here for you. As your Sergeant...and as your friend"_

For a moment, there was no reply but then Rebecca raised her head and looked at Smithy through dazed, tear filled eyes. She tried to speak but nothing came out so she gave a little cough before trying again.

"_What a waste of a life. She was only 26, just two years older than me. She'd done nothing wrong but she was the one that got hurt..."_

Rebecca paused, took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears but failed as in seconds, watery tears started rolling down her cheeks before she carried on.

"_I was so scared when I saw the gun. I thought I was gonna die. When he started waving it round, I didn't know which one of us he was gonna hurt. Then he shot her...right in the chest. He left her to die in her own blood and showed no remorse for it"_

Smithy fought to hold back his tears as he listened. He knew Rebecca was talking about Jenny, but for a split second, he thought she was talking about someone else as there were many similarities.

Smithy walked over to his desk and pulled out a tissue from the box before handing it to Rebecca who was now sat on the black office chair. He bent down to her level before whispering

"_You're okay now, you're safe"_

Rebecca thanked Smithy for the tissue and used it to wipe the tears from the face but it within seconds, a fresh lot were rolling down her cheeks as she added

"_I...I can't imagine how scared she must have felt, knowing she was going to die. She..she must of been terrified, but at least she wasn't alone"_

Once again, Smithy's head told him Rebecca was talking about someone else. Putting his hand on her leg, Smithy questioned

"_Bec, is there something you're not telling me? If there is, you can trust me"_

Rebecca kept her head low and sniffed. Just as Smithy was about to stand up, Rebecca whispered

"_I DO want to tell you Smithy I really do it's just...it's not the right time. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"_

Smithy knew there was something trying to burst its way out of Rebecca but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was. Still knelt down beside her, Smithy reached for her hand and placing it inside his, before speaking gently

"_Shhh hey there's no need to be sorry. Your gonna be okay. Whatever it is, you can trust me but if it's not the right time then, I'll be ready to listen when it is. Okay"_

Rebecca glanced at Smithy and gave a small weak smile. Smithy smiled back and suddenly found himself drawn to her. For a few seconds, they gazed into each other's eyes and before he knew it, Smithy's head was moving closer towards Rebecca's. Closing his eyes, Smithy softly and gently placed a kiss on her lips and felt Rebecca kiss him back. They both pulled away just as someone gave a gentle knock on the door. It was Inspector Gold who had come to collect Rebecca so she could give her statement. Smithy stood and watched as Rebecca followed the Inspector into the office opposite and as the door shut, he couldn't help wondering what had just happened. That was the first time he'd felt drawn to another woman for nearly a year let alone kissed one. Shutting his door, Smithy sat down at the brown wooden desk and fell into a deep thought. His head was suddenly filled with bits of what Rebecca had said...

"_What a waste of a life. Only 26. She'd done nothing wrong. Shot her in the chest. Left her to die in her own blood_. _How scared she must have felt, knowing she was going to die. At least she wasn't alone"_

A cold chill came over Smithy and before he could stop it, tears started rolling down his cheeks. The sergeant knew why he was getting so upset. As he'd listened to the things Rebecca had said, it brought back memories and for a few moments, Smithy believed that she was talking about Kerry as the details were virtually the same. The more he thought about it, the more Smithy believed it. He thought maybe Rebecca was talking about both Kerry and Jenny. However, there was no way he was going to upset her anymore than she already was so decided to shake the thought off and let it go. Little did he know...he was right.


	10. Emotions And Visions

Hey guys! It's taken me a while but I've finally added the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews, hope you enjoy! :) x

* * *

><p>The Inspector decided to give Rebecca and Cameron the rest of the day off so when Rebecca finished giving her report, she changed into jeans and a pink hoodie before making her way towards the staff canteen where she knew Cameron was waiting for her. When Cameron saw Rebecca walk through the staff room doors, he finished up the remains of his coffee before leaving the station with Rebecca.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Smithy, I've sent <em>_PC's Jones and Tait home, I'm just going to type up their reports"_

"_Marm..." _Smithy called after the Inspector and continuing once she'd turned around to face him.

"_How long ago did Bec...um PC Jones leave?"_

Gina Gold replied_  
>"About five minutes ago" <em>before walking down the corridor and out of sight.

With that, Smithy pulled his office door shut and rushed off in the direction of the front office.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh hey you two, I heard what happened! Are you both okay?" <em>Robbie asked her two friends as they walked into the front office area of the station.

As it was quiet, Cameron and Rebecca had a few minutes to fill their friend in about the incident and Robbie listened carefully, generally concerned about the situation her two friends had been put in.

"_Oh guys, I'm, sorry. I'm here if either of you wanna talk about it ok?"_

Cameron thanked Robbie while Rebecca reached over the front desk to give her a hug. Cameron then came to the conclusion that a drink was in order before going home so both him and Rebecca decided to head to the local pub. Robbie waved goodbye to both her friends as they walked through the front door and out into the cold.

* * *

><p>"<em>Robbie, have you seen Rebecca?" <em>Smithy asked his friend who was still sitting behind the front desk.

Robbie looked up at the sergeant, pointed to the front door and replied

"_She just left with Cameron, less than a minute ago!"_

As soon as Robbie finished her sentence, Smithy dashed out into the front yard and looked around for a few minutes before his eyes stopped when he spotted what he was looking for. Rebecca and Cameron were getting in a taxi together across the road from the station. A feeling suddenly came over Smithy but he couldn't explain it. He felt a little jealous that it was Cameron in the taxi with Rebecca and not him. He felt as though he wanted to protect Rebecca and keep her safe, even though they'd only known each other for three days. For some reason, she reminded Smithy so much of Kerry and wondered if that's why he felt something for her. The taxi started to drive away so the sergeant made a quick decision. Racing towards his car which was parked in the corner of the car park, Smithy pulled the keys from his pocket, jumped in and followed the taxi down the road, making sure there were enough cars in between so Rebecca and Cameron didn't notice him following.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Smithy watched, full of jealousy, as the two officers stepped of the taxi and into the Canley Arms pub. Smithy didn't know what to do next. He didn't even know why he was sitting outside the pub when there was loads of paperwork to do back at the station. However, Smithy wanted to find out if there was anything going on between Rebecca and Cameron but he didn't think of simply asking like a normal person. So, he switched on the radio and got comfy in his seat, waiting for Rebecca and Cameron to leave the pub. What was he going to do then? He didn't have a clue.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>G'day mate, a pint and a white wine please"<em> stated Cameron as he ordered in the first round.

Once he had received the drinks, Cameron thanked the barmaid before joining Rebecca at the table she was sitting by. Rebecca thanked Cameron for her wine and for a few minutes, there was a silence between them before she took a deep breath and made an announcement.

"_Me and Smithy...we kissed"_

Cameron nearly choked on his drink.

"_How did that happen? You've only known him for a few days. This I have to hear!"_

Cameron's response shocked Rebecca as he'd said it in quite a sharp tone. Cameron noticed Rebecca's eyes filling up with tears and realised how harsh he'd just sounded. Moving himself next to his female friend, Cameron spoke again.

"_I'm sorry, I'm listening. You and Smithy kissed..."_

Rebecca wiped tears from her eyes, looked at Cameron, took a deep breath and tried again.

"_When you were giving your report to Gold, Smithy took me in his office to wait. He asked me if I was okay and...I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to tell him everything and I nearly did Cam, but I was too scared of blowing the whole thing and everyone finding out too soon. Then, we just...kissed"_

Cameron sighed sympathetically and held Rebecca's hand tight as she wiped away more tears from her cheek.

"_What exactly was you gonna tell him Bec? I don't think it's a good idea to tell him anything, it's too dangerous. If...you know who finds out, what's saying he's not gonna hurt you? You know for yourself what he's like!"_

Rebecca looked at Cameron, bit her lip to stop herself crying again and replied

"_I know but, at the time if felt right to tell him. I was gonna tell him everything Cam, the truth, about Kerry and...him. Gabriel"_

* * *

><p>"<em>You've been listening to me, the wonderful Scott Mills here on Radio 1. Miss Fern Cotton is here waiting to take over from me so guys, tune in again tomorrow to hear me. See ya!"<em>

Smithy turned off the radio and sighed. An hour had passed since Rebecca and Cameron had gone into the pub and there was still no sign of them leaving. Looking over to the passenger seat, Smithy noticed Gina Gold's name flashing on his phone for the seventh time since he'd left the station. Maybe she was wondering where the Sergeant had disappeared to but he had no interest in returning to the station when his mind was so fixed on Rebecca.

Just a few minutes later, the two officers left the pub and got into a taxi which had just pulled up outside. Smithy quickly ducked down in his seat as the taxi drove past him but he followed it closely after doing a 3-point-turn in the road. A few minutes after following the taxi, Smithy started to recognise certain streets and then remembered exactly where Rebecca lived. Five minutes later, the taxi pulled up outside a small house in Myatt Street and both Rebecca and Cameron stepped out. Smithy watched jealously as Cameron followed Rebecca into the house, shutting the door behind him. He then spotted Cameron's figure drawing the curtains in the front bay window. Feeling a mixture of emotions, Smithy pushed his foot onto the pedal and drove back down the street in the direction of the station.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah Sergeant Smith, do you care to explain where you have been for the last hour and a half?"<em>

Not even bothering to look at the Inspector, Smithy snapped back

"_Not really!" an_d walked into his office.

Almost instantly, Gina Gold shouted

"_Smithy!"_

Smithy rolled his eyes and turned around to find an angry looking Inspector standing in the doorway of his office.

"_Look Gina, I had some...personal things to do okay and no, I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna do some of this paperwork, then have a few drinks in the pub. Is that ok with you?"_

Gina could see that something was bothering the young Sergeant but just as she was about to try and find out, DS Samantha Nixon knocked on the office door before entering the room.

"_Oh Gina, sorry to disturb, may I have a quick word with you?"_

Gina left the room leaving Smithy sitting on the black desk chair. Leaning forward, he placed his head onto the desk and closed his eyes. Instantly, a vision appeared before him.

* * *

><p>He was standing in the front yard of the station but except for two people buying food from the burger cart, there was no one else around. That was until he saw a taxi pull up and a blonde girl wearing blue jeans, a pink top and a black leather jacket step out. Smithy's eyes widened in shock when he realised who it was. It was Kerry. Just as Smithy was about to shout out to the love of his life, he spotted someone else. Himself. He looked on as the two officers walked towards each other, both with huge smiles on their faces.<p>

"_My Dad he's gonna be okay"  
>"Yeah, I know"<em>

"_I made a promise to myself if he lived. There are things I know; things that are going to mean big changes for a lot of people here. I'm going to go see Inspector Gold"_

_"The information on Gabriel"  
>"It's not that it's more than that, much more"<br>"I don't care! I don't care about anything else except..."  
>"Nor do I. Smithy... I love you"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yeah" <em>

As soon as Kerry got shot in the back, Smithy jumped up from his desk, sweating and in a state of shock. He had just relived the moment when the love of his life got shot and collapsed in his arms but this time he'd been an onlooker.

Why had that terrible memory appeared?

Was it because the first anniversary of Kerry's death was approaching?

Or maybe it was because he'd kissed Rebecca.

The young Sergeant suddenly got overcome with confusion and decided there was only one way to make himself feel better. Smithy stood up and made his way towards the locker room, exiting just a few minutes later wearing blue jeans accompanied by a plain white top and a brown striped jacket. He made his way out of the station and towards the taxi rank opposite where a taxi driver named Alan took him to the Canley Arms pub. Once there, Smithy tried to drown out his emotions by drinking pint after pint. He didn't care that he was on his own, the Sergeant just wanted to clear his head of all the confusion. Forty five minutes later, the off duty office drunkenly stepped out of the pub doors and headed towards one of the waiting taxi's parked up outside. Smithy ordered the taxi driver to take him to the local food place where he bought food before jumping back into the taxi and arriving home shortly after. Once inside his flat, Smithy sat on the black leather sofa in his living room and stuffed his face with a meaty kebab along with French fried chips. Ten minutes later Smithy stumbled into his bed room and fell, fully clothed, onto the king sized bed. As his eyes flickered, another vision appeared before him. There was an angel like figure floating in front of him and as Smithy fell asleep, he smiled as he realized the angel was his beloved Kerry.


	11. The Angel With An Evil Black Heart

The following two days, Thursday and Friday went surprisingly quick. Sergeant Dale Smith had rung in sick on both days so the uniformed officers had been told to report to Inspector Gold if they had any problems. Since she'd shared the kiss with Smithy, Rebecca hadn't spoken to him so was quite disappointed he wasn't in work and even doubted if he was actually sick. While on REFS on the Friday, Rebecca invited everyone to meet up for a few drinks after work so she could get to know her colleagues better and, of course, most of them accepted the invite.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay what does everyone want? First rounds on me!"<em> Rebecca shouted to her colleagues as they all entered the noisy and rather busy Canley Arms pub.

As the girls helped Rebecca carry the drinks, the boys pulled some tables together so there were enough seats for the whole group. Fifteen minutes later, the drinks were flowing and a lot of laughter was heard as the group of off-duty officers chatted away. Rebecca was enjoying getting to know her colleagues better but there was something on her mind. Rebecca needed to find out something but she needed to be subtle about it. So, while one chat topic ended, she took her chance to start a new one.

"_So guys, is there anyone else at the station I've not met yet?"_ she asked anyone who was listening.

Most of the officers shook their heads but Yvonne, Honey and Tony all glanced at each other before looking at Gina Gold who was sitting across the table. Gina noticed the six pairs of eyes staring at her and asked what was wrong? Tony was the one who replied saying

"_There's only one person that Rebecca's yet to meet, I think you should warn her ahead"_

Gina knew exactly who he was talking about and was unaware that Rebecca knew too. The inspector took a deep breath and leaned in towards Rebecca.

"_There is...one certain officer who's on holiday at the moment but he's back on Monday morning. That person is PC Gabriel Kent. He's...well, sometimes he can be a bit...strange"_

Strange? Rebecca thought. That was well and truly an understatement but she didn't let on she knew who he was. Instead, she smiled and sarcastically replied

"_Strange? Great. Cant' wait to meet him! Same again everyone?" _before getting up and heading to the bar, followed closely by Cameron. Rebecca ordered in the drinks and turned to face Cameron who looked at her sympathetically.

"_You alright?"_

Rebecca nodded but didn't do a good job at convincing Cameron, who leaned into her and spoke

"_You're gonna be okay Bec, I promise. Nothing bad is gonna happen cos I'm here for you okay?"_

They hugged and Cameron took some of the drinks to take over to the table. Rebecca picked up the rest of the drinks and for a moment, she just watched her group of slightly drunk colleagues chatting away. They were all such great fun to be with both inside and outside of work, which would make it more difficult for her to tell them the truth. The one thing worse was that she didn't really know how to feel about the news Gina had just told her, about PC Gabriel Kent being back in work on Monday. Rebecca was feeling quite anxious and nervous because she knew what he was like. However, she'd been waiting for this moment for months so came to the conclusion that Monday morning was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

><p>Monday morning finally arrived and the uniformed officers were piling into the briefing room for their morning briefing. Rebecca walked into the room laughing away with Honey but fell silent as she spotted Sergeant Smith standing at the front of the room looking at her. Taking a seat next to Yvonne, the young PC purposely avoided looking at her Sergeant. Before long, Inspector Gold was calling out the day's pairings.<p>

"_PC Hemmingway you're with PC Tait. PC Casper with PC Harman. PC Best & PC Klein. PC Stamp & PC Hollis and lastly PC Jones & PC"  
><em>**Knock Knock**

"_Sorry I'm late Marm!"_

If you listened carefully, you could hear tuts and sighs within the room as the officers watched the brown haired PC walk into the room, close the door and stand against the wall.

"_Ah good timing! PC Jones, there is your colleague for the day, this, is PC Kent"_

Cameron's eyes shot at Rebecca as she turned around anxiously to look at her colleague. As she did, he put out his hand, smiled and introduced himself.

"_Hi there sweetheart, the names Gabriel. You know, like the angel"_

Angel? Rebecca thought. Yeah an angel with an evil black heart! As everyone was watching, Rebecca reluctantly shook his hand before turning back around to face Inspector Gold but as she did, the PC couldn't help notice the look that her Sergeant was giving Gabriel. The look of pure hatred. Then again, that didn't surprise her. As the Inspector continued to talk, Rebecca felt her eyes fill up with tears so, shutting them, she lowered her head. Everything was telling the young police officer to just run out of the room but she wasn't prepared to blow the whole thing. After all, there was a very good reason she was sitting in that briefing room. A few seconds later, Rebecca felt someone staring at her and looking up from the floor, she locked eyes with Sergeant Smith. His hard Sergeant eyes soon turned into soft caring ones as he noticed Rebecca wiping some tears from her cheeks.

"_Right everyone, off you go!"_ Inspector Gold called out.

Everyone stood up and started filing out of the briefing room but Sergeant Smith called out Rebecca's name so loud that he made her jump. He asked if they could talk and told Gabriel to go into the yard to wait for her. In silence, Smithy led Rebecca up the corridor towards his office, opened the door, followed her inside and closed the door behind him. Rebecca stood against the wall and with folded arms, Smithy stood in front of her.

"_Bec, is everything alright? It's just, I noticed you crying in the briefing?"_

Rebecca looked at the floor and Smithy placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"_Hey, you can talk to me. The other day, you told me there was something you wanted to tell me, but it wasn't the right time. Is this about the same thing?"_

Rebecca looked up at her Sergeant and for the second time that morning, locked eyes with him. As she did, Rebecca realised what Kerry had saw in him. He was so lovely, caring and very handsome.

"_Sort of. I've just, got a lot going on at the moment Serge"_

Smithy nodded and asked

"_And, it's still not the right time to tell me the thing you wanted to tell me?"_

Rebecca shook her head. Smithy seemed so trustworthy and she thought it wouldn't harm if he knew. So, she took a very deep breath and looked into the young Sergeant's eyes.

"_Umm, it's just...there are things I know, things that will mean big changes for a few people here. One person in particular"_

For a split second, Smithy had a feeling of déjà vu but looked softly into Rebecca's bright blue eyes and asked

"_Who?"_

Just as Rebecca was about to confess, there was a loud manly knock on the door and, without waiting for permission, Gabriel Kent opened the door. Both Smithy and Rebecca turned to face him.

"_PC Kent, I thought I told you to wait in the back yard for Be...PC Jones? Forget where it is did you?" _Smithy spat angrily_. _

Gabriel raised his eyebrow and with a slight grin on his face, replied

"_Sorry Serge, I thought our new PC might have got herself lost, but I can see your keeping your eye on her. Are you ready, sweetheart?"_

Rebecca cringed but looked at Smithy and asked

"_Serge is it possible I could make a quick phone call before we head out? It's important"_

Smithy nodded and watched on as Rebecca turned her attention to Gabriel.

"_I'll make my phone call then I'll be ready. Meet me out the yard in 5 yeah?"_

Gabriel nodded and as he walked away,Smithy noticed the anxious look on Rebecca's face. She left the office and made her way towards the locker room to make her phone call. Smithy quickly realised that Gabriel was possibly the one Rebecca had information on, but didn't know how or what exactly it was so, he followed her towards the locker room and listened through the gap in the door as she spoke on the phone.

"_Hey, it's me. Yeah, he's here, I've been paired with him. Don't worry, I'll be careful and keep you updated. Bye"_

Rebecca shut her locker and, luckily for Smithy, left through the other door in the room. Smithy didn't know what to do but was now convinced it was Gabriel she had information on. As he thought some more, Smithy remembered she'd also known Kerry. Maybe it was connected to her? Confused, Smithy raced out into the back yard to try and catch Rebecca before she left with Gabriel. They were both getting into the patrol car by the time Smithy reached the yard and watched them.

"_Come on then, PC Jones"_ Gabriel called as he sat in the passenger seat and pulled the door shut.

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca mumbled

"_Come on then, Kent!"_

As she opened the door to get in, Rebecca spotted Smithy standing at the top of the ramp but got into the driver's seat and shut the door. Once in the car, she turned to glance at her passenger, who flashed a smile at her. Turning her attention to the road, Rebecca sighed and muttered

"_It's going to be one very long day!"_


	12. Questions And Lies

"_So, how long have you been a police officer then?"_ Rebecca questioned her colleague as they both walked alongside the beautiful River Thames.

Gabriel bluntly replied

"_I started here in 2003"_

Wanting to know more, Rebecca added

"_And before that?"_

It was obvious from the look on his face that Gabriel didn't want to tell Rebecca any of his business but reluctantly explained

"_I was in the navy for years but left to attend Hendon. Then, when I qualified, they gave me a post here at Sunhill. Why you asking all this?"_

Rebecca pinned a fake smile to her face before stating

"_Just being friendly"_

Just then, the two officers witnessed an old lady getting mugged by a teenage thug so raced towards them. The boy saw them heading towards him so made a run for it, followed closely by Gabriel, leaving Rebecca to check if the old lady was okay. Ten minutes later, a patrol car pulled up and Cameron got out, followed by Yvonne. They'd heard Rebecca put a call out for an ambulance over the radio and had come to check if she needed any help. Just at that moment, the ambulance arrived and so did Gabriel, who had the young boy in handcuffs. As Rebecca and Gabriel had parked their patrol car back down the road, Gabriel put the teenage thug into the car that Yvonne and Cameron had arrived in, then jumped into the back seat alongside him. Yvonne helped the paramedics take the old lady into the ambulance and Cameron took the opportunity to talk to Rebecca. Reaching for her arm, he led her further onto the pavement so they could talk without anyone hearing.

"_You alright?"_ he asked his blonde friend.

Rebecca nodded before replying

"_I've not really got much out of him yet. I asked him how long he'd been a PC and he said 2003. Then when I asked him what he did before that, he told me but got pretty defensive, asking why I wanted to know"_

Cameron lowered his voice

"_And, what reason did you give?"_

Rebecca explained

"_I just told him I was being friendly. I don't...It's just a bit weird. I don't know how I'm supposed to be around him Cam. I mean, I know all this stuff about him, things that will ruin his life and career and, I just wanna tell someone. I wanna tell him! I want him to know that I hate him for what he's done, but I got to pretend that I know nothing about him. It's really hard!"_

Cameron gave her a sympathetic hug, just as Gabriel appeared

"_Oi Oi. Something I should know?"_

The two friends pulled away from each other and walked towards the patrol car where the young boy and Yvonne were waiting for them. Once Gabriel had got into the car, Yvonne drove off. Just a few minutes up the road, she stopped the car. They had driven from the incident scene to where Rebecca had parked the other patrol car. She got out and waited for Gabriel to get the boy from the back seat and place him in the other car. After thanking them, Rebecca got into the driver's seat of her patrol car, watching as Yvonne and Cameron drove off to take another shout. Gabriel jumped into the passenger seat and together, they took the boy back to the station to charge him.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the boy had been interviewed, charged and put in a cell until his parents were able to collect him from the station so Rebecca decided to go on REFS joined, of course, by Gabriel. Grabbing some food and a cup of tea, both officers sat down on one of the long grey tables. Rebecca was happy that the canteen was quite quiet as that gave her some time to talk to Gabriel alone. Rebecca picked up her white ceramic mug by the handle and blew across the top of it before taking a sip with her pink lip glossed lips. She waited a few moments before looking across at Gabriel, taking a deep breath and talking.<p>

"_So, Gabriel. Why did you decide to become a copper then?"_

Gabriel looked up from his hot cup of coffee and replied

"_I wanted to change the world, make it a better place by locking up one scumbag after another. It made me sick seeing people hurt others. I was fed up of living in a city full of burglars, paedophiles, drug dealers, rapists..."_

He took a deep breath, looked straight into Rebecca's shining blue eyes and added

"_Murderers"_

A cold chill flew down Rebecca's spine. What a hypocritical ass. He was at least two of them.

Gabriel decided it was his turn to ask the questions.

"_So I didn't have time to ask you earlier_, _how long have YOU been a cop then?_

Rebecca took another sip of her tea before replying.

"_Only a week, I started here last Monday. I spent time at Hendon, then got sent here"_

Gabriel nodded but before he could ask the newest office anything else, something else caught his eye and he sniggered.

"_Look at him!"_

Rebecca turned her head to see who Gabriel was talking about and spotted Smithy standing in the food queue with Samantha Nixon, Yvonne Hemmingway, Robbie Cryer and Honey Harman. She smiled to herself before turning back to Gabriel and asking

"_What about him?"_

Gabriel shook his head and he spoke with an angry sounding tone.

"_Are you serious? Look at him Rebecca. Handsome Sergeant Smith surrounded by girls, nothing new there, makes me sick..."_

Rebecca looked as though she was interested in what Gabriel was blabbering on about but in her head, she was thinking of a good enough reason to stand up and leave.

"_I know he doesn't like me and I know why" _Gabriel continued.

This ought to be good, Rebecca thought.

"_My girlfriend got killed last year..."_

Now Rebecca was listening!

"_She was shot down by some psycho outside the station. Her and...Sergeant Smith over there had a lot of history but then me and her started a relationship. We kept it secret so that no one could try and ruin it. When she died, she was carrying my son. Smithy didn't like it, refused to believe it and became extremely jealous that it was my baby and not his. He tried to make out to everyone here that he'd lost the love of his life, but really, it was me who did. I loved her so much, she was everything to me"_

Rebecca felt physically sick! Standing up, she told Gabriel she was going to the toilet and rushed out of the canteen. Gabriel's smug grin widened as he sat there on his own and drunk the remains of his coffee. Smithy saw Rebecca rushing past her and was just about to go after her but Cameron beat her to it. Neither Gabriel nor Rebecca realised that Cameron had heard the whole conversation between the two of them as he was sitting on the table behind them, hidden by a pillar and was livid at the lies Gabriel had just spun.

* * *

><p>Cameron knocked on the door of the female toilets, called Rebecca's name and waited for a response. A few seconds later, the door opened and Rebecca's face appeared. After asking if there was anyone else inside and after finding out there wasn't, Cameron entered the toilets and pushed the door shut behind him.<p>

"_Bec, are you okay? I can't believe he spun you all those lies, he's a..."_

"_Lier? Bully? Rapist? Murderer? Are they any of the words you're looking for Cameron?" _shouted Rebecca with tears uncontrollably rolling down her face.

Cameron could see Rebecca was angry and didn't blame her for being so. He was about to say something to try and calm her down, but she hadn't quite finished.

"_I can't believe he sat there and lied to my face, I felt sick by the things he was saying! You heard him, saying he was in love with Kerry and that she loved him back. She flipping didn't, she hated him and was so scared of him! I can't wait 'til he finds out I know the truth! I HATE him!"_

Cameron hugged Rebecca for a few moments, letting her cry in his arms.

"_I heard everything he said and I know you hate him Bec but, don't you think you should just...leave him for now and stop asking him questions? I mean it's the first day he's met you and..."_

Rebecca pulled herself away from Cameron and stared at him. She couldn't believe he was telling her to back off from Gabriel.

"_You...you're kidding me right? Back off from him? Cameron...he's EVIL! He raped and killed Kerry and he's got away with it for almost a year, but not anymore! He's going down for what he did!"_

With that, Rebecca stormed out of the locker room, turned left and headed down the corridor. She'd left with such anger that she'd failed to notice one of her colleagues standing on the right hand side of the door, who had heard the conversation between Rebecca and Cameron.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Smith was sitting in his office, drinking the hot mug of tea he'd bought from the canteen and making his way through the huge pile of paperwork when there was a knock on his door.<p>

**Knock Knock**

Looking up from the desk and putting his West Ham pen down, Smithy signalled to the uniformed office outside to enter the room.

"_Ah PC Hemmingway, what can I do for you?" _he asked.

Yvonne was silent for a moment before taking a very deep breath.

"_Serge, I think there's something you should know!"_


	13. What Was Heard!

"_I just overheard a conversation between Rebecca and Cameron Serge"_

Smithy nodded for Yvonne to continue but wasn't prepared for what he heard.

"_Well Bec called someone a liar, bully, rapist and...A murderer"_

Smithy's eyes widened as he listened to his PC explain what she heard.

"_Then she said that he had lied to her face and that she hated him? _

Smithy had a puzzled look on his face as he spoke to Yvonne.

"_Who was she talking about? Who's 'he'?"_

Yvonne's eyes filled up with tears and that's when Smithy knew he was a bit worried about what was coming next.

"_That's when it gets...weird"_ Yvonne explained

"_Rebecca said, this guy had stated that he'd been in love with Kerry, that she'd loved him back _and _that she was carrying his baby when she died? Rebecca then told Cameron that Kerry had not only hated him but was scared of him too"_

Smithy froze.

"_Gabriel!" _he spat angrily.

Yvonne nodded and continued

"_It gets worse! When Cameron suggested to Rebecca that she backed off a bit and stopped asking him questions, that's when she started shouting. Smithy she..."  
><em>Tears rolled down Yvonne's face so Smithy handed her a tissue from across the desk. She sat down on the chair opposite and continued, not even bothering to stop the tears.

"_Smithy, Bec shouted at Cameron saying 'he' was evil and that...that he'd raped and killed Kerry and managed to get away with it for a year but that she was gonna get him for what he did!"  
><em>There was silence.

Smithy was in shock and didn't know what to do. He was fighting to hold back the tears and it didn't help that Yvonne was streaming with tears. Eventually, he gave a cough before speaking.

"_So, so you're telling me you overheard all that? Did Rebecca or Cameron know you were listening?"_

Yvonne looked up from the floor.

"_No Serge and just for the record, I don't make a habit of listening to other people's conversations. It's just, Rebecca sounded SO angry and...I don't know I just felt like I needed to hear them. What are you going to do? Do you believe Bec? I didn't even know she had known Kerry?"_

Smithy warned Yvonne not to tell anyone what she'd heard until he had spoken to Rebecca, to which she agreed to before leaving the office. As soon as she left, Smithy put head in his arms and cried. He felt so emotional and felt as rubbish as the day he'd lost Kerry, almost a year before. Opening the top drawer of his desk, Smithy pulled out a white photo frame and turned it over to look at the photo. Running his finger over it, he shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow you look...beautiful!"<em>

"_Hmm, I bet you say that to all your PC's, don't you Serge?"_

"_Only when I mean it, PC Young"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Smithy... I love you"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Yeah"<em>

* * *

><p>Smithy wiped the tears from his eyes, delicately placed the photo frame back into his drawer, locked it and left the office in search for Rebecca. He didn't get very far until he was stopped by the Inspector, who failed to notice the emotional mess that her Sergeant was in.<p>

"_Oh Smithy, how's that lovely pile of paperwork coming along?"_

Smithy sighed

"_I'm getting there. Erm, I don't suppose you've seen PC Jones have you?"_

_Gina answered straight away. _

"_Yes, I saw her in the yard a few minutes ago. She's taken a shout with Cameron but he's going home afterwards that as it's his afternoon with his daughter Emily. Rebecca will be back after the shout though. Any particular reason you're looking for her?"_

Smithy made up that he just wanted to see how she was settling in and thanked Gina before heading off to the canteen.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Marm, can I have a word please?<em> Rebecca asked the Inspector once she'd returned to the station after the shout.

Gina led the young PC into her office and shut the door behind them. Just a few minutes later, both officers left the office and while Rebecca headed towards the locker room, Gina Gold marched towards the canteen, stopping for a quick visit to CID on the way.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the Inspector made it to the canteen and bought herself a lovely hot mug of coffee. As Gina turned around to sit down, she noticed it was completely empty, except for one person sitting in the corner. Sergeant Smith.<p>

"_Smithy?"_ Gina called out.

Smithy jumped at the sound of her voice as he'd been in deep in thought, once again.

"_Oh, hi Gina. Is PC Jones back from her call out yet?" _he questioned.

Gina explained that the young PC had asked for the rest of the day off as she claimed to feel unwell which Smithy was gutted about, but didn't let on to the Inspector. As four officers had already finished early, Smithy couldn't leave until the end of his shift, although he'd already planned what he was going to do after. He really needed to speak to Rebecca about what Yvonne had overheard. Was Rebecca really talking about Gabriel and if so, did he really rape and kill Kerry? Smithy's head was all over the place and he couldn't wait to see Rebecca to get some answers. However, that turned out to be trickier than it sounded.

* * *

><p>The end of Smithy's shift finally arrived but instead of joining the rest of the relief down the pub, the young Sergeant jumped into his car and headed for 7 Myatt Street. As Smithy drove into the street, his heart started beating very fast and it raced even faster when he pulled up outside the house. For a moment, he sat there and thought. So many times he'd been inside that house with Kerry as that's where she used to live and it brought back so many memories. Stepping out of the car, Smithy walked up the stony path and knocked on the large white front door. There was no answer, so he tried again. In fact, he was so eager to see Rebecca; he must have knocked about six or seven times until finally giving up. What he didn't know was that Rebecca had left work and gone to Cameron's flat where he was looking after his daughter Emily. Feeling emotional, Smithy got back into his car and drove home. Later that night, as he tried to sleep, all he could think about was Kerry, Rebecca and Gabriel. After spending ages trying to piece together bits and bobs, Smithy finally came to the conclusion that he'd HAVE to talk to Rebecca in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay now before you all go, there's something important I have to tell you"<em>

Gina Gold looked over at Smithy standing next to her, then glanced at the rest of her relief before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"_As you may, or may not know, tomorrow will be the one year anniversary of the day that PC Kerry Young...passed away"_

At that moment, Rebecca, Yvonne and Smithy all gave un-noticed daggers at Gabriel.

"_Superintendant O'Karo came up with the idea to do something special to remember Kerry so tomorrow at 12pm; we will be holding a memorial for her out in the front yard. Now, I know we can't help being called out on shouts etc but if a few of you could make it that would be great. Kerry's dad will be attending and I think he wants to say a few words so, if anyone else wants to take part somehow, then just let me know today. Okay? Right, off you go!"_

Smithy's plan was to grab Rebecca and talk to her before she went anywhere but once again, that didn't work out right because she wanted to talk to the Inspector.

"_Marm, could I talk to you please?"_

The Inspector nodded and once the room was empty, Rebecca carried on talking

"_There are two things. One, I'd like to take part in the memorial for Kerry tomorrow if I could?"_

Gina frowned, which didn't go un-noticed by neither Rebecca nor Smithy who was still standing in his position at the front of the room.

"_I, didn't know you knew Kerry?"_

Glancing nervously over at Smithy, Rebecca explained

"_Yeah I did we umm, we were quite close actually. So yeah, am I able to maybe sing a song for her?"_

_Gina nodded and thought it was a lovely idea._

"_Thanks Marm. The other thing is um, is there any chance I could go home...now? I know I went home early yesterday it's just, I shouldn't have come in today as I still don't feel right"_

After sighing for a few seconds, Gina agreed that she'd let Rebecca go home and walked with her to the car park, meaning that once again Smithy wasn't able to ask her what he needed to. It made it worse that Cameron was also off sick so he couldn't answer anything either. The following day was going to be Kerry's memorial which didn't really seem like the right time to ask but, if that was the next time he'd see Rebecca or Cameron, then it would have to do. Smithy was dreading the memorial enough as it was, without knowing he was going to find out if he'd actually been working alongside his loved one's killer for the previous year. It made the Sergeant sick to his stomach and his emotions were everywhere. One thing he knew for sure, not only was it going to be a long day, but he definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep that night!


	14. Truth Time!

'_Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep'_

Rebecca rolled over and turned off her alarm. Glancing at the clock, she noticed the time: 5:45am.

Most of the uniformed officers had been put down to start their shift at 7am that day so they could try and cram in some extra work to make up for the time they'd spend at former PC Kerry Young's memorial. As Rebecca lay awake in her bed, she thought about the emotional day ahead but hoped that it would so smoothly. Five minutes later, the blonde wrapped herself in a fluffy pink dressing gown, slipped her cold toes into a pair of matching slippers and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cornflakes, two rounds of buttery toast and a glass of fresh orange juice. Thirty minutes later, the young PC was showered, dressed and ready to go. Just before leaving her house, Rebecca looked at the large blown up photo on her living room and, shutting her eyes, remembered the night it was taken. A few minutes later, after wiping tears from her eyes, Rebecca left the house and headed for the station to start her early morning shift.

* * *

><p>Smithy threw his West Ham pyjama top into the wash pile before jumping under the hot shower water and pulling the door shut behind him. He'd hardly slept that night so wasn't feeling the best. On top of that, today was Kerry's memorial and that was one thing the young Sergeant wasn't looking forward to as it was going to bring back all his pain and heartache. He was planning on talking to Rebecca or Cameron before the memorial started to try and get some answers from them. By the time Smithy stepped out of the shower, the bathroom was all steamed up and after glancing at the clock, he realised he was running late. Not a good start to the day and Smithy realised, it was only going to get worse from here on in.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>G'day Ems, feeling unwell are you sweetie? Ok well you just cuddle up with Mummy and I'll come see you after work okay? Love you too baby, bye!"<em>

Cameron hung up the phone after talking to his daughter and got ready for work. He wasn't looking forward to the day ahead for two reasons. One, it was Kerry's memorial service and it was bound to bring back memories of his ex girlfriend and two, it was going to be hard to see how Rebecca handled it. Would she cry or hold in her tears? Would she talk to George Young, or would that be too suspicious? Whatever happened, Cameron just hoped the day would go smoothly and no problems would occur. After watching a bit of the news, the Aussie left his flat, popped in his iPod and started the short walk to the station.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay now I know you're all starting a little earlier than usual and I want to thank you all for being so understanding. Now, obviously there's work to be done but if the majority of you could be in the front yard by 11:50am, the memorial service will start at 12. Okay<em>, _the pairings are the same as..."_

Gina stopped, looked at the rota sheet and glanced over at Smithy before continuing.

"_Same as yesterday except, PC Kent, you're going to be staying here at the station today to help CID with their huge pile of paperwork. PC Tait, you're going to be with PC Stamp before PC Hollis is at a doctor's appointment but will be returning for the memorial later. Oh and PC Jones, you're helping out in CAD today because they're short. Okay? Off you go and hopefully see most of you at 12"_

Once everyone had left the room, Gina turned to Smithy who was standing at the front, trying not to make eye contact with her.  
><em>"Um Sergeant Smith, on who's authority did you change the rota?"<em>

Smithy turned to look at her, replying

"_No one's Marm"_

Gina looked at Smithy with raised eyebrows, waiting for him to extend his answer.

"_Look Gina, there's something I think you need to know"_

With that, Smithy walked over to the door, closed it and took a deep breath before telling Gina everything that Yvonne had told him the day before.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Smithy walked out of the briefing room, leaving Inspector Gold standing there, shocked at what she'd just been told. Smithy headed towards CAD where he was determined to speak to Rebecca and find out exactly what was going on. However, he walked in and realised exactly how busy it was so decided to leave it and return a short time later. So, Smithy turned and headed towards his office to do yet more paperwork.<p>

* * *

><p>Two and a half hours passed and Smithy decided it was time to talk to Rebecca but as he walked into CAD, there was someone else sitting in her place, who informed the Sergeant she'd gone for a quick break. So, for the second time that morning, Smithy failed to find out any information and time was ticking. It was now 9:30 and the memorial was starting in a few hours.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 11:30am when Smithy finally managed to track Rebecca down. Walking into CAD, he politely greeted the other CAD officers before making a bee line for Rebecca who was sitting in the corner. Smithy bent down at the side of Rebecca and waited for her to finish putting a call out.<p>

"_Hey Serge"_

Smithy smiled as she looked deep into his emerald green eyes.

"_Hey Bec, are you okay?"_

Rebecca nodded and Smithy whispered so that only she could hear him

"_Erm listen, I need to talk to you as soon as, it's quite important. Can you come to my office in five?"_

Once again, Rebecca nodded and as she smiled, Smithy couldn't help but realise how attracted he was to her. Standing up, he left CAD and headed for his office, wondering how the chat with Rebecca was going to go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bec!"<em>

Rebecca turned around to find Cameron jogging down the corridor towards her.  
><em>"Hey, how you feeling?"<em> he asked his blonde friend.

Rebecca nodded but knew she hadn't convinced Cameron, so replied

"_I don't...really know how to feel. I mean obviously, I just wanna break down in tears but, I don't want anyone to get suspicious. My heads all over the place and I can't even remember the words to this song I'm supposed to be singing! On top of that, Smithy just told me he wants to see me in his office. You, you've not told him anything have you Cam?"_

Cameron shook his head but before he could say anything else, Smithy's voice was heard.

"_PC Jones..."_

"_Sorry Serge, I'm on my way"_

Smithy walked towards them and stopped. He folded his arms, looked at the both of them and took a deep breath. Cameron and Rebecca instantly knew something was up and glanced at each other.

"_Erm...you two had a conversation yesterday in the female toilet's..."_

Cameron grinned

"_Yeah sorry Serge, I know I shouldn't have been in there. Won't happen again"_

Smithy shook his head and lowered his voice.

"_It's not that. It's more about what was said? Someone, I'm not gonna say who but, someone overheard you two talking and came to tell me. I've put two and two together and think I know who you were talking about, but I need to clear it up with you?"_

_Cameron glanced at Rebecca who looked as though she was about to burst into tears. For a moment there was a silence as neither PC knew what to say or do, until Rebecca took a deep breath. _

"_Serge I..."  
>"PC Jones"<em>

All three officers turned around to see the Inspector quick walking towards them.

"_Do you still want to sing your song for Kerry?"_

Rebecca tearfully nodded

"_Okay well the memorial's due to start in fifteen minutes so I need you to go outside to get ready. Superintendant O'Karo is waiting for you."_

Rebecca looked at Cameron and Smithy before walking down the corridor and heading out into the front yard. Smithy and Cameron looked at each other awkwardly before Cameron realised what he needed to do.  
><em>"Marm, Serge, I think there's something you need to know!"<em>

Without saying anything, Smithy led Gina and Cameron into his office and shut the door behind then. Smithy stood by the wall with his arms folded, Gina sat on his chair and Cameron stood with his back against the door. Taking a deep breath, he started explaining the situation.

"_It's about Rebecca. She's um...she's not who everyone thinks she is. I'm worried she'll end up getting hurt"_

Smithy and Gina exchanged a look of confusion before Gina asked

"_What do you mean?"_

Having second thoughts about what do to, Cameron exclaimed

"_She'll go mad if she finds out I've told you so, maybe we should forget it..."_

Smithy raised his voice

"_No, you tell us NOW PC Tait, what's going on?"_

There was no way out of this now; Cameron had to tell Smithy and Gina exactly what was going on.

"_Rebecca's Uncle is the Chief Superintendent of New Scotland Yard. Gabriel...Gabriel raped Kerry and a few weeks after she confided in Rebecca who then went straight and told her uncle. With a bit of digging, they found out some other stuff about Kent so her Uncle decided to put Rebecca into the station undercover, but she refused. That same day, Rebecca had an interview in one of the new roof top offices across the road. The manager is a friend of her Uncle's so he went along with her. Rebecca only told me this a few days ago"_

Cameron turned to look at Smithy, who was standing with a look of shock on his face and tears in his eyes but Cameron knew it was about to get much worse._  
>"Serge...do you want me to carry on?"<em>

Smithy nodded and Cameron continued

"_Rebecca went for an interview in one of the roof top officers across the road, accompanied by her Uncle. The manager was showing them around when they spotted someone on the roof. The next thing they knew, there were gun shots and the manager evacuated the office. As the guy on the roof turned to run, both Rebecca and her Uncle recognised him, so for a good reason, left him get away. They both raced over to where he'd been standing and...saw the front yard of this place. Serge,_

_Rebecca watched as Kerry lay dying in your arms"_

Cameron took a deep breath, but wasn't finished yet.

"_A few weeks later, Chief Superintendent Roberts enrolled Rebecca onto a quick course at Hendon then, came here to speak to the Super. After explaining everything to him, Rebecca was given a place here so she could nail him for what he did and get revenge..."_

Smithy wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat before asking

"_He? Who's he?"_

Cameron looked Smithy straight in the eyes and tried not to cry.

"_Smithy, I'm sorry. Rebecca's here to nail Kerry's killer. She's here to nail Gabriel Kent"_

The look on Smithy's face turned to the look of pure anger as he felt the rage build up inside of him. He tried to push Cameron out of the way to get to the door but Cameron stopped him by shouting

"_Smithy wait, wait! There's something else. Rebecca. There's a reason why she was the one put in here to nail him. Her name's not really Rebecca Jones...its Rebecca Young. She's Kerry's sister!"_

There was silence.

"_I knew who Rebecca was but, I only found out the rest a few days ago and apart from me, the Superintendant and the Chief Super, no one else knows everything. Gabriel can NOT find out! If he does, then Rebecca will be in serious danger! If he can rape and kill Kerry, what's stopping him from doing the same to Rebecca?"_

Gina and Cameron looked over at Smithy who was standing with his back to them both. After a few moments of silence, the Sergeant finally turned round and wiped the flowing tears from his face.

"_So, erm, we...we need to get this...Kerry's memorial done then, we can talk to Becca"_

With that, the three of officers walked in silence down the corridor's and out into the front yard for Kerry's memorial service.


	15. The Memorial part I

I do not own the poem 'Autumn Rain' or the song 'There you'll be' but I chose them as they fitted into my story.

No copyright intended! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>By the time Smithy, Gina and Cameron arrived in the front yard, the memorial service had already started. Superintendent O'Karo was standing by the front doors opening the memorial service so Gina stood at the side with Jack Meadows. Cameron spotted Rebecca on the opposite side standing with Yvonne, Honey, Robbie, Gary, Nick and Steve so walked over joined them, followed by Smithy.<p>

Cameron stood at the side of Rebecca and whispered in her ear

"_Smithy and Gina know. Everything"_

Rebecca looked at Cameron angrily, shocked that he'd gone behind her back and told people about the whole situation, but before she could say anything, the Superintendant introduced someone.

"_Okay now, PC Gabriel Kent is going to read a poem"_

Everyone watched as the PC made his way towards the front.

"_Hi everyone. Before I read the poem, I would like to thank you all for coming to this memorial for my...our dearest Kerry, who left us all a year today. Not a day goes by when I don't miss her..."_

Smithy turned to look at Rebecca, who was standing at the side of him. He noticed the look of hatred on her face but couldn't miss the fact that her eyes were filled with tears and looked as though she was fighting to hold them back. As he continued listening to Gabriel, Smithy felt the anger build up inside of him too.

"_I miss Kerry everyday and I wish things were different. If she was still here today, I'd be the happiest man alive because I wouldn't only have a beautiful girlfriend, but a handsome little baby son too. _

_I'm going to read the same poem I read at my Kerry's funeral but this time, I would like to dedicate it...to Kerry and our son. _

_Do not stand at my grave and weep,_

_I am not there; I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow,_

_I am the diamond glints on snow,_

_I am the sun on ripened grain,_

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

Gabriel burst into tears, much to the anger of Rebecca, Cameron, Smithy, Gina, O'Karo and George Young; the only ones who knew the whole truth.

_When you awaken in the morning's hush_

_I am the swift uplifting rush_

_Of quiet birds in circling flight._

_I am the soft starlight at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

_I am not there... I did not...die"_

Gabriel pulled a tissue from his pocket to wipe the tears that were rolling down his face while everyone clapped gently, even though most of them didn't want to as they knew there was something weird about the whole thing. Cameron leaned into Rebecca.

"_You okay?"_

Rebecca wiped a tear from her eye and slowly looked up at Cameron.

"_I feel...sick" _she exclaimed.

"_Bec..."_

Rebecca turned her head to find Smithy gazing at her with his big green, tear filled eyes. Before anything else could be said between them, the Super spoke from the front once again.

"_Thank you for that, PC Kent. Now, we have a song being sung by PC Rebecca Jones, who was...a dear friend of Kerry's, thank you Rebecca"_

Rebecca made her way to the front. There was no music, no microphone, just her and the song words in her head. As Rebecca stood at the front, she looked at Cameron, who nodded his head at her and smiled before quickly glancing over at the crowd. At the very back, she noticed her Uncle, the Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard standing there, alongside news reporters.

"_Hey, thank you for coming to this memorial service. I'm sure it means a lot to everyone especially...especially Mr. Young"_

Rebecca turned her head slightly and smiled at Mr. Young who, to everyone was Kerry's dad but Rebecca and the four certain officers knew that it was also her Father too. Turning her attention back to everyone else, Rebecca added

"_This song, is for Kerry"_

Just as she was about to sing, Rebecca's eyes caught Smithy's and for a slight second, they gazed at each other before she started singing.

"_When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind  
>I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life...<em>

_When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face  
>you were right there for me..."<em>

Rebecca took a deep breath and lifted her head up to face the crowd but closed her eyes tightly.

"_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,  
>In my heart there will always be a place for you, for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be..."_

Rebecca opened her eyes and looked deep into Smithy's

_"And everywhere I am there you'll be"_

Rebecca looked away from Smithy and as she sung, glanced around at everyone listening to her singing. She noticed that some people were smiling before they knew Kerry was in a better place up in Heaven, while others were streaming tears. Rebecca fought to hold back her tears and tried concentrating on getting through the rest of the song she'd chosen to sing for her big sister.

"_Well you showed me how it feels,  
>To feel the sky within my reach,<br>And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me.  
>Your love made me make it through,<br>Oh, I owe so much to you,  
>You were right there for me...<em>

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky,  
>In my heart there will always be a place for you, for all my life<br>I'll keep a part of you with me,_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength,  
>And I want to thank you now for all the ways,<br>You were right there for me  
>You were right there for me<em>  
><em>For always..."<em>

Rebecca was coming to the end of the song but she lost the fight to hold back the tears as they started streaming down her cheeks. She looked over at Smithy and noticed that he too was crying his eyes out. For some reason, she found comfort by looking into his warm eyes.

"_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
>in my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life..."<em>

Rebecca took a deep breath to get her through the last bit of the emotional song.

_"I'll keep a part of you with me,  
>and everywhere I am, there you'll be..."<em>

Rebecca caught glimpse of Gabriel Kent, who was standing in the middle of the crowd and looking at Rebecca with a smug grin on his face.

_"And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
>There you'll be..."<em>

Everyone clapped as Rebecca finished her song and walked back through the crowd towards Cameron, Smithy and her friends she'd been standing with. Once she'd stood in between Cameron and Smithy, Cameron once again whispered in her ear.

"_You did great, Kerry would be proud of you"_

Rebecca looked up at Cameron and smiled sweetly, before turning her attention back to the Superintendant, who was now standing back at the front. What Rebecca didn't know was that, when Cameron admitted everything to Smithy and Gina, Smithy approached the Super and announced he wanted to give a few words in the memorial.

"_Now, Sergeant Dale Smith is going to say a few words, followed by Kerry's dear Dad, George Young"_

Rebecca watched as Smithy made his way to the front where he stood, turned to face the crowd and took a very deep breath.

"_Erm, I'm gonna keep this short. It's been great that we could all get together today and remember Kerry. She was a dear friend, daughter..."_

Smithy paused and glanced at Rebecca who stared back at him with blue, tear filled eyes.

"_Loved one. It's been a year since she left us and not one moment has gone by when we haven't missed her. She was a brilliant police officer and an amazing person. We will continue to miss her"_

Smithy took a step backwards and signalled for George Young to take over.

"_Hello there. If you don't know me, I am George Young, Kerry's Dad. Like Smithy said, it's been a year since the day Kerry left us and every day since then, I've longed for her to be back here with me. My daughter was only 26, she had a whole life in front of her, but it pleases me knowing she was popular in the station and had many friends. Kerry loved being a police officer and, I know she made mistakes, everyone does, but she tried her best in both her work and personal lives..."  
><em>George turned his head to look at Smithy before adding

"_Even if she did overlap them a little"_

Smithy smiled knowing that George was talking about Kerry's love for him.

"_Kerry Young, my beautiful and wonderful daughter, will never be forgotten and will live on forever in all our hearts!"_

Everyone clapped as George finished speaking and as the Superintendant informed everyone that it was time for REFS, the crowd made their way through the station corridors towards the canteen. Before the memorial started, some people had laid flowers down for Kerry just outside the front doors so while everyone headed towards the canteen, Rebecca headed over to read some of the messages left.

'_To my beautiful daughter Kerry,_

_I miss you lots and wish you were here with me._

_See you soon darling,_

_Love Dad xx'_

* * *

><p><em>Kez,<em>

_You were such an amazing friend!_

_We know you're looking down on us,_

_Keeping us safe! We love you forever,_

_Love your girls, Yvonne & Honey_

_XxX_

* * *

><p><em>Kerry,<em>

_Always in my mind, forever in my heart,_

_Smithy_

_xx_

* * *

><p>The flowers and messages were so beautiful that Rebecca could feel herself filling up. She was about to go inside for REFS when a large bunch of flowers at the very front caught her eye and as she read the little card, her sadness turned to anger.<p>

_To my sweetheart Kerry and our beloved son,_

_Who I never had the chance to meet._

_I can't believe you've both been gone a year._

_My heart breaks all over again, every time I think of you._

_Wish things could have turned out differently,_

_But even so, I will never forget you both._

_All my love, always_

_Gabriel _

_Xxxxxx_

* * *

><p>Rebecca was so angry, that she burst into tears and didn't even bother trying to wipe them from her cheeks<em>. <em>Just then, someone took her hand gently and held it in theirs. As she turned her head, Rebecca noticed Smithy standing next to her with his green, tear filled eyes fixated on the flowers.

Slowly, he turned his head to face Rebecca, gave a slight smile and whispered

"_I'm not gonna let anything happen to you babe, I promise"_

Rebecca felt so emotional that all she could muster up was a little nod. As Cameron and Gina joined them by the front doors, the four officers all walked to the canteen together. It had been an emotional morning and a hard one. But, little did the four officers know...

It was about to much much worse!


	16. The Memorial part II

This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones so, please don't fall asleep!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Serge, Mam, could I have a word a minute please?" <em>Cameron asked his Sergeant.

Smithy looked over at Rebecca who'd been walking alongside him and smiled

"_You head into the canteen and we'll join you in a minute yeah?"_

Rebecca nodded and caught up with Yvonne and Honey who were walking just in front of her. When she was out of sight, Cameron turned to his two colleagues and lowered his voice.

"_So, what are we going to do about Gabriel? I don't want Bec getting hurt"_

Smithy started to talk but paused, waiting for a small group of officers to walk past.

"_I told Becca I'd protect her and I stand by that. The thing is...without any actual evidence, there's nothing we'll be able to do and..."  
>"Hang on a minute..." <em>Cameron interrupted

"_You're not seriously telling me that he's going to get away with it? It's been a year already!"_

At that moment, Gabriel walked into the same corridor and realised there was something going on as soon as he spotted his three colleagues huddled together, whispering. So, the vile copper decided to eaves drop, thinking they could be talking about something juicy.

"_Smithy, I'm worried about her. It's Kerry's memorial and she's got a lot of her mind. Rebecca's emotions are understandably all over the place today but she's not going to rest until she gets revenge for her sister's death! Now, what are we going do about it?"_

Smithy sighed and explained to Cameron that he'd sort it before the three of them made their way into the canteen to join the rest of their colleagues. Gabriel watched them walk into the canteen and came out from behind the wall where he'd been hiding, shocked at what he'd just heard. Rebecca was Kerry Young's sister and as he thought over it, Gabriel realised that could put him in a very tricky situation. He needed to find out exactly what she knew, and soon.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi can I have cheese with chips and a mug of tea please" <em>Rebecca asked the cook behind the food counter.

"_Alright sweetheart, how you feeling?"_

Rebecca turned around to find Gabriel standing behind her, staring hard into her eyes. She raised her eyebrow to Gabriel's question before he added

"_How you feeling after singing that emotional song for my Kerry? You know, you've got a beautiful voice. Strange thing is though, I didn't even know you and Kerry knew each other"_

Smithy, Gina and Cameron were sitting on the closest table to the food queue so could hear everything. They stopped their conversation with the other officers on the table and listened to the one between with Rebecca and Gabriel. Biting her tongue, Rebecca replied

"_Yeah we did. We were quite close actually. Some say we were like...sisters. We used to tell each other everything"_

Rebecca collected her food and started to walk away, but Gabriel wasn't quite finished.

"_Kerry's Dad is over there, why don't you go talk to him"_

Rebecca was getting a little annoyed because Gabriel was the last person she wanted to speak to but he kept going on. She spun around to face him, shrugged her shoulders and asked  
><em>"Yeah, what's your point Gabriel?"<em>  
>The cold hearted copper took a step towards the young blonde before exclaiming<p>

"_Well, you said you and Kerry were...like sisters so, talking to her Dad would surely be the polite thing to do? Or are your emotions for your loved one too high?"_

Rebecca stood still for a second, wondering why Gabriel was acting so smug and weird. Well, more weird than usual. Did he know something? Surely he didn't. How would he? Realising she still hadn't answered him, Rebecca took a deep breath.

"_Yeah, you know Gabriel, you're right. It's the most decent thing to do. I'll eat my food and then will go speak to him"_

With that, Rebecca turned back around and walked over to the table to join her friends, taking a seat next to Smithy. As she did, Smithy whispered into her ear

"_After this, we need to talk"_

Rebecca nodded and tucked into her dinner.

* * *

><p>All through REFS, Gabriel kept staring at the table where Rebecca and her friends were sitting so twenty minutes later, she decided to head over to the table in the corner where George Young was sitting so she could talk to him. However, to say what she needed to say to George, Rebecca needed Gabriel out of the room so she couldn't eaves drop. So, standing up from the table, the young PC looked at her Inspector and whispered<p>

"_Get Gabriel out of here for a few minutes"_

Gina nodded and watched as Rebecca walked over to George Young's table, fully aware that Gabriel was watching from the drink's machine.

"_Mr Young, how you feeling?"_

Just as Gabriel opened his ears to listen, Gina Gold's voice boomed out. _  
>"PC Kent...a word please"<em>

Gabriel nodded and walked with Gina towards the canteen door. He stopped to look at Gina behind him but she nodded to him, pointed to the door and ordered

"_After you"_

Pushing the door open, Gabriel walked out and just before Gina followed, she looked over to Rebecca and nodded for her to start her conversation with Kerry's Dad. Her Dad.

"_Hey, how you feeling?"_ Rebecca asked, sitting on the chair opposite George, placing her warm hand on top of his and slightly smiling.

George Young looked up at her daughter and smiled back.

"_I'm okay thank you, and yourself?"_

Rebecca's slight smile disappeared and she glanced over to her Sergeant who was sitting on the table with his back to them. Filling up with tears for the umpteenth time that day, Rebecca quietly admitted

"_Smithy...Sergeant Smith knows. So does the Inspector. Cam told them just before the memorial. They know everything Dad, about who I am, what I'm doing here and... about him! I don't know how much more I can take, he's so creepy and I'm not surprised Kerry hated him!"_

Tears uncontrollably rolled down her cheeks and Rebecca quickly wiped them before she drew attention to herself.

George leaned towards the blonde female, smoothed her arm lovingly and whispered extra quietly

"_Rebecca, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Gabriel isn't going to hurt you, especially now that Smithy knows. He'll protect you. You cannot lose control of this situation or..."  
>"You don't understand!" <em>Rebecca interrupted, a little louder than she realised. A few officers from around the room turned their eyes towards her, one of those being Smithy. For a few moments, Rebecca and Smithy gazed at each other. Smithy had been heart-broken when Kerry died the previous year and the memorial had brought up all those feelings again, but for the few moments he met eyes with Rebecca, the young Sergeant realised how hard it must have been for her. Rebecca had to pretend Kerry had just been another friend of hers and was ordered to stay away from her funeral because of the fact she was going to be placed in the station undercover. Smithy really felt for her. Rebecca switched her eyes from Smithy back to her Dad.  
><em>"You're right, I'm sorry. So many people were affected by Kerry's death, and it's his entire fault. Gabr...David's got away with it for a year, but not anymore. He's going down Dad, and he's going down today!"<em>

Rebecca stood up from the chair smiled down at her Dad and started to walk away before George reached out for her hand.

"_Be careful darling, I love you!"_

Looking at the door to check Gabriel hadn't returned, Rebecca bent down, kissed her Dad on the cheek and replied

"_I love you too Dad!" before walking away. _

Just as she did, Gina walked back into the canteen, followed closely by the evil Kent. Gabriel wandered around talking to a few of his colleagues while Gina joined Rebecca at the rending machine, where s he was treating herself to some chocolates.

"_Everything alright_?" Gina questioned without making eye contact.

Rebecca bent down to collect her minstrels from the bottom of the machine and as she stood up, replied _'Yes Marm'_ to her Inspector. Gina nodded and together, both Inspector and PC returned to the table where they'd previously been sitting. Gina sat down to continue drinking her luke-warm tea while Rebecca asked Smithy if he wanted to have that chat. Agreeing, Smithy stood up from the plastic grey chair and walked with Rebecca out of the canteen, again very aware that they were being watched closely by a certain PC. Gabriel watched his two colleagues leave the canteen then headed over to George Young, who was sitting at the table on his own.

"_Hello there Mr Young, everything alright?"_

George looked up from his ceramic mug of tea and put on a fake smile when he saw Gabriel staring down at him but before he could answer, Gabriel spoke again.

"_I just wanted you to know that I respect your decision. You know, to keep your other daughter quiet? I mean, with Kerry's killer still out there, you don't want to lose Rebecca too do you"?_

George looked shocked. Gabriel sat on the chair opposite and declared

"_Its okay, Bec admitted the truth to me, that she's Kerry's little sister. There's no need to worry Mr Young, I'm not going to tell anyone, I believe it's a blessing. You see, fate obviously didn't want Kerry and myself to be together but isn't it a consequence that a year after I lost Kerry, Rebecca starts working here..."  
><em>George Young kept smiling but inside he was horrified at what the insane PC was saying. He continued to watch as a smile made an appearance on the evil officer's face as he continued.

"_I know she only started yesterday but, I've seen the way Bec looks at me. We have a connection and I know she feels something for me. This is great because she's a beautiful girl, just like her sister was. It's too late for me and Kerry, but as for Rebecca and me, well let's just say, it looks like there's going to be a new relationship at Sun hill police station!" _and with that,Gabriel stood up and walked out of the canteen. On the next table, there were two very shocked officers were heard everything. Cameron turned his head to look at Gina, who muttered

"_Yes, I heard it!"_

* * *

><p>Sergeant Smith opened the door to his office, politely letting Rebecca walk in first before following her in and closing the door behind them. He pulled the string on the blinds to close them and flicked the switch on the lamp to give them a little bit of light. Smithy then walked over to Rebecca, who was standing against the wall and stood in front of her, folding his arms. Looking sympathetically at her shiny blue eyes and tear stained face, Smithy opened the conversation.<p>

"_Erm, I just wanted to see how you're feeling?"_

Rebecca looked up at his emerald green eyes and bit her lip before explaining

"_I'm not exactly feeling my best but, life goes on right? I know Cameron told you everything and, after finding out the truth, I'm sure you feel as crap as I do but, you can't say anything to Gabriel okay, not yet"_

Smithy sighed and rubbed his hand down Rebecca's arm.

"_Bec, your emotions are all over the place at the moment. I know you're angry and you're here to get...him for what he did but you need to listen to me..."_

Rebecca walked over to Smithy's desk chair, pulled it out and sat on it. Smithy followed, bent down next to her and gave a big sigh.

"_Babe, you know I'll protect you and stand by you. I understand you're still grieving and you need to get revenge for Kerry's death but the thing is...without any actual evidence, there's nothing we can do. All we've got is yours and your Uncle's word that it was Gabriel you both saw on the roof top. If we go running to MIT with little evidence...they're just gonna laugh at us"_

Rebecca lifted her head and looked deep into Smithy's eyes. The look on her face turned from sadness to anger at what Smithy was saying.  
><em>"I cannot believe you're not gonna do anything about this. Are you serious? Smithy, Gabriel Kent, David Kent, whoever the hell he is, is pure evil! He pushed for Kerry to make the allegation against you official and then viscously raped her himself! Kerry admitted to Gabriel that she'd found out the truth about him and you know what he did, he threatened to kill her Smithy! Isn't that enough evidence?"<em>

"_No, it's not! _Smithy shouted back, suddenly aware how it had come across.

"_Bec I'm sorry..."_

Smithy sighed before adding

"_I believe you about the whole thing it's just, MIT might not. But, if we can get enough evidence, MIT can re-open the case and nail Gabriel"_

Without saying a word, Rebecca stood up and walked towards the door when Smithy spoke again.

"_Oh and, the whole thing needs to be kept quiet ok, no one else needs to know" _

"_As much as I'd love to shout out and tell everyone exactly what PC KENT is like, I'm not planning on putting myself in any danger by sharing. I'll make sure to tell Cam to keep quiet too" _Rebecca replied before pulling down on the handle to open the door.

"_Yeah you tell your lovely Cameron that" Smithy muttered. _

Rebecca let go of the handle shut the door and turned around to face her Sergeant.

"_My...lovely Cameron?" _she questioned with a puzzled look on her face.

"_What's that's supposed to mean?"_

Smithy racked his brain for a suitable answer but realised he'd just have to tell her what he felt.

"_Well, you and PC Tait are loves young dream_!" Smithy jealously answered.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"_No we're not...Why do you think that?"_

Smithy blushed and felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Stuttering, he replied

"_Erm well, I just thought..."_  
>The sight of Rebecca grinning at him didn't help.<p>

"_You and him have been close since the day you started here and he seems very protective over you"_

Smithy admitted.

Rebecca chuckled.

"_I told Cameron why I was here the day I started, that's why he's so protective. He just doesn't want to see me get hurt..."_

She reached out for Smithy's arm, smoothed it and grinned, adding

"_It's okay...Serge. There's no need to be jealous"_

Smithy blushed even more but as he looked at the blonde PC, he realised he was very attracted to her, and not just before she was Kerry's sister. For a moment, there was complete silence in the office and the two officers gazed into each other's eyes. The grin on Rebecca's face disappeared and as it did, Smithy leaned in to kiss her. Rebecca pulled away and stared at her Sergeant for a moment before closing her eyes and kissing him back. As she wrapped her arms around his warm neck, Smithy placed one arm around her waist, the other one around her neck and pushed her gently towards the wall, kissing her passionately. A few moments later, the Sergeant and the PC pulled away from each other and smiled. Rebecca leaned into him, whispered in his ear

"_I'll get you your evidence" _and left the office, closing the door behind her.

Smithy didn't know how to feel about that statement. He knew Rebecca wanted and badly needed the evidence to put Gabriel away, but he didn't want her to get hurt. Leaving his office, the young Sergeant marched through the corridors in search of Inspector Gold to inform her of the latest conversation. However, he decided to leave out the fact that he'd just made out with the newest officer to the relief.


	17. A Missed Opportunity

"_Hello again sweetheart, where you off then?"_

Rebecca sighed as she stopped in the corridor to answer her colleague, even though he was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"_I've just been having a chat with Sergeant Smith, now I'm off to CAD. I'm supposed to be helping out there today aren't I"_

Gabriel shook his head

"_You want to be careful around him mind. The thing with Sergeant Smith is that, he always wants what he can't have. Anyway, I was wondering if you and me could have a little talk. Now?"_

Rebecca's heart started beating fast as she wondered what he wanted to talk about. Surely he didn't know the truth? He'd only met her yesterday. Taking a deep breath, Rebecca nodded and followed Gabriel into one of the empty offices. She walked in first, followed by Gabriel who looked out into the corridor, grinned, shut the door tight behind him and turned the lock.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what exactly do you want Gabriel? I've got to get back to CAD"<em>

Keeping a straight face, Gabriel exclaimed

"_I just thought you best know, that I know who you are"_

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, thinking he was lying and asked

"_Do you now?"_

Gabriel smugly replied

"_Yes I do...PC Young. I know that you're Kerry's sister and that her father sitting in the canteen, is also your precious little daddy!" _

Now Rebecca was really panicking but had to stay calm. The newest PC knew this time was going to come eventually, just didn't realise it would be so soon, or on the same day as the one year anniversary and memorial as her dead sister. Taking a very, very deep breath, Rebecca spoke.

"_Well here's a secret for you. I know who you are and I know what you are. You're here under a false ID. You're a rapist and a liar and a cheat. I'm not going to stop until I've destroyed you like you've destroyed Kerry... and I'm going to put you behind bars! You're not going to get away with it this time!"_

Gabriel grinned evilly.

"_That's quite an accusation PC Jones. Oh sorry, PC Young. Why do you say that then?"_

Now it was Rebecca's turn to grin.

"_Kerry told me about how you pressured her to make the allegation against Smithy official, then you raped her yourself! And as for you killing her...I saw it. All of it"_

Rebecca could feel her eyes burning as she fought to help back the tears but she wasn't going to show the evil man in front of her that she was upset and scared. Continuing, Rebecca said

"_You see, I had a job interview in one of the new roof top offices across the road. The manager of the office is a friend of my Uncle so he came along with me. We saw you running from the roof after two gun shots were heard and when we ran over to where you'd been standing, I watched my sister lying in a pool of blood, dying in the love of her life's arms! Why do you think I'm in this station...DAVID? I was put here to nail you for what you did...and I'm going to succeed. Oh and just to let you know, Smithy, Cameron, Gina and the Super already know everything. You're going down for what you did to Kerry, and you're going down today!"_

Gabriel grinned and stared Rebecca hard in the eyes. For a moment, nothing happened then suddenly; Gabriel rushed towards Rebecca, rammed her against the wall and wrapped his hands around the throat. With eyes full of anger, Gabriel spat

"'_For being such a silly little girl, I am going to rape & kill you, just like I did with your sister"_

Rebecca yelled out

"_Get away from me you evil little man!" _

Gabriel shoved her onto a table, ripped open her uniform jacket and pinned her down.

"_No, no don't do this Gabriel, get off, get away! Gabriel..."_

Rebecca turned her head slightly and picked up a box file, the only item on the table.

"_Get off ME!"_

With all her might, Rebecca raised the file high and slammed it down on Gabriel's head.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gina, can I have a word please?"<em> Sergeant Smith asked when he finally found the Inspector still sitting in the canteen with Cameron.

Gina nodded and as she got up to leave, Cameron asked Smithy a question

"_Serge, where's Rebecca now?"_

Smithy explained that after they'd chatted, she left his office to return to CAD. Cameron thanked him. The three officers left the canteen together but while Gina and Smithy walked towards the Inspector's office, Cameron headed towards CAD to see if he could find his friend.

"_Wowww, steady! Bec, you alright?"_

Cameron had just turned one of the corners when Rebecca ran into him, out of breath and with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cam!" Rebecca exclaimed, wrapped his arms around her friend.

Cameron hugged her back for a few seconds but then pulled away and asked what was wrong.

"_Gabriel...he knows who I am!"_

Cameron looked puzzled and shocked.

"_How do you know that?" _he asked

Wiping her rolling tears, Rebecca explained.

"_He...he just attacked me Cam. He asked if we could talk so we went into an empty office where he locked the door and started on me. He told me he knew who I was so I admitted that I knew who he really was too and knew what he'd done. Then, he asked me how I knew so, I told him"_

"_Told him what?" _Cameron questioned.

"_I said to him that I knew what he had done to Kerry; that he had persuaded her to make the allegation against you official then he raped her himself...and killed her. I told him that Kerry had confided in me about the rape & that I had witnessed him shooting her. He looked really angry but I couldn't help but let it all out. I told him that I had been placed in this station to put him away and that I was going to succeed, today. Then he threw me against the wall..."_

Rebecca stopped talking as someone walked past but when they were out of sight, she continued.

"_Then he whispered to me saying 'For being such a silly little girl, I am going to rape & kill you, just like I did with your sister'. He pushed me down on the table and tried...tried to...I managed to grab a file from the side of me and slammed it onto his head. He fell and I ran out of the door"._

Cameron grabbed Rebecca, hugged her tightly in his arm and let her cry until she pulled away.

"_Smithy said, to be able to nail Gabriel, we needed more evidence and I've just blown an opportunity. Gabriel admitted everything in that room. If only I'd recorded it on my phone or something!"_

Cameron reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"_Babe, it's ok. We'll sort something out. I don't want you putting yourself in danger!"_

Rebecca started to walk away and Cameron called out after her.

"_Where you going now? CAD is the other way?"_

Just as Rebecca reached the end of the corridor, she turned and called back

"_I'm going to get my evidence!"_


	18. History Repeating Itself

_Once you read it, you'll understand what I mean when I say, some of the lines in this chapter quite are similar to a situation which happened in The Bill but I've purposely done it & will explain why in the beginning of the next chapter. No copyright intended!_

_This is a long one so I hope your ready! Enjoy! _

* * *

><p>Holding onto the table for support, Gabriel Kent managed to lift himself up off the floor and held the back of his head with both hands. He'd only been out for a few moments but it felt as though Rebecca had knocked him for six. Gabriel thought for a moment at the conversation he'd had with the female PC a few minutes earlier, suddenly realising he was in a lot of trouble. Not only did Rebecca know everything but she'd confided in Cameron Tait who went on to admit everything to Inspector Gold and Sergeant Smith. Gabriel knew the Superintendant knew too but wasn't sure how. He'd have to act fast to stop Rebecca telling anyone else, and the evil twisted copper knew exactly what to do. Leaving the office, Gabriel almost ran through the corridors towards the locker room but stopped sharply as he heard the unmistakable strong Australian accent belonging to Cameron Tait.<p>

"_Wowww, steady! Bec, you alright?"_

Taking a few steps backwards, Gabriel peered around the corner to see Cameron and Rebecca standing together, leaning against the wall. Not waiting around to hear the conversation, Gabriel pushed open the door to the male locker room and once checking it was empty, locked the door from the inside. Opening one of the grey coloured lockers, Gabriel bent down, pulled out a large black holdall from the bottom and placed it on the wooden bench behind him. Slamming the locker shut, Kent picked up the bag, grinned and headed out of the station via the back yard.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a chair in the Sergeant's office, Gina Gold watched as Smithy paced around his office.<p>

"_Smithy, are you going to tell me what this is about?"_ she finally questioned.

Smithy spun around, looked at his friend, folded his arms and sighed.

"_I told Rebecca I wanted to talk to her didn't I?"_

Gina nodded and Smithy continued.

"_Cameron must have told her that we knew everything. I told her I understand she feels angry and wants revenge but without any evidence against Gabriel, we can't really do anything. We've only got her and her Uncle's word that it was Gabriel..."_  
>Smithy took a deep breath as he could feel himself welling up.<p>

"_Rebecca told me was the one that pushed Kerry to make that allegation against me and when Kerry admitted to Gabriel that she knew all about him, he'd threatened to kill her. I told Rebecca we needed more evidence to nail him and as she left here, she told me she'd get it"_

Gina nodded as she took in all the information, realising just how serious this situation was.  
><em>"Is that all?" <em>she asked

Smithy nodded but purposely avoided looking at his boss, which made Gina suspicious so she raised her eyebrows.

"_Smithy?"_

The young Sergeant turned his attention to the Inspector who was now sitting on the edge of her chair. Sighing once again, Smithy hesitantly admitted the truth.

"_Well, I warned Rebecca that no one else was to find out about Kent until the time was right and, she told me she'd inform Cameron too. I asked her if they were together and...Erm..."_

Smithy could feel his face burning as he blushed so he spun around with his back to Gina.

"_I kissed her..."_

"_Oh Smithy!"_

Smithy spun around, face as red as a tomato.

"_Well, she kissed me back! Then we kinda, had a moment"_

Gina shot up from her chair and stared at the Sergeant.

"_Smithy, I think you're too emotionally involved. None of us knew how fond you were of Kerry until after she died and I can understand how you must be feeling today. Now you find out that our new PC is actually the sister of the woman you loved and is here to nail Kerry's killer? I want you to stay away from Rebecca, Gabriel and Cam..."  
>"Gina you can't be serious? I'm fine; I just want to get Gabriel for what he'd done. I completely believe Rebecca and I know you do too. We both know what Kent is like; you know deep down that he killed Kerry!"<em>

Gina touched Smithy's arm with her cold hand, aiming to calm him down and comfort him.

"_Smithy, I DO believe Rebecca but like you told her, we need more evidence and..."_

A knock on the door interrupted Gina from finishing her sentence and before either officer could say anything else, Cameron rushed in through the door.

"_Marm, Serge, there's something you need to know!"_

Gina stared at the Aussie PC and muttered

"_Again?"_

Cameron nodded and shut the door behind him.

"_Gabriel attacked Rebecca...he tried to rape her"_

The look of shock spread across both Smithy and Gina's face as they became speechless.

"_He took her into an office and told Bec he knew who she was. Bec admitted she knew everything about him too, how she knew and told him why she was at the station. That's when he threw her against the wall and said to her..."_  
>Cameron took a deep breath and tried to control his anger as he continued<p>

"'_For being such a silly little girl, I am going to rape & kill you, just like I did with your sister'. He pinned her down on the table but luckily she managed to grab a file and slammed it on his head. When he fell to the floor, she made her escape. She ran into me in the corridor and told me everything!"_

There was silence in the office for a few moments until Smithy broke it, asking Cameron

"_Where are they both now?"_

Cameron shook his head as he explained he didn't know where Gabriel but then added

"_Rebecca walked away and when I asked her where she was going, she called back that she was going to get her evidence"_

Gina quickly took hand of the situation before anything else could be said.

"_Right Smithy, you and Cameron try and find them while I go and update the Super..."  
><em>At that very moment, there was another knock on the door and Superintendant O'Karo walked into the room and smiled.

"_Oh, having a party in here are we?" _O'Karo joked, until he noticed the serious look on his 3 officers.

The three officers knew they had to move quickly because they didn't know the location of neither Rebecca nor Gabriel.

"_Adam, the quick version, Gabriel Kent knows everything about Rebecca and he attacked her about ten minutes ago, tried to rape her. Luckily, he didn't because Rebecca knocked him on the head and escaped but now...we don't know where either of them are"_

Adam was as shocked at his three officers and together, they headed out of Smithy's office and started searching for the two PC's.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Rebecca, what you doing in the dark?" <em>Yvonne Hemmingway asked as she walked into the computer room.

"_Oh hey Yvonne, I'm just...checking some things" _Rebecca replied.

The truth was Rebecca had gone onto the PC to email her Uncle, the Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard, to inform him that Gabriel knew the truth because the battery on the blackberry had died. Not wanting to look suspicious, Rebecca decided to start a quick conversation with Yvonne.

"_So, how come you're in here and not patrolling the lovely streets?"_

Yvonne looked up and smiled

"_Ahh, I've got some case notes to type up. The fun of it eh! Oh by the way, that was a lovely song you sung in the memorial earlier. Kerry would've loved it!"_

Rebecca felt herself fill up with tears. She knew how close Kerry and Yvonne had been and for some reason, she felt drawn to tell Yvonne the truth.

"_Yvonne, I..."_

Just then, Rebecca heard Smithy's voice in her head telling her to keep all the information and truth to herself.

"_I think we better put a light on" _she made up.

Rebecca stood up, flicked the light switch on then returned to her seat in front of the black screened computer. Yvonne tutted and sighed. When Rebecca asked her what was wrong, Yvonne explained that she'd only picked up half of the pile of case notes and the rest were on Smithy's desk.

"_I best go and find Sergeant Smith and grab the rest of my notes. Typical. I'm on a time limit too. Oh well, see you in a bit Bec"_

Rebecca waved goodbye to her friend and turned her attention back to the computer screen, where she finished typing up her important email and pressed the send button.

* * *

><p>Superintendant O'Karo pushed open the double doors of the canteen and called out to the groups of officers inside<p>

"_Has anyone seen PC Jones or PC Kent?"_

He looked around as the officers shook their head. Once the Super left the canteen, the gossiping started.

"_Oo why is the Super looking for them? I wonder what they've done wrong!"_

"_Someone's in trouble!"_

"_Maybe they're together somewhere. Oh aii" _

Back in the corridor, the Super met up with Gina, Cameron and Smithy, who still hadn't found Gabriel and Rebecca either.

"_Has anyone tried their mobiles?" _Adam asked.  
>Nodding, Cameron replied<p>

"_Yes sir, I rang Rebecca first and her phone was off. I then tried ringing Gabriel but it just kept ringing"_

Gina spoke next

"_I've looked in the ladies locker room, shower room and toilets, no sign of Rebecca" _

Once Gina finished speaking, Smithy informed them that he had checked the male versions for Gabriel, but hadn't found him. Just then, Yvonne walked down the corridor, calling her Sergeant.

"_Serge, any chance I could grab the rest of my case notes from your desk please? I just realised, I only picked up half of them" _Yvonne laughed but stopped at the serious looks of her colleagues.

Smithy nodded and handed her his office keys, giving her a friendly warning to remember to lock the door behind her and keep them safe until he could collect them a while later. As Yvonne walked back down the corridor, Smithy called after her.

"_Yvonne, I don't suppose you've seen PC's Jones or Kent have you?"_

Yvonne spun around and answered her Sergeant.

"_I haven't got a clue where Gabriel is but as for Rebecca, yeah she's in the computer room with me"_

Smithy and Cameron raced towards the computer room with a confused Yvonne trailing behind. Smithy was just in front of Cameron so once they got there, the young Sergeant pushed open to door to the computer room...and found that it was empty. Rebecca had gone. Yvonne stood behind them and looked into the room.

"_Oh well, she was there five minutes ago"_

Cameron sighed and shook his head, exclaiming

"_This is not good!"_

"_Chill Cam, I'm sure she's around somewhere" _called Yvonne from her seat at the computer desk.

Cameron replied to his friend by shouting back

"_You don't understand!"_

Yvonne really needed to finish typing up her case notes but was slightly confused at why Smithy and Cameron were so desperate to find Rebecca, so decided to confront them. Standing back up, Yvonne walked over to the doorway where both men were standing. Raising her eyebrow, Yvonne ordered

"_Then inform me!"  
><em>Smithy passed Cameron a slight shake of the head, signalling for Cameron not to tell Yvonne the truth. Instead, he turned around and walked down the corridor, expecting Cameron to follow him. However, he came to a stop when he realised Cameron hadn't moved an inch. Turning around, Smithy called out for his friend to follow him and eventually, he did. Just as they were about to walk back through the double doors at the end of the corridor, Cameron turned back around and called out Yvonne's name. Waiting only a few seconds, Yvonne appeared in the doorway at the top end of the corridor. Glancing back at Smithy, Cameron took a deep breath and announced

"_Rebecca...she's Kerry's little sister"_

Smithy tutted shook his head and walked away with Cameron, leaving Yvonne shocked at what she'd just been told.

* * *

><p>Seeing the look on the two boys' faces, Gina and Adam instantly knew that Rebecca wasn't in the computer room. All four officers were starting to get fed up of not being able to find them but knew that if she stopped looking, they could be leaving Rebecca in trouble.<p>

"_Oh Sir, Marm, there's a lady in the front office asking to see you both, a Mrs Lambert?"_ Tony called to Superintendant O'Karo as he walked into the corridor where they were all standing. The Super nodded and walked towards the door leading into the front office, followed by Gina, Smithy and Cameron. As Adam and Gina approached the lady, Cameron and Smithy hovered. They waited for the front desk officer to finish her telephone call and once she had, Smithy asked her a question.

"_Hey Robbie, don't suppose you've seen Rebecca or Gabriel have you?"_

Robbie scrunched up her face and whispered

"_I haven't seen Gabriel and to be honest Smithy, I don't really want to. He's...creepy"_

Both Smithy and Cameron grinned before Smithy added

"_And Rebecca?"_

This time, Robbie smiled, nodded and replied

"_Ah now the lovely Rebecca, she's really nice and friendly. Yeah she went out into the front yard like...ten seconds ago"_

Smithy and Cameron looked at each other and both raced towards the door. Smithy flung the door open to find Rebecca standing outside, in the exact spot that Kerry was shot down a year previous.

Seeing her standing there didn't only bring back memories but also gave Smithy a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was almost like Déjà vu! From the doorway, Smithy looked around at the offices across the road while Cameron called out to his beloved friend.

"_Bec what you doing? Get back in here, come on!"_

Gina and Adam heard Rebecca's name mentioned so dashed over to the door to find out what was going on. Smithy's heart was beating so fast he thought it might just pop out of his body. At that very moment, the Sergeant realised how scared he was. However, putting his fears behind him and taking a deep breath, Smithy bolted over to Rebecca, who turned around at the sound of his footsteps. She gave Smithy a smile that melted his heart so all he could do was smile right back at her.

"_Hey you okay?"_ Smithy nodded, chuckled nervously and listened as Rebecca added.

"_Smithy,_ _I made a promise to myself after Kerry died. The amount of things I know about Kent will mean big changes for him. He'll get sent down for life!"_

Smithy took a deep breath and looked into Rebecca's shining blue eyes.

"_The information on Gabriel...enough people know already. We need to keep it quiet from everyone else until enough evidence against him has been collected, then we can ask MIT to re-open Kerry's murder case"_

"_It's not just that anymore though Smithy, it's more than that, much more!" _Rebecca stated.

"_I don't care! Look, I want a result for Kerry's death just as much as you do, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt, especially you!" _admitted Smithy, blushing from cheek to cheek.

Rebecca gazed into Dale Smith's emerald green eyes and gave a huge sigh before smiling.

"_Fine. I know my emotions are a bit...everywhere at the moment and I just want revenge for my sister but, I don't exactly want to get hurt do I. Otherwise, I won't be around to see Kent get what he deserves. So, Smithy...I'll listen to you!"_

Smithy gave a sigh of relief and let a smile appear on his face.

"_Yeah?" _he asked

"_Yeah"_ Rebecca replied, smiling back at her friend and Sergeant.

Suddenly, as Smithy took a single step backwards to head into the station, a loud gun shot rang out and hit Rebecca, causing her to collapse into Smithy's arms.

"_Oh no, no not again! No Rebecca, no!" _Smithy called out as he struggled to hold up Rebecca.

Just then, a second shot was heard and Smithy fell onto the floor with Rebecca bleeding to death in his arms. Looking at his hand, Smithy realised it was covered in blood and he couldn't believe it was happening again.

"_Becca, no don't, come on!"_

With little breath, Rebecca called out

"_Smithy. Smithy!"_

Cameron, Gina and Adam all looked on from the doorway in shock. No-one could believe what was happening. Was it a coincidence that Rebecca had just been shot in the exact same place her sister had been the year before...on the one year anniversary of her death?

One thing was for sure...history was cruelly repeating itself!


	19. Déjà Vu And The Place Made Together

This is a long one so brace yourself!

I **DO NOT** own the song. It's called_ 'Untitled'_ by _Simple Plan_.

If you have seen the television series _'LOST'_, you may come across some similarities...

**However** I did not copy it but used it to inspire me and put my own spin on it to make some dramatic scenes.

Hope you enjoy!

**_NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED_**

* * *

><p>Rob Thatcher flew through the doors of CID and found Jack Meadows, June Ackland and Samantha Nixon gathered in the corridor.<p>

"_Someone's firing into the front of the station! Again!" _Rob shouted out.

Instantly, Jack Meadows raced down the stairs, ordering Samantha to call S019 and for June to call an ambulance.

* * *

><p>Back outside in the front yard, Smithy was still lying on the floor with Rebecca in his arms.<p>

"_Becca look at me. Look at me, keep looking at me. Don't close your eyes!"_

Struggling to breath, Rebecca looked up at Smithy, even though he seemed very blurry to her and called out

"_Smithy"_

Taking a deep breath, Smithy shouted out, not even knowing if anyone was around.

"_HELP I need some help!"_

He only had to wait a few seconds as Yvonne Hemmingway appeared at his side and started to gently pull Rebecca off her Sergeant while he stood up. Once he was standing, Smithy took Rebecca off Yvonne, held her his arms and ran to safety behind a parked riot van. Rebecca was gasping for breath and Smithy realised how much blood she was losing. He looked up as Adam, Jack, Rob, Gina and Reg out of the front office and ducked down behind a parked car. Smithy turned his attention to Rebecca and putting his warm hand around her cold face, talked to her.

"_It's okay sweetheart, come on. Please, please. Stay with me come on. We need an ambulance, Becca's been hit!"_

Before anything else could be said, Rebecca let out a noise, flung her head back and started to shut her eyes. Smithy started to panic and gently shook her.

"_No, oi, look, oi, don't close your eyes!"_

Adam O'Karo called out from behind the car

"_Did you see where the shots came from?"_

"_It was the flats or offices across the road, just like before!" _Smithy called out in reply.

At that moment, Reg slid a first aid kit across the ground to Smithy while Adam called S019.

With his spare hand, Smithy pulled out a patch from the first aid box and placed it on Rebecca's chest, making sure to put pressure on to it. As he did, Rebecca leapt out in pain and once again, jolted her head back with force.

"_Look at me! Rebecca look at me, keep looking at me! Don't close your eyes! That's it!"_

"_Where's this ambulance?" _Smithy yelled out at Superintendant O'Karo.

Knowing what he was about to say would completely anger the young Sergeant; Adam took a deep breath and looked away from Smithy before calling back

"_We'll let it through as soon as we've secured the area"_

Through gritted teeth, Smithy shouted back

"_NO, let it in now! You left it last time and Kerry died. I am NOT letting Rebecca die!"_

Adam looked in shock at Smithy before looking in his arms at Rebecca, who was bleeding heavily, coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. However, before anything else could be said, sirens were heard as S019 drove into the yard. One young officer stepped out of the car, holding a gun and standing behind a pillar just in front of O'Karo.

"_They said it came from the offices across the way? We got units going in there now, how many shots fired?"_

"_At least two, the same as last time!"_

With that, the S019 officers split into two groups. Rob Thatcher escorted one group onto the station roof while Reg Hollis led the others to the roof top officers across the road. Once they'd gone, Adam radioed for the ambulance to come in before walking over to Smithy and Rebecca. On hearing footsteps approaching him, Smithy looked up and spat

"_Why did you wait for so long? Thought you would have learned from last time! You better hope she doesn't die!"_

Just then, the ambulance sirens filled the area as the ambulance drove into the front yard and parked alongside the riot van. One paramedic knelt down by the side of them and asked

"_What's her name?"_

To which Smithy replied

"_It's Rebecca"_

Adam helped Smithy take Rebecca's jacket off her and once it was off, the male paramedic placed an oxygen mask onto Rebecca before listening to her chest.

"_Becca, Becca try and stay awake for me" _the paramedic called.

A few minutes later, the two officers helped lift Rebecca up onto the trolley and a female paramedic strapped her in. Superintendant O'Karo took a step back and watched as Rebecca was lifted into the ambulance, accompanied by Smithy. The door slammed shut, paramedics jumped into the front and with all sirens blaring; the ambulance drove out of the station, speeding towards hospital. For a moment there was silence and all that could be heard was the ambulance sirens in the distance. Suddenly, Tony Stamp's voice was heard.

"_Sir, the borough commander wants to speak to you as soon as possible and MIT are on their way. Sir!"_

Adam turned his head to look at Tony and all he could muster up was

"_Right"_

* * *

><p>In the back of the ambulance, Rebecca was still having difficulty breathing, even though the oxygen mask was positioned over her mouth. She was also continuing to lose blood and Smithy worried that she wouldn't make it. He felt so strange and drained but had good reason to. He took a seat on the pull down chair next to the trolley where Rebecca was laid and slipped into a deep thought. The fact that Rebecca had been shot on the one year anniversary of her sister's death was strange enough. What made the whole situation even more...bizarre was that, Rebecca was also shot in the chest, while standing in the front yard of the station talking to Smithy. In fact, after the shooting, most of the happenings had also been the same, from Reg flinging the first aid box across the ground, to Adam O'Karo holding the ambulance back until S019 arrived to secure the area. It could almost have passed for a déjà vu moment! The sound of Rebecca struggling to breath brought Smithy out from his deep thinking and he stood up to look at her.<p>

"_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be fine. Please Becca" _he whispered to her.

"_Just press down and hold" _the paramedic ordered as he listened to Rebecca's chest through his stethoscope. Smithy pressed down on Rebecca's blood soaked chest and as he did, she made heavy breathing noises, like she was gasping for breath. Smithy looked up at the male paramedic and asked

"_What is it? What's happening?"_

"_She's still having difficulty breathing" _he replied in return.

"_Well then do something!" _Smithy yelled.

Rebecca listened on to the conversation between the two men, even though it was faint. She could see Smithy standing over her and felt him push down on her chest. Rebecca felt so drained and tired. She tried to work out what had happened, but couldn't. She remembered talking to Smithy outside the station and was now in an ambulance, but couldn't remember what happened in between. What Rebecca did know what that it felt as though there was a ton of bricks on her lungs that was stopping her from breathing properly. She was in so much pain and her eyes were getting heavier so she thought; if they were closed for a few minutes then maybe she'd feel better, so she shut them. As she did, Rebecca heard the faint sound of Smithy's voice so opened her eyes back up but her view was blocked. A bright white light appeared in front of Rebecca's eyes and the vision of Smithy's face slowly faded away as she, once again, shut her eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>I open my eyes<em>

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight  
>and I can't stand the pain <em>

_And I can't make it go away  
>No I can't stand the pain..."<em>

"_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me"<em>

When Rebecca opened her eyes again, she realised something was different. She was no longer lying in the ambulance and Smithy was nowhere to be seen. As Rebecca looked down towards her chest, she noticed she was wearing a flowing white dress instead of the blood stained pink top. The young female lifted her head and looked around, realising where she was. Just then, Rebecca heard heavy breathing so she turned around and was shocked by what she saw.

There was a scene, a vision in front of her and she saw herself in a room with Gabriel Kent. It was when he had tried to attack her a few hours before and Rebecca was made to watch the evil copper force himself onto her before she hit him and he fell to the floor. The vision was replaced by another and this time, Rebecca watched on with tears in her eyes as she saw herself laying in the ambulance bed with an oxygen mask on and Smithy standing over her. The chest Smithy was putting pressure on was covered in blood and he had tears in his eyes. For the second time, the vision was replaced by another. Rebecca watched on as, in slow motion, a bullet flew through the air and shot into her body, plunging her forward into Smithy's arms. People suddenly appeared from everywhere, screaming and shouting as Rebecca fell to the floor, covered in thick red blood.

"_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again"_

"_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>and I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't"<em>

"_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got nowhere to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me"<em>

_"I made my mistakes_  
><em>I've got nowhere to run<em>  
><em>The night goes on<em>  
><em>As I'm fading away<em>  
><em>I'm sick of this life<em>  
><em>I just wanna scream<em>  
><em>How could this happen to me"<em>

* * *

><p>Rebecca now knew what had happened in between but was still confused.<p>

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Rebecca spun back around and saw the church just in front of her. As she started walking towards it, the door opened. After walking towards the door, she took a deep breath before entering. Inside was a long corridor with a door at the end of it and Rebecca could see a white light shining from underneath it. She walked towards the door, gently pushed it open and felt like fainting when she saw what was behind it.

"_Hey sis, nice to see you again"_

Rebecca shut her eyes thinking she was dreaming and expected to find herself back in the ambulance when she opened them, but she didn't. Instead, Rebecca found herself looking into the eyes of her dead sister Kerry, who seemed to very much alive.

"_Kerry?"_ she questioned.

Kerry Young nodded and wrapped her arms around her little sister, hugging her tightly. For a few moments, they held each other lovingly, until Rebecca pulled away, looking confused.

"_I don't...understand?"_ she admitted.

Kerry smiled and replied

"_I know babe, but you will"_

Kerry stepped aside to reveal a few people behind her. The people were talking amongst themselves and hugging each other. Rebecca spotted both sets of herself and Kerry's grandparents along with Rebecca's best friend who had passed away four years earlier. One woman with short blonde hair turned to face Rebecca and smiled sweetly. Rebecca froze and could feel her eyes sting as she held in the tears. The woman walked towards Rebecca and knowing that she wasn't seeing things, Rebecca raced towards the woman, wrapped her arms around her and burst into tears. What seemed like ages after, the woman pulled herself away from Rebecca, smoothed the blonde hair from the young girls face and smiled.

"_Hello darling, I have missed you so much!"_

Wiping the watery tears from her cheeks, Rebecca smiled and replied

"_Hey Mum"_

Just then, a tall brown haired young man caught Rebecca's eye. Rebecca let out a batch of fresh tears as she realised who it was. He took Rebecca by the hand, placed his other hand onto her cheek and kissed her pink lips softly. Kerry and Cree Young both looked on and smiled.

"_Hey princess"_

"_Hey baby. I can't believe your actually here!"_ Rebecca replied to her ex boyfriend Ryan.

Ryan smiled at Rebecca sweetly.

"_Do you know where we are?"_ He asked the young blonde.

Rebecca nodded and emotionally answered

"_This is where we had my mother's funeral and, where we were going to have our wedding"_

Ryan nodded and, once again, kissed Rebecca on the lips before whispering

"_I'll let you catch up with your Sister and Mum. I'll be waiting for you here, once you're ready"_

Ryan started to walk away but Rebecca called after him

"_Ready for what?"_

Ryan looked into Rebecca's eyes, smiled and announced

"_To leave"_

Rebecca and Ryan had been best friends since they were in nappies and were brought up together. They started dating in comprehensive school and became inseparable. On the evening everyone went out to celebrate Cree Young's 50th birthday, Ryan had proposed to Rebecca and she, of course, said yes! However, just a week after, Ryan was cruelly snatched from Rebecca as he was involved in a huge car crash and sadly lost his life. Rebecca broke down after his funeral and even became depressed for a short time. In those few months, Rebecca moved in with Kerry and the two sisters had never felt so close. Kerry told Rebecca there were some people to meet.

"_Babe, this is my little sister Becca. Bec, please meet one of my best mates, Cass" _

For a while, the group talked amongst themselves and had a long awaited catch up until Rebecca realised where she was. With a confused look on her face, Rebecca turned to her sister.

"_I, I still don't understand. Where are we Kez?"_

Kerry sat Rebecca down on to the front row of pews. Cree joined them and listened as Kerry tried to explain the situation to her younger sister.

"_Well, this is the place that we've all made together, so that we could find one another. When I was dying, I came here and, I saw Mum. She helped me to realise what was going on and what I needed to do..."_

Kerry took a deep breath and wiped some fallen tears from her cheeks before continuing

"_I needed to die Bec so that, you could move in and do what you needed to do. You're not ready to die yet babe because you haven't finished what you started yet. You need to go back. That's why you're here with us now. You needed us to tell you what needs to be done. You needed us to remember, and to let go"_

Rebecca's cheeks were stained from all the tears and her head was spinning with confusion.

"_Ryan, he said we're leaving?"_

Kerry shook her head and replied

"_Not leaving, no. Moving on"_

Rebecca cried and took a sigh before asking

"_Where are we going?"_

Kerry took Rebecca's hand and held it tightly._  
>"We'll find out when the time is right. Babe, you have things to finish. It's not time for you to leave yet. But we'll be waiting for you here, once you're ready"<em>

Before anything else could be said, a bright white light filled the room and Rebecca shut her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Bec its okay come on,<em> _don't close your eyes! We're nearly at the hospital, you're gonna be okay!"_

Rebecca felt the huge pressure on her lungs again and the pain shooting through her body. The pain was even worse than before. It was actually unbearable. Rebecca opened her eyes and managed to faintly make out the shape of Smithy standing over her, his hands covered with blood. Rebecca couldn't believe she was back in the ambulance, struggling to breathe and bleeding to her death. Had the whole thing been a dream? Had she really been to church and seen Kerry and their Mum? Did her deceased fiancée really kiss her after all this time? Rebecca was so confused but knew that she was also, very close to death. Even if it had all been a dream, Rebecca knew what she had to do. It wasn't her time to die. Not yet. It was obvious that it was Gabriel Kent that had shot Rebecca and there was no way she was going to let him get away with it for a second time. She was in Sunhill station for a reason and she wasn't prepared to die until she had finished what she'd started!


	20. Hospital Drama

Okay darlings, sorry I've taken SO long to put this chapter up but it's finally up so hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"<em>She's had 5milograms of morphine at the scene, continuing to lose a large amount of blood" <em>the paramedic informed the emergency doctor once they'd arrived at St Hugh's.

* * *

><p>A nurse took Smithy by the arm and led him away from the trolley as Rebecca was rushed away by Doctors. Smithy was led into a waiting room and left there to wait, wondering if he was ever going to see his new friend alive again.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Smithy, how is she?"<em> asked Gina Gold as she walked into the relative's waiting room twenty minutes later, accompanied by Cameron Tait and Yvonne Hemmingway.

"_I, I don't know. A nurse took me away and stuck me in 'ere. No one's told me anything yet"_

Yvonne moved from the door to hug her emotional friend before sitting down on the black padded chair next to him. Turning her head to face Smithy, Yvonne spoke

"_Rebecca's gonna be alright you know Serge. She's strong... just like her sister"_

Smithy looked at Yvonne and smiled. Gina and Cameron took their seats in the row of black chairs and waited for news on Rebecca. For a while, there was silence. All that could be heard was the sound of the ticking clock which seemed to be ten times louder to Smithy. Visions of Kerry and Rebecca were filling up his head and he couldn't take it any longer. Smithy sighed before asking

"_Why are they taking so long?"_

Before anyone could say anything else, a doctor walked into the room and Smithy instantly jumped up from the chair.

"_Is she okay?"_ he questioned the male doctor.

The doctor pushed the door shut and placed a chair in front of the group before sitting on it. Looking at the doctor, the young tear filled Sergeant whispered

"_Please tell me she's okay"_

The doctor started speaking

"_When Rebecca came in, she was bleeding heavily and to be honest, we were dangerously close to losing her. We finally managed to stop the bleeding and she's just emerged from emergency surgery to remove the bullet..."_

As Smithy wiped a tear from his eye, the doctor smiled.

"_The operation had been a huge success; Rebecca is going to be fine!"_

A huge smile suddenly crept over Smithy's face as he stood up and shook the doctor's hand, thanking him for saving Rebecca.

"_Can we see her?"_ Cameron Tait asked.

The doctor nodded and led the four officers into Rebecca's room where she had just been moved to theatre.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Rebecca's hospital room was full. While Gina and Cameron stood around the room, Smithy took a seat on a plastic gray chair and Yvonne plopped herself down onto the edge of Rebecca's bed. For a few moments there was silence until Rebecca started stirring.<p>

"_She's waking up!"_ exclaimed Smithy, jumping up from the chair and making Gina jump.

"_Okay...I'll get the doctor"_ Gina announced, giggling at Smithy's instant reaction.

A few moments later, the doctor had finished checking Rebecca over and a nurse had come in to give her some antibiotics for the pain. Once they'd left, Yvonne looked over at her friend who was now sat up and smiled.

"_So, how you feeling babe? You scared us a little there. Actually, a lot. We thought we'd lost you!"_

Forcing out a weak smile, Rebecca nodded and replied

"_Yeah, sorry 'bout that. At least I'm alive though, unlike Kerry"_

Turning her attention to Smithy sat on the chair beside her, Rebecca asked

"_Has Gabriel been brought in yet?"_

Smithy turned his head to face Gina and Cameron, who were clearly also unsure of what to say. However they all realised that one of them would have to answer.

"_Erm, MIT are at the station now, carrying out interviews and trying to find out why it happened. They're gonna work out who did it, who shot you k" _Smithy explained.

"_Smithy, you're joking right? We don't need MIT to find out who shot me, I already know. It was Gabriel."_

"_Rebecca maybe you should just rest and concentrate on getting better at the moment. Leave everything else to us. The truth will be revealed"_ Gina interrupted.

Rebecca was getting angry that none of her colleagues were listening to what she was saying so, raising her voice, the young PC shouted

"_Yes the truth WILL be revealed. Soon! Come on Gina. Gabriel Kent not only murdered my sister, but attacked and threatened to kill me when he found out that I'm Kerry's sister who knows everything about him. Then, on the one year anniversary of her death, I get shot! That's NOT a coincidence!"_

Gina sighed and Adam stepped up.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the brown wooden door and Cameron opened it to reveal two people standing outside. It was Chief Superintendent Eddy Roberts of New Scotland Yard (Rebecca and Kerry's Uncle) and their Dad George Young. After checking that Rebecca was stable, they made their way to the hospital canteen, followed by Cameron and Gina. Once they'd left, Yvonne took the opportunity to start a fresh conversation and try to take Rebecca's mind off the whole situation. She did a good job too as the room was soon filled with lots of giggles.

"_Smithy, are you able to do me a favour? Could you get me some water from the shop downstairs please? There should be some change in my jean's pocket?"_

Smithy nodded before replying

"_Yeah, sure I can. Oh and erm, your clothes have gone back to the station for evidence"_

"_Oh yeah, course they have. It completely slipped my mind!" _Rebecca explained.

Smithy gave a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.  
><em>"Bec, will you be okay for a moment when I just pop to the loo?"<em> Yvonne asked hesitantly.

Rebecca nodded.

"_Are you sure? I mean, the guard officer hasn't arrived to stand outside your door yet. I could wait until Smithy comes back if you want but, well, I'm quite desperate"_

Rebecca laughed and asked her friend to pass over her mobile phone which had been placed on a small wooden table in the corner of the room. After handing the pink blackberry to her injured friend, Yvonne left to search for the ladies toilets. Rebecca flicked through her phone to find a number of missed calls and messages.

* * *

><p><em>Hey babe.<em>

_I know u'll be okay hun 'cos u're strong. _

_We'll find out who did this to u babe!_

_I love you lots & ur a great mate!_

_Love Honey_

_xx_

* * *

><p><em>Rebecca, I just heard from Adam O'Karo!<br>Stay strong darling and fight it. _

_I am NOT loosing another niece!_

_I'm on my way to hsp to see u,_

_Then we're gonna get Kent!_

_Love Uncle Eddy x x_

* * *

><p><em>Hey Rebecca, It's Gary Best.<em>

_I hope ur gonna be ok but_

_Just in case, I wana say_

_It was a pleasure to meet u,_

_Work with u& b ur friend. _

_Hopefully cu soon! _

_Gary x_

* * *

><p>Smithy had just left the small hospital shop after buying three bottles of Evian water. Smithy stopped at the top of the metal stairs to talk to an elderly couple he recognised. As the young Sergeant climbed a second flight of stairs to reach Rebecca's floor, he spotted Yvonne coming out of the toilets. Hearing his name being called out, Yvonne spun around to see a rather angry looking Sergeant walking her way.<p>

"_What are you doing? Don't tell me you left Rebecca in the room by herself? There's no one watching her!"_ he spat and rushed off down the corridor.

As Yvonne chased him, she spotted something, or rather someone, standing by the reception desk, talking to a young nurse.

"_What are you doing?"_ Smithy queried as he was pushed against the wall by Yvonne.

Telling him to quiet, Yvonne pointed over to the male and whispered

"_Look!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh excuse me sweetheart, a colleague of mine was brought in a while ago with a gunshot wound. She's a police officer and her name is Rebecca umm..."<em>

"_Oh yes Sir, Rebecca Young, go down this corridor then take a left and her room is on the right" _directed the young brunette nurse.

* * *

><p>"<em>Erm, okay think! Right, Cameron, the inspector and George Young are down the canteen. They've turned their radios off 'cos they're with the Chief Super aint they. So, you run down and inform them and I'll keep an eye on Rebecca and...Him! Be quick!"<em>

Yvonne nodded and followed Smithy's directions. While she rushed off back down the corridor, Smithy quietly shuffled towards the door of Rebecca's room. The young Sergeant stopped sharply as he spotted the tall figure walking into the room.

* * *

><p>Rebecca finished reading her text messages and placed the phone underneath the thin hospital blanket as she wrapped herself up warm. The blonde female closed her eyes and for a few minutes, saw visions of the special place she had visited whilst her body laid in the ambulance. The place where Rebecca was reunited with her sister, Mum and boyfriend Ryan, all of whom were deceased. The confused PC was still unsure if it was real but had to believe it was and that one day, she'd be reunited and they'd all live together in heaven. Rebecca's peace was disturbed by the squeaking of the door opening and, opening her eyes, she was met by the face of the evil Gabriel Kent. Without thinking twice, Rebecca sneakily slid her hand underneath the blanket and pressed the side button on her phone to turn the voice recorder on. Just as she did, the psycho cop opened his mouth.<p>

"_Hello there, PC Young._ _I heard you had been shot?"_

Through gritted teeth, Rebecca spat

"_Yeah, you should know, you did it!"_

A smug grin spread across Kent's face and he let out a slight chuckle.

"_You shouldn't accuse a fellow officer of something so horrific PC Young"_

Rebecca had seconds to think. There was no way he was getting away with it this time and Rebecca quickly realised she needed him to confess. Again. Taking a deep breath, Rebecca continued to talk.

"_Gabriel, David, whoever you are. It's time to stop playing games now yeah. It's only me and you here so even if you admit the whole truth, no one will know. I want to know what you did to my sister and I want you to admit what you did to me. Come on Gabriel, we all make mistakes, including me. So, tell me. Please"_

There was a horrible silence and for a moment, Rebecca was convinced Gabriel had worked out what she was up to. However, she was so relieved when he started talking.

"_Okay, I admit it. I loved her, your sister, Kerry. I stood by her when other people took advantage. I'm the one who made her realise that she had been raped by her precious Sergeant Smith and when she told me she was going to make her accusation official, I couldn't have been happier but then, she changed her mind. Silly girl. I loved her, and she made me think she loved me back, but she was stupid enough to choose Cameron over me. She needed to be taught a lesson. So when Cameron was working late, I gave Kerry a lift home and decided it was the right time. _I persuaded her to let me in and,_ I raped her"_

Rebecca bit her lip hard. Not to hold back the tears but before, however injured she felt, she wanted to punch the living daylights out of the evil man standing in front of her. The poor blonde female felt sick as Gabriel continued with his horrific confession.

"_Kerry knew things about me which would mean me not only losing my job, but going to prison. I heard Gold telling Smithy that Kerry was coming into the station and I knew she was going to get revenge on me, so she had to be stopped. I took myself and my weapon up onto the roof top offices and waited for the right moment. I didn't to wait long though until pretty little Kerry made an appearance. I watched as her and Smithy got all lovely dovey with each other to the point where I couldn't watch anymore. So I pulled the trigger and watched as she fell to the floor. I watched as she lay in a pool of her own blood, dying. Is that a good enough confession for you PC YOUNG?"_

Rebecca made sure to hold back her tears. She didn't want Gabriel to see her cry because there was another confession that Rebecca needed from the evil copper.

"_So, now that you've finally admitted raping and killing my sister, you may as well admit what you did to me!"_

Gabriel chucked again and asked

"_And what exactly did I do to you, sweetheart?"_

Through gritted teeth, Rebecca spat

"_You shot me, tried to kill me! Come on Gabriel, I know it was you. You shot me in the exact place you shot Kerry! That's not a coincidence so ADMIT IT!" _

Taking a step closer to Rebecca and lowering his voice, Gabriel replied

"_Okay, I admit it. I shot you too. I obviously didn't do a good enough job though because if I did, you would be dead on a slab right now and your Dad would be grieving for his youngest little girl. You're lucky Rebecca, very lucky. But, be warned. I don't like leaving my business unfinished so however long it takes, I'm gonna make sure you get what you deserve. It'll be good for you though 'cause you'll be reunited with your sister...10 feet under. Happy ending for all I say!"_

Just at that moment, Smithy came bolting through the door and lunged at Gabriel, pushing him to the floor. The angry Sergeant couldn't control himself and before he knew it, his fists were doing great damage to Gabriel's face. Out of know where and with such force, Gabriel slammed the file containing Rebecca's charts across Smithy's face, sending him flying across the room. After pulling himself up, Gabriel then flung himself at the Sergeant, slamming his head onto the wooden floor a number of times before escaping from the room. Rebecca was attached to drips and had no force or energy to get out of the bed. All she could do was shout.

"_Smithy? SMITHY!"_ she called emotionally.

* * *

><p>"<em>Marm, it's Gabriel, he's here and knows where Rebecca is!"<em> Yvonne explained as she rushed into the empty hospital canteen.

Instantly, Inspector Gold, Chief Super Roberts, PC Tait and George Young all bolted out of the canteen and towards Rebecca's room, while Yvonne trailed behind. They barged into Rebecca's room, expecting to find Gabriel inside but instead, they saw Rebecca in tears and Smithy lying on the floor with the evil copper nowhere to be seen.

"_Smithy! That's it, come on up you get" _Gina said calmly as she helped the young sergeant up.

After sitting him down on a chair, the Inspector asked Yvonne to call a nurse to check him over. Cameron went to the water cooler in the corridor to get Smithy some water while Chief Superintendant Roberts and his brother in-law George Young rushed over to the bed.

"_You alright darling?"_ Eddy asked his blonde niece.

Rebecca moved her attention from Smithy to her Uncle, and smiled.

"_I've got him!"_ she whispered.

Slightly confused, George asked what she meant.

Rebecca slipped her hand under the blanket and pulled out her pink blackberry. Smiling, Rebecca once again announced to her Dad and Uncle

"_I've got him!"_

Rebecca continued to explain to the two confused looking men standing in front of her.

"_I saw him come in and hid my phone under the blanket. I thought if I could get him to talk about Kerry then he might confess to it and I could get my evidence. So, I pressed the record button on my phone underneath the blanket and said whatever I could to get a confession from him. He confessed everything Dad! About what he did to Kerry, and what he did to me. Then, he started saying that he won't stop until I'm dead and reunited with Kerry and...and that's when Smithy came charging in!"_

George Young held his daughters hand tight and kissed her forehead.

"_It's okay darling, you're going to be fine. We lost Kerry, but we're not losing you!"_

Chief Super Roberts added

"_Your Dad's right Bec. If you have a full confession from Gabriel then like you said, you've got him!"_

Rebecca smiled at her Dad then moved her attention to Smithy, catching his eye. For a few seconds, the two police officer's gazed into each other's eyes but then a nurse entered the room to quickly check Smithy over for any serious injuries. The nurse only stayed was a few minutes then left the room. Smithy stood up from the chair, walked to the bed and held Rebecca's hand. Looking into her baby blue eyes, he announced

"_Everything's gonna be fine you know Bec"_

Rebecca looked up into her Sergeant's emerald green eyes, smiled and declared

"_Yeah I know, everything's gonna be fine"_


	21. Always Finish What You Start

Dale Smith, Cameron Tait, Yvonne Hemmingway, Gina Gold, George Young and Eddy Roberts were still in Rebecca's hospital room when Superintendant O'Karo arrived. Gina had rung Adam to inform him of the whole incident with Gabriel Kent and, of course, he dropped everything to race over to the hospital. Once there, Rebecca passed her phone onto her boss so he could listen to the evil copper's confession. After listening to it all, Adam radioed Jack Meadows back at the station and ordered him to send officers out onto the streets to start the search for Gabriel Kent. It was time for everyone in the room to head back to the station but Rebecca wasn't planning on staying either. After ten minutes, the young PC managed to persuade Adam to let her return to the station so she too could start looking for Kent. So, along with her Dad, Smithy and Yvonne, Rebecca jumped into her Uncle's car and went on the short journey back to the station.

* * *

><p>"<em>He can't have just...disappeared!" <em>yelled DI Manson as he sat in an office along with Rebecca, Smithy, Gina, George Young, Jack Meadows, Chief Super Roberts and Superintendant O'Karo. They were sat watching uniformed officers walking the streets of Sun hill on the hunt for Gabriel Kent. The officers have been searching, unsuccessfully, for nearly three hours but it seemed that the evil copper had simply vanished. As they continued to watch the CCTV, an idea flashed into Rebecca's head and, turning her attention away from the views of the Sunhill streets, she took a deep breath.

"_What if, I contacted Gabriel and asked him to meet me?"_

There was silence for a slight second until Smithy broke it, shouting

"_Bec, he's dangerous. He tried to kill you! What's saying he won't hurt you again?"_

Shocked by her Sergeant's response, Rebecca looked away from him and turned her attention to her Uncle, the Chief Superintendant of New Scotland Yard.

"_What you think Uncle Ed? I'm sure I can persuade him to agree to meet me"_

Roberts took a few moments to think. He knew that Gabriel Kent had to be arrested and he knew that Rebecca wanted to be the one to do it but, he didn't want her to get hurt anymore than she already had been. However, turning to look at his one remaining niece, Eddy noticed the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of hurt and passion. Rebecca had not only lost her Sister but nearly lost her own life too because of Gabriel Kent but she was so fixated on getting revenge and sending the evil cop down. So, he finally came to a decision.

"_Okay, you ring him and convince him to meet you. We'll be close by, ready to grab him!"_

Ignoring Smithy rolling his eyes, Rebecca slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her blackberry. Unlocking it, she scrolled through it until finally coming across Gabriel's number. With shaking hands, Rebecca pressed the call button and DI Manson quickly shut the door before ordering everyone to be silent. After what seemed like ages, a deep voice was finally heard on the other end.

"_Hello? Hello?"_

Taking a very deep breath, Rebecca responded

"_Gabriel...it's Rebecca"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Becca, how you feeling?" <em>asked Gary Best as Rebecca walked into the canteen.

Rebecca replied that she was okay and asked if he'd saw Smithy. Gary and a few others shook their heads but Tony Stamp informed Rebecca that he spotted the young Sergeant headed towards his office just five minutes earlier. Thanking her colleagues, Rebecca left the canteen quick walked down the corridor. While Rebecca had been arranging to meet Gabriel Kent, Smithy stormed out, annoyed that she was putting herself in more danger. Once the phone call had finished, Rebecca filled in her Dad, her Uncle, O'Karo, Manson, Meadows and Gold on the details about the meeting with Gabriel before she headed off to find her sulking Sergeant.

Knock knock

Smithy lifted his head up from the desk and spotted the newest PC standing in his doorway.

"_Can I come in or?"_ Rebecca asked

Smithy nodded and watched as Rebecca stepped into the office and shut the door behind her.

"_I'm meeting Gabriel in an hour, at the quay by the River Thames_" announced Rebecca.

"_Yeah, if he turns up that is!" _spat Smithy, rolling his eyes.

"_Smithy, you know why I have to do this, don't you?"_ Rebecca asked.

Jumping up from his seat, Smithy shouted

"_No Rebecca, I don't. So feel free to give an explanation!"_

"_He murdered my sister Smithy, that's WHY!" _yelled Rebecca, suddenly aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Before Smithy could say anything else, Rebecca wiped her tears and ordered him to sit down.

"Smithy, I know this might sound...strange but, I saw her. I saw Kerry"

Rebecca paused, expecting Smithy to say something but instead she noticed the look of confusion on his face so, she continued.

"_When I was in the ambulance, I left and went to this, this beautiful heaven-like place. I thought I was dead. I wasn't bleeding anymore and I was dressed in a lovely dress instead of my blood-stained clothes. Visions appeared and I saw Gabriel attacking me. Then I saw you standing over me in the ambulance, and then I saw myself get shot and fall to the floor..."_

Rebecca paused for air but made sure not to make any eye contact with Smithy.

"_Next, I heard church bells and as I looked closely, the church from St Mary's Street was there. It was like magic 'cos when I got closer, the door opened and a light shone from inside. I followed it and thought, this is it. I'm dead and I'm on my way to Heaven. There was a door and when I pushed it open, there she was. There was my sister, alive and well, standing in front of me, smiling"_

Smithy jumped up from the chair and walked towards the wall. As he sniffled, Rebecca knew he was getting upset so remained silent until Smithy turned back around and asked her to continue.

"_Kerry hugged me and it felt so good to feel her warm arms around me. As I looked around, I saw my grandparents and then, I saw my Mum and..."_

Smithy handed Rebecca a tissue and dragged his chair to sit beside her.

"_My boyfriend, he got killed a few years ago but he was there, standing in the church and he kissed me. He said that he'd be waiting there for me, when I'm ready to leave. I was confused and when I asked Kerry where we were, she said that it's the place we all made together so that we could find one another. Kez told me it wasn't my time to die because I had things to do and I hadn't finished what I'd started. She said we won't be leaving, but moving on. All of us, together, but only when it was the right time. She said she'd been waiting when I was ready. Then, a bright light filled the room and when I opened my eyes, I saw you and realised I was back in the ambulance, fighting for my life"_

Taking Smithy's hand in hers, Rebecca lastly added

"_I hope you now understand why I have to go and meet Gabriel tonight. I came to this station to get revenge for Kerry's death and that's what I am doing. I need to finish what I started"_

Without saying another word, Rebecca stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it, she took a step out before turning back around to face Smithy, who looked up from the floor. He smiled, nodded at her and watched as she closed the door and disappeared out of sight.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, everyone was ready to leave the station. Rebecca had changed and was now wearing jeans, a warm hoodie, a jacket, uggs, a scarf and a matching woolly beanie. The group of officers walked out into the back yard together but obviously Rebecca had to into her car alone. Smithy drove his car down with Gina Gold, inside while Neil Mason drove the riot van with Chief Superintendent Roberts, Superintendant O'Karo and Inspector Gold inside. They all thought it was best for George Young (Rebecca's Dad) to stay at the station accompanied by Cameron and Yvonne. Rebecca parked her car at the side of the pavement and got out. She gave a quick look around to see if Gabriel was around but couldn't see him so walked over to the quay. Neil and Smithy pulled up nearby, making sure to be in the shadows so they couldn't be seen by Gabriel when he arrived. Chief Superintendent Roberts had also organised backup officers from New Scotland Yard to turn up and park nearby as well as a car full of 2019 officers armed with guns. The plan that had been made was that, as soon as Gabriel was spotted heading towards Rebecca, the Sunhill lot and S019 would grab him and arrest him. Neil spoke into a radio and asked Smithy if there was any sign of Gabriel but Smithy replied no. However, just a few seconds later, Smithy spoke into the radio to Neil.<p>

"_He's here!"_

As Neil looked around, he spotted a tall dark figure coming out of the shadows and walking towards the quay. Just as Rebecca leaned over the metal poles to look in the water below, she spotted a shadow and quickly spun around on her feet.

"_Hello sweetheart"_

Rebecca gulped and glanced over at Smithy's car, which went un-noticed by Gabriel.

"_Hello Gabriel. You don't know how happy I am that you're here!" _admitted Rebecca.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of footsteps were heard and as Gabriel spun around, he saw lots of figures running towards him. The psycho cop tried to run but as he did, Smithy flew at him, pounding him to the floor and S019 officers with guns circled around him. Smithy stood up and yanked Gabriel up off the floor. Neil was just about to grab Gabriel and put him into the riot van but Smithy stopped him. Turning to Rebecca, the young Sergeant announced

"_PC...Young, I think there's something you need to do"_

Smithy nodded at Rebecca, who took a deep breath and walked towards Gabriel, who looked at her with evil eyes. Rebecca smirked at him before she spoke.

_"Gab...David Kent, I'm arresting you for using a false identification, for the...for the rape and murder of PC Kerry Young...and the attempted murder of me, PC Rebecca Young. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you'll later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"_

Turning to her colleges, Rebecca ordered

"_Take him away!"_

Rebecca watched Adam O'Karo and Eddy Roberts shoved him into the riot van and slammed the door shut behind him. Neil turned to Rebecca and Smithy, nodded and called

"_See you back at the station"_

The PC and the Sergeant watched as the riot van drove off down the road followed by the car of S019 officers. Once they were out of sight, Smithy turned to Rebecca who was standing next to him. Smiling, he nudged her elbow and whispered

"_You did it Bec. You've finished what you started!"_

Looking up at her Sergeant, Rebecca flashed a huge smile and replied

"_Yeah I have. I've finally finished what I started"_


	22. A Secret Revealed

After Rebecca arrested Gabriel Kent, he was taking back to the station where he was charged and put in a cell for the night. Rebecca headed for the canteen where she met her Dad, who was accompanied by Cameron and Yvonne. For a few moments, Rebecca joined them at their table and filled them in with all the details about Kent before deciding that she would stay with her Dad at his house for the night. Cameron and Yvonne walked with the two members of the Young family out into the back yard where Rebecca's car was parked. The four of them jumped in and Rebecca dropped off her two friends at their separate houses before driving through the London Street's towards her Dad's two bedroom house. For Rebecca and George, the night was spent flicking through old family photos and sharing great memories. That night, for the first time in ages, Rebecca had a great night's sleep. Everything was finally starting to look better.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Rebecca got up, showered and dressed before eating breakfast especially made by her Dad. Superintendant O'Karo had given the young PC the day off work but she wanted to go in and see what was happening with Gabriel. Rebecca Just kissed her Dad goodbye before getting into her car and driving towards the station.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay everyone, quieten down please"<em> ordered Inspector Gina Gold as he walked into the briefing room. There was silence as the uniformed officers listened carefully.

"_Okay, we have lots to get through this morning so..."_

Gina paused as Sergeant Smith walked in and joined her at the front of the room.

"_So let's start"_

The rota was read so that the relief knew who they were paired up with for the day and updates on cases were explained. Again, Gina paused as Rebecca walked in through the open door. Smithy looked over at his boss to see why she'd stopped. Gina smiled before turning her attention back to the relief. As Smithy looked over at Rebecca, their eyes met. They gazed at each other for a few minutes until they heard Gina change the subject.

"_Okay now lastly, before you all head off to work hard, I have some news"_

"_Just so you all know, Gabriel Kent was charged last night and is currently in our custody where is he to remain until it's possible to ship him over to Barton Street. Now, a few of you will know why he is there, but others won't. Superintendant O'Karo has asked for those who do know the truth to please keep the information to yourselves for the time being. Once Kent is in Barton Street, a meeting will be called and the Super will inform everyone on exactly what's going on. Okay? Thank you. Right, off you go. Work hard!"_

As everyone piled out of the room, Jack Meadows appeared at the door to inform Gina, Smithy and Rebecca that MIT had arrived in the station. Even though Gabriel had confessed everything to Rebecca, unaware that she'd recorded him, it was still necessary for MIT to carry out an interview with Kent.

* * *

><p>DI Rowanne Morell from MIT had been sent to the station to carry out an investigative interview. Both she and Chief Superintendant Roberts waited in the interview room while the custody Sergeant led Gabriel from his cell into the room. Inspector Gold and Superintendant O'Karo had already entered the room next door where they would watch the interview through a special window. They would be able to see and hear everything but they couldn't be seen or heard from the other side. Just as Gabriel was about to be led into the room, Rebecca and Smithy walked into the corridor to join their bosses in the room next door. Gabriel caught sight of them and glared Rebecca straight into the eyes with an evil smug look spread across his face. Smithy shook his head and walked towards the door, placing his hand onto the silver door handle. Pausing for a moment, the young Sergeant watched as Kent was led into the interview room.<p>

"_Smithy wait"_ Rebecca called just as Smithy was about to enter the room.

Smithy let go of the handle and spun around to see what Rebecca had called for.

"_There's...there's something else you need to know" _admitted the emotional PC.

With a worried look on his face, Smithy placed his hand onto his friend's arm, asking

"_What is it?"_

Rebecca felt so nervous and was unsure of how to break the news to her boss.

"_Umm, there's one other thing that Gab...David...whoever he is, lied about"_

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Smithy replied

"_Bec, what hasn't he lied about!"_

Smithy gave a slight laugh but noticing the seriousness of his colleagues face, he stopped.

"_Smithy, Kerry wasn't..."_

"_You two, get in here, DI Morell is about to start the interview" _ordered O'Karo.

Smithy whispered to Rebecca

"_Tell me later yeah" _before walking into the room_. _

Rubbing her hand over her face, Rebecca sighed and followed her Sergeant and shut the door behind her. Rebecca stood in front of the glass wall and watched as Gabriel lounged in a chair with a smug look on his face. A number of different emotions came flooding over Smithy and he decided to stand up next to Rebecca while both Gina and Adam sat on chairs next to the glass. As the interview began, Gabriel was cocky but that lasted all of twenty seconds because DI Morell pulled out Rebecca's pink blackberry and played Gabriel's confession that the blonde PC had managed to secretly record. The smug look on his face instantly disappeared as he realised there was no way out. Chief Superintendant Roberts introduced himself to Gabriel and explained that he was the sisters' Uncle. He asked Gabriel why he had carried out the different incidents and, showing no remorse, Kent gave his disturbed reasons why, leaving out no details. A number of shivers raced down Rebecca's back as she stood listening to her enemy's psycho reasons for raping and murdering her big sister. Smithy also found it very hard to listen as details from the previous year when he lost his one true love.

"_There's something else you know, something you're yet to find out"_

Smithy raised his eyebrow at the statement and for a split second, his mind racked about searching for an answer to what it could be about. He glanced over at Rebecca standing next to him and realised she was crying. The young PC was stood still, except for her hands which were tangling around each other. Smithy could tell from this that she was nervous about something, but didn't want to ask her. Instead, he turned his attention back to the interview. Chief Superintendant Roberts and DI Morell exchanged a puzzled look with each other before Roberts asked Gabriel to explain what he meant. Grinning, Gabriel started to confess another of his dark secrets.

"_When Kerry died, she was carrying a baby, my baby. True?"_

DI Morell nodded but was shocked when Gabriel laughed.

"_False. She was carrying a baby yeah...but that baby wasn't mine!"_

There was silence. No one looked at anyone else, they all just froze.

Breaking the silence, DI Morell nervously asked

"_Erm, what do you mean the baby wasn't yours? The post-mortem showed Kerry was pregnant and the DNA test confirmed it was yours"_

Gabriel just gave an evil laugh, almost panto-like so again, Morell asked

"_Gabriel, what do you mean the baby wasn't yours?"_

Gabriel slowly turned his head and looked at the mirror. Even though he couldn't see anything the other side, Gabriel managed to look straight at Rebecca and said

"_Ask her"_

Smithy turned to look at Rebecca just as she turned to look at him. For a split second they gazed at each other and Smithy had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Without saying anything, Rebecca raced towards the door and out into the corridor. As Smithy rushed after Rebecca, Adam O'Karo knocked on the interview room door and ordered DI Morell to stop the interview, which she did before she and Roberts left the interview room, closing the door behind them. They both went with Adam and Gina into a different room opposite while the custody officer guarded Gabriel back in the interview room.

"_What's going on?" _asked CS Roberts.

"_Rebecca knows something. Something about the baby" _Gina explained.

"_Oh come on Inspector..." _DIMorell replied_ "You don't actually think Gabriel's telling the truth do you? Look at what he's lied at. How can he say the baby wasn't his when DNA proves otherwise?"_

Adam shook his head and added his part.

"_I actually think he may be telling the truth for once. Why would he say the baby wasn't his yet confess to everything else? I think he did something to the test to make it look like the baby was his. Whatever is it, Rebecca knows. As soon as Gabriel said so, she rushed out of the room and Smithy's gone after her"_

The officers were unsure of what to do next so decided to wait for Smithy and Rebecca to return, hopefully with a full explanation.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rebecca will you wait!" <em>Smithy called out as he chased Rebecca up the corridor.

Rebecca pushed open the door to the female locker rooms and went inside. Smithy stopped outside the door and looked around before pushing the door open and also entering the locker room.

"_Rebecca I'm...confused! Why did Gabriel tell DI Morell to ask you about Kerry's baby? And why is he saying it's not his? I mean I wish it wasn't but...I just don't understand Rebecca!" Smithy shouted. _

Just then, the young PC burst into tears. She knew Smithy needed to know the truth but was too scared to tell him. After a few moments, Rebecca stopped crying, wiped the tears from the cheeks and took a deep breath. Smithy started to get a little impatient. He didn't mean to be but he just wanted to know the truth. The whole situation had brought back the pain and heartache that poor Smithy had suffered the previous year when he lost Kerry and he was feeling so emotional.

"_Rebecca, tell me the truth. If the baby wasn't Gabriel's, then whose was it?"_

Rebecca looked up and met with his shining green eyes, but didn't say a word. Desperate to get an answer, Smithy tried to push Rebecca for the truth.

"_I can't see how it could have been but was the baby Cameron's?" _he asked

_Rebecca shook her head. _

"_Okay, thought not. How about...oh please don't' say it was David Radfords?" _the Sergeant pleaded.

For a second time, Rebecca shook her head.  
>That was it, Smithy was fed up of the guessing game, and it was time for an answer. Losing his patience, Smithy raised his voice and shouted<p>

"_Well unless Kerry had some secret mystery man hidden away, there is no one else I know of. So who's baby was it Rebecca? WHOSE BABY WAS IT?"_

"_It was yours!" _Rebecca yelled.

Smithy stumbled back a step and froze with shook. Realising that she had just caused more heartache for the poor young Sergeant, Rebecca took his arm with her hand and gave him a sympathetic look.  
><em>"I'm sorry Smithy, but Kerry's baby was yours"<em>


	23. Half Way To Justice

Tears rolled uncontrollably down the young Sergeant's face as he tried to take in the shocking news. _"What do you...how...I don't get it!" _he shouted, pulling his arm from Rebecca's hand.

"_Smithy, I'm sorry. Please let me explain?" _She pleaded to her emotional boss.

Smithy nodded and perched himself on the end of a desk while Rebecca stood next to him.

"_I don't really know where to start but, here goes. Okay, you know the night that you, Kerry and the rest of the station went out for Yvonne's birthday?"_

Smithy nodded and Rebecca continued.

"_Well, if you remember that night, Kerry and Cameron had a huge bust up and Cameron ended up going home early. Then, at the end of the night you umm, you took Kerry back to yours"_

Once again Smithy nodded and added emotionally

"_Course I remember"_

"_Well, a few weeks later, Kerry phoned me at a ridiculous time at night asking if I was free for her to come over. When she arrived, she was hysterical and it took me ages to calm her down. I remember the night clearly, as if it was yesterday"_

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

"_Are you ready to tell me what's wrong then babe?"_

"_I went to the doctors today and um, I'm pregnant Bec, I'm four weeks pregnant"_

"_Um...is that good?"_

"_I don't know, cos that's where it gets...complicated"_

"_Hey babe, don't cry. It's alright. Maybe you should ring Cameron and tell him..."_

"_It's not Cameron's baby"_

"_Oh right, sorry. Don't tell me, it's got something to do with your lovely, knight in shining armour Sergeant Smith right?"_

"_Maybe. We all went out for Yvonne's birthday a few weeks back. Me and Cameron had this huge argument and he went home. I started flirting with Smithy and then, before I knew it, we were kissing. We ended up going home together and...yeah"_

"_So, it's Smithy's baby then? I think you better talk to..."  
>"BEC! It might...not be Smithy's. A few days later, I had a lift home with Gabriel Kent cause Cam was working late. I let him in for a cup of tea but he kept saying how we were meant to be together and that I'd led him on. Then..."<em>

"_Then what Ker?"_

"_He raped me! That means that, I'm either carrying the baby of my copper colleague who raped me or..."_

"_Or your Sergeant"_

"_Yeah, my lovely Sergeant who's always been there for me and, I keep falling into bed with. It's definitely one of theirs and I've looked into how to find out. I asked the doctor and he said, I can have a prenatal paternity test, but I have to wait until 11 weeks"_

"_Well, that's good that you're able to find out before the baby is born isn't it"_

"_I guess. T he risk of me miscarrying will rise but I'm willing to take that risk because I can't go on without finding out the truth. I can't cope if I'm carrying a rapists baby Bec, I just can't!"  
>"Babe, you're a very independent woman and you know what you want. I'm here for you every single step of the way okay but just, be careful yeah"<em>

"_Don't worry Sis, I will"_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, what happened then? The DNA test that MIT asked for came back confirming it was his baby so, how can you say it was mine?"<em>

Rebecca took a deep breath before replying

"_Smithy, I know this is confusing but I'm not lying to you. I swear, the baby was yours. I know because Kerry was ecstatic when the results came back and she rushed over mine to tell me. She'd waited until she was 11 weeks gone then; somehow she managed to get Gabriel's DNA. The results came back in just a few days saying that there was a 99 point something % that the baby was NOT Gabriel's and the only other person it could have been...was you . No one apart from me, Kerry and Gabriel knew about the prenatal paternity test but it would have been kept on her hospital record. So why did MIT carry out a DNA test after Kerry died? The first one, which confirms Gabriel was NOT the baby's dad, goes missing then one turns up showing that he is? What a coincidence. Gabriel must have tampered with the DNA results before MIT collected them"_

Smithy wiped the tears from his cheeks and took Rebecca by the hand.

"_Well, if that's the case, it's time for the truth to come out isn't it"_

* * *

><p>"<em>DI Morell, Chief Super Roberts, a word please!"<em> Smithy ordered as he marched down the corridor, followed by Rebecca.

Gina and Adam watched on as the young Sergeant led the two higher officers into a room. Turning her attention to his blonde officer, Adam O'Karo asked

"_Is everything alright Rebecca?"_

Rebecca replied

"_Not really Sir. Let's go back in yeah? I'm sure Smithy will follow us when he's ready" _

Before walking back in to the room, leaving her two bosses even more confused than before.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's going on Sergeant Smith?"<em> DI Morell questioned the emotional sergeant.

Smithy was overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions and his throat was so dry it felt as rough as razors. Turning around to face the two officers, Smithy explained

"_Kent. He was right about...about Kerry's baby. It wasn't his, it was mine"_

Smithy felt tears rolling down his face as he continued.

"_Rebecca just told me everything and I want Kent to admit it!"_

Chief Superintendant Roberts asked Smithy to explain what Rebecca had told him, which he did.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and without saying a word, Smithy walked back into the room where Rebecca, Gina and Adam were waiting for Gabriel's interview to continue. They watched through the glass as Morell and Roberts walked back in to the adjoining room where Gabriel was being guarded by the custody officer.<p>

"_Now Gabriel, where were we" _started DI Morell_. _

"_Well, I had just told you that my baby that Kerry was carrying actually wasn't my baby at all. Then I told you to ask the lovely Rebecca which, based on the amount of time you were absent from the room, you clearly did. What did she have to say then?"_

DI Morell glanced at Chief Superintendant Roberts and he nodded for her to continue.

"_I referenced the baby's DNA with all available samples at the police station. The chances of it being wrong are 15 million to one, so how can you say the baby wasn't yours?"_

There was silence as Gabriel just sat there showing no expression.

"_Gabriel, we know the true identity of the father of Kerry's baby"_

Once again, there was no response from Gabriel.

"_Gabriel, we've got enough to put you away for a very long time so you may as well tell us what you did to the DNA results"_

Gabriel laughed.

"_Okay! Kerry came to me and told me that she was pregnant. She said, she was 95% sure it was mine but that she needed my DNA, just to double check"_

"_And you agreed, just like that?" _CS Roberts questioned_._

Gabriel nodded and added

"_I was only too happy to oblige. I loved the thought of being a father to the baby she was carrying. So, I went along with her to the hospital and carried out a DNA test. The doctor said it would take a few days for the results to come back and I couldn't wait. Something changed inside me. I went into town a number of times and looked at the little baby clothes in the shop windows. But Kerry didn't seem as enthusiastic as me. Then, the results came back"_

"_And...?" _asked DI Morell

"_Kerry came to me and told me the results had come back. She was smiling and seemed so happy. That's when Kerry told me that my DNA was negative and that I wasn't the father. I was so angry! I asked her who the father was, but she wouldn't me"_

Gabriel stood up and walked over to the wall before continuing.

"_A few weeks later, I asked Kerry who the father to her baby was but she wouldn't say. I pushed her against the wall and threatened to punch her stomach if she didn't tell me. That's when she slipped up. Little miss Kerry shouted that she'd tell her precious Sergeant Smith about me if I didn't let her go. That's when I worked it out. The way she was around Smithy, the way she talked about him, as if he was her...knight in shining armour. I laughed and told Kerry that I pitied her for carrying her Sergeant's baby. I told her he didn't care about her and he was more concerned about his career than her and a baby"_

CS Roberts felt the anger build up inside him as he listened to the psycho cop describing what he did to his beloved niece. DI Morell was speechless as were Gina and Adam in the room next door. Smithy felt like punching the day lights out of the evil cop but as he turned his head to look at Rebecca, he realised he wasn't worth it. Smithy's heart melted at the blank expression on Rebecca's face and watched as she wiped the tears from her rosy red cheeks.

"_So, what happened to the DNA results Gabriel? Why did they show that Kerry's baby was yours when Sergeant Smith was actually the father?" _DI Morell asked.

Gabriel turned his head towards the glass mirror, knowing that Smithy was standing somewhere behind it. Laughing, Gabriel turned his head back around and continued to explain

"_When you were here investigating dear PC Young's death, I saw you take the DNA samples from the file here and I knew that you'd found out about the baby. I followed you to . I knew the results would take an hour or so to be confirmed so I waited for my opportunity. Then, I saw you leave the room and head for the toilet so...I approached the hospital staff and spun them some story about how two of the DNA's had been mixed up – Gabriel Kent's and Dale Smith's. I watched the nurse swap them over and re-label them then, I left before you returned"_

Chief Superintendant Roberts fought to hold back his anger and decided it was best to keep quiet and let DI Morell continue with the questions.

"_So, the one DNA that returned positive...was labelled as yours but was actually Sergeant Smith's?"_ DI Morell asked, shocked at how far the evil cop had actually gone.

Gabriel nodded and a smug look spread across his evil face. CS Roberts finally decided to break his silence and chip in, asking  
><em>"How were you so sure that Sergeant Smith's DNA would be show positive Gabriel?"<em>

Without hesitation, Gabriel replied

"_Well, it could have been Cameron's or the Radford boy's but, I took a chance. You see, PC Young was always Sergeant Smith's favourite little PC. He would always go out of his way for her. Probably give up his job for her if she asked. You could see the chemistry between them. They were always ending up together after a night out, even when Kerry was loved up with Cameron, poor Aussie. Even he realised that he couldn't compete and that Sergeant Smith would win Kerry every time. That's what made me angry too. Kerry teased me, I thought she loved me but she'd always run back to HIM. So I thought, if everyone thought the baby was mine, I could make out that me and Kerry were secretly in love"_

CS Roberts took a sigh of relief as he realised he was one step closer to getting justice for his niece's death. He flashed a smile at DI Morell as they stood up, turned off the tape and left the room.

Roberts opened the door to the joining room and looked in. Rebecca turned her head to look at her Uncle and rushed towards him. The CS held his niece tightly as she cried in his arms. Gina and Adam smiled sympathetically at Smithy as she both left the room and headed towards the custody desk. After a few moments, Roberts followed them, leaving Rebecca and Smithy in the room alone.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rebecca took a step towards Smithy and held his hand tightly.

Smithy turned to look at her and for a moment, their eyes met. Then, Rebecca reached up and wrapped her arms around him, letting her friend cry into her arms. It was the first time she'd seen him cry but she continued to comfort him. After a few moments, Smithy pulled away from her and wiped his eyes.

"_I'm sorry Smithy. I wanted to tell you as soon as I met you but, I didn't want to blow everything. When I first came here, I only came to get revenge and justice for Kerry but..."_

Rebecca paused but continued a few seconds later

"_I've made great friends here and I care about everyone...some more than others"_

Smithy gazed at her through his blurry tearful eyes, cupped his hand on her chin and delicately placed a kiss onto her red rose lips. He felt her kiss him back just before he pulled away. For a second time, he leaned in and kissed her and for a few moments, Smithy held Rebecca in his arms as they gently kissed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, an area car containing four officers turned up to ship Gabriel over to Barton Street. Both Rebecca and George Young stood out in the back yard and watched as Gabriel was driven away. They hugged and headed inside towards the canteen for a cup of tea and a chat with Gina and the others. Rebecca gave a sigh of relief that she was finally on the right road to getting justice for her sister's death. Gabriel's court trail was the only thing left and then she would have a lot less to worry about. Rebecca hoped that she wouldn't have to wait too long.<p> 


	24. Bail Or No Bail

"_Sir, there's a lot of press outside desperate to find out what's going on"_ Reg Hollis informed Superintendant O'Karo.

"_Thank you Reg, Myself and Chief Superintendant Roberts will be heading out there in five to give an official statement"_ Adam O'Karo replied.

Reg headed down the corridor towards the canteen to join his colleagues for a break.

"_Adam, are you ready?"_ called CS Roberts as he quick marched up the corridor towards the Super.

Nodding, the two police officers walked into the front office area where Inspector Gold and DI Manson were waiting.

"_Gina, where's Rebecca now?"_ O'Karo asked his Inspector.

Smiling, Gina replied

"_She's in the canteen with...well everyone. I've told Cameron & Smithy to keep her away from the front of the station. I didn't want the press to get any photos of her"_

Adam nodded gratefully and added

"_Right, let's get this out of the way then_" before walking through the front doors accompanied by the other three officers.

As soon as the group of officers walked into the front yard, the press piped up. For a few moments, there were flashing camera lights going off and all that could be heard was

'_Superintendant, can you tell us what's happened'_

'_What is going to happen to PC Gabriel Kent?'_

'_Do you know if PC Kent has hurt anyone else?'_

Superintendant O'Karo signalled for everyone to be quiet before he took a deep breath and started his statement.

"_Ladies and gentleman, I can confirm that earlier today, one of our constables, was arrested for a number of incidents. For the time being, those incidents cannot be named but PC Gabriel Kent is being held at Barton Street police station until his official court trail in a few days time. Until then, that is all I have to say on the matter. Thank you. No more questions."_

With that, the four officers walked straight back inside, leaving the press taking photos and shouting for more questions to be answered.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the same four officers walked into the canteen as Adam wanted to talk to the rest of his officers.<p>

"_Okay everyone, can I have your attention please. I have just made an official statement to the press outside and I have told them ALL the information we want them to know at the time being. You know what the press are like; they'll be outside for a few days and are more than likely going to approach some of you with questions. I ask you please; do not give them any information about anything. Whatever has happened is to stay within the station until Gabriel's trial. Okay?"_

The relief gave a chorus of _'Yes Sir'_ as him, Gina, Eddy and Neil joined the food queue to get food.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was quite quiet and the whole station avoided the front office and yard so that they wouldn't get pestered by the police. Rebecca decided to stay at Cameron's flat that night as the press had found out where she lived. The relief even decided it was best not to go out for their usual few drinks at the end of their shift so instead; everyone made their way straight home.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days went quite quick as the officers were rushed off their feet with arrests, interviews, meetings, reports and case writing. Rebecca was given a few days off work to relax after her crazy few weeks. As she laid on Cameron's sofa bed, the young PC smiled as she realised that once Gabriel was sent down, things would finally be good again.<p>

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning and the officers at Sunhill police station were carrying on with their every work. It was exactly a week ago since Gabriel Kent had been arrested and shipped over to Barton Street to await his official court trial. That morning, Kent was due a short trial where the judge would determine if he was allowed to be granted bail until his trial or not.<p>

"_Good morning everyone, right the pairings for today are..."_

The uniformed relief listened on as their Inspector reeled off who they were working with for the day.

_"Okay and PC Jones you're with PC Tait today"_

Everyone nodded and Gina dismissed them from the room.

"_Cam I'm just popping to the ladies, shall I come find you in a minute?" _Rebecca called to her friend.

Cameron turned to face Rebecca, smiled and replied

"_Sure, I'll meet you in the yard" _before walking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Rebecca walked through the door and into the back yard. As she walked down the ramp towards the area car, Smithy was standing at the bottom waiting for Yvonne to join him.<p>

"_You alright Bec?" _Smithy called to Rebecca as he noticed her walk past.

Rebecca opened the door to the area car where Cameron was sitting in the passenger seat, turned to face Smithy and called

"_Fine thanks. Serge"_ before getting in the car.

Rebecca and Cameron had been called to a shout where a neighbour had reported hearing arguing and shouting all night. After spending nearly an hour at the address, the two PC's had finally sorted the situation out and were heading back to the station to catch up on some paperwork. Cameron drove into the empty space in the station yard and turned off the engine. Turning to Rebecca, the Aussie PC asked

"_You okay Bec? You've been quiet this morning"_

Rebecca nodded but then decided to reply to Cameron.

"_It's Gabriel's short trial this afternoon. You know, the trial to see whether he gets bail until his court trial or not?"_

Cameron explained that he'd forgotten about it and added that he was convinced the judge wouldn't grant Gabriel bail after everything he'd done and that Rebecca should try and forget about it. Only, she couldn't. The two officers walked into the station and towards the computer room together but Rebecca made an excuse saying she needed to visit the ladies, telling Cameron she'd catch him up. Not thinking anything of it, Cameron agreed and told her not to be long as they had loads of paperwork to catch up on from a few days previous.

* * *

><p>Knock knock<p>

"_You busy Serge?"_ Rebecca asked her Sergeant as she knocked on his office door.

Looking up from his pile of paperwork, Smithy shook his head and signalled for Rebecca to enter the room which she did, shutting the door behind her.

"_Umm, I need to ask you something..." _Rebecca stated.

Not looking up but continuing with his paperwork, Smithy nodded to show Rebecca he was listening.

"_This afternoon...it's Gabriel's short trial. The one where he finds out if he's getting bail until his official court trial or not..."_

Smithy looked up with a suspicious look on her face and said

"_Go on..."_

Knowing Smithy was about to react badly to what she was about to say, Rebecca took a very deep breath before simply announcing

"_I want to go"_

The young Sergeant put down his West Ham pen and leaned back in his chair, giving a sigh.

"_Rebecca, you can't. Look, I know you want to see Gabriel go down for what he did, we all do and his court trial next week can't come quick enough, believe me. It's just, I don't want you getting any more hurt. Emotionally. If you go to court and see Gabriel today then, it'll only make you upset again. Besides, the judge would have to be ridiculously crazy to give him bail. It'll be fine, okay?"_

Rebecca was hurt. She really thought that Smithy would let her go but he'd stood firm and said no_. _Only replying _'Serge',_ Rebecca turned, walked out of the door and headed towards the computer room to join Cameron. Just as she reached there, a call was put out over the radio about a disturbance at the same address they were called to the previous hour. Pushing the computer room door open, Rebecca called Cameron and both officers made their return to the address.

* * *

><p>Rebecca and Cameron got called to another disturbance then there was a bit of trouble at an old people's home in the centre of London. Gabriel's trial was due to start at 1:30pm and by the time Cameron and Rebecca were on their way back to the station it was already 12:45pm. The fact that Rebecca had been glancing at her watch every five minutes for the previous hour hadn't gone un-noticed by Cameron, who brought it up as he drove into the back yard of the station.<p>

"_Clock watching? Am I that bad to work with?"_ he joked.

Rebecca gave a slight laugh but Cameron knew exactly what was wrong.

"_You're thinking about him aren't you? Gabriel"_

Rebecca nodded and watched as Cameron took her hand, smoothing it gently.

"_Bec, you're such a good friend and I care about you. I don't want you to go to court this afternoon because I don't want you to get upset again. His court trial is a week today and we'll all be going with you to watch Gabriel go down. You've not got long until you get justice for Kerry's death so please, just wait until then yeah"_

Rebecca smiled and nodded, but she had no plans on listening to what her friend was saying. Instead, she got out of the car and made her way towards her Sergeant's office once again.

* * *

><p>Knock knock<p>

"_Come in" _came Smithy's voice from inside the office.

Seeing Rebecca fill the doorway, Smithy looked up from the pile of paperwork he was still ploughing through.

"_If you're here for the same reason you were earlier, you can turn around and walk back out"_ Smithy announced.

Rebecca was shocked by the sharp tone in his voice but knew he was looking out for her. However, she was not about to give up.

"_Look Smithy..." _she started.

"_I know what you think about the whole situation but I HAVE to go to court. Today is the day where the judge will decide if Gabriel gets bail until his trial. I can't stay here and work away knowing that there's a chance that the murdering copper that killed my sister could be out walking the streets again. I need to know Smithy. You do realise that, if Gabriel gets bail then he's gonna come after me right? All I need is for you to say yes. I'll go to court and come straight back. I promise!"_

Smithy sighed and thought for a moment. He knew it wasn't a good idea to let Rebecca go to court and realised that, without his permission, she wouldn't be able to go. So, not feeling bad or selfish at all, Smithy looked up at Rebecca and gave a simple one word answer.

"_No"_

Rebecca couldn't believe Smithy was being so selfish. Without saying another word, Rebecca turned on her heel, yanked the office door open and slammed it shut behind her. For a moment, the confused PC was unsure what to do but then she realised exactly what to do, even if it did get her into trouble. As she walked towards the female locker room, Cameron walked out from one of the offices.

"_Oh Bec..."_ he called, walking towards her.

"_I've printed off some information about our Mr Milford from our disturbance calls this morning? It seems it's not the first time his neighbours have complained about him. Or the second for that matter. Think we should go pay him a visit for the third time this day" _he explained.

Rebecca tried not to look suspicious and instead, calmly replied

"_Yeah sure. I'm just gonna grab something from my locker ok. Can I meet you out back in five?"_

Not thinking anything of it, Cameron nodded and shuffled down the corridor, convinced that his friend would be following a few moments later. Rebecca opened her locker, grabbed a pink rucksack out of it, placed it on the wooden bench behind her and started changing her clothes.

* * *

><p>Just five minutes later, Rebecca left the locker room wearing a black top and trousers, accompanied by a black leather jacket and black heeled shoes. Glancing around to check if there was anyone hovering in the corridors, Rebecca cautiously made her way through the corridors and towards the front office as her car was parked up in the front yard. She was so close to the main doors when Inspector Gold came down the stairs from CID.<p>

"_PC Jones"_ she called, just as Rebecca pushed open the main door.

"_Where you off?" _she asked.

Thinking quick on her feet, Rebecca replied

"_Oh, hey Marm. Umm, I'm off to Gabriel's trial, to see if he gets bail or not. Sergeant Smith gave me his permission"_

Gina raised an eyebrow before suspiciously asking

"_Sergeant Smith gave you his permission, did he?"_

Rebecca nodded and glanced at her watch.

"_I have to go. Won't be long"_ she added and before Gina could say another word, Rebecca dashed across the car park, unlocked her car and drove off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh hiya, someone's very keen"<em> Gina called to Smithy.

Smithy stopped walking into his office, turned and walked towards Gina who was standing in hers.

Gina saw the confused look on Smithy's face and added

"_Princess Blondie"_

Smithy shook his head and said

"_Sorry Marm?"_

"_PC Jones, very enthusiastic about going to court for Gabriel's trial which you gave her permission for"_

A straight look suddenly came across Smithy's face and he gently put his West Ham mug onto Gina's desk before marching out of the office and down the corridor leaving Gina a little confused.

"_Rebecca, its Smithy. I specifically told you to stay away from Gabriel's trial today so you best be back at this station. Sharpish! "_

Smithy was heading down the corridor towards the custody desk when Cameron called to him.

"_Oh Serge, you haven't seen Rebecca have you? I've been looking for her for the past twenty minutes but can't find her anywhere. We're supposed to be heading out on a shout..."_

Seeing the look on Smithy's face, Cameron asked

"_Is...Everything alright Serge?"_

Smithy simply replied with a _'no'_ before taking Cameron by the arm and leading him into the nearest empty office and shutting the door behind them.

"_I've just been told by Inspector Gold that Rebecca left the station to go to Gabriel's trial which, apparently, I gave her permission for?"_

Cameron rolled his eyes, shook his head and muttered

"_Great"_

"_You don't seem that surprised?" _Smithy added

That's when Cameron explained that Rebecca had mentioned the trial the previous evening and had been acting strange all morning while they were out on a shout. He added that Rebecca told Cameron that she wanted to go but he thought he had deterred her from the idea.

"_Do you know which court the trial is being held?"_ Smithy asked his PC.

Cameron nodded before saying

"_But it started over half hour ago so, it's bound to be over soon. It's only a short one to decide if he gets bail or not isn't it"_

Smithy nodded

"_True. Okay well, she shouldn't be much longer then. We'll just wait for her to come back. Let's go to the canteen"_

With that, both officers left the small office and headed in the direction of the canteen.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Rebecca re-entered the station through the front doors. After being buzzed in by the front desk operator and friend Robbie, Rebecca shuffled through the corridors in silence, only smiling to the officers walking past. She made her way into the female locker room, changed back in to her police uniform, slammed the locker shut and headed towards the canteen, following the smell of sizzling bacon. Rebecca walked into the canteen, purposely avoiding eye contact with everyone and stood at the food area, waiting for the cook to return from the back of the kitchen. Within seconds, she heard footsteps behind her and knew exactly who it was without having to turn around.<p>

"_So, PC Jones. Would you like to tell me why you went against my order to stay away from the trial? Oh and then lie to Inspector Gold and tell her that I'd given you my permission to go!"_

Rebecca stood still and didn't say a word. Her eyes were stinging from the tears she was fighting to hold back and her hands were shaking.

"_Rebecca?"_ Cameron called, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

Rebecca still didn't turn around. Cameron moved his hand from his friends shoulder and exchanged a nervous look with Smithy. A bad feeling came over them both as to the reason Rebecca was acting the way she was, but both men hoped they were wrong. Smithy reached out his hand and touched Rebecca's shaking hand.

"_Becca, what happened?"_ he asked.

Rebecca spun around and wiped a tear from her cheek. Fighting to hold back the tears and fully aware that everyone in the canteen had gone silent, Rebecca announced through gritted teeth

"_He got bail. Gabriel got granted bloody bail!"_


	25. Solve A Riddle To Save Two Lives

_Thanks to 'Doctor Addison Montgomery' for the reviews and comments,__ it's encouraging me so much :)_

_This story wasn't actually going to be that long but I keep coming up with more idea's._

_However, I've already written the ending now so I think it's finally coming to an end (maybe)_

_Hope you enjoy! :) x_

* * *

><p>PC Yvonne Hemmingway shot up from her chair and called over to Rebecca<p>

"_What do you mean he got bail? That's impossible! After everything he's done? He admitted everything to you AND MIT?"_

Rebecca walked over to the table where Yvonne was sitting and joined her while Cameron and Smithy pulled up two chairs alongside. Inspector Gold and Superintendant O'Karo moved from their table in the corner onto the same table so they could find out what happened at court.

"_It had already started by the time I arrived there so I snuck in quietly and sat in the back row. Gabriel's solicitor was pleading for bail to be granted and I couldn't help but feel sick. After that, the judge said he'd made a decision. Visions of Kent stuck behind bars flew through my head and I smiled to myself. But...that quickly faded as the judge declared that bail was granted. I couldn't believe it. I jumped up and ran out of the court as fast as I could"_

Everyone around the table listened on with shocked faces as they listened to the emotional PC. There must have been something dodgy going on because there was no way Gabriel would have been granted bail after everything he'd done, especially after not only being recorded admitting it to Rebecca but also admitting it to MIT. Superintendant O'Karo raced off to phone MIT to see if they knew anything about the judge and solicitors in charge of the case. Gina Gold stood up from the table and headed for her office to look through some paperwork that she had on Kent. Most of the other officers were called back out to work, leaving Rebecca, Cameron, Yvonne and Smithy on one table and a few other uniformed PC's on another. Rebecca leaned into her friends and whispered

"_You do realise what this means guys, right?"_

Yvonne gritted her teeth and replied

"_Yeah, that after Gabriel Kent raped and murdered Kerry and nearly killed you, he gets to walk the streets of Sunhill again!"_

Rebecca shook her head.

"_No not that. Well, yes that but..."_

Rebecca paused as a group of officers walked past and left the canteen.

"_You do realise, now that Gabriel's got bail, he's gonna come after me. He's gonna kill me!"_

* * *

><p>Cameron and Yvonne were called out on a shout and Smithy had some interviewing to do so he put Rebecca in his office where she caught up on some paperwork. No one wanted Rebecca to leave the station because Gabriel was out there somewhere and if the female police officer was right, the evil cop was coming after her. When he had a chance, Smithy checked up on Rebecca to make sure she was still sitting in the safety of his office and when it wasn't him, it was Gina, Cameron, Yvonne or Adam.<p>

* * *

><p>The working day was coming to an end and so far, there had been no sign of Gabriel. However, that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Cameron had asked Rebecca to continue staying at his flat so he could keep an eye on her, which she accepted. As most of the officers' shift came to an end, they changed out of their uniforms and into plain comfortable clothes before heading down to the pub. While they all walked to the pub in groups, Smithy turned to Rebecca and smiled.<p>

"_There's been no sign of Kent all afternoon. Maybe he's finally realised he needs to stay away"_

Rebecca smiled back at her friend and replied

"_Yeah, maybe"_ before linking arms with Yvonne and walking alongside Honey, Gary, Tony and Reg.

A serious look spread across Cameron's face as he turned to Smithy and whispered

"_I hope you're right!"_ before jogging ahead to join Rebecca, Yvonne, Honey and the boys.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the Canley Arms was packed and the Sunhill officers filled up four tables. Even with the Kent situation, everyone seemed to be having a laugh and a good catch up. Once another hour had passed, the group of drunken officers decided it was time to call it a night so started saying their goodbyes to each other. Cameron told Rebecca to stay inside the pub with the others while he darted outside to flag down a taxi to take them both back to his. A few minutes later, Yvonne and Smithy walked Rebecca outside and watched her jump into the taxi with Cameron. Once they were out of sight, Yvonne and Smithy (separately) made their own way home. Rebecca had to pick up some clean clothes from her flat so they took the scenic route to Cameron's.<p>

"_Hey just on the left by here please driver"_ Rebecca drunkenly slurred before she jumped out of the taxi, followed by Cameron, who had asked the taxi to wait outside for them.

Once inside, Rebecca grabbed a pink holdall and threw some clothes and shoes from her wardrobe inside. A few minutes later, the two friends emerged from the ground floor flat and jumped back in the taxi. The driver started driving down the road when Rebecca suddenly shouted.

"_Stop!"_

Cameron jumped and shot forward as the taxi halted in the middle of the road.

"_What's wrong?"_ Cameron asked.

Giggling quite loudly (probably due to the large amount of alcohol currently flowing through her system) Rebecca shouted

"_I forgot my toothbrush!"_

Cameron watched on as Rebecca jumped out of the taxi and raced, bare footed, up the road towards her house. He turned his head around just a minute later and spotted his friend running down the street waving her toothbrush in the air. Cameron laughed to himself at his drunken friend but his expression soon changed. Loud screeching suddenly broke the silence and a bright light filled the taxi. As Cameron looked into the driver's mirror, he watched as the car drove up onto the pavement, cornering Rebecca. Cameron pushed open the taxi door and jumped out; aiming to rush over and rescue his friend but it was too late. Rebecca had been dragged into the car which was now speeding off down the road and out of sight. Panic struck and he quickly sobered up as he jumped back in to the taxi and shouted an address at the driver who quickly turned the engine back on and drove off.

* * *

><p>Dale Smith had just jumped into bed and shut his eyes when there was loads of banging on his front door.<p>

"_Ah come on, are you serious? I've only been in bed five minutes!" _Smithy muttered as he threw his West Ham pyjamas top over his head before stumbling down the stairs towards his front door.

Within seconds of Smithy opening the locks, his front door was thrown open and Cameron crashed inside.

"_Looks like you were wrong!"_

With a tired and confused expression, Smithy shouted

"_What the heck you on about Tait?"_

"_It's Rebecca..." _Cameron yelled back in reply. "_She's been kidnapped!"_

Cameron followed Smithy into the living room where he sat down and explained exactly what had happened. After finding his mobile phone, Smithy tried to phone Gina Gold but her phone seemed to be switched off. So was the Superintendant's when he tried to ring his.

"_Call a cab"_ Smithy shouted to Cameron as he disappeared upstairs and returned a few moments later, fully dressed.

* * *

><p>Rebecca blinked her stinging eyes and sat up. Her hands were tied behind the pole she was leaning on and it was pitch dark but the young blonde could just about make out a figure hovering nearby.<p>

"_Where am I?"_ she asked.

The tall dark figure turned around and shone a torch towards Rebecca which was so bright that she had to quickly close her eyes. When she managed to open them, she wasn't shocked to see who it was standing in front of her.

"_Wakey wakey sleeping beauty"_

"_You!" _she spat._ "Where am I?"_

Gabriel Kent let out an evil laugh before bending down beside the now conscious blonde.

"_I saw you. At court this afternoon. You were there because you wanted to see me spend the next two weeks in a cell...but I didn't did I, PC YOUNG?"_

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"_Where's Cameron?"_ she nervously asked the murdering cop.

Standing up and walking over to the corner of the warehouse, Gabriel smugly called out

"_What makes you think I want Skippy when I can have someone much better?"_

Pulling out a roll of white masking tape from a black holdall on the floor, Gabriel turned and walked back towards Rebecca.

"_You see, before I picked you up, I stopped at someone else's house. You know him. Very well in fact. I think you call him...Dad?"_

Rebecca started shouting at Gabriel, asking him what he had done with her Dad but Gabriel just laughed. The poor blonde PC wasn't sure if the psycho cop was telling the truth or not so asked for him to prove that he had her dad but he shook his head and walked towards her. Once again, Gabriel bent down to her and creepily spoke.

"_I loved Kerry but Smithy stole her from me. I didn't want to kill her but she was going to jeopardise my job. YOU on the other hand, you're a very silly little girl who came here pretending to be someone you're not and you tricked me. You, madam, deserve everything you get! Smithy stole Kerry from me and I blame him for her death. I've noticed the way good old Sergeant Smith looks at you. He clearly cares for you so now; I'm going to steal you from him. He made me lose Kerry, now he's losing you. Oh and, I didn't want to leave you're precious Daddy on his own so, he's coming with us"_

Confused, Rebecca nervously asked

"_Where we going?"_

Gabriel slapped her across the face and Rebecca whined as he strapped the tape across her mouth. Rebecca wriggled about but knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her hands tied up. With teary eyes, she looked Kent in the eyes as he replied with a simple one word answer.

"_Heaven"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Gina its Smithy, open the bloody door!"<em> Smithy yelled through the Inspector's letterbox once his and Cameron's taxi dropped them off.

Cameron was knocking loudly on the large front door and only stopped when a light was turned on inside. The boys watched as the door swung open to reveal a tired and annoyed looking Inspector standing in the doorway dressed in a pink flowery nighty.

Still a tad bit drunk, Cameron giggled before stating

"_I didn't think of you as the flowery dress type Marm!"_

Gina shot daggers at Cameron before angrily whispering

"_What on earth are you two doing here? Did you get lost on the way home from the pub or...?"_

"_Rebecca's been kidnapped!"_ Smithy announced.

Not waiting to hear anything else, Gina disappeared back into the house and the boys followed, closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>It was 5am and Gina Gold was sitting in one of the office's in the station with Smithy, Cameron, Yvonne (who Gina and the boys picked up on the way back to the station) Superintendant O'Karo, Chief Superintendant Roberts and DI Morell from MIT. They'd been at the station for the last four hours and amongst themselves, they had alerted all the local airports, train stations, police stations and hospitals of the situation. Adam O'Karo was watching the live maps of London to see if he could spot anything while Gina was ringing around the rest of the relief to see if they'd heard from either Rebecca or Gabriel.<p>

"_Right Marm, I tried Rebecca's house phone a number of times but it's just ringing and ringing. I've also tried her mobile but it keeps saying it's unable to connect so I'm guessing it's smashed or something?" _Yvonne explained to the Inspector as she walked over from one corner of the room.

In the opposite corner, Smithy had been trying to get hold of Gabriel Kent but had no luck as it just kept ringing. As he joined the others in the middle of the room, Smithy remembered that the Chief Super Eddy Roberts was Rebecca's Uncle.

"_Sir, have you tried to ring George?"_

Roberts shook his head before pulling out his Iphone and flicking through until he found his brother-in-law's number. However, just like Gabriel's, it kept ringing with no answer. Just as everyone took a moment to think of some new ideas to try and find Rebecca, Cameron's phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket instantly in case it was Rebecca, the Aussie was s hocked to see the evil copper's name flash up on his screen.

"_It's Gabriel!"_ he yelled.

Adam and Gina rushed over to a table by the wall where they plugged something in and pressed a play button while Cameron plugged his mobile phone into it. This was a machine that would record the discussion from the moment the call started. Cameron pressed the phone button and answered.

"_G'day?"_

"_Hello Skippy. Have you lost something?"_

Cameron took a big gulp.

"_Where's Rebecca Gabriel? Is she okay?"_

There was silence and Cameron glanced nervously at his colleagues before adding

"_Gabriel, is Rebecca okay?"_

There was an evil laugh from the other end before Gabriel answered.  
><em>"Yes PC Tait she is. For now. At least she's got company though. I brought her a friend"<em>

Everyone in the room froze as they wondered who else Gabriel was holding hostage.

"_Who else is with her?"_

"_Well..."_ Gabriel started. _"Rebecca's mother...is dead. Rebecca's sister...is dead. Rebecca's father...isn't dead yet...but I'm sure it won't be much longer. If you want to save you're precious two, then here's your clue"_

The officers listened carefully, not wanting to even breathe in case they miss something important.

_Forty feet from a walkover..._

_Appears from dawn to dusk, and dusk to dawn..._

_Not very peppery but rather salty..._

_Can be seen famously from Richmond Hill. .._

Gina pulled out a map from the draw and spread it across a double table. With the help of Rowanne, they found Richmond Hill and tried to figure out what could be seen from there. Adam and Eddy did the same but with the live maps. Cameron and Yvonne were racking their brains for an answer when suddenly, Yvonne started muttering to herself.

"_Not peppery but rather salty? Chips? A chip shop?"_

As it sounded like a good enough answer, everyone checked it out on the maps, leaving Yvonne continuing to mutter.

"_Appears from dawn to dusk, and dusk to dawn. Forty feet from a walkover..."_

Yvonne paused.

"_Forty feet from a walkover...OMG I think I know what it is!" _screamed Yvonne.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Yvonne as she jumped up from the chair she was sat on.

"_Cameron do you remember that case last week umm... Mr... Stevenson? He died after jumping off London Bridge and the post-mortem revealed that his injuries were consistent with the height that he jumped from. He jumped 40 feet off London Bridge into the Thames. The river is salty right? And it's obviously there all the time, from dawn to dusk, and dusk to dawn and...What was the last one?"_

"_Can be seen from Richmond hill!" _Smithy shouted in reply.

Adam scrolled across the screen to Richmond Hill and realised that the Thames can indeed be clearly seen from that spot. With that, the seven officers shot up, ran into the back yard, jumped into two cars and sped off towards the Thames like their lives depended on it. Well, their lives might not have, but Rebecca and George Young's most certainly did. Would the two members of the Young family be okay? What evil plan had Gabriel plotted this time? None of them could answer those questions, but they sure did hope they'd make it in time.


	26. The Trip To The Thames

_Thanks again for the reviews, they're encouraging me lots. _

_Okay, this is a long chapter so brace yourselves :)_

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no need to be upset Rebecca, something goods about to happen. You, me and your Dad, we're going to see our dear Kerry again" <em>Gabriel declared as he watched Rebecca crying in the back seat of the car he had stolen from a car park around the corner from the warehouse.

Once making his phone call to Cameron, Gabriel had thrown Rebecca and George Young into the backseat of the car, tied their hands, taped their mouths, seat belted them both up, jumped into the driver's seat and locked the doors before driving off. They'd been driving for a matter of seconds when Rebecca wriggled over and tried to open her door but Gabriel noticed and slammed on the breaks with such force that George Young flew forward and knocked his face against the back of Gabriel's seat, causing him to suffer a nose bleed. However, the evil cop didn't even try and help him but instead, pulled out a gun and warned both Rebecca and her Dad that if they tried to get out of the car again, he'd shoot them without a seconds thought. Rebecca glanced over at her Dad sitting next to her and stared at him for a moment. George's nose was covered in blood and he looked scared but there was nothing Rebecca could do about it. She couldn't understand why Gabriel was so evil but expected him to come after her at his first chance. As the blonde female glanced out of the window, the scenery became familiar and she wondered where they were heading. She would have questioned Gabriel, if he hadn't covered her mouth with tape. Wherever they were heading, Rebecca had a very horrible and bad feeling.

* * *

><p>"<em>Right Smithy, you, Cameron and Yvonne take your car and drive down to the end the Thames. Keep your eyes open, be alert and call me if you see Gabriel, Rebecca, George or anything else suspicious. Rowanne, Gina and Eddy, you come with me and we'll head up to the top end" <em>ordered Adam O'Karo before the two cars drove off in opposite directions.

Smithy drove his car down to a car park at the end of the river Thames before parking it and stepping out along with Cameron and Yvonne. As the three of them walked out of the car park and onto the pavement, Yvonne cautiously asked

"_So Serge, what are we gonna do if we do see Gabriel?" _

Before his Sergeant could answer, Cameron butted in and bluntly replied

"_Kill him!"_

Yvonne let out a little giggle but then realised that Cameron wasn't joking and Smithy hadn't tried to correct him.

"_Guys, we can't kill him" she nervously added. _

Smithy stopped on the spot, turned around and asked

"_And why not?"_

Yvonne thought for a moment before explaining

"_Well, if Gabriel Kent dies, then Rebecca's come to the station for nothing and..."_

"_What do ya mean?" _Smithy interrupted.

Yvonne glanced at Cameron, unaware that he was already looking at her. They both looked at Smithy as he rolled his eyes.

"_Sorry, I told her everything. Yvonne and Rebecca have become really good friends so I thought it was the right thing to do"_ Cameron explained to his Sergeant.

Yvonne added

"_I understand everything and I'm not gonna tell anyone else. Bec and me, we've become great friends Smithy and I don't want to see her get hurt. So let's find them yeah...before it's too late"_

The boys nodded in agreement and walked up the side of the Thames in a slow pace, making sure to keep an eye on everything around them and be alert, just like the Superintendant ordered.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay Mr and Miss Young, it's time"<em> Gabriel announced as he stopped the car on a street corner. Taking a knife and stepping out of the car, Gabriel climbed into the seat and cut off the rope from around Rebecca and George's hands before ripping the tape from their mouths. Warning them both to keep still and shut up, Gabriel climbed back into the driver's seat, pulled out a mobile phone and switched it on. He'd taken Rebecca's sim card from her blackberry and put into his phone so once it had turned on, Gabriel scrolled through her contacts until he came across the one he needed. Pressing the call button, Gabriel took a deep breath and waited for an answer from the other end.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's Rebecca..."<em> Smithy exclaimed as he looked at his flashing phone screen.

"_Bec?"_ he asked after pressing the answer button.

"_Try again"_ the voice from the other end replied.

Smithy gritted his teeth

"_Gabriel!" _he spat and added_ "Where are you? Where are Rebecca and George?"_

Smithy listened with rage and anger as Gabriel spoke on the other end.

"_Rebecca and George are with me. We're off on a little journey, but I don't intend for us to come back. You see Smithy, before we go; I just wanted to let you know how much I hate you. I've noticed the way you look at Rebecca and it's obvious that you care for her. You stole Kerry from me so now; I'm going to steal Rebecca from you. Oh and poor George is just coming along for the ride. I know where you are, because I can see you. I would tell you where we are so you can be the knight in shining armour and try and rescue these two but, I don't want to. So, goodbye Sergeant Smith"_

"_Gabriel! Kent!" _Smithy shouted down the phone but Gabriel had already hung up.

"_It's Gabriel; he's got Rebecca and George. He said they're going on some journey and said he can see us. He's here somewhere and I think he's about to do something stupid! Look around!" _Smithy yelled to Cameron and Yvonne as the three of them quickly looked around.

"_Serge shall we phone the Super?"_ Yvonne called out.

"_No, there's no time!"_ Smithy shouted back.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriel come on let my Dad go and we can sort this out yeah?" <em>Rebecca asked Gabriel.

Gabriel threw the mobile onto the passenger seat before turning around to face Rebecca.

For a moment, Rebecca thought that he was actually going to listen to her as he looked calm. Gabriel looked at George Young who was sat looking out of the window then turned his attention to Rebecca who looked straight at him.

"_Please Gabriel, let my Dad go and we can talk" _she asked him nervously.

Gabriel shook his head turned the key in the ignition and put his foot down on the pedals.

"_Sorry Rebecca, it's too late!" _he shouted as the car screeched down the road, towards the river.

George Young froze and Rebecca realised there was nothing she could do. The doors were locked and the switch was in the front by Gabriel so there was no way of getting out. All they could do was scream.

* * *

><p>Smithy, Cameron and Yvonne all spun around as they heard the loud screeching of a car which was racing down the road, heading straight for the river Thames.<p>

"_Oh NO!"_ shouted Yvonne as she realised, that must be the car that her friend was in.

"_BECCA!"_ Smithy screamed as he raced up the road to the river side where the car was heading for.

"_No WAY!"_ Cameron yelled as he ran after Smithy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gabriel please, slow down. Don't do this, just let us go!"<em> Rebecca pleaded to the insane cop.

"_Come on PC Kent, stop the car!"_ George Young shouted out.

"_Gabriel please...stop..."_ yelled Rebecca as Gabriel drove up onto the pavement, metres away from the river.

George Young looked over at his daughter just as she looked at him. He smiled and whispered to her

"_I love you darling"_

With tears rolling down her face, Rebecca smiled and replied

"_I love you too Dad"_

Rebecca and George shut their eyes tight as the car plunged into the river Thames and started sinking.

* * *

><p>"<em>BECCAAA, GEORGE!" <em>Cameron and Smithy screamed as they rushed towards the Thames where the car had just plunged in. Without thinking twice, Cameron threw off his jacket which contained his radio, took a few steps back and dived into the water.

"_Cameron!"_ Smithy shouted as he watched his friend disappear under the murky water.

"_Smithy, do something, please"_ Yvonne pleaded as she caught up with her Sergeant.

After ordering Yvonne to radio the Chief Super, Super, Inspector and DI Morell and explain the situation to them, Smithy jumped into the water after his friends.

* * *

><p>Rebecca yanked on the door handle to try and open it, unaware that Gabriel had locked the doors from the front. Suddenly, George held his chest and let out a strange noise before jolting forward.<p>

"_Dad?"_ Rebecca called from two seats away.

As Rebecca looked at her father, she realised he had his eyes shut and the blood from his nose bleed was now running down his face. Rebecca tried to pull her seat belt out but it seemed to be jammed tight. Looking out of the window, Rebecca realised that the car was sinking quickly because three quarters of her window was under the water. She hoped to God that someone was on their way to help them as she turned and once again, tried yanking on the door handle. Just then, Rebecca spotted some figure on the outside of the car and was pleased to see it was Cameron. Cameron saw Gabriel in the driver's seat but wasn't moving so the young officer swam to the back of the car where he spotted the unconscious George Young and noticed there was blood all over his face. Struggling for breathe, Cameron swam up to the top of the water to get some air, just as Smithy dived in and swam towards the car. After a few seconds, Cameron took a deep breath and headed back under the water, wading straight to the window where Rebecca was sitting. Smithy had made the decision to get Gabriel out first because if he died, then Rebecca would never get justice for her sister's death. After finding out the doors were locked from the inside of Gabriel's door, Smithy realised there was no way of getting in but, thinking quick, the young Sergeant signalled for Cameron to follow him up above the water.

"_Yvonne, pass me a rock, brick, anything. Quickly!"_ he ordered to the PC who was standing on the pavement along with the Super, Chief Super, Inspector and DI Morell who had joined her just moments before.

"_Cameron, I'm gonna have to smash the window to unlock the doors from Gabriel's side. As soon as that windows smashed, the waters gonna flood in so we'll have a matter of minutes to get them out okay!"  
><em>Cameron nodded to show he understood what he needed to found a brick on the floor just a few footsteps away and after being passed it, the two boys took deep breaths before diving back down towards the car, which was almost fully submerged under the water. Smithy threw the brick through the passenger side window and, being careful to catch himself on the sharp glass, pulled himself through the window and leaned over Gabriel until he could reach the lock system. Once he'd pushed the unlock button, Smithy unbelted Gabriel and slid back out the window. Quickly swimming around the front of the car, Smithy wrenched open the driver's door, grabbed Gabriel by his coat and dragged him up to the top of the water.

* * *

><p>"<em>Help me!"<em> Smithy shouted as him and Gabriel rose from the water.

Eddy and Adam pulled Gabriel out of the water while Gina and Yvonne helped Smithy to get out. DI Morell tried to wrap her coat around Smithy but he shoved it off and asked for the first aid kit from the back of the police car which Adam O'Karo had been driving. Gabriel was laid flat on the ground and people started gathering around, wondering what was happening.

"_Come on Gabriel, I aint letting you die. You are NOT getting away with this!"_ Smithy shouted as he tried to resuscitate the deranged cop, with the help of Yvonne who was giving him chest compressions.

* * *

><p>As soon as Smithy had unlocked the doors, Cameron swung open the back door and grabbed Rebecca's arm but to his surprise, he flung his arm away from her. The car was rapidly filling up with water and Cameron knew that it was now or never. So, Cameron wrapped one arm around Rebecca's neck and used the other one to swim back up towards the top of the water. All the way up, Cameron felt Rebecca trying to wriggle free. By the time the two coppers emerged from the water, they were both gasping for breath, but Rebecca had some opinions to share and had no interest in getting out of the water.<p>

"_Get off me! I didn't want you to get me, my Dad is still down there and he's bleeding!"_

Cameron stared at Rebecca and shouted  
><em>"I know and I'll go back for him. Just get out of the water!"<em>

"_Go now, you're running out of time. Go or I will!" _ordered Rebecca_. _

However, Cameron wasn't taking any chances. Grabbing Rebecca's coat, he started to glide them both through the water towards their colleagues but Rebecca wasn't having any of it. There was no chance she was risking losing her dead. So, yanking Cameron's hand off of her jacket, Rebecca pushed him away then, believe it or not, punched him hard. So hard in fact that she knocked him out.

"_Rebecca, what the hell?" _Gina Gold called out.

Turning around to see what was happening; Smithy was shocked to see Cameron disappear under the water, leaving blood floating around him.

"_Oh you have GOT to be kidding!" Smithy shrieked._

As CS Roberts took over trying to revive Gabriel, Smithy leaned into the water and grabbed Cameron out before diving back in to find Rebecca and George. By this time, the car was completely under the water so Smithy knew he had a matter of minutes to get them both out before they'd drown. Wading through the murky, cold water, Smithy finally found Rebecca who was trying to get her Dad out of the car. Rebecca moved out of the way when she spotted her Sergeant, who had no chance but to yank George Young out of the car. Smithy nodded and Rebecca knew that meant for her to follow him up to the top of the water. By the time Smithy reached the top, he was completely out of air and struggling to breathe. Eddy and Yvonne were still trying to revive Gabriel and a paramedic, who had turned up in an ambulance a few minutes before, was now seeing to Cameron. Adam O'Karo helped a male paramedic to get George Young and Smithy out of the water but...as Smithy laid on the ground trying to find his breathe, Yvonne looked up and asked  
><em>"Where's Becca?"<em>

For a minute, everyone froze but then, Smithy stood up and went to jump in for a third time.

"_Smithy! You cannot go back in; you can hardly breathe as it is!"_ Gina exclaimed.

Spinning around, the young Sergeant replied

"_If I don't go in, she'll drown! I have no choice"_ before moving through the water once again.

The water was dark, cloudy and very mucky. Smithy could just about make out the car and then he noticed Rebecca who was floating in the water. Paddling over to her, Smithy noticed she'd trapped her jacket in the door. Sliding her arms out of the jacket and leaving it hanging on the door, Smithy heaved Rebecca on to his shoulders and swam as quick as he could up to the surface of the water. A second ambulance had turned up and two paramedics rushed over to take the unconscious Rebecca from Smithy. They placed a thick blanket onto the ground and laid Rebecca on top of it. Gabriel had been revived and was laying on another blanket, surrounded by Tony, Reg, Nick, Gary, Phil Hunter and Neil who had all arrived as backup when they found out the situation.

"_DAD?"_ Rebecca shouted, jolting up after regaining consciousness.

Yvonne and Smithy rushed over to their friend and tried to keep her calm, but she continued to ask for her Dad who was lying on a third blanket on the ground with paramedics all around him. Just then, Chief Superintendant Eddy Roberts, who is also Rebecca's Uncle and George's brother-in-law, walked over to his niece who was laid on the floor. Yvonne was sat on the floor next to her and Smithy was stood over them. They both knew exactly what was coming so Yvonne put her arms around her friend. Eddy kneeled down by his niece and took her hand in his.

"_Darling, I'm sorry"_

Rebecca stared at her Uncle with a blank look and asked

"_Why, what've you done?"_

Eddy, Yvonne and Smithy exchanged a look before Eddy added

"_Bec it's your Dad. I'm sorry; he's...he's gone"_

Everyone waited for a reaction and they didn't have to wait long. Flinging Yvonne's arm from around her neck, Rebecca shot up and ran towards Gabriel who was now sitting up on the ground.

"_I hate you Gabriel Kent, you're not getting away with this!" _Rebecca yelled.

Tony put his arms out and caught Rebecca before she could attack the evil copper.

"_He's not worth it Bec!"_ exclaimed Tony as he comforted the emotional PC by hugging her in his arms.

As Rebecca looked up, she spotted Cameron standing alongside Gabriel. Through gritted teeth, Rebecca walked towards Cameron.

"_You. You should have left me and pulled my Dad from the water like I told you too!"_

Rebecca pushed Cameron and fighting back the tears, added

"_It's your fault he died!" _before a paramedic led her over to an ambulance and drove off towards the hospital to check her over, accompanied by Yvonne.

Gabriel and Cameron were taken to the hospital in another ambulance but two S019 officers went with them to make sure Gabriel didn't disappear. A special van came to take George Young's body to the hospital to carry out a post-mortem before he was taken to the morgue. As for the other officers, they were only left to wonder, what was going to happen next.


	27. George's Funeral part I

_Okay this is quite a long one to make sure you're sitting comfortably. _

_Thank you again to **'Doctor Addison Montgomery' **for reviewing :)_

_I don't own any of the songs or poems._

_First song ~ **My Way** by **Frank Sinatra**. Second Song _~ **Father's Love **by** Bob Carlisle**.__

__Third Song ~** When I Get To Where I'm Going **by** Brad Paisley & Dolly Parton**.__

_First poem ~ **I Love My Dad** by **Diana Doyle**.__Second poem ~_** Love For My Daughters **_by _**_Debra L. Cash._**

_Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p>After the ambulances left the scene of the incident and the area had been cleared of nosy onlookers trying to find out what had happened, Chief Superintendant Eddy Roberts drove Smithy's car to the hospital so he could check up on him and Rebecca. DI Morell accompanied Inspector Gold to the hospital so they could check on Cameron and Gabriel. Rebecca was being checked on one of the wards which Cameron and Smithy were also on but Gabriel had been given a room of his own as he was a criminal. Two armed S019 officers stayed inside the room with him while another two guarded outside to stop anyone going in or out. Smithy, Rebecca, Yvonne, Cameron and Gabriel were given the all clear and a police van turned up to ship Gabriel back off to Barton Street where he would stay the night until he was stripped of bail the following day and held in Canley prison until his court trial. When Eddy arrived at the hospital, he found his niece sitting by the reception on her ward waiting to be given some medication from the doctor which would help her deal with the grieving process she'd encounter when reality hit her. Smithy had already been discharged and was sitting on a grey chair next to Rebecca while Yvonne was sat the other side on a matching chair. Rebecca had asked to see her Dad but the doctor declined, saying that she wasn't able to until tests and the post-mortem had been carried out. A few minutes the doctor returned with a paper bag containing the medication and a discharge form for Rebecca to sign. Eddy told Rebecca that she was to stay with him at his pent house so he could keep an eye on her, which Rebecca agreed to but then remembered and explained that a handful of her stuff was still at Cameron's. As if he knew he was being talked about, Cameron turned the corner and stared at the four officers. Feeling awkward but not wanting to be rude, the Chief Super asked<p>

"_Have you got a lift home PC Tait?"_

Cameron glanced at Rebecca but she made a point of not looking at him. So, shaking his head, Cameron replied

"_No Sir but it's ok; I'll grab a cab or something"_

Rebecca shuffled past Cameron and through the doors behind him. Yvonne headed towards the door but stopped by Cameron, stating

"_She's already grieving. Don't take it personally" _before jogging to catch up with Rebecca.

Eddy and Smithy exchanged a look with each other and realised they thought the same thing. Smithy nodded and Eddy spoke to Cameron saying

"_Come on. We're taking you home, whether Rebecca likes it or not" _and the three men walked out of the hospital together.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Smithy pulled up and parked outside Cameron's flat. Pulling out his keys, Cameron stepped out of the car and walked towards his front door, followed by Rebecca and Yvonne. Once inside, Rebecca went into the room she'd been staying in and packed up all her stuff, not saying a single word to Cameron, who sat himself in the living area and was glad when Yvonne chatted to him.<p>

"_Cam, Bec's just lost her Dad so she's grieving. She knows it wasn't really your fault" _Yvonne reassured her friend.

Cameron explained to Yvonne that he understood why Rebecca blamed him and asked Yvonne to let their friend know that he was going to be there for her whenever she needed to talk. Once Rebecca was finished packing, she left the room and headed for the door, calling Yvonne over on the way. Yvonne waved goodbye to Cameron but Rebecca remained silent. Jumping back in the car, the next stop was Yvonne's house. On the way, a plan was made. Rebecca would be automatically given a few weeks off on compassionate leave due to the loss of her Dad. Once the post-mortem came back and George's body was released, the time off from work would let Rebecca organise her Dad's funeral. Yvonne had a week's holiday coming up so she decided that she'd spend the week at Eddy's penthouse to keep Rebecca company. As Eddy was the Chief Superintendant he would be spending most of his time at New Scotland Yard and he didn't want Rebecca being alone at this difficult time. Yvonne was dropped off at her friend and informed Rebecca she'd ring her later that night. As Smithy drove to the Chief Super's pad, he was fully aware that Rebecca was silent and staring out of the window as if in her own little world. He felt so sorry for her and was so angry that once again, Gabriel had taken away someone who meant to much to Rebecca. First, he kills her sister, then her Dad. As if that wasn't bad enough, Smithy still had the whole 'baby/fake DNA result' thing going round in his head but thought it was best he didn't ask Rebecca anything else about it until after her Dad's funeral.

* * *

><p>Eddy Roberts' alarm started beeping at 5am and as usual, he got straight up. As he left his bedroom and headed into the living room, Eddy was startled by the figure standing by the huge window.<p>

"_Rebecca?"_ Eddy asked, even though he knew it was his niece.

Without turning around, Rebecca replied to her Uncle.

"_Sorry I was on my way to the loo but, I wanted to look out at the river. That's the spot where...where Gabriel drove into the water"_

Eddy walked over to the window and stood next to his niece.

"_Bec I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I was so concentrated on not letting you be alone that, it didn't click that this is probably the worst place for you to stay. When I go into work, I'll get the keys for one of the MI5 pent houses the other side of the river. It's the third row of apartments so you can't actually see the Thames from there, just some of the London scenery. You and Yvonne can stay there and I'll pop over every evening to see how you are. Is that alright darling?"_

Rebecca nodded and thanked her Uncle before closing the curtains so the Thames could no longer been seen through her dry blue eyes. Even though her Dad had only died the previous day, Rebecca was yet to shed a single tear. People deal with grief in different ways so Eddy wasn't that worried at the moment. Once Eddy left for work, Rebecca snuggled up on the large corner sofa. Yvonne was due to turn up at 11am so until then, Rebecca slept.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey babe, how you feeling<em>?" Yvonne asked as Rebecca opened the pent house door.

After leading her friend inside, Rebecca explained to Yvonne that they'd both be staying in one of the MI5 pent houses where the Thames wasn't visible. Yvonne encouraged Rebecca to get showered and changed so that they could go out into London to grab a bite to eat. They had a great day shopping and visiting places that usually only tourists would go to such as Madam Tussauds and the London Eye. Rebecca actually cheered up a little thanks to her good friend Yvonne but as they laid in bed that night, poor Rebecca started having nightmares and flashbacks of the horrible time in the water.

* * *

><p>The following day, Rebecca had a phone call from the hospital as her Dad's post-mortem and death notes were released. George Young had died of a stroke which he must have suffered as soon as the car hit the water because by the time Cameron had jumped in and swam down to the car, George as already clearly unconscious. Even though the doctor explained the results to Rebecca, she still partly blamed Cameron as he should have rescued her Dad before her. It was in no way Cameron's fault but as Yvonne explained to him, Rebecca was grieving and just needed someone to blame as well as Gabriel.<p>

* * *

><p>The following Monday, ten days after his death, George Young's funeral was held. The night before, Rebecca and Yvonne had stayed in Eddy's pent house so when Rebecca woke up in the morning, the first thing she did was look out of the window at the area where it happened. Across the edge of the Thames, flowers had been lovingly laid. Even though she wasn't sure who put them there, Rebecca was grateful. Eddy got into the car and drove himself and the two girls over to George Young's house where the hearse was leaving from. At 10:30am, the hearse carrying George's body arrived and everyone in the street came out of their houses to pay respect to their dear neighbour. In white and yellow lilies, the word <em>'Dad'<em> was spelt out and placed on top of the coffin for everyone to see.

Rebecca had asked Yvonne if she would sit in the funeral car with her which she agreed to so the girls and Eddy silently stepped into the car and drove off down the road behind the hoarse.

Twenty minutes later the two cars arrived at St Mary's Church where everyone was already waiting inside. Six of Rebecca and Eddy's cousins were waiting outside as they were pallbearers and were going to carry the coffin in. When everyone was in position, someone inside pressed the play button on a CD player so the song that Rebecca and Eddy chose could be heard. Walking behind the funeral director, George's coffin was carried in followed closely by Rebecca, Eddy and a group of cousins.

* * *

><p>'<em>And now the end is near<br>And so I face the final curtain  
>My friend I'll say it clear<br>I'll state my case of which I'm certain._

_I've lived a life that's full  
>I travelled each and every highway<br>And more, much more than this  
>I did it my way<em>

_Regrets I've had a few  
>But then again too few to mention<br>I did what I had to do  
>And saw it through without exemption<em>

_I planned each charted course  
>Each careful step along the byway<br>And more, much more than this  
>I did it my way<em>

_Yes there were times I'm sure you knew  
>When I bit off more than I could chew<br>But through it all when there was doubt  
>I ate it up and spit it out, I faced it all<br>And I stood tall and did it my way'_

The music continued to play while the coffin was lowered onto a trolley at the front of the church. The _'Dad'_ flowers were delicately placed on top as well as a photo of George which was taken by Rebecca just a few weeks before.

'_I've loved, I've laughed and cried  
>I've had my fill, my share of losing<br>And now as tears subside  
>I find it all so amusing<em>

_To think I did all that  
>And may I say not in a shy way<br>Oh no, oh no, not me  
>I did it my way'<em>

Everyone kept standing until George Young's favourite song came to an end.

'_For what is a man what has he got  
>If not himself then he has not<br>To say the things he truly feels  
>And not the words of one who kneels<br>The record shows I took the blows  
>And did it my way<em>

_Yes it was my way'_

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated as a Reverend walked to a wooden stand at the front, smiling sympathetically at Rebecca and Eddy sat in the front row.<p>

"_Hello. __My name is Reverend Brian Watkins. On behalf of the family, I would like to thank all of you for coming today. I'm honoured to stand before you to conduct this service. When someone we love dies unexpectedly, there is a tremendous amount of shock. When a family member or friend is suddenly no longer with us, it can trigger very strong reactions, emotions, and questions. We are here today to find comfort in the truth of Scripture, and especially to surround Rebecca and Eddy with our love, our faith, and our prayers. George Young was a great man who loved seeing other people happy and most of all, loved his beloved family. He was a loyal Husband to the late Cree, a great Brother-in-law to Edward and a loving Father to Rebecca and the late Kerry. George had a number of health related problems in the last few years of his life but he would always pull through with a smile on his face. He would be back on his feet in record time"_

The Reverend carried on telling the room a few things about George and read a few passages from the Holy Bible.

"_Could everyone please stand to sing our first song, The Lord is my Shepherd"_

Everyone stood and sang the well known song before re-taking their seats.

"_Okay, George's daughter Rebecca would like to read a poem"_ explained the Reverend as Rebecca stood up and made her way up to the front.

Rebecca turned around to face everyone. She caught eyes with Yvonne first and they shared a smile before Smithy caught her eye. As he looked deep into her eyes, Smithy could almost feel her pain.

"_This poem is for my Dad"_ Rebecca stated before taking a very deep breath.

"_I love you Dad with all my heart  
>And hate that we should be apart<br>Our love is a bond that can't be broken  
>You may be gone, but never forgotten<em>

_I remember the day you went away  
>The pain in my heart is every beat<br>But I know that eventually, one day  
>We will, once again meet"<em>

Rebecca looked at her Uncle in the front row who gave her a reassuring nod.

"_The loss is something I can't describe  
>I'm really going to miss you<br>One day I'll be back by your side  
>So I can hug and kiss you<em>

_There are no words to tell you,  
>Just what I'm feeling inside..."<em>

Rebecca bit her lip as she felt the tears building up.

"_The shock, the hurt, the anger  
>One day, will gradually subside<em>

_Things will never again be the same..."_

Rebecca's voice suddenly changed and tears started rolling down her face. She stopped reading the poem and Eddy rushed up to stand next to her. Taking her Uncle's hand, Rebecca read the rest of the poem.

"And though I'm hurting quite bad_  
>I will smile whenever I hear your name<br>And be so proud to remember...my Dad.  
>Sleep well darling Dad, forever in my heart and my thoughts"<em>

* * *

><p>Together, Rebecca and Eddy walked back to their seats. The majority of the people in the church were already in tears and tissues were being passed around.<p>

"_Thank you for reading that beautiful poem Rebecca, your Dad would be proud of you" _the Reverend told Rebecca before he read some more from the Bible.

"_Please could you stand for our second song, Amazing Grace"_

Everyone stood up for the second song and it was sung so beautifully. Once it was finished, everyone sat back down as Reverend Watkins spoke into the microphone again.

"_Okay now, George's brother-in-law Edward Roberts has something to share"_

Rebecca watched curiously as her Uncle made his way to the front. She had no idea what was about to happen.

"_Hi. Me and George weren't just brother-in-laws, we were also best friends. Two years ago, George suffered a heart attack and, even though he made it through, it scared him. That's when he confided in me and ordered me that, if anything were to happen to him, then I'd have to read a certain poem at his funeral and play a slideshow of photos over a certain song. George chose both the poem and song before we sadly lost Kerry so, they are for both his daughters, Rebecca and Kerry"_

Rebecca couldn't believe that her Dad had organised this for his own funeral and once again, started to cry for only the second time since he died.

"_The poem is called 'Love For My Daughters._

_My beautiful daughters, I was blessed with two of you...  
>You will never know how proud I am of all the things you do.<br>You both came into my world, so tiny and so small...  
>And I was in awe at the wonder of it all.<br>Then you placed your little hands in mine...  
>There was no denying, my heart was yours 'til the end of time.<br>I have watched you both throughout the years, laugh, cry and grow...  
>And it is difficult to know, that someday I will have to let you both go.<br>I just can't imagine, a day of my life without either of you...  
>Because you're both a part of me and my love for you is true.<br>So just remember, no matter how old you are or where you may be...  
>There's someone who needs you and loves you...and that someone is me!"<em>

* * *

><p>Rebecca wiped the tears from her eyes and as she turned around to look at Yvonne, she realised she was also crying. Even Smithy was crying and that seemed to upset Rebecca even more.<p>

"_Okay now, if you could all look at the screen, this is the slideshow that George made himself. I edited it a little just to add some more recent photos. Thank you"_

"_Three feet tall and full of questions  
>You must have thought I was the smartest man alive<br>I didn't always have the answers  
>To every little how and where and why<em>

_Like Daddy, why's the sky so blue today?  
>Does Jesus really hear me when I pray?<br>When I grow up, will I be just like you?  
>Will I be tall and strong and brave?"<em>

"_There is no power on earth like your fathers' love  
>So big and so strong as your father's love<br>A promise that's sacred, a promise from heaven above  
>No matter where you go... always know<br>You can depend on your father's love"_

A number of different photos appeared on the screen. There were baby ones of Kerry, baby photos of Rebecca, photos of the two girls together, ones of them with their mum, with their Dad, with their Uncle Eddy, even some of Kerry with Smithy and many many more. There were hundreds and they ranged from birth to the most recent ones which Rebecca noticed, were taking a few days before Kerry died.

_"Especially when it's cold, especially when you're lonely  
>When your little heart is lost trying to find its way<br>I know the world is always changing  
>But, remember son, that some things never change<em>

_And even when my life on earth is through_  
><em>There will still be a part of me in you<em>  
><em>'Cause some things are forever<em>  
><em>Nothing's ever gonna take my love from you<em>

_There is no power on earth like your father's love_  
><em>So big and so strong as your father's love<em>  
><em>A promise that's sacred, a promise from heaven above<em>  
><em>Did I hug enough, did I care enough<em>  
><em>When you most needed me,<em>  
><em>Was I there enough<em>  
><em>Enough to make you feel the power of<em>  
><em>Your father's love"<em>

* * *

><p>By the time the song and slide show had finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the church. The Reverend once again stood up and talked but not before he gave a sympathetic smile to both Rebecca and Eddy. He explained to everyone that it was now time to head outside to the graveyard and asked everyone to stand before pressing play on the CD player. The pallbearers made their way to the front, picking up the coffin together while the funeral director and his junior walked in front of the coffin, holding the flowers and George's photo. Rebecca, Eddy and the cousins walked behind the coffin as another of George's favourite song played out to the church.<p>

"_When I get where I'm going__  
><em>_on the far side of the sky.__  
><em>_The first thing that I'm gonna do__  
><em>_Is spread my wings and fly._

_I'm gonna land beside a lion,__  
><em>_and run my fingers through his mane.__  
><em>_Or I might find out what it's like__  
><em>_To ride a drop of rain_

_Yeah when I get where I'm going,__  
><em>_there'll be only happy tears.__  
><em>_I will shed the sins and struggles,__  
><em>_I have carried all these years.__  
><em>_And I'll leave my heart wide open,__  
><em>_I will love and have no fear.__  
><em>_Yeah when I get where I'm going,__  
><em>_Don't cry for me down here._

_I'm gonna walk with my granddaddy,__  
><em>_and he'll match me step for step,__  
><em>_and I'll tell him how I missed him,__  
><em>_every minute since he left.__  
><em>_Then I'll hug his neck._

_So much pain and so much darkness, __  
><em>_in this world we stumble through.__  
><em>_All these questions, I can't answer, __  
><em>_so much work to do._

_But when I get where I'm going,__  
><em>_and I see my Maker's face.__  
><em>_I'll stand forever in the light,__  
><em>_of His amazing grace.__  
><em>_Yeah when I get where I'm going,__  
><em>_Oh, when I get where I'm going,__  
><em>_there'll be only happy tears.__  
><em>_Hallelujah!__  
><em>_I will love and have no fear.__  
><em>_When I get where I'm going.__  
><em>_Yeah when I get where I'm going"_


	28. George's Funeral part II & Court Case

Okay guys seriously, I suggest you get comfy because this one, is a rather long one!

I'm working towards the end of the story now and I already know how I want to end it so shouldnt be that much longer!

Thanks for the reviews again, encourages me so much.

I do not own the song either. Its called **I will be** by **Christina Aguilera.**

Hope you like this one.

* * *

><p>"<em>Together we are gathered together at the graveside for George Young. On behalf of the family, I would like to thank you all for coming today. There is something I want to share with you. In Revelation 21 verse 4, it says<em> _'He will wipe every tear from their eyes, and there will be no more death or sorrow or crying or pain. All these things are gone forever'"_

Everyone emerged from the church and followed the Reverend up the stony path to a plot which had been set up ready to bury George. Rebecca had asked Yvonne and Smithy to stand in the front with her, which they gladly did. As Smithy watched the people gathering around, he spotted Cameron in the background and gave him a slight nod but dared tell Rebecca that he was there.

"_Jesus said 'I am the bread of life. Whoever comes to me will never be hungry again. Whoever believes in me will never be thirsty. Those the Father has given me will come to me, and I will never reject them.__For I have come down from heaven to do the will of God who sent me, not to do my own will.__And this is the will of God, that I should not lose even one of all those he has given me, but that I should raise them up at the last day.__For it is my Father's will that all who see his Son and believe in him should have eternal life. I will raise them up at the last day"_

Yvonne handed Rebecca a clean tissue from her pocket and wrapped her arm around her friend as she sobbed emotionally. Seeing Eddy filling up, Smithy placed a comforting hand onto the Chief Super's shoulder and was thanked with a smile from Eddy as he pulled out a hankie.

"_George __is not here today. He stands in the presence of the Lord, the same Jesus who said to the dying man on a cross __"...TODAY YOU SHALL BE WITH ME IN PARADISE."__  
>The body that lies before us is only earthly tabernacle, the house in which George lived among us. Tenderly and reverently, we commit that house to the grave, to God who gave it, waiting for the day when both the spirit and the body shall again be united at the coming of the Lord. <em>_Let us commend George to the mercy of God"_

The Reverend then turned his attention to Rebecca and Eddy.

"_Rebecca, Eddy. Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid"_

Everyone was silent for a moment and, knowing what was coming next, Smithy moved out of the way so that Eddy could hold his niece's hand. Yvonne was comforting Rebecca the other side so Smithy started to take a few steps back but Rebecca stopped him. Turning her head around, Rebecca took Smithy by the hand and placed his arm onto her shoulder before holding Yvonne's hand. Smithy's hand relaxed on top of Rebecca's shoulder as he comforted his emotional friend. George was being buried in the grave right next to Kerry's and Smithy struggled to keep his emotions inside as he kept glancing between the two. A group of people got into position and as Eddy gave a nod to the Reverend, the most difficult part of the funeral happened.

"_We therefore commit George's body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life"_

The moment those words were spoken; Rebecca gave in and burst into a fit of tears. Eddy tried to fight his tears so he could comfort his niece but it didn't work as tears started rolling down his face. Everyone stood and watched as George's brown coffin was lowered into the deep hole. Just then, the funeral director walked over to Rebecca and Eddy with a small black box which contained some mud and earth. Taking a handful, Eddy took a step forward, said _"See you soon George, love you"_ and threw the mud on top of the coffin before walking back to his position. Rebecca took her handful, took a step forward and whispered _"I love you lots Dad. Miss you already"_ before throwing the mud onto her Dad's coffin. The funeral director came over again carrying a light brown wicker basket. Placed delicately inside were twelve red roses. Eddy picked up three roses and handed them to Rebecca before choosing three himself. Rebecca turned around to face Yvonne and Smithy before explaining

"_You two are my best friends and you both got on great with my Dad. You don't have to but, would you like to have a rose too?"_

Without thinking twice, both officers nodded and smiled as their friend passed them a red rose each.

Rebecca moved her attention to Cameron, who was standing behind a few rows of people. She had spotted him a few minutes before and signalled for him to come to the front.  
><em>"This doesn't mean we're okay but, you got on well with my Dad too so I'd like you to have this"<em> Rebecca explained as she passed Cameron the final rose from her hand. Smiling gratefully, Cameron took the rose off Rebecca and stood next to Smithy. Eddy handed Rebecca two roses and kept one for herself. The remaining six roses in the wicker basket were taken by the cousins who carried the coffin into the church. After picking a rose up each, the cousins threw them onto the coffin before moving back to their spaces amongst the many people surrounding the grave. Rebecca asked her three friends if they could go next so together, Yvonne, Cameron and Smithy took a few steps forward and tossed their roses into the grave. Rebecca took Eddy's hand as they both walked forward and looked into the hole at George's coffin.

"_You weren't only my brother-in-law, but my best friend. Love you forever brother"_ Eddy said as he dropped his rose down onto George's grave. Rebecca bent down and looked in at her Dad's grave. Taking a deep breath and fighting back the tears, Rebecca whispered

"_I couldn't have wished for a more amazing Dad. I love you so much & miss you but, I'll see you soon. Love you Daddy" _and threw in one of the roses from her hands.

"_And this one... is from Kerry. She'll look after you now Dad" _Rebecca added as she threw in the remaining fresh red rose before standing up and walking back over to where she'd been standing. Reverend Watkins explained to everyone that refreshments would be served in the church hall just behind them so everyone turned and made their way towards it.

* * *

><p>The church hall had been set up by a family friend Cynthia. She had grown up with Cree Young and when she passed away, Cynthia helped George to look after his two daughters. Cynthia had become a great family friend and someone who Rebecca and Kerry had regularly gone to for some 'motherlygirl' advice, to which George was dearly grateful. When hearing about George, Cynthia contacted Rebecca and asked if she could organise the refreshments and was over the moon when Rebecca accepted. After walking into the church hall from the cold and windy graveside, a number of people commented on how lovely the room looked and that the smell of fresh food filled the room. Even at the age of 62, Cynthia ran her own catering business and had a number of great employees who had turned up at the church to help with the buffet. With a plate full of cheese sandwiches, crisps, sausage rolls and salad, Rebecca walked over to the pretty decorated table and sat herself down next to her best friend Yvonne. Eddy was already sat at the table talking to an old family friend. Smithy was standing in the food queue waiting to fill up his paper plate and glanced over to the table where Rebecca was sat. He was impressed at how strong she was being but knew deep down that she wanted to kill Gabriel Kent and she wasn't the only one. As the young Sergeant watched Rebecca chatting away to Yvonne and being introduced to people who knew her from her childhood, Smithy couldn't help but feel something for her. Before Kerry had died, there was no doubting that he had loved her with all his heart but now, he realised he cared for Rebecca but there was more important things to do first. Like make sure Gabriel Kent goes down for good. Smithy was snapped out of his thoughts but Cameron clicking his fingers in front of the Sergeant's face. Both officers filled up their plates and joined their friends at the long decorated table.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey everyone"<em> Rebecca called out, trying to get the attention of everyone in the room.

Once there was silence, Rebecca added

"_Hey. I'd just like to thank everyone for coming today. My Dad and Kerry were the two most important people in my life and, even though a part of me is sad and heartbroken that they've gone and left me, another part is happy because I know they're together again now and are reunited with my dear Mum too. So, I can be happy that one day I too, will join them in Heaven. I'd like to raise a toast so please, could you all raise your glasses..."_

Everyone picked up their full glasses and held them in the air

"_To Kerry and George Young..."_

United, everyone called out

"_To Kerry and George Young" _before taking a sip of their drinks.

* * *

><p>Nearly two weeks had passed since George Young's funeral and the officers were back on the streets working harder than ever. Rebecca had been given two weeks compassionate leave and was due back on Monday morning. It was early Friday morning and later on that day; Gabriel Kent's court case was due to start. Rebecca was obviously going to attending the court case as were a number of officers including Superintendent O'Karo, Inspector Gold, DI Morell from MIT and Chief Superintendant Roberts. After fighting and arguing with Gina and Adam, Smithy finally persuaded them to also let him attend. They had all been informed that the case could go on for up to two weeks and would be quite gruelling but, with all the evidence stacked up against the evil cop, everyone hoped it would only be a day.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>All rise" <em>called a suited man sat stood at the front of the court.

Everyone rose from their seats as the judge walked into the room. The room remained standing while Gabriel Kent was led up a flight of stairs and placed into a glassed box. As if he knew she was there, Gabriel turned his head and looked straight at Rebecca who was stood on the top balcony. For a slight moment, the two coppers glared at each other but were broken up when everyone was told to sit down. The judge started by introducing himself before jumping straight into the case. Smithy and Gina exchanged a look when the judge passed the jury Kent's birth certificate which showed his true identity as David Kent. The court was dismissed for ten minutes so that everyone could have a little break and Rebecca watched as Gabriel was led back down.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey you two, I'm gonna get some water, want some?"<em> Smithy asked Rebecca and Yvonne once everyone was out in the corridor.

Yvonne glanced at Rebecca before stating

"It's okay, I'll get you some"

Smithy thanked her and watched as she walked towards the water dispenser near the main doors. Turning around, Smithy looked at Rebecca and sat down on the wooden bench next to her.

Staying silent for a moment, Smithy just looked at Rebecca with caring, loving eyes. Sighing, he finally asked

"_You okay?"_

Rebecca nodded and Smithy gave a slight laugh. Rebecca asked what he was laughing at so Smithy told her he wasn't convinced. He knew she wasn't alright.

"_On a serious note Bec, when we go back in there...it's gonna get tougher you know. They're gonna bring up our..."_

Smithy put his head down in his hands and sighed. Rebecca could tell he was feeling the strain and emotion just as much as she was. Placing her warm hand onto his back, Rebecca gently rubbed the top of his back and he sat up.

"_They're gonna bring up Kerry...and probably going to go into great details"_

Rebecca nodded.

"_I know Smithy but, I'm prepared to listen to every single detail again and again if it means Gabriel Kent will finally go down for what he's done"_

The two officers smiled at each other and turned to see Yvonne return balancing three plastic cups of water in her hands. Just then, everyone was called back in the court room so, drinking their water quick, Rebecca, Smithy and Yvonne returned to their seats, followed by Gina, Adam, Eddy and DI Morell.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes after re-entering the court room, the atmosphere could easily be cut with a knife. Gabriel Kent was standing in the glass boxed dock and was being questioned by a number of different people about the rape and murder of Kerry Young. Smithy was sat with both hands clenched fists while Rebecca bit her lip and held Yvonne's hand tight while fighting to stop tears from rolling down her face. Even Chief Super Roberts, being Kerry and Rebecca's Uncle, had to wipe his tear filled eyes every now and then as a mixture of anger and sadness took over them all. The room listened as Gabriel openly admitted raping and murdering Kerry but gave pathetic reasons as to why he did it. He generally thought that raping Kerry would make her fall in love with him and admitted that he was jealous of the relationship between Kerry and Smithy, so shot her. As Rebecca listened on, she started feeling sick and panicky. Thankfully, a few minutes later, the judge stood up and adjourned the court until the following day as there was another case starting soon in the same room, to which the young officer was eternally. Feeling terrible, Rebecca almost ran out of the room and out of the building. Both Yvonne and Smithy panicked when they couldn't find her outside the room so rushed outside to find her, but she was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"_Becca its Smithy. I dunno where you've gone but, give me a call to let me know you're okay..."_

"_Did you reach her?" _Yvonne asked positively but sighed when Smithy explained her phone was switched off so he left a message. Smithy and Yvonne caught up with Gina, and Adam who were all heading back to the station and had a lift back with them. An hour later, Yvonne was out patrolling the streets alongside PC Tony Stamp while Smithy was catching up on some overdue paperwork in his office. Smithy had placed his mobile phone onto his desk and couldn't help but check it every five minutes. He made the mistake of leaving it there while he popped to the toilet because when he returned and checked his phone, there was a new message which said

'_Just letting you know I'm okay._

_Just had to get out of there. At home with Uncle Eddy now.  
>See you at court in morning.<em>

_B x'_

Smithy quickly pressed the call button but by the time it connected, Rebecca had already switched her phone back off. There was nothing he could do but wait until the following morning.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Rebecca woke up to thunder and lightning and knew straight away, that it was going to be a crap day. Switching on her blackberry, Rebecca had four missed calls from her Sergeant Smithy which were from the previous day, after she'd text him. There was a text from Cameron which Rebecca found a little strange because they hadn't spoken since her Dad's funeral. Scrolling down, Rebecca read her Aussie friend's text message.<p>

'_Hey Bec. I'm sorry for texting you, I know we aren't good atm but..._

_Yvonne's down to work all day tomorrow so I was wondering, _

_if you don't mind, I'd like to come along to court instead of her._

_I didn't want to turn up without asking your permission. _

_Please let me know, _

_Thanks_

_Cam _

_X'_

Rebecca didn't know how to feel. Cameron had been a friend for a number of years but she still felt angry that he saved her from the water and not her Dad. Already feeling terrible before even getting to court, Rebecca simply text back

'_Sure. See you there'_

Before pulling herself out of bed and dressed in smart black clothes ready for another emotional day at court.

* * *

><p>At court, Rebecca sat with her Uncle Eddy on one side and Smithy on the other, but didn't talk to either of them. Cameron entered the room and sat on the other side of Smithy. After being in court for an hour, listening to Gabriel's sick reasons for the evil things he's carried out, the court was dismissed for a break. After the short break, Rebecca was going to be called to give her live statement to everyone about what Gabriel did to her. After drinking three cups of water and visiting the ladies toilets twice, Rebecca entered the room and stood in a large wooden dock, not far away from Gabriel who was also standing in his glassed box. As Rebecca started telling the judge and jury about the situation, Smithy and Cameron both looked on with anger as Gabriel stood in the dock, grinning from ear to ear. As Rebecca finished giving her statement, a number of other witnesses took to the stand to give their information on DavidGabriel Kent. Next, the court discussed the hostage situation where Gabriel drove the car into the Thames which resulted in George's death. That was the one thing that broke both Rebecca and Eddy down in tears but Rebecca's hand was taken by Smithy as he looked at her sympathetically. The last discussion was about the DNA on Kerry's baby and how it showed Gabriel was the father when it was actually Smithy. Doctor Balenco from 's maternity ward stood in the dock and handed the court CCTV footage which showed Gabriel Kent entering the empty Doctor's room carrying a small white envelope and emerging two minutes later without it. That, on top of the fact that Gabriel admitted the whole thing to the Sunhill officers, was surely enough to put him away for years.  
><em>"Me and the court have heard all the evidence against the defendant over the previous few days. The jury will now retire to consider the verdict. The court is now adjourned and will continue tomorrow at 11 hundred hours where the jury will present their final decision. Thank you" <em>informed the judge.

Everyone was so grateful to be leaving after spending the last five hours at court,listening to the sick life of Gabriel.

* * *

><p>The following day, Gabriel's trial was highly secured to keep members of the public and local press out. Believe it or not, Sunhill police station organised a mini bus down to court because they all wanted to see Gabriel go down for all the horrible, evil things he had done. As everyone piled into the court room, some were nervous, some were feeling positive that justice was going to be served, some were feeling more negative. The judge walked into the room and took his position on the seat.<p>

Gabriel Kent was led up to his little glass box which he was locked inside and the jury piled into the room and took their seats. After taking a moment to shuffle through some paperwork in front of him, the judge looked up and over to the dock.

"_David Kent, please confirm your plea" _the judge ordered.

Rolling his eyes and knowing there was no way out, Gabriel replied

"_Guilty"_

Smithy looked at Rebecca who was sitting next to him and realised she was shaking like mad. Smithy held her hand tight and whispered

"_It's gonna be alright"_ before giving her a comforting smile.

Rebecca was shaking, feeling sick and panicking. Her heart skipped a number of beats and the poor PC felt as though she was about to die. The court clerk moved towards the jury and the foreman of the jury stood up.

"_Foreman of the jury, have you all come to a majority verdict?"_

The man dressed in a black suit replied

"_Yes Sir"_

The clerk signalled for the foreman to continue, which he did. Facing, the judge, he explained

"_David Kent, you have been charged with using a false identity, rape, attempted rape, murder, attempted murder and DNA tampering. We have listening to every statement and piece of evidence over the previous few days concerning David Kent and have come to a full unanimous decision. We the jury, find the defendant..."_

There was silence in the whole court room as everyone waited with held breath. Rebecca placed her hands over her face before putting her head onto the lap.

"_**Guilty"**_

_Smithy, Eddy, Cameron, Adam, Tony, Gary, Gina and a number of other Sunhill officers jumped up, clapping, cheering and shouting 'YES!' while Rebecca burst into tears with her head still on her lap. Everyone sat back down and with Yvonne one side and Smithy the other, they both hugged Rebecca tight as she lifted her head and wiped her tears._

"_I told you it'll be alright didn't I babe!" _Yvonne stated emotionally_._

Rebecca nodded and turned her head to look at Smithy.

"_It's over Bec, you've done it" _he exclaimed, smiling.

The judge asked the room to quieten down so he could add his part.

"_David Kent, you have been found guilty. You truly are an evil low life and you have shown no remorse for any of your convictions. Therefore, you are sentenced to life in Longmarsh prison with immediate effect. Members of the jury, witnesses and everyone else, thank you. Court dismissed"_

The room stood up as the judge and jury left. A security officer opened the glass dock that Gabriel was standing in and let him out. Gabriel turned around and looked straight at Rebecca. This time, it was Rebecca smiling as Gabriel, without a grin or a smug look, was led down to the temporary cells by the security officer until it was time to ship him off to Longmarsh prison.

Everyone made their way out of the court room and waited for the mini bus to arrive so they could head back to work.

"_Gina, I'm going to head back to the station in my car. Eddy's coming along with me. The verdict would have already got back to the press so I bet the stations surrounded already. We're going to call an official press statement so, we'll see you later alright"_ explained Superintendant O'Karo.

"_Cam, have you seen Bec anywhere?" _Yvonne asked as she realised, her friend had disappeared.

Shaking his head, Cameron told Yvonne to check the ladies while he checked to see if he was still inside the court room. After five minutes, they still couldn't find her and Smithy got suspicious as to why two of his officers were rushing around the court looking confused. Pulling Yvonne aside, Smithy questioned her.

"_Umm...is everything alright?"_

Yvonne started off by nodding but then realised she wasn't very convincing.

"_Umm...Bec has kinda...maybe...disappeared..."_

"_What?" _Smithy exclaimed, suddenly realising he'd spoken a little louder than he meant to.

Lowering his voice, the Sergeant added

"_But, she was just here?"_

Yvonne explained to her Sergeant that Rebecca had left the court room the same time as everyone else and told Yvonne she needed to visit the ladies but she never came back. Cameron joined the two of them in the corner and they tried not to look too suspicious as they racked their brains on where their friend could have gone. Suddenly, Smithy whispered to both Yvonne and Cameron

"_Psst, I think I know where she is. You coming?"_

Both nodding, Yvonne and Cameron followed Smithy out to his car which was parked across the road and tried not to draw attention to themselves. Somehow, they managed to slip out without being spotted by Gina or any of their other colleagues. Jumping into Smithy's car, they buckled up and headed towards St Mary's church.

* * *

><p>'<em>The world seems so cold<br>When I face so much all alone  
>A little scared to move on<br>And knowing how fast I have grown_

_And I wonder just where I fit in_  
><em>Oh the vision of life in my head<em>  
><em>Oh yes<em>

_I will be  
>Strong on my own<br>I will see through the rain  
>I will find my way<br>I will keep on  
>Travelling this road<br>Till I finally reach my dream  
>Till I'm living, and I'm breathing<br>My destiny, yeah yeah'_

Rebecca was sat with her legs crossed, just like she used to do in the school hall at assembly time but this time, she was sat in front of her Sister and Dad's grave.

"_I really wish you were here babe, I miss you so much. I thought I was gonna have a break down in that court but luckily, Smithy and Yvonne kept me sane. Just. He's a great person Kez, I can see why you loved him. Shame you left it too late to tell him eh. Fair play you were pretty crap with your feelings, think that's where I get it from. Cheers for that. But anyway, I've done it babe._ _Gabriel Kent, David Kent, whoever the hell he is, he's finally going down for what he's done to you, to me...to Dad"_

'_I can't let go now  
>Even when darkness surrounds<br>But if I hold on, yeah  
>I will show the world<br>All the things that you never expected to see  
>From little old me, this Pittsburgh girl<em>

_And I wonder just where my place is_  
><em>Close my eyes and I remind myself this<em>  
><em>Oh yeah yeah<em>

_I will be_  
><em>Strong on my own<em>  
><em>I will see through the rain<em>  
><em>I will find my way<em>  
><em>I will keep on<em>  
><em>Traveling this road<em>  
><em>Till I finally reach my dream<em>  
><em>Till I'm living, and I'm breathing<em>  
><em>My destiny, ohh'<em>

Smithy drove into the car park and parked up in an empty space. Stepping out of the car, Smithy jogged towards Kerry's grave, followed closely by Yvonne and stopped sharply behind a tree as they spotted Rebecca sitting by the grave. Slowly, the three officers walked towards Rebecca, not wanting to frighten her. Rebecca burst in to a fit of tears and didn't care if anyone was around watching her. Glancing between the two graves next to each other, Rebecca felt a flood of emotions. By the time she had more to say, the PC was hysterically crying and couldn't stop herself from crying or shouting.

"_I can't believe I've lost both of you to the same evil psycho cop. You know, I wish he did kill me too because then...at least I wouldn't be on my own. My big Sister...Daddy...I want you both back. NOW. I can't do this on my own. I don't want to be on my own!"_

'_It comforts me  
>Ooh it keeps me<br>Alive each day of my life  
>Always guiding me<br>Providing me  
>With the hope I desperately need<em>

_Well I gotta believe  
>There's something out there meant for me<br>Oh I get on my knees  
>Praying I will receive<br>The courage to grow and the faith to know_

_That I will be_  
><em>Strong on my own<em>  
><em>I will see through the rain<em>  
><em>I will find my way<em>  
><em>I will keep on<em>  
><em>Travelling this road<em>  
><em>Till I finally reach my dream<em>  
><em>Till I'm living, and I'm breathing'<em>

"_You're not on your own babe, you've got us. Always!"_ Yvonne exclaimed.

Rebecca looked up from the ground, wiped the tears from her eyes and turned her head to find her three friends behind her. Standing up, Rebecca turned to face them.

"_How did you know where to find me?"_ she asked.

Smiling, Smithy replied

"_Cause that's what friends do Bec. We aint gonna leave you deal with this on your own"_

Rebecca looked at Cameron who was still unsure if their friendship was back on track or not.

"_You're a great friend Bec and I don't wanna lose you. We've been there for you and we'll be there for you...every step of the way"_

Overcome with emotions, Rebecca rushed forward and hugged her three friends, all at the same time. Pulling away from the hug, Cameron asked her friend

"_You ready to go?"_

Rebecca nodded and took Cameron by the hand and Smithy by the other. Yvonne made a sad pouty face and pretended that she wanted to hold her hand too, which made Rebecca laugh. Laughing in her funny, giggly way, Yvonne linked arms with Smithy instead and the four friends took a few steps forward to leave the cemetery until they stopped still. Cameron turned his head and gave a nod to both Kerry and George's graves. Yvonne turned and did the same, telling Kerry that she missed her. Smithy did the same as Cameron but in his head, told Kerry that he loved her and couldn't wait to see her again once day. Rebecca was last and she took a deep breath before whispering

"_See you soon, love you" _and together, the four police officers and friends walked out of the cemetery arm in arm and, most importantly, smiling.


	29. A Death, A Crush, A New Start

_Thanks again for the reviews. _

_The next few chapters are going to be be quite long because..._

_ the end is coming and I don't want to go over forty chapters haha._

_Are you sitting comfortably? _

_Hope you enjoy! :) x_

* * *

><p>After finishing their shifts at the station, nearly every officer headed down to the Canley Arms pub to celebrate that fact the fact that justice had finally been done. Rebecca was happy but, not as happy as she thought she'd feel. The young officer thought she'd be ecstatically happy that her Sister's killer had finally been sent down and she was, but Rebecca wished that both her Dad and Kerry were still there with her.<p>

_"Right everyone; it's my round so choose your drinks!"_ Smithy shouted to his friends over the noise of the local drinkers who were already far from sober.

Honey passed around a small piece of paper and pen so everyone could write down their drink orders for the young Sergeant to buy.

"_Oh Smithy..." _Tony called out as his friend started walking over to the bar_..."I'm not sure what Yvonne and Rebecca want mate, they've popped to the ladies"_

Smithy informed Tony that he'd add in their orders once they returned and headed to the bar, followed by Cameron who was ready to assist with the carrying of the drinks.

* * *

><p>"<em>So how you feeling then babe? It's been a very long day hasn't it"<em>

Rebecca walked out of the cubical and pressed down on the hot water tap to wash her hands. Drying her hands, Rebecca replied to Yvonne who was standing by the door waiting.

"_Yeah it has. The last few months have really worn me out. As for how I feel? I actually don't know"_

The hand dryer switched off as Rebecca removed her hands from underneath it. Taking a seat on the small bench in the corner of the toilet, Rebecca sighed.

"_Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that I've finally got justice for Kerry's death, my Dad's death and everything else that goes along with it. But I can't help feeling shit because; I've lost the two most important people to me...all because of him"_

Yvonne joined Rebecca on the bench and put her arm about her emotional friend.

"_I can't imagine how you feel babe. I bet it's tough for you but try to keep your chin up"_

Rebecca lifted her head and smiled at her friend but it soon disappeared.

"_I don't mean this to come out sounding ungrateful because I know you, Smithy, Cameron and everyone else are there for me but...I really wish my Sister and Dad were here, cause I feel so alone"_

Again, Yvonne replied

"_Bex, I completely understand what you're saying and you're not ungrateful. When you lose a loved one, it does shake you up and make you think you're alone. Kerry was such a great mate and, I'm not just your friend because you're her sister, I think you're fab!"  
><em>Rebecca laughed and listened emotionally as her friend continued.

"_If you ever need to talk to me, about anything, then you know where I am okay and...I'm not planning of going anywhere anytime soon so...yeah"_

Yvonne giggled which made Rebecca laugh.

"_Come on, let's go get a drink. Or two. Or five"_ announced Yvonne.

* * *

><p>Smithy and Cameron were handing out the drinks and the sound of the girls giggling made Smithy turn his head. After passing the last drink to Tony, Smithy turned his attention to the girls.<p>

"_Ladies, I've got the round in but I wasn't sure what you two were drinking. What would you like?"_

Smiling, Yvonne thanked Smithy and informed him she'd like a vodka and coke. Rebecca told Smithy she'd go with him to the bar as she wanted some crisps too.

"_Hey could I have a vodka and coke and..."_ Smithy paused, suddenly realising he didn't know what Rebecca drank.

"_Wine please. White wine. Large!"_ Rebecca concluded.

Smithy glanced at Rebecca and realised that she was more like Kerry than he'd originally realised.

For a moment, no conversation happened between them, before Smithy decided to start one.

"_So, you alright? After today I mean. It's been a long day"_

Rebecca laughed to herself and explained to Smithy that Yvonne had said the exact same thing.

"_I'm...okay"_ Rebecca lied, but even Smithy knew she was lying.

Taking the vodka and coke from the barmaid, Smithy thanked her before turning his attention back to Rebecca.

"_Really? Come one Bec, you're not very good at hiding your feelings...unlike your Sister"_

Both officers shared a smile, knowing that Smithy was right in what he was saying. Kerry was rather good at hiding her true feelings and was known for 'putting on a brave face'. She'd been like it growing up and obviously hadn't changed after becoming a copper. Rebecca knew how Kerry had really felt about Smithy and, if only Kerry had confessed that feeling sooner, then she and Smithy would have had a chance at being together. Rebecca had got lost in her thoughts but suddenly snapped out of it when Smithy handed her a large white wine.

"_Thanks..."_ Rebecca said gratefully before turning to the barmaid and asking

"_Have you got any prawn cocktail crisps please?"_

The barmaid nodded and, after handing her some lose change from her purse, Rebecca took the crisps and walked over to the table with Smithy to join their friends. Yvonne was sat on the long bench underneath the window and, spotting her two friends approaching the table, she stood up so that Rebecca could squeeze past and sit down in-between herself and Tony. Smithy pulled up a seat from an empty table and sat next to Cameron. Before long, the table was filled with laughs, jokes and, of course, the local gossip. About an hour later, the table was covered with stacks of empty glasses and the off duty officers were getting a bit too loud. They'd already been asked by the barman to lower their volume but had just been asked for the second time. Adam O'Karo, who was the most sober one in the pub, decided it was time for their last round which he kindly paid for.

Cameron decided he wasn't going to have another one as he was extremely tired and drunk. As he stood up from his chair, the laughed as he took Cameron's arm to stop him from falling.

"_Why don't I drink my pint then you can share a cab with me?"_ Smithy suggested but Cameron shook his head and drunkenly slurred that he wanted to go home now.

"_Okay, boys mind my pint when I put Cameron in a taxi"_ Smithy ordered but once again, Cameron informed his friend that he was capable of finding his own way home.

Not wanting to cause a stir, Smithy watched Cameron walk through the pub until he was out of sight, and then continued to drink and chat with his colleagues.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quick help! A man's been knocked over!"<em> An old man shouted as pushed open the pub doors.

Instantly, Rebecca had a horrible feeling and caught the face of Smithy, who had obviously thought the exact same thing. A number of people stood up and dashed outside to see the incident. Nearly all of the Sun hill lot shot up from the tables and rushed outside to help.

"_Right can everyone stand back please!"_ shouted Tony as he saw the group of drunken on-lookers standing over the injured victim.

Nick Klein bent down next to the man, who was bleeding heavily and in quite a mess, and recognised him straight away. Horrified, Nick turned his head and shouted

"_It's Cameron!"_

"_Cameron!" _Rebecca screamed as she rushed towards him but was caught by Smithy.

"_Rebecca no!" _he shouted, turning her around so that she had her back to Cameron.

Smithy wrapped his arms around Rebecca, holding her tightly. With his spare hand, the Sergeant, who had quickly sobered up, reached into his back pocket, pulled out his mobile phone and called for an ambulance. Gary Best, Adam O'Karo and Phil Hunter started asking the drunks if they'd witnessed the incident, but none of them had. Within a matter of minutes, the ambulance arrived, lifted the unconscious Cameron in and sped off down the road, sirens blaring loudly. Nick Klein was going to accompany Cameron in the ambulance but Rebecca was adamant that she wanted to, so she did. Smithy, Nick, Yvonne, Honey, Gina and Adam shared a large taxi down to the hospital. Superintendant O'Karo ordered the other officers to head home and informed them that he'd let them know what happens.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is he going to be alright?"<em> Rebecca asked the paramedic as nervously as they manoeuvred through the busy traffic towards the hospital.

The paramedic stopped filling in the form on a clipboard and looked up towards Rebecca.

"We can't really say until we get to the hospital and carry out tests. As no one witnessed the accident, we don't know how hard your mate was hit by the car. It could have caused a number of injuries and the fact that he's unconscious isn't too good" the paramedic explained truthfully.

Rebecca felt herself filling up but just then, as if he was waiting for the right moment, Cameron stirred and opened his eyes.  
><em>"Cameron!"<em> Rebecca shouted.

"_Cameron can you hear me? It's alright mate you've been in an accident. You're on your way to . Just try and stay still for me"_ the paramedic ordered as he topped up Cameron's morphine so the pain eased a little.

Leaning closer to her injured friend, Rebecca took his blood stained hand in hers.

"_Cam?"_ she whispered.

Struggling to breathe, Cameron gave a slight cough but as he did, blood spilled out of his mouth and the paramedic rushed over to hold a cardboard bowl in front of him. The bowl was then thrown into a disposable bin and the paramedic handed Rebecca a clean one, just in case it was needed again before he walked through to the front of the ambulance and buckled up. Rebecca was horrified at the mess and injuries of Cameron. She'd seen it before and knew it was likely that Cameron wasn't going to make it. Even though he had only just come around, Cameron knew from the pain that he was in a very bad way.

"_Cam?"_ she whispered again.

This time Cameron turned his head to face his blonde friend and tried hard to give a smile but the pain took over him and the poor Aussie winced.

"_Cam I..."_ Rebecca started but she was suddenly lost for words.

"_I don't want you to talk cause I know you're in pain but, there's something I have to tell you. You..."_

Just then, Cameron's eyes fluttered as he struggled to keep them open.

"_No Cameron doesn't close your eyes, not yet, stay awake!" _Rebecca whispered, shaking his opened his eyes and fixed them onto Rebeccaas she started stroking his hair.

"_Babe, I know you're eyes feel heavy and you just wanna go to sleep. I've been here myself remember but, there's something I need to tell you first. It might sound strange but you need to listen"_

Rebecca took a deep breath and kept her eyes on Cameron to make sure he didn't close them.

"_When you feel it's the right time to close your eyes and forget about the pain, I don't want you to be scared okay because I want you to know that you'll be going to a better place. You see, when Gabriel shot me and I was in the ambulance with Smithy on the way to the hospital...I died. Or so I thought I did, but I didn't. I thought it was a dream at first but, I saw a church and inside, was Kerry. And my mum, grandparents, a lot of people who died over the years but they were standing in front of me, alive. I asked Kerry where we were and she said..."_

Rebecca took a deep breath as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"_Kerry said that, it was the place that we had all made together, so that we could find one another. She said that she'll be there, waiting for us so that we can all leave together. My Dad is there and he's reunited with my Mum and Kez. You're going there too Cam, you're going to a better place ok"_

Cameron managed to nod to tell Rebecca he understood.

As the ambulance stopped, Rebecca knew she only had a few seconds to tell Cameron the last thing she needed to say.

"_Oh and Cam..."_

Rebecca watched as Cameron looked straight into Rebecca's eyes.

"_I don't blame you for my Dad dying. I'm sorry. You've a great friend and...I'm gonna miss you loads"_

The paramedic opened the back of the ambulance and started to pull out the bed with Cameron on but as he did, Cameron caught Rebecca hand and he told the paramedic to stop.

Through all his pain, Cameron managed to gave Rebecca a smile then with his last breath, whispered

"_I love you too...I'll say hey to Kerry for you..."_

They both shared a smile but then a loud noise filled the ambulance bay.

"_Beeeeeeeep"_

The next few moments passed like a flash. Paramedics and nurses rushed out of the hospital doors, grabbed Cameron's bed and pulled it quickly into the hospital. Rebecca followed behind but once inside, a nurse stopped her from going into the room where Cameron had been rushed into. From outside, Rebecca could see doctors, paramedics and nurses surrounding the bed. Cameron's shirt had already been cut and a nurse was now carrying out compressions. A doctor nearby switched on a defibrillator and placed two pads onto Cameron's bare chest. Rebecca watched emotionally as the hospital staff tried desperately to revive the Aussie.

"_Patient is in VF and VT. __Stand clear charging__..."_

A doctor turned a button on the defibrillator up to 200 before shouting

"_Stand clear shocking!"_

Rebecca shut her eyes as the doctor slammed down on Cameron's chest, sending an electric shock through his body but it failed to restart his heart. They tried for a second and third time with no success.

"_Okay, charge 3 x 360!"_ ordered the doctor.

Rebecca watched as time and time again, Cameron's heart failed to restart. A few moments later, the doctor looked up to his staff and sighed.

"_Still no output. Do we all agree we've done enough?" _

A chorus of _'Yes' _and nods filled the room so the doctor switched off the defibrillator and called

"_Time of death...12:05am"_

The staff piled out of the room leaving just a nurse who took the pads off from Cameron's chest and pulled a white blanket over him, leaving just his head visible. As the nurse walked out of the room, the hospital doors flew open and Smithy, Yvonne, Nick, Honey, Gina and Adam walked in. They stopped still when they saw Rebecca, who turned around to face them with her tear stained face.

She didn't have to say anything as they all knew the outcome. Not giving anyone else a chance, Smithy rushed forward to Rebecca, pulling her close to him and letting her cry in his arms. Adam and Gina went off to find a doctor to find out about Cameron's injuries so Yvonne and Honey decided to join in the hug and comfort Rebecca and each other.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentleman. I can confirm that one of our officers sadly died in hospital last night after being involved in a hit and run incident. He suffered from head trauma and multiple internal injuries. The family have been informed; therefore I can reveal that it was PC Cameron Tait. His parents are flying over from Australia and are due to arrive later this morning. They are coming to collect their son's body and take it back home with them ready for the funeral. I ask that you be respectful at this sad time and not approach either them or us with any more questions. Thank you"<em>

Adam O'Karo walked back into the station from the front yard. MIT had asked him to give an official police statement to the awaiting press outside to let them know. As his Sergeant, Smithy had the job of clearing out Cameron's locker and putting the remaining belongings in a box ready for his parents to collect once they arrived over in the UK. At the back of the locker, Smithy found a white, unsealed envelope and, pulling it out, looked inside. The young Sergeant had to sit down as a flood of emotional came over him. Inside were a pile of photos and the very first one, was of Kerry. Smithy flicked through to see ones of Kerry, Cameron, Rebecca, George Young, Eddy Roberts and another young man. Just then, the door to the locker room opened and Nick Klein walked in.

"_Alright Serge?"_ Nick asked his Sergeant and friend.

Nodding, Smithy looked up and replied

"_Yeah. I've gotta clean out Cameron's locker, ready for when his parents arrive later today"_

Opening his own locker and pulling out a 'Superfly' jacket, Nick sighed and stated

"_It's sad isn't it? Cameron was a good guy. In a way it's a shame the funeral is going to be in Oz"_

Smithy stood up from the wooden bench, closed Cameron's locker door and put the silver key into his pocket.

"_I think the Super is planning some kind of memorial service over here for Cameron so that we can all attend"_

Telling his friend that sounded like a great plan, Nick walked out of the locker room and headed in one direction while Smithy walked out and headed the other.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh Smithy, did you clear Cameron's locker?<em>" Gina Gold asked as she spotted Smithy entering his office from across the corridor.

Smithy didn't respond to Gina's question but walked into his office and slammed his fist on the metal filing cabinets.

"_Smithy?" _Gina shouted worryingly, running across the corridor from her office to his and shutting the door behind her.

"_What's wrong?"_ she questioned the Sergeant who had his back to her.

Gina looked into the open cardboard box that Smithy had placed on his desk and on the top, saw a photo of Kerry and Rebecca together. Picking it up, Gina asked

"_Is this one of Cameron's?"_

Smithy turned around, nodded and watched as Gina flicked through the pile of photos.

"_Gina..."_ Smithy started.

"_Is this why you're upset or angry? Because of this photo of Kerry and Rebecca?"_

Smithy shrugged his shoulders and sat himself down on the black desk chair.

Gina delicately placed the photos back in the box before taking a seat on the plastic grey chair.

"_Talk to me Smithy"_ she whispered.

Smithy sighed and started talking but kept his head low and his eyes off Gina.

"_I loved Kerry so much but I left it too late to tell her. When I finally plucked up the courage to tell her, she died..."_

This wasn't the first time Gina had heard this so she was unsure where it was going but listened anyway, seeing that something with her Sergeant wasn't quite right.

"_When I first saw Rebecca, I thought she was...pretty" _Smithy blushed.

"_I felt as though we had some kind of connection and when we kissed, it made me feel..."_

Smithy went silent.

"_How did it make you feel Smithy?" _Gina asked, already having a feeling where it was heading.

"_It made me feel something for her Gina. I care about her...a lot"_

Gina sighed.

"_Is this because she's Kerry's Sister?"_

Smithy stood up from his chair, looking as though his friend had asked the most horrifying question.

"_Of course it's not! If anything, it makes the whole thing more difficult. I...care for Rebecca. She's been through so much. Losing her Sister then coming here and having to pretend she was just another young person with an ambition to be a copper, nearly attacked by Kent, losing her Dad, t he whole court case and on top of that, losing Cameron who was clearly more of a friend to her than we all realised. I just, want to protect her and keep her safe. I think... I might have fallen for her Gina" _The young, emotional Sergeant admitted.

"_Oh Smithy..."_ Gina sighed. _"What are you going to do about it?"_ she asked.

Smithy thought for a moment before announcing

"_I have no idea Gina, I have no idea"_

* * *

><p>"<em>G'day, we have an appointment with Mr O'Karo"<em>

Robbie looked up from the form she was filling in and smiled.

"_Hello there Sir, Marm. I'll just ring through to him now, who shall I say it is?" _she asked kindly.

"_Oh we're Mr and Mrs Tait, Cameron's parents"_ the lady replied.

A few minutes later, Robbie put down the phone and told Cameron's parents to take a seat and the Super would be with them shortly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Turn here and park in the front yard" <em>Rebecca directed her Uncle Eddy as they headed for the station.

Chief Superintendant Roberts had asked for a meeting with Superintendant O'Karo to discuss the situation with Rebecca. You see, Rebecca had originally been placed in the station to nail Gabriel Kent for what he did to her Sister Kerry. There was still only a hand full of officers knew the true identity of Rebecca so to everyone expect Smithy, Yvonne, Gina, Adam and MIT, Rebecca was still PC Jones. However, now that Gabriel had been sent down, the future of Rebecca's police career at Sunhill was unsure because she had fulfilled what she'd come to do. Together, Rebecca and her Uncle walked into the front office of the station, walking past the spot where both Kerry and Rebecca had previously been shot by the evil Gabriel Kent.

"_Rebecca?"_

Rebecca turned to see who had called her and a sad look spread across her face when she realised Cameron's parents were sitting in the corner.

"_Mr Tait, Mrs Tait" _she called, hugging them both individually and sharing words of comfort.

Rebecca filled in the Tait's on what had happened; telling them everything that their son had done for her since she'd arrived. Mr and Mrs Tait were saddened to hear the news about Rebecca's Dad and they paid respect to each other. Just then, Sergeant Smith and Inspector Gold walked into the front office to speak with Cameron's parents.

"_Mr and Mrs Tait?"_ Gina asked as she approached the older couple sitting on the bench.

Smithy looked lovingly at Rebecca, who was sat on the bench next to her friend's parents.

"_Inspector Gina Gold. Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?"_ she asked, leading Cameron's parents into the small front office.  
><em>"PC...Jones. Where are you going?"<em> The Inspector asked as she realised Rebecca was following them into the room.

Pointing to the office, Rebecca replied

"_I was gonna come into the room with you Marm. I mean after all, Cam's parents know me and..."_

"_No you're not..."_ Gina interrupted rudely. _"I understand you have a meeting with Superintendant O'Karo and Chief Superintendant Roberts to decide on your future here at Sunhill? Off you go"_

_Rebecca and Smithy exchanged a look. Neither of them could understand why Gina was being so blunt and rude. _

"_NOW Rebecca!" _Gina shouted.

Rebecca turned on her heels and headed for the Super's office.

Biting his tongue, Smithy followed Gina into the small office to speak with Cameron's parents.

* * *

><p>"<em>To be honest Adam, I'd be happy either way so I'm leaving the decision up to Rebecca. Fair enough, Rebecca was planted here with a fake ID to nail Kent and get justice for her Sister's death but...I did put her through the proper Hendon course first...so she is completely qualified to be a PC. But, she's been through so much in the last few months, more than most copper has been through in a year. So, if she didn't want to stay, I wouldn't be surprised" <em>CS Eddy Roberts explained to the Superintendant.

Knock Knock

Both top officers turned their attention to Rebecca who was as she walked in through the door.

"_Rebecca, I need you to think of what you'd like to do about working here"_ Adam O'Karo stated once she had sat down on a chair next to her Uncle Eddy.

Rebecca remained silent for a moment as she thought. Then, she cleared her throat and announced:

"_Actually Sir, I've already made my decision"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr and Mrs Tait, I'm truly sorry about your loss"<em> Inspector Gold told Cameron's parents as they took a seat in the small office along with Gina and Smithy.

Mr Tait nodded and Gina added

"_He was a very popular young man in this station and a brilliant police officer!"_

This made Mrs Tait smiled and she informed Gina and Smithy that Cameron had always wanted to be a police officer since they had bought him a toy police car for Christmas when he was younger.

For a few minutes, Cameron's parents, Gina and Smithy all shared stories with each other about Cameron before Gina picked up the brown cardboard box from the floor and placed it onto the desk.

"_Umm, these are Cameron's belongings that were left inside his locker. Sergeant Smith here placed them all into this box for you to take with you. If you wish"_

Mr Tait leaned into the box and started digging though the items, pulling out various things to take a closer look before returning it to the box and grabbing something else while Mrs Tait reached straight for the pile of photographs laying on the top.

"_Oh I remember this one! It was the first time we flew over to see how Cams was settling into the UK. That was the evening we were introduced to the sisters and their Dad!"_ Mrs Tait explained as she showed Gina and Smithy a black and white photo of herself, Mr Tait, Cameron, Kerry, Rebecca, George and another young man.

"_Oh yes, we bought Cameron a new digital camera didn't we darling. He was desperate to try it out straight away so him, the girls, George and Ryan treated us to lunch at a posh restaurant in London. Was delicious!"_ Mr Tait added.

Out of curiosity, Gina asked

"_And who is Ryan?"_

Mrs Tait smiled and simply replied

"_Rebecca's fiancée"_

Gina quickly glanced at Smithy who was stood with a shock look upon his face but before either of them could say anything, Mr Tait added to his wife's statement, saying  
><em>"He was. He sadly passed away just a few days later. First she loses her fiancée, then her only sister, poor Kerry, and Dad because of the same evil cold hearted person, then on top of that she loses...her good friend and our beloved son. Poor Rebecca. A genuinely lovely and beautiful girl, if I don't say so myself. She was heartbroken when she lost Ryan. I hope that one day, she finds her special someone who will keep her safe until it's her time to go. Then when that time comes, we can all be happy because she, Kerry, Ryan, George and Cameron will all be reunited again in Heaven"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>And what have you decided?"<em> Superintendant O'Karo asked Rebecca, desperately hoping that through all the heartache she'd suffered since being at the station, she'd decided to stay.

"_When we were growing up, Kerry constantly told us that she wanted to a police officer. I never knew what I wanted to be but it certainly wasn't a copper..."_

Adam and Eddy glanced at each other, both thinking they knew what was coming next, but they were wrong.

"_But..."_ Rebecca continued. _"Since coming here, I have made so many friends. I know they don't know who I really am but, Yvonne does and she's been an amazing friend to me, so has Smithy so, I'm hoping that everyone else will understand"_

A smile spread across both men's faces and Eddy asked his niece if she was staying.

"_If it's okay with you Superintendant O'Karo, I'd like to stay here. Please"_

Adam nodded and told Rebecca that he was extremely glad at her decision. As the three officers stood up to walk out of the room, Rebecca stopped and announced

"_Oh, I'd like my sister to live on so from now on I'll be called by my real name - PC Young"_

Smiling, the three police officers left the room together. While Adam headed in the direction of CID, Rebecca walked her Uncle to his car which was parked in the front yard.

"_Thank you again Inspector Gold, Sergeant Smith. And thank you for making our Cameron so welcome here. You were all like a second family to him and we're very proud of him" Mr and Mrs Tait explained as they left the small front office carrying the box of their sons belongings._

"_Oh Mr and Mrs Tait, are you heading off now?" _Rebecca asked as she spotted them coming out of the room.

Turning their attention to the young blonde police officer and smiling, they both walked over to her.

"_G'day Becca, yes we're leaving here now. We have to go collect Cameron before flying back home"_

Rebecca told them they were more than welcome to sleep at hers tonight but they explained they had booked a return flight for later that evening which was able to carry Cameron's coffin as they wanted to return home as soon as possible.

"_You know darling, Cameron thought a lot of you and Kerry. You two were like sisters to him, he loved you both very much and had a lot of time for you both. I just wanted you to know that" _

Rebecca thanked them and informed them that Cameron was always talking about them and how much he loved them too.

Mr and Mrs Tait hugged Rebecca and told her that she'd have to fly over to Australia soon to see them, which she agreed to. Feeling emotional, Rebecca planned to wait in the front office with Eddy until the Aussie couple had left but there was one more thing she wanted to say.  
><em>"Mr and Mrs Tait...You don't need to worry about Cam, he's gonna be just fine. My Mum, Dad, Kerry and Ryan are looking after him"<em>

Smiling, Mr and Mrs Tait waved goodbye to Rebecca as they left Sunhill police station and headed for the morgue to collect their son's coffin before boarding the flight back home to Australia to prepare Cameron's funeral.

* * *

><p>Smithy was sat in his office staring at yet another pile of paperwork that was starting to take over his desk. He thought his head was going to explode because of the way he felt. Actually, he wasn't sure how he felt. About Rebecca anyway. When Cameron's Mum had mentioned that Rebecca had a fiancée, Smithy thought his heart had stopped. A sudden rage of jealously had overtaken him and when Mr Tait added that Ryan had passed away, for a split second, Smithy was pleased until he realised how cruel that made him. Now as he sat in his office, the young Sergeant wondered what the heck was going on with his feelings. Was he really falling for Rebecca and if he was, was it because she's Kerry's sister? Smithy was suddenly knocked out of his deep thoughts by a knock on the door.<p>

"_Hey Serge, you alright_?" Rebecca asked as she popped her head around her Sergeant's door.

Sitting up straight at the sight of Rebecca, Smithy cleared his throat before speaking.

"_Oh hey Rebecca, umm yeah everything alright?"_

Rebecca entered the room, closed the door and turned around to face Smithy.

"_I've got some news and I wanted you to be the first to know"_

That's when Smithy remembered why Rebecca had come into the station on her day off.

"_Oh yeah the meeting with the Super...how did it go?"_ he asked, standing up and suddenly aware that this could be the last time Rebecca was standing in front of him within the station premises.

Smiling, Rebecca added

"_We came to the decision that...I'm staying!" _before running to Smithy and wrapping her arms around him.

Smithy subconsciously wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. He was more than happy to stay there a while but Rebecca pulled away.

"_There's something else. O'Karo is gonna let everyone know the truth so, from tomorrow I'll be known as PC...Young. Is that alright? I know it might be a little strange at first but..."_

"_No it's fine"_ Smithy interrupted but made sure to smile.

For a moment, the two officers gazed into each other's eyes until Rebecca broke it and announced

"_I'm gonna get off home, been as I'm not actually working and I'll see you in the morning...Serge"_

Feeling even more confused than before but putting on a fake smile, Smithy replied

"_See you in the morning...PC Young"_


	30. PC Young the Second

**_Thanks again for the reviews, here's the next chapter :)_**

* * *

><p>It was a bitter cold Monday morning and Rebecca had been in her shower for the past twenty minutes, trying to find the strength to step out from under the scorching hot water. As she stood with the water pouring down over her face, the young police officer wondered what her day was going to bring. Superintendant O'Karo was planning on joining the morning briefing to tell everyone the truth about who Rebecca really was so she was feeling quite nervous. Yvonne, Smithy, Adam and Gina were the only remaining officers who knew the truth but Rebecca started worrying what her other colleagues would think. Would they still like her when they found out who she was? From the moment everyone leaves the briefing room, Rebecca would be known as PC Young.<p>

* * *

><p>Inspector Gold walked in the briefing room, sipping on a large mug of hot coffee. Superintendant O'Karo and Sergeant Smith followed Gina into the room and joined her at the front of the room. Rebecca and Yvonne walked into the room giggling and took their seats, choosing to sit in a row with Honey, Gary, Nick and Tony. They had a few minutes to talk amongst themselves while their bosses talked at the front. After glancing around the room, Smithy fixated his eyes on Rebecca, who was laughing about something with her friends sitting close. A strange feeling overtook Smithy and he realised, he was so nervous about hearing Rebecca's real name being called out.<p>

"_Okay everyone can I have your attention please"_ ordered Adam O'Karo.

Looking to Rebecca at the back, Adam smiled after Rebecca nodded at him to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Adam stated

"_I have an announcement to make. As you all know, Gabriel Kent has been sent to Longmarch to serve a life sentence for a number of different offences, one of which is the murder of the late PC Kerry Young..."_

Smithy lowered his head and felt a lump in his throat. From her seat in the back row, Rebecca looked at Smithy and felt sorry for him. Yvonne turned her head to face Rebecca and, seeing how nervous she was, reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"_Chief Superintendant Roberts from New Scotland Yard knew that Gabriel was the culprit but also knew of other crimes Gabriel had carried out. He realised that if he planted someone into the station with a fake ID, they could get close to Gabriel and work on getting the truth out of him..."_

Everyone started to whisper amongst themselves, trying to work out who it must be but was quickly silenced by O'Karo.

"_Excuse me! After weeks/months of work, secrets being revealed and evidence being found, Gabriel Kent finally got sent down. The persons work was completed but, it was a little more complicated..."  
><em>Pausing to look at Rebecca, he continued when once again, she nodded at him.

"_The person who was planted here was...Rebecca Jones, CS Roberts' niece but...before you all judge, there's another part to this story. Rebecca was put through the right course to become a police officer, the same course that everyone in this room has also been through so, after a lot of thought, Rebecca has decided to stay at the station. However, Rebecca will not be known as PC Jones, she will be known as..."_

As Adam paused for breath, Rebecca, Yvonne, Smithy and Gina all took a deep breath.

"_PC Young"_

A few officers turned to look at Rebecca but she decided to keep her eyes on, of all people, Smithy who realised that she was very nervous so keep his eyes firmly on her too.

"_Rebecca, is Kerry's sister. I know this might be a shock for some of you, especially those of you who were close to Kerry but let's not forget that Rebecca's been through a lot in the last few weeks so, please be respectful. I'm sure if you do have any questions then Rebecca will be willing to answer them, but in her own time. Okay, thank you. Right Inspector Gold, Sergeant Smith, over to you"_

With that, Adam O'Karo left the room, giving a sigh of relief as he shut the door to the briefing room.

"_Okay everyone; here are the pairings for the day..."_ Inspector Gold started.

* * *

><p>"<em>How you feeling then Serge?"<em> Tony Stamp asked later that morning as both men patrolled the high Street.

"_Yeah great"_ Smithy replied, then added _"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"_  
>Tony and Smithy were quite good mates and had been there for each other quite a few times.<p>

"_Everyone knows how you felt about Kerry so, it must be strange finding out that our latest recruit is her sister"_ Tony expressed.

Smithy glanced at Tony, trying not to look suspicious but Tony caught on straight away.

"_Smithy, did you already know?"_ Tony inquired.

Smithy took a seat on the wooden bench in the park which they had just entered and sighed.

"_Come on mate, you can tell me"_ Tony added.

That's when Smithy explained everything to his mate. Smithy told Tony that Cameron and Rebecca had known each other for a few years and that the Aussie cop was the one to spill the truth. The young Sergeant then revealed to Tony about the evil cop trying to attack Rebecca in one of the offices, then about Gabriel tampering with the DNA results to pretend he was the father of Kerry's unborn baby when actually it was Smithy. Tony sat there shocked as he listened on but there was still one thing that Smithy had to share.

"_There's something else. I think...I may have kinda...ummm..."_

Tony laughed nervously

"_Come on mate, spit it out"_

Without thinking twice, Smithy confessed

"_I think I've fallen for Rebecca, big time! We kissed and since then...I just don't want her to get hurt. She's been through so much in the last few weeks" _

Just a few moments later, Tony patted Smithy on the shoulder and stated

"_You know what mate, if you're happy then I'm happy"_

Smithy thanked Tony for being so understanding and together, the two boys in blue continued to patrol the streets.

* * *

><p>All the officers were rushed off their feet for the whole shift. It was as if Sunhill were having a bad day. There were burglaries, attacks, domestics, drug deals and even murders. Rebecca had been paired up with Yvonne, which they were both very grateful for. Yvonne knew how nervous Rebecca was as, even though she'd been at the station for a while now; it was her first shift as PC Young. The two female PC's had been given the delightful job of investigating a break-in at a pet store and the owner, was less than c-operative. It didn't help that she was about 90 years of age and couldn't speak much English as she was Chinese. While Yvonne tried to get some information from the owner, Rebecca walked over to the metal cages which contained eight to ten meowing cats. Moving her eyes across from one to another, Rebecca stopped and smoothed a little white kitten which was purring very loudly and looking very adorable. Nearly half hour later, Yvonne finally received enough information from the pet shop owner to return to the station. On the way back, Rebecca told Yvonne all about the cute little kitten back at the stop and informed her friend that she was debating whether to buy it.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day flew by as the officers were constantly busy and on the go. Smithy had wanted to talk to Rebecca but they kept missing each other. Smithy and Tony returned to the station just moments after Rebecca and Yvonne were called back out. As the end of the shift approached, Smithy thought about texting Rebecca but he wasn't quite sure what to write. The young Sergeant knew he felt something for her but, were they genuine feelings or did he want to protect her because of who she was, Kerry's sister? Whatever the true reason was, it would have to wait because the day was over. However, Smithy had a longer wait than he thought because; unknown to him, Rebecca had been given some over-due holidays by Inspector Gold which meant she had the following 11 days off work. It just so happened that Yvonne also had 11 holiday days due to her so, with a little bit of pleading, managed to persuade the Inspector to let her have the same days off as her friend. Smithy didn't know this until he walked into the briefing room the following morning. It was freezing cold outside and most of the ground was iced over. The officers were sat in the briefing room huddled around the radiator when Gina and Smithy walked in.<p>

"_Okay you lot please take your seats. Whoever's sitting next to the radiator, make the most of it before you head outside because it's pretty cold outside!"_ the inspector informed.

"_I know it's freezing out there isn't it!"_ Honey exclaimed as she took her seat near the door. Turning her head and giving a sulky look at Gary and Will, who were sat right next to the radiator, Honey added

"_We're here freezing our butts off here in icy London while Bec and Yvonne are probably burning up in sunny Dubai. I'm so jealous right now!"_

Smithy turned his head to look at Honey, who was now chatting away with the few sitting around her. He then turned to Gina, who looked away and started shuffling through papers.

"_The girls are in Dubai?"_ Smithy asked Honey.

Honey stopped talking about her pet dog Poppy and looked in the direction of the young Sergeant.

_"Umm, yeah Serge...they flew out last night. They finished work, had like 2 hours to pack then went straight to the airport. I had a text from Yvonne a few hours ago saying they'd landed and were heading down to the beach to sleep. Jammy things!"_

Before Smithy had a chance to ask anything else, Gina Gold started the briefing.

Fifteen minutes later, the officers started piling out of the room and headed off in different directions to start their work.

"_So, PC's...Young and Hemmingway are in sunny Dubai are they?"_

Gina stopped what she was doing and looked up from her paperwork.

"_Smithy..."_ she started.

"_No, why wasn't I told?"_ Smithy asked, raising his voice.

"_You're being told now aren't you?"_ Gina stated.

Smithy moved his eyes down to look at the floor and for a moment, there was silence until Gina spoke again.

"_Look Smithy, both girls had holiday days owed to them. When I asked Rebecca when she'd like hers, she informed me that she'd looked at some last minute holiday deals in Dubai and asked for her 11 days to start today, meaning that she could fly out last night. The two girls must have discussed it because ten minutes later, Rebecca returned to my office with Yvonne. After I looked through the file, it just so happened that Yvonne was also entitled to 11 days off and asked if she could have hers starting today too so that she could go away with Rebecca. So, after passing it with the Super, I agreed and...that's that. They've gone away for ten days and are back in work in eleven. Oh and the Super's arranging it that the memorial for Cameron is on the day they're back at work"_

With that, Gina left the room leaving the young Sergeant alone. Smithy reached into his pocket and pulled out his iphone. Touching the screen a few times, a picture of a blonde girl popped up onto his screen. It was a photo of Kerry. Smithy felt himself well up so touched the screen again, meaning to close the file but instead, it flipped onto the following photo which happened to be of Rebecca. He quickly locked his phone and slipped it back into his back pocket. Smithy felt so confused and just wanted to talk with Rebecca to see what she thought. Pulling out his phone again, Smithy started writing a new text message but just before sending it, he changed his mind. Angrily shoving his phone into his pocket for a second time, Smithy stormed out of the room and headed towards his office.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop police!"<em> Tony Stamp bellowed as he chased a young teenage boy through the park after finding him fleeing the scene of a crime.

"_Sierra Oscar 595 to 54, chasing suspect down past the playground, heading towards the end of the park. Can you cut him off by the gate on Cross Street? Over!"_

"_Stop or I'll hurt her!"_ the teenage thug shouted as stopped, grabbed a young woman off the bench and held a knife to her throat.

Tony halted in front of the boy and in the corner of his eye, spotted Smithy entering the park through the silver gate, edging his way towards the boy. Making sure the boy didn't notice Smithy behind him; Tony took a few steps towards the boy.

"_Come on Son, don't do anything stupid. Pass me the knife yeah and let the lady go"_

Smithy made the mistake of stepping on a bit of glass which made a noise, making the young boy turn around to see who was behind him. Seeing it was Smithy, the boy thought he had no choice but to hurt the woman so, he did. Taking the knife, the teenager plunged the knife into the woman's chest and left her drop to the floor before trying to make a run for it. However, he wasn't quick enough as Tony grabbed him, threw him to the floor and handcuffed him before calling for backup while Smithy rushed towards the injured lady and realised that she literally bleeding to death.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tony, Serge, I'm really sorry!"<em> Gary said as his two colleagues walked into the canteen after returning from the hospital.

"_Yeah, I'm sorry too boys"_ Honey added, wrapping her arms around them comfortingly.

The boys thanked their friends before taking a seat at an empty grey table.

Placing his face in his hands, Smithy sighed. Reaching out and placing his hand onto Smithy's arm, Tony whispered

"_I'll get us a cuppa"_

Smithy looked up and nodded before leaning back in his chair. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Smithy pulled out his phone and started writing a text message. He wrote it so quick that he didn't even know if it made sense so thought it was best to read it before sending it.

"_Hey Bec, its Smithy._

_I heard you and Yvonne are sunning it up in Dubai? Hope you're enjoying._

_Had one of the worst days today & wish you were here to listen to my rant but you're not so, _

_I guess you're let off this time. Anyway, enjoy your hols and see you soon. Both of you. _

_Smithy x_

* * *

><p>Tony returned to the table carrying two hot mugs of tea and placed them down onto the table. For a moment, Smithy stared at his phone. He wondered if Rebecca had received his text and if he'd get one back in return. Smithy drank up his tea and when finished, changed out of his uniform and headed home. The young, tired and emotional Sergeant closed his eyes tight as the hot water droplets from the shower covered his face. After stepping out, Smithy popped his West Ham pyjama top over his head and jumped into bed. Just before turning out the light, Smithy glanced at his mobile phone which was charging at the side and sighed as he realised there was still no text from Rebecca. He thought maybe she was having too much of a good time in Dubai with Yvonne to bother texting her Sergeant back. Thoughts popped into his head that, maybe she wasn't just with Yvonne and that maybe she had met a guy out there. Feeling a mixture of emotions, Smithy decided that the best thing to do was forget about it and just see Rebecca when she returned to work in eleven days time. Turning out the light and snuggling under the blanket, Smithy realised it was going to be a very long week.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven Days Later<strong>

"_Okay morning my lovely guys and girls. Ah PC's Young and Hemmingway, did you enjoy your time in sunny Dubai?"_ Inspector Gold asked cheerfully as she walked into the briefing room.

Rebecca and Yvonne stopped chatting with their group of friends and looked towards the Inspector. Before they could reply, Smithy walked into the room and caught sight of them. Yvonne giggled to herself at the sight of the love struck Sergeant gazing into the eyes of her friend.

"_Morning Serge"_ she smiled.

Smithy snapped out of his gaze with Rebecca and replied _'Morning'_ before heading towards the front. With a big smile on her face, Rebecca smiled at her Inspector and replied

"_Yes thanks Marm, we had a lovely time"_

Gina nodded and smiled as she started the morning briefing.

"_Good. Okay now the pairings for today are..." _

That's all that Smithy heard Gina say because once again, he found his eyes fixated on Rebecca.

**(Inside Smithy's head)**

"_She looks so tanned, refreshed and, well, beautiful. The holiday must have done her good. And she's smiling. But why didn't she text me back? Maybe she didn't get my text. Or maybe she was too occupied with someone else, other than Yvonne. Should I ask her? Oh gosh Gina just said my name..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Smithy, I said is that okay?" <em>Gina asked for the second time.

Nodding, Smithy replied

"_Yes Marm" _without knowing exactly what he'd just agreed to.

"_Now, lastly, Cameron Tait's funeral will be taking place over in Australia tomorrow but obviously, because we can't be there, we'll be holding a memorial service for him in the front yard this afternoon at 2pm. Myself, Superintendant O'Karo and Sergeant Smith have some things to say but if anyone else would like to say a few words, please just let me know. Alright? Off you go!"_

With that, the uniformed officers stood up and made their way out of the room.

"_Serge" _Rebecca called as she and Yvonne followed the young Sergeant up the corridor.

Smithy stopped and turned around to find the two female officers behind him.

"_I'll wait for you outside dear"_ Yvonne said to Rebecca.

Rebecca watched her friend walk up the corridor and out of sight before turning to Smithy.

"_You're covering in CAD today, just to let you know"_ she informed Smithy.

Raising an eyebrow and looking confused, Smithy asked

"_Am I?"_

Rebecca laughed and explained to Smithy that he'd agreed to it but was obviously too zoned out to realise. That's when he realised what she meant and laughed. Folding his arms in his usual way, Smithy moved closer to Rebecca and lowered his voice.

"_So erm...did you get my text?"_

Rebecca nodded and explained that she'd forgotten to take her phone charger on holidays with her and her phone died after only being in Dubai for a few hours. So, Smithy's text didn't come through until she returned home with Yvonne and charged her phone into the wall and it was too late in the night to reply.

"_Sierra Oscar 202 from 298, you ready? We have a shout" _Yvonne informed Rebecca over the radio.

"_I best get going. If I don't see you before, see you at Cam's memorial yeah?"_

Smithy nodded and watched as once again, Rebecca walked out of sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you all for coming. PC Cameron Tait was a loyal, dedicated officer and I was very proud to call him one of my relief. He will be truly missed. I will now hand over to Inspector Gina Gold" Adam O'Karo announced to the relief and press who were filling up the front yard of the station.<em>

Gina Gold stood up in front of everyone and said a few words about Cameron before she handed over to Smithy.

"_Hi, I'm Sergeant Dale Smith. Cameron Tait was a great member of my relief and a great colleague. We had a good personal relationship and, even though we didn't always see eye to eye, he was a good friend and I know he'll be missed by everyone working at the station. My thoughts go out to his family and I hope he gets a good send off over in Australia tomorrow cause he deserves it"_

Rebecca was the last one to give a few words so Smithy handed over to her.

"_Hey everyone, I'm PC...Young. Both me and my sister were great friends with Cameron. The three of us were close and I have many memories of nights out we had together. He was a great copper and friend as well as an amazing Dad to his beloved daughter Emily. I hope Em and the family will receive the comfort they need to get through this difficult time. It'll be tough for them at his funeral but I know that he's in a better place now and that he's being looked after well. I'll miss you loads Cam, but will love you forever"_

The Superintendant had ordered a big bunch of purple helium balloons for the officers to let go in celebration of Cameron's life and Rebecca had promised Cameron's parents that she would record it. So, pulling out her pink digital camera and pressing the record button, Rebecca zoomed around, making sure to catch every detail. Adam O'Karo, Gina Gold, Smithy, Neil Manson and Jack Meadows made their way around the relief and press, handing everyone a single balloon each, including Rebecca. Adam started counting loudly and once he reached three, everyone let go of the balloons. Rebecca's eyes filled up with tears as she watched and recorded the sky filled with hundreds of floating purple balloons. Yvonne walked over and wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her tightly as they both shared the emotion. Rebecca continued to record until the purple balloons had almost disappeared.

"_Wow that was emotional wasn't it. You alright chick?"_ asked Yvonne.

Rebecca looked down from the sky and wiped her eyes. Smiling at her friend, she replied

"_Yeah it was. I'm okay. Let's go get a cuppa yeah?"_

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour had passed since Cameron's memorial service and the relief had settled down in the canteen with mugs of tea, coffee, cakes and biscuits. Some had been called out of shouts but the majority of them remained in the canteen. They had been given an hour for refreshments and it was nearly over when Smithy approached Rebecca who was sat at the opposite end of the table to him.<p>

"_Bec, can I have a word please?"_ he asked.

Rebecca nodded, told Yvonne she'd come find her in five and followed her Sergeant in the direction of his office. Smithy signalled for Rebecca to enter the office first before following and closing the door behind them. Taking a deep breath, Smithy turned around to face Rebecca.

'_This is it'_ he thought to himself.

"_Umm, I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while..."_ he started, very nervously.

"_Bec there's something I need to tell you and I don't really know how you'll take it. I don't really know how to take it myself...or understand it for that matter"_

Smithy looked at Rebecca and could see she was looking confused.

"_Umm, for the past few weeks I've been...feeling something towards you. I don't know if it's because of who you are or...I don't know but I know I can't stop thinking about you" _he blurted out.

For a moment there was silence which made Smithy even more nervous. Rebecca walked towards Smithy so that she was standing in front of him.

"_Serge...Smithy. Maybe you think you feel something for me because I'm Kerry's sister, I don't know. I think you're great Smithy and, if things were different then maybe I would return the feelings but, I can't..."_

Smithy looked down towards the floor but Rebecca wasn't finished explaining yet.

"_I don't mean it in a nasty way Serge it's just..." _Rebecca paused for a moment to try and find the right words.

"_Smithy, when I 'died' in that ambulance when Kent tried to kill me, I saw Kerry..."_

"_You've told me this story before" _Smithy interrupted.

"_It's not a story Dale!"_ Rebecca shouted, a little louder than intended.

"_What Smithy? You think it's some fantasy dream I had? Well you know what, maybe it was! But when I died, everything was perfect. I saw Kerry, my mum, my grandparents, Ryan, lots of people that I've lost over the last few years but they were all there in one room, alive and looking better than ever. Kerry told me that, it was the place we'd all made together so that we could find one another. She told me that her, and everyone else there would be waiting for me there, when I was ready to leave. In other words Smithy, when I die, I'll be reunited with them all, forever. I told both my Dad and Cameron this and I told them not to be scared because they'll be going to this place too. I have to believe that it was true Smithy, that it wasn't just a dream. That's why nothing can happen with us. I know how much you loved Kerry and I loved Ryan with all my heart. I felt as though I lost everything when he died. I have to believe that one day, when we're ready, that we too will be reunited with them and we can start our lives together again. So, whatever you think you feel for me, get rid of it ok. I can be your best friend of all, but nothing more okay" _and with that, Rebecca walked out of the room, leaving Smithy stunned and wondering if what she was saying really was true. Did Rebecca really see Kerry alive and well? Was he really going to be reunited with her when he died? All Smithy could do was wait and see.


	31. Goodbye to three, Hello to one

_Hey again. Thanks for the reviews :) _

_ We're nearly at the end of this fanfiction, just a few more chapters to go!_

_I don't own the song in this chapter. It's called _

_**'Skinny Love'** and is sung by **'Birdy'**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Smithy tried to stay away from Rebecca as much as he could, only saying a simple hello in the morning briefings and while passing in the corridor. One evening when the relief were having drinks in the local pub, Yvonne was involved in a hit and run accident which very nearly killed her. She was unconscious and in intensive care for two weeks and Rebecca sat by her hospital bedside almost every day. When Yvonne finally stirred from the coma, the first person she saw was Rebecca, who was sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Yvonne gently touched her sleeping friend's arm and Rebecca woke up, unaware that her friend was awake.<p>

"_Yvonne!"_ Rebecca exclaimed, jumping up and dashing out of the room in search of a doctor.

Just a few moments later, a doctor and nurse entered the room and checked Yvonne over.

"_How you feeling chick_?" Rebecca asked Yvonne once the doctor and nurse had left the room.

Yvonne gave a weak smile and whispered

"_I feel like I've been run over by a ten tone truck..."_

Rebecca didn't know how to take that statement so decided to quickly change the subject but Yvonne beat her to it.

"_So, how long you've been here for?"_

Rebecca rolled her eyes and smiled.

"_Since you came in, two weeks ago. This room has really started to feel like home"_

Yvonne gave a slight, weak giggle and asked

"_Oh, I hope you've been home for a shower or something"_

Rebecca made a funny face at Yvonne and laughed before announcing

"_Well, I think someone's on the mend!"_

A serious look spread across Rebecca's face as she knew what to say next. Taking Yvonne's hand and holding it tightly, Rebecca started to explain.

"_You know, you really scared me. I thought I'd lost you. I've lost enough people over the last year so the thought of losing my best friend, well..."_

"_You aren't getting rid of me that easily missy. Besides, I'm fine" _Yvonne interrupted.

Rebecca smiled, looked deep into her friend's eyes and continued.

"_Yvonne, there's something I have to tell you"_ and with that, Rebecca explained everything about when he died and saw Kerry. The blonde PC also told Yvonne that George and Cameron had gone to the special place where Kerry was waiting.  
><em>"Have you told Smithy this?"<em> Yvonne asked.

Rebecca nodded but told Yvonne that she didn't think Smithy believed her as he thought it was some dream or story.

"_I believe you babe. And...am I welcome at this special place too?"_

Rebecca smiled and nodded before adding

"_Course you are. Kerry said that she would be waiting for us, when we're ready. You never know when that time's gonna be and honestly, I thought I'd lost you this week. So, I'm taking this time to tell you now, just so you know what to expect. When it is, you know, you're time to go, I don't want you to be scared ok because now, you know where you'll be going. You'll get to see Kerry, Cam and my Dad again and...they'll look after you"_

Yvonne nodded before Rebecca stood up and gave Yvonne a big hug. Just then, there was a knock on the door and the same doctor from before walked into the room. He explained to the girls that, now that Yvonne had regained consciousness, she'd have to be taken for a number of different x-rays and tests so Rebecca decided to head home for a shower, knowing that Yvonne was now in safe hands.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh PC Young, how's Yvonne doing?"<em> Sergeant Smith called to Rebecca as she walked past his office.

Rebecca turned and told Smithy that Yvonne had regained consciousness and that the doctors were carrying out a number of tests on her so check her over.

"After two weeks of being unconscious, I actually thought she'd...you know" Rebecca admitted.

Smithy folding his arms in his usual manner and reassured Rebecca, saying

"_If Yvonne's awake then the worst is over. She should be just fine" _

Rebecca nodded and listened as Smithy told her she'd been paired with Tony Stamp for the afternoon, which she the blonde officer was happy about as Tony had become a good friend and always knew how to cheer her up. So Rebecca headed into the back yard in search of PC Stamp.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sierra Oscar 202 from 595, I'm chasing suspect down Regent Lane, can you cut him off at the end of St Peter's street? Over"<em>

Rebecca pushed her foot down hard and sped off in the direction of St Peter's street. She'd had to listen very carefully to Tony's shout as it sounds fuzzy and faint. Rebecca realised the batteries in her radio were going and it was quite distracting making an annoying noise all the time. It didn't help that her phone was vibrating on the passenger seat. Quickly glancing over at it, Rebecca spotted Smithy's name flashing up on the phone but Tony needed her so she ignored it. Turning the steering wheel quickly, Rebecca sped around the corner into St Peters Street and pushed down on the breaks, making the car screech loudly. The problem was, neither Tony nor the suspect were there.

Moving her hand onto her radio, Rebecca pushed the button and spoke into it, asking Tony where he was. However, the batteries had run out and the radio was dead. The mobile vibrated again and as Rebecca picked it up, it showed six missed calls, all from Smithy. Rebecca was about to ring Tony when she spotted the suspect running out of a street just in front of it. Throwing her phone down on to the chair, Rebecca sped off again in the direction of the young man, stopped the car, jumped out and started to follow him on foot. However, he must have been an Olympic runner because it didn't take long for him to disappear. Annoyed that she'd lost him, Rebecca lightly jogged back to the car so she could ring Tony to see where he was. As Rebecca arrived back at the car, she spotted Tony lying in an alleyway on the opposite side of the road.

"_Tony!"_ she yelled, running across the road.

Tony was slumped against a wall and seemed to be out cold. His head was bleeding and his hand was cut. Rebecca started to speak into her radio but then remembered it wasn't working. Pulling Tony's from his shirt, Rebecca tried to communicate through his.

"_Sierra Oscar from Sierra Oscar...202. It's Rebecca on Tony's radio. We..."_

The radio started making a crackling noise and Rebecca knew what that sound meant.

"_The radio's about to die on me. We need an ambulance to the alleyway on St Peter's Street. Tony's hurt and unconscious!"_

There was silence but Rebecca listened hard and could just about hear Dean's voice through the crackling noises.

"_Sierra Oscar 202 all received ambulance on way!"_

Rebecca gave a sigh of relief and put Tony's radio back onto his shirt.

"_Rebecca its Smithy. You need..."_

That's all that Rebecca heard because at that moment, Tony's radio died. Smithy had left ten missed calls on Rebecca's mobile, a voice message telling her to contact him as soon as possible, a text saying the same thing and he'd tried to contact her over the radios. It must have been something important but for the moment it was the last thing on her mind. Rebecca needed to stay with Tony until the ambulance arrived to make sure that he was safe because she wasn't ready to lose yet another person in her life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Luckily, the bump to your head didn't do any damage, it just bled a little. Your hand is going to be fine too; we've bandaged that up for you. Here is a dose of antibiotics, just for the pain but, Mr Stamp; you're going to be just fine" <em>the doctor explained to the two police officers as Rebecca as they sat behind a curtain in the hospital.

Thanking the doctor, Tony and Rebecca decided to pop in and quickly see Yvonne before heading back to the station to get new batteries for their radio's and fill the Inspector in on what had happened. As both officers walked towards 'Intensive Care' Tony spotted Smithy and Nick Klein standing just outside the door.

"_Smithy, Nick. Looks like we had the same idea to check up on Yvonne"_ Tony called out.

Nick and Smithy turned around to see Tony and Rebecca standing in front of them.

"_Rebecca, I've been trying to get hold of you for the past hour!"_ Smithy announced.

Taken aback by the tone in her Sergeant's voice, Rebecca replied

"_Yeah the batteries in both mine and Tony's radios have gone. We came here for Tony to be seen to, then we're gonna head back to change the bats, as soon as we've checked up on Yvonne"_

Smithy and Nick exchanged a look with each other that didn't go amiss by Tony.

"_What's going on?"_

Smithy took a few steps towards Rebecca and lowered his voice.

"_Bec, you can't...you can't check on Yvonne. That's the reason I've been trying to get hold of you"_

Rebecca glanced at Nick who looked sad and had red puffy eyes. Turning her attention to Smithy, Rebecca asked

"_What's wrong with him? And why can't I see Yvonne? Serge"_

Smithy reached out and touched Rebecca's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"_Bec, Yvonne's...she's gone"_

Tony and Nick froze, realising what Smithy had just said but Rebecca took it the wrong way.

"_She's been discharged already? She only came out of the coma this morning. Where's she gone?"_

Smithy could feel himself filling up with tears as he shook his head.

"_No Rebecca, she's gone. She died in theatre about 90 minutes ago"_

Rebecca shook her head in shock, pulled her arm off Smithy's, pushed past him and ran onto the ward. All three men rushed after her and followed her into the room where Yvonne had previously been laying. Rebecca pushed open the door to find an empty bed. With that, Rebecca fainted and luckily, Smithy was there to catch her. Tony called for help and Nick helped pick Rebecca up from Smithy's arms and laid her onto a bed that a nurse had just wheeled over.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Rebecca awoke to find herself laid in a hospital bed with Smithy sitting on the chair next to her. Tony and Nick had been sent back to the station to fill in Tony's incident report and fill the Inspector in on the whole situation with Rebecca. They already knew about Yvonne and were currently informing her family. Opening her eyes, Rebecca turned her head to look at Smithy and he stood up, taking her hand in his. However, Rebecca flung his hand away, stood up and put her uniformed jacket back on, all in silence. Pushing down the handle on the door, Rebecca opened it but before she stepped out of the room, she turned to face a confused looking Smithy and emotionally stated<p>

"_You said she'd be okay"_ before heading out of the door. Taking a deep breath and feeling emotional, Smithy quickly realised that Rebecca had no way of getting back to the station so rushed out of the hospital and found her sitting on a low brick wall. Smithy sat down next to her and for a moment, stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, Rebecca broke the silence.

"_I told her. About Kerry"_

Smithy looked over at Rebecca and asked

"_What about Kerry?"_

Not looking Smithy in the eye, Rebecca explained that she'd told Yvonne about where she'd go when she died and that Kerry, Cameron and George would look after her. A part of Smithy took in what the emotional PC was saying but another part of him was still unsure whether or not to believe it.

"_I know you don't believe me Smithy but, that's okay because we'll still wait for you"_

"_We?" _Smithy questioned.

Rebecca nodded and looked up into Smithy's emerald green eyes.

"_We"_ Rebecca added.

"_And what makes you think you're going up there before me?" _Smithy asked.

Rebecca stood up before admitting

"_I just have that feeling"_ before walking over to Smithy's patrol car and jumping in as soon as Smithy unlocked the door.

* * *

><p>A week later, Yvonne's funeral was held. This was the third funeral or memorial service the Sun hill officers had attended in a matter of months and Rebecca was feeling especially emotional. Not only had she lost her sister and father, but also two close friends. As it was a member of the Met's funeral, the officers at Sunhill arrived in full uniform except for Rebecca, who had the day off work so dressed in the usual black funeral attire. A few members of Yvonne's family said a few words about how lovely Yvonne and about her life. Afterwards, everyone at the funeral made their way into the cemetery where Yvonne was to be buried. The cemetery was the same one which Kerry, George and Cameron were buried in so, after Yvonne had been buried, Rebecca, Honey and a few of the boys visited Cameron's grave which was the other side of the cemetery. For a while, the group of officers sat and talked to Cameron as if he was sat there with them. Honey told him all about her new relationship, Gary excitingly shared about his upcoming move to CID, Dan and Will both delved into their love lives and Rebecca told Cameron that she misses him very much. Ten minutes later, Superintendant O'Karo gathered all the officers up and asked them to load themselves onto the mini bus that they had all arrived on. Everyone said goodbye to Rebecca and after getting back onto the bus, headed back to the station to carry on with their work. Rebecca left Cameron's grave and walked to the other side of the cemetery, unaware that she was being watched. Stopping by a tap, Rebecca pulled out two small vases from the plastic bag she was carrying and filled them both with water. Then, reaching back into the bag, Rebecca took out two bunches of flowers and placed them delicately into the vases, one in each. Walking down the narrow stoned path, the blonde female stopped by a grave and placed the vase down.<p>

"_Hey Dad, how you doing?"_ she whispered, bending down in front of it.

Rebecca talked to her Dad for a while and then said

"_See you soon Dad, love you_" and stood back up.

"_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

_I tell my love to wreck it all_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Right at the moment this order's tall"_

Next, Rebecca was going to visit her sister's grave and she didn't have to go far because it was the one right next to her Dads. Once again, Rebecca delicately placed flowers on the grave then sat down on in front of it and crossed her legs.

"_Hey Kez, how are you?" _Rebecca started.

"_It was Yvonne's funeral today. She was in an accident last week and, I was told she was going to be fine but...she wasn't. Apparently, she had a blood clot and when she went into theatre, her heart stopped and..."_

Rebecca stopped and pulled out a tissue from her jacket pocket to wipe her teary eyes.

"_I would say Yvonne died but, I know she didn't. Her body might be buried but I know that she's up with you, Dad, Cam, Mum, Ryan and everyone else and that you're all looking after her"_

Rebecca stood up from the floor but after turning around to sit on the brown wooden bench, she realised that it was already occupied. By Sergeant Smith.

"_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines"_

"_Hey sorry, I didn't mean..."_

"_It's fine Serge"_ Rebecca interrupted as she sat down on the bench next to Smithy.

For a moment, both of them just stared at Kerry's grave in silence until Rebecca broke it.

"_She loved you, you know"_

Smithy didn't move his eyes from Kerry's grave and just stayed silence.

"_Can I ask you a question?"_ Rebecca asked.

Smithy nodded and Rebecca asked away.

"_Since Kerry died, has there been anyone else? For you"_

Feeling a lump in his throat and his eyes filling up, Smithy stayed quiet but shook his head. When Rebecca asked why he hadn't, the young sergeant realised he'd have to break his silence.

"_Nope. It took me so long to tell Kerry how I really felt and I left it too late. If only I had told her before then we'd..."_

Smithy lowered his head and he felt tears leave his eyes and roll down his face. Sniffling, Smithy continued

"_We'd be together now"_

Rebecca placed her hand onto Smithy's shoulder and smoothed it comfortingly before admitting

"_Kerry wasn't very good with her feelings either but I know that she loved you because she always kept talking about you. She used to call you her knight in shining armour"_

"_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassiere_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind"_

Wiping tears from his face, Smithy confided in Rebecca.

"_I didn't do enough to save her. I wish she'd trusted me enough to tell me about Kent. If I told her that I loved her, maybe she would have confided in me and things would be different. She wouldn't be dead"_

"_Smithy you can't blame yourself. I believe that...things happen for a reason. Everyone dies sometime and, as much as we miss Kerry, I'm guessing it was just her time to go. The same for my Dad, Cameron and Yvonne but it's alright because at least we know they're together. Smithy..."_

"_And now all your love is wasted_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches_

_And at the end of all your lines_

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?__  
><em>_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my"_

Smithy turned his head to look at Rebecca.

"_They're together and looking after each other. That place, the one I told you about, It wasn't heaven, it wasn't hell and it wasn't a dream. Kerry said it was a special place that we all made together so that we could find one another. They're all waiting for us there so that, when we're ready, we can all go to heaven together and..."_

"_Rebecca. Look, I loved Kerry and wish that things were different so that her and me could have had a chance to be together but, we didn't and we can't. It's taken me over a year to realise that, Kerry is gone and I'll never see her again. So I'm sorry but, I don't believe you" _and with that, he walked off leaving a shocked and emotional Rebecca sitting on the bench in front of Kerry's grave on her was hurt that Smithy still didn't believe her but all Rebecca could do was hope that once day, he would.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by and the Sunhill officers were working hard as usual. Rebecca hadn't mentioned anything about Kerry and the 'special place' since he left Kerry's graveside that day. They had been paired up a few times but not much conversation was passed between them. Rebecca didn't have the energy to keep telling Smithy that she hadn't made up the whole <em>'Kerry's waiting for us'<em> thing and Smithy could tell that he'd pushed Rebecca too far. One morning, Rebecca decided to sort things out with Smithy. They had been paired together and she waited until they were patrolling Canley high street to bring the subject up.

"_Serge I just wanted to say, I know you don't believe me about the whole...heaven thing but, I have to believe I'm right and that I will be re-united with them again one day. So I think it's easier if we agree to disagree on this occasion yeah? That way, we can put it behind us and be mates"_

Smithy nodded and agreed. Both officers secretly gave a sigh of relief and felt a weight have been lifted off their shoulders. Rebecca was still hurt that Smithy didn't believe her but for now, was willing to let it go. Smithy was just pleased that Rebecca had forgiven him for being so sharp with her. He realised that nothing would ever happen between them and would have to work on getting rid of the feelings he had for her but was grateful that they were friends. In fact, Rebecca and Smithy became the best of friends and made a great team. Even though they'd had their differences since Rebecca had arrived at Sunhill, she was glad her and Smithy were friends, especially when her Uncle, the Chief Superintendant Eddy Roberts passed away. He suffered a sudden heart attack and Rebecca was obviously devastated. Except for a few cousins, she was Eddy's only family member left so it was up to her to arrange the funeral. Honey moved in with Rebecca for a few weeks so she wasn't alone through her grieving process. The two girls had become really close too, meeting up a few times a week for girlie nights in, or out. Even though it was sad that Eddy had passed away, Rebecca continued to believe that what she saw wasn't a dream and that her Uncle had now joined Kerry, George, Cree, Yvonne, Cameron, Ryan and everyone else in that 'special place'.

* * *

><p>It was cold, wet October day in London and the uniformed relief were piling into the briefing room ready for their morning briefing. Nearly all of the relief had spent the previous Saturday at a private leaving party for PC Nick Klein, which was arranged by Inspector Gold and Superintendant O'Karo. He had decided to go over to America and live with his sister and the best part, was that Nick had been offered a police job out there. It was his idea of perfect and after a lot of thought, decided to go for it. The Sunhill lot gave him one heck of a send off and some of them were still suffering on Monday morning.<p>

"_Morning everyone, right please take your seats"_ Inspector Gold called out as she walked into the briefing room accompanied by Superintendant O'Karo and Sergeant Smith.

After scanning the room with her eyes, Gina turned to Adam and informed him that their new officer, Nick Klein's replacement was yet to turn up. Everyone quietened down and listened as the Superintendant informed them of their latest breakthroughs, news and crimes. Just then, there was a knock on the door and a tall brown haired man dressed in a brand new police uniform entered.

"_Ah you must be our new officer, take a seat"_ Gold ordered.

The new officer spotted a seat at the side of the room and headed towards it when Gina asked

"_Sorry, what's your name again?"_

Smiling, the new recruit replied

"_Oh I'm Kent. PC Kent"_

* * *

><p>The room fell silent. Smithy and Rebecca shot a horrified look to each other, as did Gina and Adam. Not a single sound could be heard and the poor new guy looked confused. Rebecca turned her head to face her new colleague and he looked back at her.<p>

"_Ummm...hi. PC...Kent right?"_

The tall guy nodded and replied  
><em>"Yes that's right, PC Samuel Kent" <em>before holding out his hand expecting Rebecca to shake it.

Everyone waited in silence to see how Rebecca was going to respond.

Rebecca looked at the new guys shaking hand but didn't shake it. Instead, moved her big blue eyes back up to his face and after taking a deep breath, questioned

"_Any relation to Gabriel...or David Kent?"_

Shaking his brown haired head, Samuel replied

"_Nope, it's just me"_

Rebecca turned her head and glanced at Smithy who smiled at her. Rebecca turned her head back to face her new colleague, smiled, shook the hand that he was still holding out and announced

"_Well in that case...welcome to Sunhill PC Kent"_


	32. A Nightmare Come True!

_Thanks for the reviews guys. I know this story has a high death rate (sorry ha) but it doesnt stop there. _

_We've very close to the end now so hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_I do not own the song in this chapter._

_It is by** Lifehouse** and is called **'You and Me'**_

_Thanks_

* * *

><p>For the next few months, everything at Sunhill seemed great. A number of new officers started at the station and had fitted in well. Both CID and the uniformed officers were able to close a large amount of cases after solving them and best of all, Rebecca and Smithy were getting on great and had become the best of mates. Smithy still didn't believe in the whole <em>'special place'<em> thing but made sure not to bring it up as he knew it would only cause an argument between himself and Rebecca. For a few weeks, Rebecca was cautious of the new PC Kent but after talking to him about his background and realising he really wasn't connected to David/Gabriel Kent; she became more relaxed around him. One night after a long shift at work, the relief headed down their usual pub, the Canley Arms, to have a few drinks to celebrate Tony Stamp's new job. After spending 25 years as a PC helping to look after the streets of Sunhill, Tony had accepted a position as a driving instructor at Hendon Police College. At the pub, a handful of speeches and memories were given, a collection of photos were taken, a lot of hugs were passed around and a large amount of drinks were bought. In fact, a very large amount of drinks were bought. Everyone was having a great time and giving Tony a well deserved send off. As it was getting late, Tony decided to call it a day but Smithy persuaded him to have one more round which the young Sergeant got in. From her seat next to Honey, Rebecca watched as the drunken sergeant stumbled his way to the bar and ordered the drinks. Realising that their friend wouldn't be able to cope carrying all the drinks back over on his own, Phil Hunter and Reg Hollis joined Smithy at the bar and returned moments later carrying a try of drinks each. Spotting that Honey had gone to the toilet, Smithy wasted no time in pinching her seat and sitting himself next to Rebecca. Picking up a full pint glass from the tray, Smithy raised it to mouth and started gulping away at it, downing it in one. A little louder than realising, the intoxicated sergeant slammed his glass down on the table which made a few of his colleagues look on.

"_Another one?"_ Smithy slurred, standing up from the round wooden bench.

Rebecca placed her hand on his leg and pushed him down before whispering  
><em>"I think you've had enough Smithy"<em>

Smithy sat back down and leaned into Rebecca, whispering into her ear

"_Getting touchy feely now are we Bec"_

Rebecca grinned to herself and turned her head to look Smithy in the eye.

"_Don't even go there"_ she replied bluntly, knowing that her Sergeant still had feelings for her.

"_I'm popping to the loo, then I'm going to get you home okay"_ to the Rebecca informed Smithy.

Rebecca knew Smithy was too drunk to even stand on his own two feet, so she squeezed past him to go to the ladies, unaware that her every move was being watched. A few minutes later, Rebecca walked out of the toilets to find Smithy standing in the corridor outside.

"_Come on you, let's get you home"_

Smithy stood in front of Rebecca and put his arm on the wall so she couldn't pass. Then, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, leaned in and kissed her, pressing lovingly against her lips. For a split second, Rebecca didn't do anything but then, she pushed him away.

"_Smithy_ _what_ _do you think you're doing? You know what, find your own way home!" _she shouted before walking off and leaving Smithy outside the toilets by himself.

"_Hey Bec, I'm heading off babe" _Tony called as Rebecca walked out from the toilets.

She walked up to her good friend and wrapped her arms around him. Tony could sense something was wrong so whispered quietly to her

"_Is everything alright?"_

Pulling away, Rebecca smiled and replied

"_Yeah, everything's fine. I'll miss you but, don't be a stranger ok"_

Tony nodded, smiled and kissed Rebecca on the cheek. Spotting Smithy re-entering the room from the toilets, Tony walked over to him, shook his hand and spoke a few words to him before waving goodbye to everyone in the pub and walking out of the pub.

"_Right, shall we call some cabs?"_ Phil Hunter suggested to his colleagues and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>'<em>Bloody stairs, why are there so many'<em> Smithy cursed as he clambered up the stairs leading from the front door to his bedroom.

After sharing a cab home with Phil, Reg, Dan and Will, the smashed sergeant kicked off his shoes in the hallway and decided to head straight upstairs to his bedroom. After unbuttoning his blue checked shirt and sitting on the floor to pull his tight blue jeans off, the intoxicated sergeant returned to a standing position, slipped into a pair of blue pyjama shorts then squeezed a West Ham top over his head before collapsing onto the large double bed. Turning his head, Smithy noticed an important letter on the bedside table which needed to be kept safe so he pulled out the top drawer to slip it inside. That's when he saw something. Reaching into the drawer, Smithy pulled out a black wooden double photo frame and flinched when a splinter dug into his finger. After drunkenly sucking his thumb to get rid of the splinter, he turned the photo frame over and stared at the two photos it contained. One photo was of himself with Kerry and it was taken when they'd joined the relief on a night out, not long after Cameron returned to Australia. Smithy smiled as he remembered it was also one of the many nights that he had brought Kerry back to his flat and woke up with her the following morning. It had also been the last time. Then, Smithy glanced to the second photo, which was of him and Rebecca. It was also taken on a night out in the pub while with some of their colleagues. Just by looking at the photo, Smithy's feelings for Rebecca came flooding back. Holding the photo frame tightly in his hand as if it was the most precious thing in his life, Smithy lay down, snuggled up under the duvet and closed his eyes. Within seconds, the sergeant was out cold, which wasn't surprising due to the amount of alcohol that was currently flowing around his system. That's when Smithy had a dream. Or rather, a nightmare!

* * *

><p>All Smithy could see was a thick white mist but through it, he could just make out a figure. As the mist cleared, Smithy realised it was Kerry and he called out to her but she didn't respond. The young sergeant tried to move his feet but realised he was stuck. Just then, Kerry disappeared and the mist turned black. For a moment, nothing could be seen and the young sergeant was curious as to what was going to happen next. Eventually, the black mist cleared and Smithy could see the shadow of a figure but this time, it wasn't Kerry. It was Rebecca and her hands and clothes were covered in thick red blood.<p>

"_Rebecca"_ Smithy called out worryingly but once again, he couldn't be heard.

Smithy was racking his brain on what he could do when the feeling he was being watched came over him. Looking up from the sandy floor, Smithy's eyes moved to Rebecca who was looking straight at him. Her bloody hands were shaking and Rebecca whispered

"_Help me"_ just loud enough for Smithy to hear.

Before Smithy could say anything else, the thick black mist re-appeared and Smithy shot up in his bed. Wiping his sweating head, Smithy wondered aloud

"_What the hell"_ before racing to the toilets to bring up the majority of the alcohol in his system.

* * *

><p>"<em>Right thank you everyone. I think it's going to be a good day today. Off you go, work hard!" <em>Inspector Gold said as she wrapped up themorning briefing.

As the uniformed relief started piling out of the room, the Superintendent appeared.

"_Gina, Smithy is Rebecca in yet?"_ Superintendant O'Karo asked after glancing at the officers leaving the room.

"_No Sir, she's got the day off. Why's that?"_ Gina asked, not missing the nervous look on his face.

Adam walked into the room, shut the door and announced the news to his two colleagues.  
><em>"We need to get her into the station, now. I've just been informed by the Borough Commander that Gabriel Kent has escaped from prison!"<em>

Smithy, who was extremely hung-over and felt terrible, instantly felt the anger build up inside him and he shouted

"_What do you mean he's escaped? How?"_

Adam glanced at Gina before he replied

"_We're not sure but he was put back in his cell after tea last night and when the cells were checked this morning, he was gone"_

Before Adam had a chance to say anything else, Smithy butted in.

"_That's ridiculous! Longmarsh is the most highly secured prison in the country, he can't have just...gone!" _

"_Well, he has Smithy and at the moment, we have no idea where he is or where he's heading. But, after everything that's happened, there's a very big chance that he's coming back for Rebecca. So, we need to get her here ASAP without scaring or alarming her. Don't tell her about Kent. If you have to lie to get her here, do it" _and with that, Superintendant O'Karo exited the room, leaving Smithy and Gina standing there, not quite sure what to do.

"_Great start to the morning. Shall I go ring Rebecca?" _Gina asked Smithy but he shook his head and informed his friend that he would ring her before leaving the corridor and walking in the direction of his office.

* * *

><p>Rebecca stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large pink towel before moving into the bedroom to get changed. Picking up her mobile from the bedside table, Rebecca noticed that she had seven missed calls, all from an unknown number. Not thinking anything of it, Rebecca threw it down onto the bed and began searching through the clothes in her wardrobe until finally settling for a comfy pair of blue denim jeans and a light pink coloured top. After drying and straightening her long blonde hair, Rebecca moved over to the dressing table where she applied her makeup, then walked into the living room. A flashing red light on the answering machine caught her eye so Rebecca pressed the play button to reveal three blank voice messages.<p>

'_That's strange'_ Rebecca thought to herself but it soon slipped her mind as she turned on her 40 inch TV and flicked through the music channels until she stopped on 'The Box'.

Just then the house phone rang and Rebecca rushed over to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered, but there was no response from the other end so she said hello again.

For the second time, the other end was silent so she ended the call and replaced the handset. While having a tidy up of her living room, Rebecca started talking to herself.

"_Okay I'll have a little tidy up now before going to Tesco and buying some flowers. Then I'll go to the cemetery. Think I'll I'll get some white lilies for both Kez and Dad"_

Ding Dong

Rebecca stopped what she was doing and walked in the direction of the front door. Opening it, she expected to see someone standing there, but there was no one. Closing the door, Rebecca returned to the living room and continued to put things into her back: purse, makeup, mints, iPod, earphones and a few other items. Once again, the door bell rang and Rebecca opened the door to find no one there but she did spot something which made her slip her feet into a pair of slippers and dash across the road to her elderly neighbour's house. Mr Manning was eighty nine years old and loved gardening but Rebecca spotted him standing by his garden wall, looking around for help because there was smoke coming out of his black rubbish bin.

"_Mr Manning, stay there, I'll get your fire extinguisher" _Rebecca called as she brushed past him and entered his house.

Even though she had continued to pay bills at her house in Myatt Street, for the past few months Rebecca had been staying in one of the posh MI5 apartments right next to the River Thames which her Uncle, the Chief Superintendant had organised. However, when he passed away, Rebecca decided it was best to move back into her house, the one that Kerry had previously lived in. Mr Manning was exceptionally happy that Rebecca was back because she was like a daughter to him, as was Kerry when she was alive. Every morning, Rebecca would greet Mr Manning and liked to call in for a chat at once every day as he didn't have anyone else. With the help of his walking stick, Mr Manning walked inside his house while Rebecca came outside to put the small bin fire out, armed with a fire extinguisher. Once the fire was out, she joined Mr Manning inside his house, made them each a cup of tea and sat down for a chat. After making sure that her elderly neighbour was fed, warm and comfy in front of the tele, Rebecca headed back across the road to her own house. Approaching her house, she realised the door wasn't closed.

'_Yeah that's right Bec, you leave the door wide open'_ she whispered to herself, unaware that she had actually pulled it shut behind her fifteen minutes earlier.

* * *

><p>"<em>Smithy, is Rebecca on her way in?"<em> Gina asked thirty minutes later as she walked past his office.

The young sergeant lifted his heavy head from his hands and looked at Gina. Still holding his mobile, Smithy sighed and admitted

"_She might be avoiding me because I don't think she's exactly talking to me"_

Gina rolled her eyes.

"_Why did you say that you'd ring her then? And why isn't she talking to you? _

Smithy glanced at Gina but then looked away.

"_Smithy! What have you done this time?" _Gina shouted.

Sighing, Smithy admitted

"_I might have...tried it on with her in the pub last night and she knocked me back"_

"_Oh Smithy!" _Gina exclaimed with a disappointing look onher face.

"_Right well, have you actually tried to ring her or not?"_ Gina asked her blushing sergeant.

Smithy nodded and explained

"_Her house phone just keeps ringing and her mobile goes straight to answer phone. I've been trying for the last half hour and I'm worried about her Gina. "_

"_Right well, the Borough Commander is on his way in for a meeting with the Super and me. Both Adam and the B.C have asked if you can_ _be present too. We'll keep trying to get hold of Rebecca" _Gina announced.

Smithy looked surprised and asked

"_Me? Why"_

Gina nodded and added

_Well, I think it's because of the whole situation with Kerry and Rebecca. You were...close to Kerry and are now good friends with Rebecca. Well, if you haven't blown it that is"_

Smithy didn't really understand why he had to sit in a meeting but at least he would be up to date on the whole Gabriel situation. However, the fact that he couldn't get hold of Rebecca gave him a real bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he was debating whether to tell the Inspector about his nightmare.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, grab my jacket then off to Tesco to buy some lilies" <em>Rebecca said, happily chatting away to herself and sliding her arms into her black leather jacket.

However, Rebecca froze and listened as she heard the floorboards in her bedroom creak.

"_Hello?"_ she called out.

When no one answered back, the young blonde laughed at herself, assuming she was just hearing things. Rebecca applied some pink lip gloss to her lips, turned off the tele, grabbed her car keys, picked up her bag and turned around to head out when suddenly, she gasped loudly and dropped the bag on the floor, the contents spreading everywhere.

"_Hello sweetheart. Missed me?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Right so as you know, David Kent escaped from prison the night before last. We have no idea where he is or heading but as a precaution, I want Rebecca Young to be brought in to keep her safe. Then if we have to, we'll place her either in an MI5 apartment or a safe house until Kent has been caught" <em>the Borough Commander explained to Superintendant O'Karo, Inspector Gold and Sergeant Smith who were all sitting in Adam's office.

Adam and Gina asked the B.C some questions regarding the situation but Smithy remained silent.

"_Sergeant Smith, do you have any questions?" _the B. C asked the unusually quite sergeant.

For a moment Smithy didn't respond but tried to quickly make a decision in his head. Finally, looking up from the floor, he spoke.

"_Sir, I'm going to tell you something but I'm not really sure if it means anything or..."_

Smithy sighed, knowing he was going to look like a fool when he told the three top officers about his nightmare. He didn't even know if it was true because he was so wasted.

"_Last night, I had this dream. Well actually, it was more like a nightmare. In this...thing, I was standing on this sandy floor and there was white mist all around me..."_

Smithy continued to tell Adam, Gina and Derek (the B.C) about the vision he had saw.

"_It was horrible, strange, disturbing and seemed so real. Then, I come in this morning to find out that Gabriel's escaped from prison and I can't get hold of Rebecca...I'm quite worried"_

Gina shot daggers in Smithy's direction while Adam looked confused. The Borough Commander took a sip of the water from his glass and spoke to Smithy.

"_Sergeant Smith, I can understand why you may feel slightly disturbed but it's just a coincidence. It was just a dream"_

With that, the meeting ended while the B.C rang Scotland Yard to see if there was any update on Gabriel. Smithy knew that the three officers thought he was an idiot for thinking that a nightmare could come true but the feeling in his stomach was still there and Smithy really wasn't convinced.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the heck..."<em>

"_I said...did you miss me?"_

Rebecca couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her sister and Dad's killer, the evil copper that had caused her family so much pain was now standing in her living room and Rebecca was very scared.

"_Gabriel what are you doing here?" _she asked nervously.

"_Well, PC YOUNG, I've come to pay my favourite little copper a visit"_

"_But, you're supposed to be in prison"_ exclaimed Rebecca, her heart beating ridiculously fast.

Gabriel Kent took a few steps towards Rebecca. As she backed up away from him, her back hit the wall and the terrified PC realised she had nowhere to go, she was trapped in her own home.

"_Yes I am but let's just say, I made friends with the right people. I had a lot of time to think when I was locked up in my little cell Rebecca and do you know what I thought?"_

Rebecca shook her head, trying not to put a single foot wrong as she was scared what Gabriel would do to her if she did.

"_I thought, one PC Young tried to ruin my life, so I shot her but now, another PC Young appears and oh...she also tries to ruin my life by setting me up and sending me to prison. Did you REALLY think I was going to let you get away with that? Did you YOUNG?"_

Rebecca shook her head and decided to try calming Gabriel down.

"_Look Gabriel..." _she started_ "I'm sorry you went to prison but..."_

"_I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse! I'm here to do one thing and one thing only"_

Gabriel walked towards Rebecca and put his cold hand onto her cheek. There was nothing Rebecca could do, nowhere could she run.

"_I've thought about this a lot and decided it's for the best. Sorry sweetheart"_

With that, Gabriel pulled out a knife from his back pocket and plunged it into Rebecca's chest.

"_Aaarghhhh!" _Rebecca screamed as she felt the knife pierce her body.

Rebecca quickly pushed her hands down onto her abdomen but the pain overtook her and she fell to the floor, bleeding to death.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with the B.C ended, Smithy had returned to his office and now was sitting with his head on the desk. The confused sergeant couldn't stop thinking about the image from nightmare of Rebecca bleeding to death. Smithy shut his eyes but would soon regret it because as he did, another image flashed through his mind but it wasn't of either Young sister. It was of himself and his hands were covered in red blood. Smithy jolted and re-opened his eyes, actually terrified at what he'd saw. With Gabriel on the run, he had a very bad feeling. Smithy slipped his hand into his trouser pocket to retrieve his iphone. Scrolling through his 'last called', Smithy stopped at Rebecca's mobile number and pressed the call button. Once again, it went straight to answer phone so he tried her house phone and waited for an answer. It continued to ring but then the answer phone kicked in so Smithy decided to leave a message.<p>

* * *

><p>Rebecca was lying on her living floor in complete pain and utter shock at what had just happened. There was no sign of Gabriel, her vision was becoming blurry and she was convinced that the end had come. Her house phone was ringing but Rebecca was in too much pain so, letting the house phone ring, she slowly closed her eyes. Just then, the blonde female heard a familiar voice on her answering machine and, with her eyes still closed, Rebecca listened.<p>

"_Bec, its Smithy. Umm, I've been trying to get hold of you all morning. I know you're probably annoyed at me for last night but I'm really sorry for upsetting you. I'm not sure where you are but, could you please come straight into the station? It's really important. Give me a ring when you get this, please. Bye"_

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Rebecca forced open her eyes and somehow found the strength to stand herself up. She realised that she needed to tell Smithy what had happened, even if it was the last thing she'd do. Pushing down on her bleeding abdomen, Rebecca stumbled towards the front door and out onto the pavement outside. As if it was fate, a black taxi drove up the road and Rebecca reached out her arm to flag it down. The taxi driver spotted the state on Rebecca and came to a screeching halt. Jumping out of his seat, he ran to Rebecca

"_Miss, are you alright? What happened?"_ he asked.

"_I...I need..."_

"_It's alright love, I'll get you to the hospital don't worry. Come on"_ the driver interrupted, helping Rebecca into the front of the taxi.

The taxi driver opened the taxi door, helped Rebecca into the passenger seat, buckled her up and jumped back in the car himself before speeding off down the black tar marked road.

"_I, I need you to take me to the station. Police station" _Rebecca explained as she squirmed in her seat due to the agonizing pain she was going through.

The driver was panicking and told Rebecca straight.

"_No, you're losing a huge amount of blood and if I don't get you to the hospital now then you're going to die!"_

Rebecca was already worn out, terrified and worried that she wouldn't make it to Smithy in time as well as now being angered that the taxi driver wasn't listening to her. So, with all her might and strength, Rebecca shouted

"_Just listen!"_ before taking a few deep breaths.

The taxi driver continued to drive down the road but listened to what Rebecca had to say.

"_I am a cop; I need to go to the station to...tell my colleagues what's happened. Please"_

"_But miss..." _the taxi driver started to reply.

"_Please!"_ Rebecca shouted.

Even though the taxi driver knew it was best to take Rebecca to hospital, he decided to do what he had been asked. So, instead of turning right at the end of the road to head towards , he turned left which led onto the road leading to the police station.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come in" Superintendant <em>O'Karo called out as there was a knock on his office door.

"_Ah Sergeant Smith, have you managed to get hold of PC Young yet?" _he asked as the door opened and Smithy entered the room.

Shaking his head, Smithy informed him that he'd tried a number of times to get hold of her and had left messages on both her mobile and house phone. Taking a seat opposite his boss, Smithy started to tell him all about his nightmare and the visions he'd been seeing but just then, his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, Smithy noticed Rebecca's name was flashing up on it.

"_Rebecca?"_ Smithy asked once he'd pressed the answer button.

"_Smithy...Smithy its Gabriel he came to my flat and...he stabbed me"_

Smithy shot up from his seat which made the Super do the same.

"_Bec, where are you? Are you really hurt?"_ the young sergeant asked worryingly.

Looking down at her stomach which was covered in blood, Rebecca took a deep breath and replied

"_There's a lot of blood Smithy, I'm really scared. I'm in a taxi coming to the station"_

Smithy told Rebecca to stay calm and that he'd ring an ambulance. He also let her know that he'd wait for her outside the station then he hung up the phone. After explaining everything to Superintendant O'Karo, Smithy rushed off to find Inspector Gold while Adam was left to inform the Borough Commander and ask him to return to the station immediately. As Smithy raced down the corridor towards Gina's office, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop here please" <em>Rebecca ordered the taxi driver.

The taxi came to a halt and the driver stepped out and walked around to the passenger side to help Rebecca out. Rebecca got out of the cab and looked at the station. For a moment or two, she was taken in by the memories of everything that had happened since she'd started, mostly including the evil Gabriel Kent.

"_Are, are you sure you want to be here miss? I really think you should get to the hospital. You're bleeding an awful lot and, if you don't get seen to, you might die"_

Holding her bleeding abdomen, Rebecca turned to look at the driver. Pulling out a ten pound note from her jacket pocket, she handed it to him but he shook his head, not wanting to take it. However, Rebecca ignored him and slipped it into his coat pocket before smiling at him.

"_It's okay, really. I'm where I want to be"_ and with that, Rebecca turned and started walking towards the station in front of her, leaving the taxi driver with nothing to do but drive off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi this is Sergeant Smith from Sunhill. I need an ambulance at the station for a stab wound victim, as quick as you can please; she's losing a lot of blood!" <em>

"_Gina!"_ Smithy shouted as he spotted his friend smoking a cigarette in his office.

Gina jumped and quickly threw the fag into an empty coffee cup which was placed on her desk.

"_It was only a quick one Smithy, please don't tell O'Karo" _shepleaded.

"_Gina it's not that, it's Rebecca. She just rang me, she's in a cab on her way here but she's in a mess. Gabriel turned up at her flat and stabbed her Gina! She's losing a lot of blood. I've already told the Super and called an ambulance. I told Rebecca we'd meet her out front"_

With that, both officers rushed out of the office and bolted down the corridor, towards the front of the station.

* * *

><p>"<em>What day is it<em>_  
><em>_And in what month?__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive__  
><em>_I can't keep up, and I can't back down__  
><em>_I've been losing so much time"_

"_Hello Sir, its Superintendant O'Karo here. We have made contact with Rebecca Young but I'm afraid it's not good news. Gabriel Kent turned up at her flat and stabbed her...Yes Sir...She's in a taxi on her way here now...I'm not sure but she phoned Sergeant Smith and informed him that she's losing a large amount of blood...Yes Sir an ambulance has already been called...Thank you Sir!"_

With that, O'Karo raced out of his office and down the stairs towards the front yard, bumping into Gina and Smithy on the way. Through the glass door, Smithy spotted Rebecca walking towards the station so he pushed open the door and rushed out into the yard, followed by Adam and Gina.

"_Cause it's you and me__  
><em>_And all of the people with nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to lose__  
><em>_And it's you and me__  
><em>_And all the other people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you"__  
><em>

"_Bec!"_ Smithy called to his friend who was slowly making her way across the front yard, holding her bleeding stomach with her hand.

"_I suggest you stay there Sergeant Smith!"_ a voice called out.

Smithy, Gina, Adam and Rebecca all glanced to where it had come from to find Gabriel Kent standing, holding a gun in his hand. Pointing it in the direction of the three officers, Gabriel shouted

"_If you move any closer to Rebecca, I will shoot you. All of you"_

All three officers froze, unsure of what to do next, until Rebecca spoke.  
><em>"Gabriel, don't be stupid, you've hurt enough people!"<em>

Before anything else could be said, Smithy announced

"_Gabriel, I've already called an ambulance for Becca. Let me just try and stop her bleeding, otherwise she might not make it. She might die"_

With a smug look on his face, Gabriel grinned and announced

"_That's my plan!"_

"_Why are the things that I want to say__  
><em>_Just aren't coming out right?__  
><em>_I'm tripping on words__  
><em>_You got my head spinning__  
><em>_I don't know where to go from here"__  
><em>

Smithy felt the anger build up in front of him and he shouted

"_You little...!" _and started to head towards Gabriel but, Gina pulled him back.

As Smithy turned to Gina, she signalled to him with her eyes. The young Sergeant turned to look behind Gabriel and spotted several armed S019 officers hiding, ready to shoot the evil murderer.

"_You know what Kent, I've had enough of you to last me a life time. Prison? You don't deserve to live! I didn't get a chance to be with the woman I loved because of you. You raped and killed her. Then you killed her Dad and now, you've stabbed her sister. Have you heard the saying, 'an eye for an eye?' You hurt and killed all those people and now, you're going to die"_

_"Cause it's you and me__  
><em>_And all of the people people with nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to prove__  
><em>_And it's you and me__  
><em>_And all other people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Gabriel grinned and raised his gun to Smithy but as he did, the S019 officers raised theirs.

"_Put your gun DOWN!" _they shouted but Gabriel didn't.

They called a second time but once again, Gabriel refused to lower his gun. Instead, the psycho ex cop raised his gun, pointed it at Smithy and pulled the trigger.

**BANG**

Rebecca looked over to Smithy, expecting to either see him on the floor or bleeding to death but fortunately, he wasn't doing either. Smithy opened his eyes and, after glancing down at his body, realised he hadn't actually been shot. It was actually Gabriel that had been shot by S019 and was now lying on the ground, eyes wide open, dead. Smithy moved his attention to Rebecca, who was looking at him with her hands covered in thick red blood.

"_Help me"_ she whispered.

The vision from Smithy's nightmare came flooding back as he realised, it was coming true.

Before anything else could be said or anything else could be done, Rebecca gasped in pain, held her bleeding abdomen tight and fell to the ground.

"_Bec!" _Smithy screamed, running over to her.

"_Something about you now__  
><em>_That I can't quite figure out__  
><em>_Everything she does is beautiful__  
><em>_Everything she does is right"__  
><em>

From inside the station, the other officers had heard the gun shot and a few of them rushed outside to see what was going on.

"_Bec"_ Smithy whispered, kneeling down on the floor next to her.

"_Hey"_ she replied, touching his arm with her shaking, blood covered hand.

"_Bec I, I don't want you to die. I can't lose another person that I lo..."_

"_Don't Smithy!"_ Rebecca mumbled.

"_No Bec, I can't lose another person that I love!" _Smithy exclaimed, his cheeks blushing.

"_Smithy, I'm going to die..." _Rebecca started but Smithy interrupted informing her that the ambulance was already on its way.

"_Smithy, I don't want an ambulance, I know I'm going to die. Even though I told my Dad, Uncle, Cam and Yvonne not to be scared, I'm terrified right now. What if I was wrong about that place I told you about? You know, where Kez is. What if it was all a dream" _Rebecca managed to say through all her pain.

Smithy took a good look at Rebecca and could tell that she didn't have long left. There was blood all over her hands and pink top as well as all over the ground where she was laying. Taking a deep breath, Smithy held Rebecca's hand tightly.

"_It's not a dream Bec, it's real. It took me long enough to believe it. You told everyone, so now I'm telling you; don't be scared ok. In a while, you'll be re-united with your mum, Dad, Kerry, Cameron, Yvonne, all your grandparents and...I dunno who else. Oh yeah, your boyfriend"_

_"Cause it's you and me__  
><em>_And all of the people with nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to lose__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all of the people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you and me__  
><em>_And all the other people with nothing to do__  
><em>_Nothing to prove__  
><em>_And it's you and me and all the other people__  
><em>_And I don't know why__  
><em>_I can't keep my eyes off of you"__  
><em>

Rebecca managed to give a weak smile.

"_Yeah I'll finally be with them again and you, you'll be able to start your life with Kerry, when it's your time to join us"_

Smithy smiled but suddenly, Rebecca started coughing.

"_Bec, Bec are you okay? Bec?"_ Smithy called out.

Putting her shaking, cold, blood filled hand onto Smithy's cheek, Rebecca whispered

"_It's time Smithy. I'll miss you so much but, I'll see you there"_

Through tear filled eyes, Smithy forced out a smile and replied

"_I'll see you there"_ and with that, Rebecca gave a last gasp for breath and slowly let her eyes close.

Just then, the ambulance arrived and as two paramedics rushed over to where Rebecca was laying, another two zipped Gabriel up in a black body bag and put him in the back of the ambulance.

The two paramedics checked Rebecca over but after realising that it was too late, they also delicately placed her in a body bag and put her in the back with Gabriel before driving off in the direction of Sunhill morgue. Standing up with red bloody hands and turning to face his colleagues, Smithy announced

"_She's gone. She's with Kerry and her family now"_ and walked inside to wash Rebecca's blood off his hands.

"_What day is it__  
><em>_And in what month?__  
><em>_This clock never seemed so alive"_


	33. Yet Another Young Funeral

Okay the time is finally here: It's the last but one chapter!

I know I've taken my time to get here but the end really is in sight!

Hope you enjoy this one and look forward to the next and final chapter.

First song: **Hallelujah** by **Alexandra Burke** (I do not own this)

Second song: **I'll see you again** by **Westlife** (I do not own this)

First poem: I found the first part of the poem on the internet but I wrote the second part myself.

Second poem: **Footprints in the sand** - found it on the internet.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rebecca nervously opened her baby blue eyes and gasped. The sun was shining brightly and she was standing outside St. Mary's Street church. Looking down, Rebecca realised that she was no longer bleeding. In fact, there wasn't a mark on her. For a moment, the young blonde was too stunned to move but then, after taking a deep breath, moved her size five feet and walked inside the white marble church.<p>

"_I heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_Well it goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Smithy!"<em> Gina called out as she chased him down the corridor.

Dale Smith pushed open the locker room door, unlocked his locker and ripped his uniformed jacket and shirt off.

"_Smithy, are you alright?" _Gina asked, closing the locker room door behind her.

Full of emotions, Smithy didn't say a word but instead, pulled a plain black t-shirt over his head.

"_I can't...I can't believe what's just happened. But, at least Gabriel's gone for good now"_

Smithy threw his blood stained uniform into a carrier bag and slammed his locker shut.

"_Yes Gina, Gabriel's gone but so has everyone else! Kerry, George, Cameron, Yvonne, Eddy and now Rebecca. Every bloody one! It's not fair Gina!"_

"_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

Sitting down on the brown wooden bench, poor Smithy started to cry. Gina perched herself next to him and put a comforting arm around her best friend.

"_I know it's not Smithy. It's even worse that three of them were taken at the hands of Gabriel. The one and ONLY good thing to come out of this is that Gabriel Kent has gone and will never be returning. Justice has been done!"_

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

Smithy snuffled, wiped the tears from his eyes, sighed and added

"_Yea but at the loss of the girls"_

Gina nodded and sighed, realising that the next few weeks were going to be tough.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kerry?" <em>Rebecca called as she walked down the long corridor in the church where she'd previously walked through when she had 'died' in the ambulance. Stopping at the bottom of the corridor, Rebecca gently pushed open the door on the left hand side, expecting to see her loved ones but instead, walked into a room full of coffins. Pulling the door shut, Rebecca slid down the clean white wall and sat on the floor with her head on her lap.

'_It was all a dream after all'_ Rebecca thought to herself as she cried.

A few moments later, Rebecca lifted her head up from her lap and noticed something. Just a few meters away from her was a big brown door and there was a light shining underneath. Wiping the rolling tears from her cheeks, the emotional young blonde cautiously stood up and swiftly walked towards the door. Taking a deep breath, Rebecca placed a hand on the door handle, turned it, closed her big blue eyes and then pushed on the wooden door until it was open.

"_Please don't let it be a dream_" Rebecca whispered to herself before re-opening her eyes and walking into the room.

"_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Is how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya"_

With that, an emotional smile spread across her face as she realised, it was true. Rebecca stood for a moment and watched as her loved ones hugged each other, smiled and greeted each other. A huge smile came across Rebecca's face and she took a few steps forward.

"_Hey Sis!" _Kerry said, wrapping her arms around Rebecca.

After pulling out of the embrace with her sister, Rebecca spotted her Mum and Dad who were stood together with their arms around each other, obviously very happy to be reunited after many years.

_"Hello darling"_ both parents spoke in unison.

Without saying a word, Rebecca wrapped her arms around her parents and held them tight, not letting them go for a good few minutes. Even though Rebecca loved both her parents the same amount, she was so overwhelmed to be even standing in the same room as her mum again as she had passed away when Kerry was four, making Rebecca just two years old. When Rebecca had 'died' in the ambulance the previous year and come to this special place, she had hugged her mum before regaining consciousness but it had felt nothing like the feelings and emotions that were flying through her body at that precise moment. Cree Young (Kerry and Rebecca's Mum) had the same beautiful smell that Rebecca remembered from her childhood, before Cree died. As Rebecca opened her eyes, she pulled away from her parents. Standing just behind Cree and George, chatting away to Yvonne and Cameron, was Rebecca's fiancé Ryan, who had died after being involved in a car crash a few years before.

"_Hey beautiful" _Ryan called out, smiling lovingly at the woman of his dreams.

Both Ryan and Rebecca walked towards each other and before any other words could be spoken, Rebecca flung her arms around him and cried.

"_It's not a cry that you hear at night_

_It's not someone who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"_

After a minute or so, Ryan pulled away, looked at his beautiful blonde haired fiancée and planted a huge kiss on her lips. Once Rebecca had finished letting Ryan know how much she had missed him, she made her way around the room, greeting the rest of her loved ones including her two great friends Cameron and Yvonne, her Chief Superintendant Uncle Eddy, Kerry's best mate Cass Rickman and of course, both sets of hers and Kerry's grandparents. After a lot of tears, hugs and kisses, Rebecca headed to the front row of pews where Kerry had sat herself down.

"_How you feeling babe?"_ Kerry asked as she saw her younger sister approaching.

Rebecca nodded and sighed before admitting

"_I was devastated when I thought it was a dream. I walked into a room of coffins by accident!"_

The girls gave an identical laugh before Rebecca asked

"_So, I'm here now. Is it...is it time to leave?"_

Kerry shook her head before flashing her smile.

"_Actually, it's not quite time. Nearly though. We just have one more person to wait for"_

Rebecca didn't even need to ask who before she already knew. She just smiled back at her sister and together, they stood and headed towards their friends and family for a good catch up. Rebecca didn't know how long they'd have to wait but at that moment, it didn't bother her that she was dead before she was in a beautiful place with all her loved ones.

"_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah"_

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the deaths of Rebecca and Gabriel (David). Kent's parents travelled to Sunhill to hold their sons funeral but not one of the officers attended, including June. A group of Rebecca's close cousins also travelled down to Sunhill to organise Rebecca's funeral as they were her only remaining family.<p>

"_Gina, could I have a word please?"_ Superintendent O'Karo called down the corridor after the Inspector.

**Ten minutes later**

"_About Smithy...there's no way we can stop him from finding out 'cos it's everywhere but, we can prolong him from seeing it. Don't mention it to him or bring it up in conversation okay?"_

Gina nodded and replied

"_Yes Sir"_ but when she opened the door, Smithy was standing there looking angry.

"_Have you seen this?"_ he questioned, waving the morning newspaper in the inspector's face.

Gina sighed but before she could say anything, the Super spoke.

"_I think you better come in Sergeant Smith. Gina, you too"_

Smithy brushed past Gina and sat on one of the chairs opposite Superintendant O'Karo's desk while, after shutting the door, Gina sat next to him.

"_So you're already seen it then?"_ Smithy asked his two bosses.

Adam and Gina exchanged a look but before anything could be said, Smithy spoke again.

"_It's sick! How can that tw..."_  
><em>"Sergeant Smith!" <em>O'Karo interrupted_. "Look, I completely understand why you're angry. Gabriel Kent lied about a number of things and...and hurt a lot of people"_

"_You mean killed!" _Smithy spat.

Smithy turned his attention towards his Inspector.

"_So how did the reporters find out about his funeral and, how on earth were they allowed to take photos? Who the heck wants to see his coffin and grave?"_

Gina and Adam could see that Smithy was understandably angry but after sitting with him for nearly forty five minutes, they managed to calm the young Sergeant down before informing him about Rebecca's funeral which would be held on the following day. Adam and Gina had remembered something that Rebecca had told them after her Dad's funeral. She had told her bosses that, when it was her time to go, if she was still a police officer at Sunhill, she didn't want a police officer funeral like Kerry had, where her colleagues arrived dressed in full uniform etc. She wanted a normal, black dressed funeral so Gina and Adam made sure to inform Rebecca's remaining family of her wishes. After leaving the Super's office, Smithy headed towards his office, shut the door and flung himself into his desk chair. Closing his eyes for a moment, Smithy just sat in silence but then, for some bizarre, strange reason had a desire to pull out the photos from his desk draw. It was as if someone was telling him something because when he pulled out the photo frame containing the photos, one of himself and Kerry and one of himself and Smithy, he noticed a white envelope had been stuck onto the back of the frame. Intrigued, the young Sergeant pulled it off and placed the frame back into the drawer before locking it with the silver key. Delicately, Smithy peeled open the envelope and pulled out the contents. Inside, was a small photo of Kerry and Rebecca together and written on the back was

'_Now you can keep the both of us together until it's your time to join us in the special place'. _

Smithy opened the piece of paper and read what was written.

"_To Smithy,_

_If you're reading this, I've either passed on or you've been looking at those photos again!"_

Smithy laughed to himself before reading on.

"_Seriously though, if you've been looking at the photos again well, now you have a new one to keep in your wallet :) haha but on the other hand, if I have passed on, well, that's not so funny. But, please make sure I have a good send off yeah! Below, is a poem that my Mum used to read to Kerry and me every night before we used to go to bed. Well, the first part anyway. Our Dad told us that, when our Mum became unwell, she added the second part so that when she had gone, he could read it all to us every night, which he did, fair play to him. Both myself and Ker were brought up with that poem. Even up until my Dad died, he'd ring me every night, just to tell me it. So, I'd love it very much if it could be read at my funeral and, I'd like you to read please Smithy. One other thing, I really hope that the 'special place' wasn't a dream because the only thing keeping me going writing this is thinking that I'm going to be reunited with my parents, grandparents, Kez and everyone else so I have to believe that it's true. And remember, even if you don't believe, we'll be waiting for you there, when you're ready. Thank you for being such an amazing friend to both of us and Smithy, we'll be seeing you soon"_

Below, Rebecca had written the poem that she wanted Smithy to read out and as he flicked through it, tears started filling his eyes. The funeral was definitely going to be an emotional one.

* * *

><p>After a very sleepless night, Smithy woke up and jumped into the shower. After adjusting the dial until the water reached a lovely warm temperature, Smithy stood underneath the shower head and let the water flow onto his face. As the young sergeant shut his big green eyes, visions flashed before him of himself and Rebecca. It was like a slideshow right in front of his eyes. As he re-opened his eyes, a strange feeling overcame Smithy and he started thinking about Rebecca. Was the 'special place' she had told him about really real? If so, was she there? When Rebecca was dying and started thinking that the place really was a dream, Smithy had reassured her that it wasn't and that she'd be reunited with Kerry, their parents and loved ones again. However, a feeling of guilt suddenly came flooding over him as he realised, that was actually doubting himself if it was real. After glancing at the clock and noticing the time, Smithy got a move on and prepared himself for Rebecca's funeral.<p>

An hour later, as he headed towards St Mary's Church with the rest of the relief, Smithy felt a feeling of de-ja vu. Rebecca's funeral was being held at the same church as Kerry's had been and that on its own, was emotional enough. On top of that, Smithy decided to carry out Rebecca's wish and read out the poem. He was feeling very nervous and emotional but, he was determined to give Rebecca a great send off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Always you will be part of me<br>And I will forever feel your strength  
>When I need it most<br>You're gone now, gone but not forgotten  
>I can't say this to your face<br>But I know you hear_

_I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again"<em>

The church was filled with people who had come to pay their respects to Rebecca and there were even people standing at the back of the church as there were no more empty seats. The first front pew was filled with Rebecca's remaining family, all cousins or distant relatives. Smithy was sat in the second row alongside Gina, Adam and some more of the relief. The rest of the relief filled the rows behind.

As Reverend Brian Watkins stood at the front, everyone in the church stood to sing the first hymn_ 'The Lord Is My Shepherd'. _Once the song had finished, everyone sat back down and Superintendant O'Karo walked to the front so he could say a few words about Rebecca.

"_Rebecca Young was a very brave young lady. Before she started at Sunhill, her Uncle, Chief Superintendant Roberts, who has also sadly passed on, came to my office and told me that, Rebecca wanted to come to the station to get justice for her sister's death. They knew who did it but, needed evidence. The following day, I bumped into Rebecca in the corridor and, she was smiling. Even though we both knew the real reason why she was at the station, she was still smiling. When she lost friends and loved ones, she'd put on a brave face and smile. When Rebecca...just before Rebecca closed her eyes for the last time, even then, she gave a smile. Rebecca Young was a beautiful, brave lady and a wonderful copper, even if it wasn't her full intention. She was a beloved daughter, sister, niece, cousin and friend and I know that we will all miss her dearly"._

With that, Adam stepped down from the platform and returned to the pew where he had been sat next to Gina Gold.

"_When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy  
>I tell myself I'm so blessed<br>To have had you in my life, my life_

_I'll see you again  
>You never really left<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again"<em>

The Reverend read a few pages from the bible and then it came the time that Smithy had butterflies about. It was time for him to read out the poem.

"_Now Sergeant Smith has a poem to read" _explained the Reverend.

Smithy stood up and walked to the front, his legs feeling like jelly and his heart beating faster with every single footstep. Reaching into the inside pocket of his black suit jacket, Smithy pulled out a folded piece of white paper. Unfolding it and giving a little cough, Smithy took a step forward so he was in line with the microphone.

"_Hi. I'm Sergeant Dale Smith and I am...was not only Rebecca's work college but also her friend. After she...died I found an envelope that she had hidden in my desk at work. It a photo of herself and her sister Kerry, a little message and a poem which she's asked me to read out. Before their Mum passed away, she used to read the first part of the poem to them every night and then, after finding out she was unwell, their Mum wrote a second part and when she passed away, their Dad George read it to the girls every night before they went to sleep. In the letter, Rebecca told me that, even right up until George passed away, he'd ring Rebecca every night, just to read her the poem. So, here it is. The poem from Cree Young to her daughters, Rebecca and Kerry Young"_

Smithy took a deep breath and fought very hard to hold back his tears. He opened his mouth to read the poem but no words came out. As he glanced over at Gina who was sat in front of him, Smithy felt reassured by the slight nod and smile that she gave him. Giving another slight cough, Smithy read the poem.

"_Girls are made of sugar 'n spice,_

_Everything sweet, & everything nice,_

_Girls are ruffles, bonnets, and bows,_

_Dimpled smiles and dancing toes,_

_They're tears and giggles, dolls and curls,_

_That's how it is with little girls._

_Daddy will now take care of you _

_And help you with things both old and new_

_I'm an angel in Heaven now_

_And one day, you'll learn and understand how._

_But for now, when the sun shines bright_

_Or a colourful rainbow is in sight _

_Wave and say hi, _

_Cos it's your mummy in the sky._

_Looking down on my two beautiful girls_

_With their bright blue eyes and their long blonde curls. _

_I will always love you my little darlings._

_Lots of love and hugs and kisses, _

_Mummy _

_Xxxx"_

Smithy wiped a tear from his eye and returned to his seat. Once he was sat down, Gina handed him a tissue and he wiped the tears which were now rolling down his face.

"_Okay we are now going to sing our second hymn 'Amazing Grace' so, please stand" _requested the Reverend.

"_When I had the time to tell you  
>Never thought I'd live to see the day<br>When the words I should have said  
>Would come to haunt me<br>In my darkest hour I tell myself  
>I'll see you again"<em>

After the song finished, everyone made their way out of the church and into the cemetery where Rebecca's burial was to take place. Knowing how close Rebecca was to both Kerry and their Dad, the remaining family managed to buy the burial plot next to George Young which meant that Rebecca would be one side of her Dad and Kerry the other. Everyone gathered around the big hole in the ground as the pallbearers brought Rebecca's coffin from the church and laid it down.

"_Today we are gathered together at the graveside for Rebecca Young. On behalf of the remaining family, I would like to thank you all for coming today. __Rebecca was a popular young lady and a lot of people are grieving. I say to you, d__o not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid"_

People around the grave started pulling out tissues and wiping their tears.

"_There is a beautiful, poem that George liked to tell his two daughters and it's called Footprints. It's a very popular poem, especially with Christians and I know it brought Rebecca a lot of comfort when she lost her Dad so I hope it brings you all comfort too at this difficult time"_

The Reverend pulled out a white piece of paper from the leather bible he was holding in his hand.

"_One night I dreamed I was walk__in__g along __the__ beach with __the__ Lord.  
>Many scenes from my life flashed across <em>_the__ sky.  
><em>_In__ each scene I noticed __footprints__in__the__sand__.  
>Sometimes <em>_the__re were two sets of __footprints__,  
>o<em>_the__r times __the__re were one set of __footprints__._

_This bo__the__red me because I noticed  
>that dur<em>_in__g __the__ low periods of my life,  
>when I was suffer<em>_in__g from  
>anguish, sorrow or defeat,<br>I could see only one set of __footprints__._

_So I said to the Lord,_  
><em>"You promised me Lord,<em>  
><em>that if I followed you,<em>  
><em>you would walk with me always.<em>  
><em>But I have noticed that during the most trying periods of my life<em>  
><em>there have only been one set of footprintsinthesand.<em>  
><em>Why, when I needed you most, you have not been there for me?"<em>

_The Lord replied,_  
><em>"The times when you have seen only one set of footprintsinthesand,<em>  
><em>is when I carried you."<em>

_I want to tell you that, the Lord is with you. If you let him, he will comfort you and take away your pain"_

Gina looked in the corner of her eye and saw that Smithy was filling up. So, she held his hand tightly and comfortingly. The Reverend continued.

"_We therefore commit Rebecca's body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life"_

"_I will see you again  
>you never really left<em>

_I feel you walk beside me  
>I know I'll see you again"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi you. You alright?" <em>Gina Gold asked as she spotted Smithy kneeling by Rebecca's fresh grave.

Smithy looked up and smiled before standing up to join Gina on the brown wooden bench.

"_They're pretty"_ Gina kindly said, pointing to the flowers that Smithy had just laid down.

Smithy nodded and smiled.

"_White lilies, they're beautiful. You know, I'm glad Rebecca had a good send off today, she deserved it after what she's been through since starting at the nick"_

Gina nodded in agreement.

Smithy looked shifty for a moment and Gina could tell that he had something to say.

"_Go on..." _Gina encouraged.

Smithy coughed and sat up straight on the bench.

"_Erm...well, you know when Rebecca got shot by Kent, in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, she died. When she got out of hospital and recovered, Bec told me that, she went to this place and she saw Kerry, their Mum and some other people there. A kind of heaven place. Apparently, Kerry told Rebecca that it wasn't heaven but it was some place they had made together, so that they could leave together. Like some kinda...waiting room for heaven or something"_

Gina raised her eyebrows and looked confused, not really sure what to think of what her sergeant was telling her but, not wanting to be rude, she continued to listened.

"_Anyway, when George, Cameron and Yvonne died, Rebecca told me that they had gone to this place and they were now with Kerry, waiting for us to join them when the time was right. The thing is, 'm not really sure what to believe. When Bec was dying, she told me that she was scared in case this place really was a dream and that she would be heartbroken if she couldn't see Kerry, their parents and friends again. She was bleeding to death and I was panicking so, I told her it was true and wasn't a dream"_

Gina looked even more confused than ever.

"_I understand what you're saying Smithy but...I don't really see the problem. If this 'place' is real, then Rebecca is now reunited with Kerry and everyone else but if it was really just a dream, at least the last thing she heard was you telling her that it was real"_

Smithy stood up and turned to face Gina.

"_It's just so confusing. Rebecca really thinks this place is true. She even told me that, her, Kerry and everyone else will be waiting for me there, when I'm ready. Hmph. Anyway come on; let's get back to the station"_

"_I miss you like crazy  
>You're gone but not forgotten<br>I'll never forget you  
>Someday I'll see you again<br>I feel you walk beside me  
>Never leave you, yeah<br>Gone but not forgotten  
>I feel you by my side<br>No this is not goodbye"_

* * *

><p>Back at the station, everyone continued with their work for the day. Rebecca's new recruit was due to start the following day and everyone was wondering who it would be. In his office, Smithy pulled out Rebecca's hand written letter from his black suit pocket and, after unlocking the top drawer, delicately slipped it back into the envelope then locked the door straight away. For a moment, Smithy closed his eyes and thought about the Young sisters. He really had loved Kerry and wished they'd been given a chance to be happy together. If Rebecca was right about the place she saw and if he really was going to join them there, then he would finally be able to get a chance of happiness with Kerry. It would be perfect. Maybe too perfect. Was the place real? Or was it all a dream? The only thing Smithy could do...was wait and see.<p> 


	34. The Time Has Come

Okay I _know_ I said this was going to be the last ever chapter** but**...when I was writing it all up, the bit I've ended on seemed like such a great cliffhanger/perfect ending so this has now become _the last but one_ chapter. The next one really is going to be **'_The End'._**

I do not own the song in this chapter. It's called **The Final Goodby****e** and is sung by **Rihanna. **

P.S: (I'll warn you this time)

*** GET THE TISSUES READY! * **

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh morning Smithy are...are you okay?"<em>

Smithy looked up, gave a faint smile at his friend and nodded. Looking down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands, Smithy bent down and delicately leaned them against the wall of the station. A little handwritten card was in with the flowers and it read

_Dear Rebecca_

_I can never replace such a loving and kind_

_friend_

_Smithy_

_X_

"_They were Rebecca's favourite and Kerry's actually" _the young Sergeant informed his friend.

"_Yeah lilies are quite popular. They're beautiful Smithy. I can't believe Rebecca's been gone a year already. Anyway I'll give you some time by yourself and I'll catch you in a bit" _the Sergeant's colleague replied.

Smithy raised his head and called out

"_Reg...Thank you!"_

Reg Hollis smiled before opening the front door and heading inside the station.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning my lovely lot. Okay here's the rota for today<em>..." Inspector Gold started.

Sergeant Smith slipped into the briefing room a few minutes late so stood at the back until Gina had finished her part and it was time for him to take over.

"_Okay Sergeant Smith, I'll hand over to you"_ Gina informed, taking a step back and letting Smithy stand at the front and discuss the latest crime updates.

Ten minutes later, Smithy was wrapping up his part of the briefing.

"_Okay and PC Hollis, you're going to be working with me today, we're heading down to __the __Larkmead Estate to sort out this gang crime situation. Okay thank you Marm"_

Gina nodded and swapped places with Smithy before dismissing everyone from the room.

"_Serge, I'm just popping to the gents"_ Reg informed Smithy who replied that he'd wait in the back yard.

Smithy picked up some files to take to his office and was just about to leave the room when Gina stopped him.

"_Oh Smithy...how are you feeling today?"_

Nodding, Smithy replied

"_Fine thanks Marm"_

Gina knew Smithy too well and wasn't at all convinced but told him that he knew where she was if he wanted a chat. Thanking his good friend, the young Sergeant walked up the corridor to his office, placed the files inside and headed towards the back yard to wait for Reg.

* * *

><p>"<em>So where are we going to start then Serge?"<em> Reg Hollis asked his Sergeant as they drove towards the Larkmead Estate.

Smithy sighed before explaining

"_To be honest Reg, I don't really know. You know what London is like with its gangs right. Well there are these two gangs the 'JSS' and the 'LMO'..."_

"_What do the letters stand for?" _Reg asked curiously.

Smithy shook his head and replied

"_I haven't a clue what JSS means but LMO, they are the Lark-Mead Owners'_

Smithy caught glimpse of the look on Reg's face and nodded

"_Exactly!" _he replied_ "That's enough to cause a riot on its own. So obviously the LMO gang is full of people who live on and have lived on the Larkmead estate for many years and the other gang is made up of people from the Bronte. But a few months ago a gang fight broke out and a lot of the Bronte gang died. Many of the LMO's got arrested and one of them, Leo Taylor was found out as the leader and was arrested but due to lack of evidence, the case was closed"_

Smithy stopped the patrol car at a red light.

"_And we've been handpicked to go down and keep an eye on then?_ _Lucky us!" _Reg exclaimed sarcastically.

Ten minutes later, Smithy was still informing Reg all about the gang war and finished explaining just as they drove into the Larkmead car park. Pulling into an empty space, Smithy turned off the engine and jumped out of the car, followed by Reg.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh hello Ummm, I was wondering if I could talk to Sergeant Smith please?"<em>

PC Honey Harman, who was covering the front desk, looked up from reading her _'Take a Break' _magazine and smiled at the old age pensioner standing in front of her.

"_I'm sorry madam, Sergeant Smith is out patrolling, can I take a message?"_

The lady shook her head and instantly replied

"_Oh no, I can't do that, I need to speak to him personally. Tell him it's Mrs Taylor and I have some very important information. Please"_

Honey nodded and sighed as she opened a hardback book, scrolled down until she found the young Sergeant's mobile number, picked up the station phone and dialled the number.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh hello Madam I'm PC Hollis &amp; this is Sergeant Smith from Sunhill police station. We're just letting you know that we're around the estate if you have any worries or queries about anything"<em>

The middle aged woman smiled and asked

"_Are you here because of the gangs?"_

Smithy took a step forward as he replied to the woman.

"_That's one of the reasons, but apart from that, we just want the occupants to know that we're around if they need anything. Is there anything we can help you with today Marm? Any worries or queries?"_

The woman paused before nodding and signalling for the two officers to enter her third floor flat where Reg and Smithy had decided to start knocking. The two male officers declined a cup of tea and asked the female what she wanted to ask them.

"_Well, I was just wondering what was happening with the whole...gang crime thing. You know, with Leo Taylor and the rest of the LMO's. A lot of the Bronte lot died because of that Taylor boy and you lot let him go. Is there going to be any more riots between them and the Bronte lot? Are we even safe in our own homes?"_

Reg glanced at Smithy and could see he was trying to find the right words to say.

"_Mrs..."_

"_Monahan" _the lady replied

"_Mrs Monahan. One of the main reasons PC Hollis and myself are here today is to see if any of the residents on this estate have any queries, worries or questions. As you know, the case on Leo Taylor got dropped due to lack of evidence so we had to let him go but that doesn't mean we're not going to keep an eye on him and the rest of his gang. The moment we think something's going down, we'll be here to stop it, so you have nothing to worry about" _Smithy reassured the lady.

The lady thanked the officers and watched as they left her flat and knocked on the one next door.

There was no answer so as they made their way through the top floor flats, Smithy's mobile phone started vibrating. Slipping his hand into his trouser pocket, Smithy pulled out his phone and pressed accept as he saw the words _'Station Front Desk'_ flashing on the front.

"_Hello, Sergeant Smith"_ Smithy spoke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh hi Serge, It's Honey. Sorry for disturbing you but I have an elderly lady here who's asking to speak to you. Her name is Mrs Taylor. Yes Serge. Okay will do, see you soon. Bye"<em>

Honey placed the phone back down on the handset and closed the book containing all the officers' personal phone numbers. Opening the office door, Honey walked into the corridor, took a plastic cup and filled it with cold water and walked through the door into the front of the station.

"_Mrs Taylor, I've just spoken to Sergeant Smith and he's on his way back to the station to speak to you. He shouldn't be long. Here's some water for you"_

Mrs Taylor took the cup of water off the young female officer, smiled and thanked her for helping.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, Smithy drove into the back yard and parked up. After finishing the conversation with Honey, he had forwarded the conversation to Reg, explaining that they'd have to head back to the station to speak with the elderly lady as she was Leo Taylor's grandmother and any information on Leo Taylor could be crucial. After walking into the station, both Reg and Smithy headed for the front office, only stopping to inform Inspector Gold where they were going and why.<p>

"_Mrs Taylor"_ Smithy called as he walked into the front of the station.

Reg helped Mrs Taylor up from the seating area while Smithy opened the door to the small front room so that they could talk in private.

"_Thank you for coming back to the station Sergeant Smith. I know you were out working"_

Smithy smiled at the elderly lady.

"_It's no problem Mrs Taylor. Oh this is my colleague PC Hollis but, I'm sure you can call him Reg" _Smithy added, smiling at Reg who nodded at the Sergeant's remark.

"_So Mrs Taylor, what can we do for you today?"_

Sighing, the old lady started explaining to the two male officers.

"_Well, I have some information for you on my grandchildren..."_

Suddenly remembering that Leo Taylor had a younger sister, Smithy informed Reg of this, so that he didn't get confused.

"_Okay...tell me what you can" _Smithy told Mrs T.

"_Well Jess has done something very stupid. She told me last night that she's fallen pregnant by Mason Craddick!"_

Confused, Reg asked

"_Who's Mason Craddick?"_

Before Smithy could answer, Mrs Taylor explained

"_He's the leader of that JSS gang, the ones from the Bronte. Leo overheard Jess telling me and went mad. He stormed over to the Bronte but returned about an hour later shouting that Mason had gone away but was due back soon. Sergeant Smith, he's due back today so it's due to kick off anytime soon. Leo is a very silly boy and not that he needs one but he now has a new reason to start a gang fight with the Bronte lot. I'm worried that he'll kill Mason Craddick!"_

Smithy looked horrified and shot a look at Reg who looked just as worried.

Mrs Taylor was friendly with Mason Craddick's Grandmother even though their grandsons were in two gangs at war and Smithy knew this so he asked

"_Mrs Taylor, do you know exactly when Mason is due back?"_

Pushing up the sleeve of her red cardigan to check the time on her gold strapped wrist, a worried look suddenly spread across Mrs Taylor's face, which didn't go amiss by either male officer.  
><em>"Mrs Taylor?" <em>Smithy asked.

Looking up, the elderly lady looked straight into the young Sergeant's eyes and replied

"_A booked taxi picked him up from the station ten minutes ago"_

Without hesitating, Smithy jumped up, told Mrs Taylor to stay put, signalled for Reg to follow him, flung open the door and called out to Honey.

"_PC Harman, look after Mrs Taylor. Keep her at the station; don't let her go back to the Lark Mead!"_

Honey nodded and buzzed open the door to let Smithy and Reg into the station corridor.

"_Reg, go start the car mate!"_ Smithy ordered and Reg rushed off down the corridor.

"_Marm!"_ Smithy called down the corridor as he spotted the Inspector walking the opposite way.

In a matter of seconds, Smithy explained the whole situation to Gina and she stood there overwhelmed by all the information flying towards her. Smithy jogged down the corridor, heading towards the back yard but stopped when he heard Gina calling out his name.

"_Smithy"_

Coming to a stop, Smithy spun around to face his best friend who was at the top of the corridor.

"_Be careful"_

Smiling in his usual handsome manner, the young Sergeant called back

"_Don't worry Marm, I will"_ and rushed through the double doors into the back yard.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will he definitely come back here?" <em>Reg asked Smithy as they pulled into the car park on the Bronte estate.

"_I'm guessing so. Like Taylor, Mason has been brought up by his grandmother and she's the most important person to him. He's been away for a week so I'm guessing she's the first person he'd wanna see" _Smithy explained.

Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of Mason.

"_It shouldn't take this long to travel from the train station does it?" _Reg questioned.

With a worried look, Smithy shook his head.

"_Shall I go knock on the door to check he's not already inside? He might be"_

Smithy sighed.

"_Well that's the thing. Mason's grandmother isn't in the best health and she's quite fragile so the last thing we want to do is worry her. But, he should be back by now"_

Pausing for a moment to make a decision, Smithy finally added

"_Go on then Reg, go see if he's home but try not to look suspicious or worry Mrs Craddick"_

Just as Reg opened the passenger side door to jump out of the car, Smithy's phone rang and, after noticing who was ringing him, he reached for Reg's arm._  
>"Wait!"<em>

Reg closed the door and looked at his colleague who had now answered his mobile.

"_Hello Mrs Taylor?"_

"_Oh hello Sergeant Smith, are you outside Mason's house?"_

"_Yes we are but he's not home yet. Do you know where he is? Where's Leo?"_

"_Ummm, I'm not sure where my grandson is but I know he's not in my house. I'm still at your police station. My granddaughter Jess just phoned me to tell me that Mason is on his way to our house to see her because she told him about the baby."  
>"Okay thank you Mrs Taylor, stay at the station okay. We'll keep you updated!"<em>

With that, Smithy threw his phone down on to the back seat, turned the key and drove out of the Bronte car park, down the road towards the Lark-Mead estate, making sure to update Reg on the way.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you seen all the flowers out the front?" <em>Steve Hunter asked Honey and Dan as she joined them at a table in the canteen.

Looking up from staring into her mug of tea, Honey replied

"_I know they're lovely aren't they. I bought a small bouquet of pink flowers for Bec on the way to work this morning and put them outside before I came in. Smithy brought some lovely white lilies there too, Bec's favourite. They were Kerry's favourite too actually"_

Suddenly, Honey started crying and put her head into her hands. Steve watched as Dan placed his arm around the emotional Honey's shoulder and held her tightly.

"_I can't believe I'm crying, I feel so stupid"_

"_Hey shhh, it's alright. You're bound to be upset babe, Both Bec and Kerry were good mates" _Dan said gently to Honey, passing her a napkin from the pile on the table.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Honey smiled gratefully at Dan.

"_Both girls were great friends of mine and meant a lot to me, even if I didn't always show it. In the past few years, so many people have left this station, most of them died. Too much has changed. I just hope that...that no one else leaves, gets hurt or dies anytime soon"_

Drinking up the last of her tea, Honey stood up and walked out of the canteen to head back to work, followed by Dan and Steve.

* * *

><p>"<em>Smithy STOP!" <em>Reg shouted as a teenage girl ran out in front of the patrol car.

The car screeched to a halt and both officers jumped out to see if the girl was okay.

"_Are you alright love?"_

The girl looked terrified and was shaking.

"_It's my best friends brother...he's fighting with another boy on the estate"_ the girl explained.

"_Who's fighting? What are their names?" _Reg asked to which the young girl replied

"_Leo Taylor is fighting with Mason Craddick. Leo's got a knife"_

Reg asked the girl to show him where the fight was and they both ran off while Smithy parked the patrol car at the side of the pavement before rushing after them. Just as the girl and Reg arrived at the scene, Mason Craddick fell into a slump on the tar marked floor and blood poured out of him while Leo Taylor quickly scampered away. Jess Taylor let out a high pitched scream and on hearing this, Smithy ran over to see what was happening. On seeing Mason Craddick lying on the floor with Jess Taylor crouched on the floor next to him, Smithy raced after Leo Taylor as Reg pointed the way.

"_Sierra Oscar from __171,__ assistant and ambulance required on the Lark mead estate for an IC1 male with a serious stab wound to the chest. He's losing a lot of blood. Sergeant Smith is chasing Leo Taylor; think they're heading towards the playing fields"_

"_Sierra Oscar 171, received. Ambulance and backup on way" _Dean re-assured from the CAD office.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't come any closer or I swear blud, I'll finish ya!" <em>Leo Taylor threatened.

Not listening, Smithy continued to approach him but stopped in his tracks when Leo started waving the knife around.

"_Come on mate, don't do anything stupid. Give me the knife" _Smithy called out.

"_Do you fink I'm stupid! Mason and his gang deserved everything they got, they're waster's man! I aint going down for trying to sort the block out, no way!"_

Leo was panicking and Smithy instantly picked up on this.

"_Look, Leo. If you give me the knife, we can talk about it yeah. No one else has to get hurt" _Smithy tried to persuade him but he wasn't having any of it.

Just then, the sound of a mobile vibrating was heard and the armed boy realised it was his phone. Not wanting to take his eyes off the uniformed Sergeant, Leo ignored it and it eventually stopped until a few seconds later when it started vibrating again. Holding the knife in one hand, Leo looked down and slipped his free hand into his tracksuit bottoms to pull out his phone. Smithy realised this was his only opportunity and charged towards the boy, just as Leo looked up. Panicking, Leo dropped his phone onto the ground and without hesitating, plunged the silver bladed knife into the Sergeant's chest. Smithy stopped still, let out a gasp and fell to the ground. Realising what he had just done, Leo legged it without a seconds thought, leaving the young Sergeant bleeding to death on the ground.

* * *

><p>"<em>Charging 360 and...no output. I'm sorry. Time of death..."<em>

For the second time, Jess Taylor let out a scream as she realised that her own big brother had murdered her secret boyfriend and father of her unborn baby. The paramedics put Mason's body in to a black bag and placed him into the back of the ambulance before driving off. Just then, DS Phil Hunter's car pulled up and he stepped out, along with PC Honey Harman and Mrs Taylor. Just behind them, Superintendant O'Karo pulled up and he stepped out followed by Inspector Gina Gold.

"_Come on darling, let's get you home" _Honey Harman said as her and Mrs Taylor approached the very emotional Jess Taylor.

"_Reg where's Smithy?" _Gina asked with a very worried look across her face as she stepped out of the patrol car along with Superintendant O'Karo.

"_Umm I'm not sure Marm. I tried phoning him but his phone kept ringing, then I remembered he left it in the patrol car. He chased Leo Taylor, they went that way" _Reg explained_, _pointing in the direction that Smithy and the murdering teenager headed.

Without a seconds thought, Gina scurried in the direction that Reg had pointed to, hoping that she'd find her good friend alive and well, accompanied by a handcuffed Leo Taylor.

* * *

><p>Smithy could feel the grass tickling his fingers as he lay on the playing field, bleeding to death. When he moved his hand up to his chest, it turned cold as it touched the thick blood that was seeping through his uniformed jacket. There was no one around and all Smithy could hear was the sound of his own heart, beating extremely fast. His stinging eyes were getting really heavy and the dying Sergeant was in a tremendous amount of pain. Smithy blinked a number of times, trying to keep his emerald green eyes open but decided that it wouldn't harm to rest them for a moment or two, which he did.<p>

"_I never should of waited so long to say  
>What I've always known since the very first day<br>Thought that you would stay forever with me  
>But the time has come to leave<br>_

_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
>I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life<br>Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
>So I'll Lay here with you til the final goodbye"<em>

A few moments later, Smithy re-opened his eyes but had to shade them at the sight of a very bright light. Squinting, he looked around and realised that he was no longer in Sunhill but somewhere very different. Through the bright light, Smithy could just make out a figure walking towards him and was stunned when he saw who it was.

"_Kerry?"_

Standing in front of him was indeed, Kerry Young. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing white dress and her blonde hair was curled. Placing her hand onto Smithy's face, Kerry whispered lovingly.

"_Hello Smithy. I've missed you so much"_

"_Hold, draw me close, close to my lips  
>Listen intently as I tell you this<br>Outside the world wages its rewards, I'll rest in peace as long as you know"_

Overcome with emotions, Smithy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so instead asked

"_Is this heaven?"_

Kerry glanced around at the beautiful scenery before shaking her head and exclaiming

"_Not exactly"_

Feeling very confused, Smithy nervously asked

"_Where are we Kerry?"_

Flashing the exquisite smile that Smithy loved, Kerry explained

"_Well, this is the place that Rebecca told you about Smithy. This is the place that we all made together so that we could find one another. Everyone's here...and we're waiting for you, when the time is right. That time is very close. I know you're scared and you don't want to die but, it's time for you to let go Smithy"  
><em>With tears rolling down his cheeks, Smithy shook his head._  
>"I can't Kerry"<em>

"_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
>I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life<br>Its you that I live for, and for you I die  
>So I'll Lay here with you til the final goodbye"<em>

A sad look spread across Kerry's face as she turned around and walked a few steps away from Smithy. Turning around, she announced

"_I really hope you change your mind Smithy but if you don't, then I'll be waiting for you, when you're ready" _and with that, she disappeared just as another bright light shone.

"_Promise you our love will carry on  
>Until you turn eternal, we belong"<em>

Smithy quickly shut his eyes to protect them from the light but when he opened them again, the young Sergeant found himself back on the field, in pain and bleeding to death.

"_Kerry!" _he called and was surprised to hear a response, although it wasn't the one he'd wanted.

"_No Smithy, its Gina. You're going to be okay, we're going to get you to hospital!" _she explained, flustered and panicking at the state of her Sergeant.

Smithy was finding it increasingly harder to breathe and knew Kerry was right when she'd said that he didn't have much time left. Smithy noticed Gina reaching for her radio to call an ambulance. With all his might, he reached out and grabbed Gina's hand. As he did, the Inspector let go of the radio and looked at the young Sergeant.

"_No..." _he ordered._ "I don't want to go to hospital. It's my time Gina; it's my time to go" _Smithy managed to mumble.

Looking at her injured friend, Gina could see how much pain he was in and was feeling scared because she didn't want to lose him. Fighting back the tears and gulping, Gina said in her bossy voice

"_Smithy don't be silly, you're going to be fine!"_

"_Before we turn out the lights and close our eyes  
>I'll tell you a secret I've held all my life<br>It's you that I live for, and for you I die  
>So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye"<em>

Smithy flinched as the pain in his chest became sharper and he knew he needed to speak to Gina quickly, before it was late.

"_I saw her Gina. Kerry...I saw Kerry. The place that Rebecca told me about is true. They're all waiting for me there, so we can all leave together"_

A confused Gina looked at Smithy and asked

"_Leave and go where?"_

Smithy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His chest had become intensely tight, blood uncontrollably seeping through his jacket and he was in so much pain. Struggling to breathe, Smithy tried to speak again, this time, blurting out everything he had left to say, knowing that his time to leave was just moments away.

"_That's what I'm going to find out. You've been an amazing friend Gina, a real and irreplaceable one. I'll never, ever forget you. Take care. I'll see you in another life Gina"_

_"His respectful lips for the last time  
>And spell out the lyrics to love in the sky<br>Its you that I live for and for you I die  
>So I'll lay here with you till the final goodbye<em>

_Goodbye"_

Reaching out to hold his best friend's hand, Smithy flashed Gina a weak smile but then, let out a painful, emotional whimper as he lost his fight to stay alive and slowly closed his emerald green eyes.


	35. The End

Hey guys! The time has finally arrived and after writing this fan fiction for months, the final chapter is finally here.

It's quite a long one so I hope you're sitting comfortably?

I do not own either of the three songs in this chapter:

**F****irst: You Raise Me Up by **Westlife****

**Second: I'll be missing you** by**Puff Daddy & Faith Evans**

**Third:** It's a mixture of**Somewhere over the rainbow & What a wonderful world** by **Israel Kamakawiwo Ole'.**

Thank you all for taking the time to read he many chapters in this fan fiction & I hope you enjoy _'The End'_

* * *

><p><em>Gina...Smithy?" <em>Phil Hunter called out as he ran around the Lark mead estate looking for his colleagues.

"_Gina...Smi..."_ Phil paused as he saw the scene in front of him.

For a moment, the DS stood still, frozen to the spot until something snapped inside him and he rushed towards the two officers. Bending down, Phil looked at Smithy's jacket and saw that it was covered in red blood.

"_Smithy..."_

Moving his hand onto the young Sergeant's arm, Phil turned to Gina.

"_Have you phoned for an ambulance yet?"_

Gina continued to look down at the grass, not looking up once since Smithy had closed his eyes about five minutes previous.

"_Gina!"_ Phil called and with not only tears in her eyes but also a very tear stained face, Gina looked up and stared into the DS's eyes.

Phil welled up just by looking at Gina but took a gulp and asked

"_Has an ambulance been called?"_

Gina simply shook her head.

Phil sighed, closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"_He told me not too"_ Gina mumbled.

For a moment, nothing else was said until Phil re-opened his eyes and shook Smithy's arm.

"_Smithy...come on mate wake up...Smithy!"_

Slipping his hand into his suit pocket, Phil pulled out his phone and dialled 999. Asking for an ambulance, Phil explained the situation to the lady on the other end. Just a few minutes later, Phil ended the call and threw his phone onto the grass in front of him.

"_An ambulance is on the way, we're gonna get you to hospital. Come on Smithy mate...Smithy"  
>"He's DEAD Phil!"<em> Gina yelled, just as Honey, Reg and Superintendant O'Karo arrived on the scene after sending Mason Craddick off in an ambulance and checking Mrs Taylor, Jess and her friend were back home safely.

Looking up to face her colleagues, Gina announced

"_He's gone"_

"_Oh not again!" _Honey exclaimed, bursting into tears and having to be comforted by Reg.

Adam O'Karo walked over to Gina, grabbed her by the arm and helped her up off the ground. Before he could say anything to her, she also burst into tears and the Super had no choice but to hug her. Just then, the ambulance was heard in the distance so Phil stood up and walked over to Reg.

"_I'm gonna show them where we are"_ Phil announced as he dashed off in the direction of the sirens.

* * *

><p>"<em>Watch it mate!" <em>PC Fletcher said to a boy who had run straight into him.

Both Will and the boy looked down to the ground as something dropped. The boy tried to flee but Will grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"_Oi stop! Come here!" _

Pulling his hands behind his back and arresting him, Will Fletcher led the boy towards the police car, put him in the back and locked the door so he couldn't escape. After putting on some disposable gloves, PC Steve Hunter bent down, picked the knife up and placed it into a forensic bag before joining his colleague and thug in the police car. All the way to the station, both PC's questioned the teenager about the knife that fell from his pocket but the boy remained silent. Will and Steve were yet to be informed about Sergeant Smith so they didn't realise that the boy sitting on the back seat of the patrol car was the one who had just stabbed their colleague and friend.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's his name?"<em> the paramedic asked as he rushed towards Smithy.

"_Smithy...Dale...Dale Smith" _Phil stumbled.

"_Ok Dale...Dale can you hear me? I'm Neil, a paramedic from "_

Neil placed two fingers onto the young Sergeant's neck to see if he could find a pulse but couldn't. Moving his hand down towards Smithy's, the paramedic planned to see if he could find a pulse on the Sergeant's wrist but suddenly realised at how cold Smithy's hand was.

"_Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. He's already gone. I'm sorry"_ the paramedic declared.

Gina, Adam, Phil, Honey and Reg all watched as their close friend and colleague was lifted into the back of the ambulance and driven off out of sight.

* * *

><p>"<em>When I am down and oh my soul so weary<em>_  
><em>_When troubles come and my heart burdened me__  
><em>_And I am still and wait here in the silence__  
><em>_Until you come and sit awhile with me.__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains__  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas__  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders__  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains__  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas__  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders__  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be.__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains__  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas__  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders__  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be.__You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains__  
><em>_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas__  
><em>_I am strong when I am on your shoulders__  
><em>_You raise me up to more than I can be.__You raise me up to more than I can be"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on you" <em>PC Hunter said, taking the teenage shoplifter by one arm and letting PC Fletcher take the other. After being buzzed in through the back door, the two officers led the teenage thug into the station and waited in line to charge him.

"_Who's that?"_ PC Hunter whispered to PC Fletcher as he spotted the unfamiliar face standing behind the desk.

"_That's the new custody Sergeant, he started today" _Will explained.

After waiting for two other people in front to be signed in, it was finally time for Will and Steve to step up.

"_Alright Serge. We arrested this boy for possession of a blood covered knife. It's clearly been used in the last few hours..."_ PC Fletcher started telling the new custody sergeant.

"_We questioned him loads in the car on the way here but he remained silent. We didn't even get a name out of him" _PC Hunter added.

Before the Sergeant could say anything, the door rang and he had to turn his attention to the CCTV to see who it was before buzzing them in. He then turned his attention back to the young handcuffed boy.

"_Okay, what's your name son?"_

There was no reply, so Will stepped up.

"_Look mate, we will find it out eventually but the longer you take to tell us, the more time you get to spend cooped up in one of those cells and believe me, they aint any five star hotel. So I'll ask you again...what's your name?"_

The boy sighed but finally gave in.

"_The names Taylor. Leo Taylor"_

Without thinking anything of it, the custody Sergeant started typing the boys name into the computer as Will and Steve smiled at finally getting an answer from the suspicious boy. So they were rather startled and shocked at what happened next. When the Sergeant had buzzed the door open, Phil, Reg, Gina, Adam and Honey had all entered the station so when the boy admitted he was Leo Taylor; Phil felt the anger rage inside him.

"_Oi you, murderer! You killed him, you killed Smithy!" _Phil yelled, charging towards the killer thug.

"_Phil No!"_ Reg shouted and Adam shouted unanimously, rushing after the DS and pulling him off from Leo Taylor.

"_Get off me! It's him, he's the one who murdered Smithy!"_

"_DS HUNTER!"_ Superintendant O'Karo shouted as officers gathered around to watch the scene.

"_PC Hollis, please escort DS Hunter to my office and don't let him out of your sight. I expect the two of you to stay put until I get there. NOW PC Hunter!"_

With that, Phil slumped off down the corridor, followed closely by Reg.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is there anything you'd like to say before we start?"<em> Superintendant O'Karo asked Leo Taylor.

With a smug grin on his face, the council estate boy replied

"_Yeah...I didn't hurt your cop, like that other guy said!"_

DI Manson shook his head and clasped his hands together on the table.

"_You say you didn't, but let's look at the evidence shall we. PC Hollis and Sergeant Smith were on their way to see Mason Craddick when they were stopped by a young girl, your sister's friend who informed them that he was fighting with you...and that you had a knife. By the time PC Hollis arrived on scene, Mason was fighting for his life and you had just scampered away"_

Neil looked over at O'Karo for him to continue.

"_Sergeant Smith arrived on scene and chased after you but that's the last time he was seen alive because at 12:15pm, he was found lying in his own blood, dead"_

Letting his boss have a breather from talking, Neil Manson spoke once again.

"_Now if that wasn't enough for you, ten minutes later you literally bumped into another two of our officers who found you in possession of a blood stained knife. If killing Mason Craddick wasn't enough, you have also taken the life of a very popular Sergeant. On top of everything else, I expect you'll be going down for a very, very long time!"_

Standing up from his seat and pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs, Superintendant O'Karo officially arrested the young thug.

"_Leo Taylor, I am arresting you for the murders of Mason Craddick and Superintendant Dale Smith. You do not have to say anything else, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say, may be given in evidence. Let's go"_

With that, Leo Taylor was led out of the interview room by the Super and put into a cell until a police van arrived to ship him over to Barton Street. It would only be a few days before his sentencing because of the nature of his crimes but for now, it was time for Adam to gather all his officers to tell them the outcome of the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay thank you all for making it, I know you're all very busy with your work but, I have something to tell you. Earlier this afternoon, there was an incident where Sergeant Smith was stabbed and..."<em>

Adam could feel himself welling up and struggled not to look at Gina, who was sat in the corner with tears rolling down her face.

"_And unfortunately, he died"_

Most of the officers had already been informed but the ones who didn't already know, gasped and whispered to each other. The Superintendant added

"_Of course, the press are hot on this and are already filling up the front yard but I will be making an official press release in about twenty minutes time. Leo Taylor has been arrested for Smith...Sergeant Smith's killing as well as Mason Craddick's and I'll be mentioning Taylor's name in the press release. His court case will only be a few weeks away and he'll be immediately sentenced. Now I know Smithy was a very popular officer here and a very close friend to many so, we will be providing counselling sessions for anyone to feels the need to have them. The Chief Super is currently looking for a suitable candidate to send over. So please just let us know if you want to set up a meeting. One last thing, people deal with grieve in a number of different ways so we currently have spare officers being shipped over from Barton Street and New Scotland Yard to cover anyone who would like to step down for the rest of the day as we don't expect you to continue working today. Inspector Gold and myself will also be stepping down today, once we've given the press their statement so if you would like to join us down the Canley Arms, we will have a few drinks for Smithy. Thank you"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Superintendant O'Karo... Superintendant O'Karo can you tell us what happened to your officer today. Has anyone been arrested for your Sergeant's death?"<em>

The local press had piled into the front of the station and were eager to get answers from the Superintendant who had just stepped in to the yard to make the official press release, accompanied by Inspector Gold and DI Manson.

"_Hello everyone, I'm Superintendant O'Karo. I will give a short statement about the incident today but at this time we will not be answering any questions. Today, nineteen year old Leo Taylor from the Lark mead Estate was arrested for the murder of Mason Craddick and Sergeant Dale Smith, both of whom died earlier this afternoon. As it wasn't appropriate for Taylor to stay at our station, he's been shipped to another where he will stay until his upcoming court case which will take place within the next few weeks. There, he will receive his sentencing for the crimes he's committed. I ask to you be respectful of Mason Craddick's family as well as the officers at Sun hill police station who have not only lost a colleague but a very close friend. Thank you"_

Ignoring the questions being thrown out from the press, the three officers walked back inside the station and changed into plain clothes before heading down the Canley Arms pub with the rest of the relief, who had all decided to stand down for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>A tap of a glass was heard and the whole pub quietened down.<p>

"_Today, we lost a good colleague and friend so; I'd like you all to raise your glasses with me as we make a toast: To Smithy"_

"_To Smithy" _the room said together.

The officers decided to make the most of their time off work and spent most of the evening at the pub, drinking, laughing and sharing stories about Smithy.

* * *

><p>The day of Mason Craddick's funeral arrived and most of the relief attended to show their respect. Smithy's was to be held the following day and all the officers knew it was going to be a hard day. Superintendant O'Karo let the relief finish early so they could go home and get sleep ready for their friends funeral in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Out of respect, Sunhill police station was closed on the day of Smithy's funeral and all cases were passed over to either Barton Street or New Scotland Yard. Pulling out their smartest black clothes, the friends and family of Dale Smith got dressed in their best and headed over to St Mary's Street Church for his funeral; the same church where Kerry's, Rebecca's, George's and Eddy's had all been previously held. Everyone held in their tears in as they walked into the church to one of Smithy's favourite song being played.<p>

"_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show__  
><em>_I laced the track, you locked the flow__  
><em>_So far from hangin on the block for dough__  
><em>_Notorious, they got to know that__  
><em>_Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)__  
><em>_Words can't express what you mean to me__  
><em>_Even though you're gone, we still a team__  
><em>_Through your family, I'll fulfil your dream (that's right)"_

"_Hello everyone, thank you for attending today, not to be sad but to celebrate the life of Dale Smith who was not only a family member but also a colleague and a close friend to many people in this room today"_

The Reverend continued speaking, saying lovely things that he had been told about Smithy.

"_Dale had lost a lot of people in his life including his beloved Kerry who passed away a few years ago. I remember seeing Smithy on the day of Kerry's funeral and he truly was heartbroken but, it lightens my heart at what I'm about to say next. Inspector Gina Gold has kindly informed me of one of the last things that he said to her. Just before he left Earth, Dale told Gina that he was about to re-united with his beloved Kerry and her sister Rebecca in a place where they were waiting for him. He believed this and I too believe that he is now looking down on us from that place. We shouldn't be sad anymore because we know that Dale Smith is in a better place with his loved ones"_

"_In the future, can't wait to see__  
><em>_If you open up the gates for me__  
><em>_Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)__  
><em>_Try to black it out, but it plays again__  
><em>_When it's real, feelings hard to conceal__  
><em>_Can't imagine all the pain I feel__  
><em>_Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)__  
><em>_I know you still living your life, after death__"_

Everyone stood to sing their first hymn _'The Lord Is My Shepherd'_ which was followed by some memories shared by a cousin of Smithy's. After Smithy's cousin had finished speaking, Phil Hunter stood up to read a poem for his friend, followed by Smithy's best friend Gina who read out something that she had written.

"_Every step I take, every move I make__  
><em>_Every single day, every time I pray__  
><em>_I'll be missing you__  
><em>_Thinkin of the days, when you went away__  
><em>_What a life to take, what a bond to break__  
><em>_I'll be missing you"_

"_Smithy was not only my colleague but also my best friend and I'll miss him so much..." _Gina started.

A few moments later, Gina let out some tears as her emotions became too much.

"_He was always there for me and even though I'm terribly sad that he won't be around any longer, It makes me smile because I know he's happy wherever he is with his family, friends, Rebecca and of course, Kerry. Their chance of being happy together was snatched away when Kerry died but now they have a second chance. I hope and know that they'll be very happy together. Smithy was not only my college but also my best friend and I'll miss him so much!"_

"_It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)__  
><em>_Know you in heaven smilin down (eheh)__  
><em>_Watchin us while we pray for you__  
><em>_Every day we pray for you__  
><em>_Til the day we meet again__  
><em>_In my heart is where I'll keep you friend__  
><em>_Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed__  
><em>_Strength I need to believe"_

Gina stood down from the pulpit and wiped away her tears as she walked back to her seat. Everyone stood to sing the second hymn _'Amazing Grace'_. Once the hymn had finished, everyone sat down again as the Reverend took at the front for the last time.

"_Dale's family and friends have informed me that it was his wish to be buried so he could be near Kerry, Rebecca and George, the girl's father. Thank fully and luckily, a plot has been secured next to Kerry so that is where we are to bury him today. So, the family and I will leave first, please could everyone else follow us up to the cemetery so we can say our final goodbye to Sergeant Dale Smith"_

"_My thoughts Big I just can't define (can't define)__  
><em>_Wish I could turn back the hands of time__  
><em>_Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks__  
><em>_You and me taking flicks__  
><em>_Makin hits, stages they receive you on__  
><em>_I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)__  
><em>_Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)__  
><em>_I know you still living you're life, after death__"_

The Sunhill lot walked together in a group as the whole church made their way up towards the top of the cemetery, which was a familiar walk for those who visited Kerry and Rebecca's grave regularly. The plot was right next to Kerry's so, while they waited for the rest of the people to walk up from the church, Honey and Robbie bent down next to her grave and chatted away to their friend before moving two graves away to do the same to Rebecca.

"_Every step I take, every move I make__  
><em>_Every single day, every time I pray__  
><em>_I'll be missing you__  
><em>_Thinkin of the days, when you went away__  
><em>_What a life to take, what a bond to break__  
><em>_I'll be missing you"__  
><em>

"_Together we are gathered together at the graveside for Dale Smith. On behalf of the family, I would like to thank you all for coming today. There is something I want to share with you. In Revelation 21 verse 4, it says_ _'He will wipe every tear from their eyes, and there will be no more death or sorrow or crying or pain. All these things are gone forever' and we WILL see Dale again"_

"_Somebody tell me why__  
><em>_One Black Morning__  
><em>_When this life is over__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>_I'll see your face"_

"_Dale __is not here today. He stands in the presence of the Lord, the same Jesus who said to the dying man on a cross __"...TODAY YOU SHALL BE WITH ME IN PARADISE."_

_"Every night I pray, every step I take__  
><em>_Every move I make, every single day__  
><em>_Every night I pray, every step I take__  
><em>_Every day that passes__  
><em>_Every move I make, every single day__  
><em>_Is a day that I get closer__  
><em>_To seeing you again__  
><em>_Every night I pray, every step I take__  
><em>_We miss you... and we won't stop__  
><em>_Every move I make, every single day__  
><em>_Cause we can't stop... that's right__  
><em>_Every night I pray, every step I take__  
><em>_Every move I make, every single day__  
><em>_We miss you"_

"_The body that lies before us is only earthly tabernacle, the house in which Dale lived among us. Tenderly and reverently, we commit that house to the grave, to God who gave it, waiting for the day when both the spirit and the body shall again be united at the coming of the Lord. __Let us commend Dale to the mercy of God"_

_"Every step I take, every move I make__  
><em>_Every single day, every time I pray__  
><em>_I'll be missing you__  
><em>_Thinkin of the day, when you went away__  
><em>_What a life to take, what a bond to break__  
><em>_I'll be missing you"_

"_Friends, family, Peace I leave with you; my peace I give you. Do not let your hearts be troubled and do not be afraid"_

The funeral director walked over to the family and let them take some mud from a small box before moving over to the Sunhill lot and letting some of them do the same. Once the family had finished throwing their handful of mud onto Smithy's half lowered coffin, Gina, Honey, Phil Hunter, Adam O'Karo and Robbie Cryer did the same. As they all returned to their spaces, Adam O'Karo put a comforting arm around Gina as he heard and saw her crying. Letting her emotions take over her, Honey burst into tears and laid her head onto Will Fletcher's shoulder so he too put her arm around her. Robbie took Honey's hand in hers and held it tightly.

"_Every step I take, every move I make__  
><em>_Every single day, every time I pray__  
><em>_I'll be missing you__  
><em>_Thinkin of the day, when you went away__  
><em>_What a life to take, what a bond to break__  
><em>_I'll be missing you"_

"_We therefore commit Dale's body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life"_

Tears were flowing and tissues were being handed around as Smithy's coffin was lowered into the ground and family members threw flowers on top. Everyone left the church, jumped in cars, taxis and minibuses and headed down to the Canley Arms pub where the back room had been closed off everyone who attended the funeral. Inside the room, there were hundreds of photos of Smithy with people and a large buffet had been set up. For the rest of the night, friends and family of Smithy shared stories and memories with each other as well as looking through old photos. It truly was a great celebration of Sergeant Dale Smith's life.

"_Every step I take, every move I make__  
><em>_Every single day, every time I pray__  
><em>_I'll be missing you__  
><em>_Thinkin of the day, when you went away__  
><em>_What a life to take, what a bond to break__  
><em>_I'll be missing you"_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Smithy's funeral and Leo Taylor's court case had been going on for three days but today was the final day. Gina, Honey, Adam and the rest of the relief gathered together at Sunhill Crown Court to hear the verdict.<p>

The all sat and watched as Leo Taylor was led up and made to stand in a glass box.

After taking a moment to shuffle through some paperwork in front of him, the judge looked up and over to the dock

"_Leo Taylor. Two weeks today you were charged and arrested for the murders of Mason Craddick and Sergeant Dale Smith of Sunhill police station. For the final time, please confirm your plea" _the judge ordered.

Leo Taylor grinned and stated

"_Not guilty"_

The judge and the people watching, including a large majority of the Sunhill relief shook their heads.

"_Well Mr Taylor, Myself and the __court have heard all the evidence against you over the previous few days and the jury have been asked to consider a verdict before their present their final decision"_

The judge signalled for the court clerk to address the jury. As he walked over, the foreman of the jury stood up.

"_Foreman of the jury, have you all come to a unanimous decision?" _the court clerk asked.

The man dressed in a black suit nodded and replied

"_Yes sir"_

The clerk signalled for the foreman to continue, which he did. Facing, the judge, he explained

"_Leo Taylor you have been charged with the murder of Mason Craddick and Sergeant Dale Smith. We have listened to a number of statements and looked at every piece of evidence over the previous few days concerning Leo Taylor and have come to a full unanimous decision. We the jury, find the defendant..."_

There was silence in the whole court room as everyone waited with held breath.

"_**Guilty!"**_

While some people, mostly the Lark mead Estate gang cursed and became angry, Mason Craddick's family, Smithy's family and the Sunhill lot cheered.

The judge asked the room to quieten down so he could add his part.

"_Leo Taylor you have been found guilty. Throughout the court proceedings, you have smiled, laughed and have shown no remorse for any of your convictions. Therefore, you are sentenced to life in Longmarsh prison with immediate effect. Members of the jury, witnesses and everyone else, thank you. Court dismissed"_

The room stood up as the judge and jury left. A security officer opened the glass dock that Leo was standing in and let him out. Leo Taylor was led down to the temporary cells by the security officer until it was time to ship him off to Long marsh prison. Everyone made their way out of the court room and the Sunhill lot waited for the mini bus to arrive so they could head back to work.

"_Gina, I'm going to head back to the station in my car. Neil's coming along with me. The verdict would have already got back to the press so I bet the stations surrounded already. We're going to call an official press statement so, we'll see you later alright"_ explained Superintendant O'Karo.

Gina nodded but as everyone jumped onto the min bus, she decided to walk it, taking a detour through the cemetery.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey you! Thought I'd come pay you a quick visit on my way back to the station. You'll be pleased to know that Leo Taylor has finally been sent down. For life too! It's just a shame that it's your murder he's gone down for. Oh Smithy, I really wish you were here, I need my best friend back. Work is such a drag without you but, you know what, I'm happy for you. I know how much you loved Kerry and that you two never got a chance to be together, properly. If you really are with her now then I wish you both all the best. You don't have to be alive and live on Earth to get a chance of happiness. Wherever you are, I'm glad that you are both re-united and now have a chance to be happy together. If you're happy Smithy then...then so am I. You're my best friend and I'm never going to forget you. I'll pop up here to chat with you as often as I can and as you said yourself, I'll see you in another life"<em>

Planting a kiss on the young Sergeant's grave, Gina stood up and walked back to the station, smiling to herself knowing that her best friend was happy wherever he was.

* * *

><p>"<em>Somewhere over the rainbow<em>_  
><em>_Way up high__  
><em>_and the dreams that you dreamed of__  
><em>_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii__  
><em>_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>_Blue birds fly__  
><em>_And the dreams that you dreamed of__  
><em>_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh"_

Smithy shielded his eyes from the bright white light that shone in front of him and he wondered where he was. Was it really the place that Rebecca and Kerry had told him about? Had he really died? Was it really about to happen or was it a dream once again? Just then, Smithy jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"_Hey mate"_

Smithy froze before nervously turning around to face the figure in front of him, shocked to see who it was.

"_Tony?"_ he asked.

"_Hello Smithy" _Tony replied.

Smithy fell silent as struggled to find words. After a few moments of silence, Smithy took a few footsteps towards Tony.

"_But, but you never died"_ Smithy exclaimed.

Sighing, Tony Stamp explained

"_Actually mate, I did. I died a few weeks ago while on a training course in Germany with a few colleagues from Hendon. We were involved in a serious car accident and, I'm the only one who didn't make it"_

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
><em>_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh__  
><em>_Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
><em>_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me oh__  
><em>_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly__  
><em>_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?"_

Smithy felt sad that he hadn't known about his friend's death but seeing him made Smithy a little confused.

"_Where are we Ton?"_

Tony smiled and explained

"_Well, this is the place Kerry and Rebecca told you about Smithy. Becca told me all about it before I left for Hendon. This is the place that we've all made so that we could find one another"_

Smithy could feel himself filling up with tears.

"_So...I don't...Is this real or another dream?"_

Tony shook his head and announced

"_No Smithy it's not a dream, it's real"_

Smithy lowered his head and sighed as it hit him.

"_So, I died too"_

Without a seconds thought, Tony moved towards his good mate and hugged him. Smithy wrapped his arms around his oldest friend and cried.

"_Hey shhh it's ok" _Tony whispered.

"_Well I see trees of green and__  
><em>_Red roses too,__  
><em>_I'll watch them bloom for me and you__  
><em>_And I think to myself__  
><em>_What a wonderful world"_

Pulling away from Tony and letting the tears flow down his face, Smithy asked

"_So you're real? You're not just in my dream?"_

Tony laughed and smiled at Smithy

"_Of course I'm real, your real, everything the sisters ever told you about this place is real"_

Wiping his tear stained face, Smithy asked an important question

"_Is...Is Kerry here?"_

Placing his hand onto the young Sergeant's shoulder, he asked

"_Did she say she would be here?"_

Smithy nodded and Tony replied

"_Then she's here. She's in the room with well...lots of people" _

"_They're all dead?" _Smithy asked.

Tony sighed, looked sad and revealed

"_Everyone dies sometime Smithy. Some of them have been here for days, while some of them for many many years. You're the one we've been waiting for Smithy"_

"_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white__  
><em>_And the brightness of day__  
><em>_I like the dark and I think to myself__  
><em>_What a wonderful world"_

Tony moved her hand from Smithy's shoulder as the young Sergeant walked away. Stopping just a few footsteps away, Smithy turned back around to face his friend and explained

"_When I saw Kerry...in a dream...she told me about this place and said that everyone will be waiting for me. She told me that when I get here, we were leaving"_

Tony shook her head

"_Not leaving no, moving on"_

Looking around the room and sighing, Smithy nervously asked_  
>"Where are we going?"<em>

Tony's eyes lit up and, smiling, he announced

"_Let's go find out"_

Taking Smithy by the arm, Tony led him out of the room and towards a door on the opposite side of the corridor.

_"The colours of the rainbow so pretty in the sky__  
><em>_Are also on the faces of people passing by__  
><em>_I see friends shaking hands__  
><em>_Saying, "How do you do?"__  
><em>_They're really saying, I...I love you"_

Tony opened the brown wooden door but let Smithy enter the room first. As he did, an emotional smile spread across his face as he realised, it was true. Smithy stood still for a moment, trying to take it all in and watched as his loved ones hugged each other. Noticing someone walking towards him smiling, Smithy took a few steps forward, smiled and shook Cameron's hand as his Aussie friend also smiled and announced

"_We've been waiting for you"_

_"I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,__  
><em>_They'll learn much more__  
><em>_Than we'll know__  
><em>_And I think to myself__  
><em>_What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld"_

Smithy laughed and walked a few more steps towards George and Cree Young. George shook the young Sergeant's hand before giving him an emotional hug. Just behind George, Smithy spotted another familiar face; Eddy Roberts _(George Young's brother/Kerry and Rebecca's Uncle/The Chief Superintendant of Scotland yard) _who gave him a comforting hug. Next to approach Smithy was Yvonne who literally picked him up and hugged him. Standing next to Yvonne was Rebecca who introduced Smithy to her fiancé Ryan, who had heard a lot about Smithy so also gave him a hug. As Smithy looked around, he spotted the familiar smile that he had always loved and he couldn't help but beam as Kerry walked over to him, taking him by the hand and leading him to the front row of pews. As they walked, Smithy couldn't help but admire Kerry's beauty and he instantly fell in love with her all over again. Kerry took Smithy's hand in hers and the pair exchanged a loving look as their friends took their seats in the pews around them. Tony Stamp walked forward from the front and placed his hand onto Smithy's shoulder, smiled at his friend and nodded before walking off up the aisle of the church. Smithy smiled to himself as he wondered where he and his friends were all heading off to. As Tony opened the large double doors of the church, the familiar bright white light filled the room and everyone smiled as they not only knew they were about to move on to a better place but also knew that wherever they were going, they were going to be together, forever. The bright white light continued to fill the church and the room fell silent.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star,__  
><em>_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me__  
><em>_Where trouble melts like lemon drops__  
><em>_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find me__  
><em>_Oh, Somewhere over the rainbow way up high__  
><em>_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?"_

**The End**


End file.
